Eux, juste comme ça
by Redfoxline
Summary: Recueil de oneshots sur le couple Squall/Seifer. Yaoï!
1. Temps de pluie

Temps de pluie

Temps de pluie 

**Note :** Ce n'est pas mon premier écrit, loin de là, donc je ne demanderais pas indulgence pour toutes les fautes et mon style..inexistant. C'est quand même mon tout premier yaoi, rien que de gros câlins enrobés de papier de soie, alors pitié, ne soyez pas trop méchants ! Je l'ai écrit un mercredi où j'étais coincée à l'internat et que je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de travailler ! C'est fou ce qu'il peut pleuvoir au Havre…

Bonne lectuuuuure !

**Reconnaissance de dette :** FFVIII, je ne l'ai pas créé, il me manque trop de cellules grises pour réussir un chef-d'œuvre pareil. Squall et Seifer ne sont pas ma propriété malgré toutes mes tentatives de corruption. C'est fort dommage, d'ailleurs…

La gouttière continuait de cracher son eau à flots irréguliers, toussant, râlant des bruits sourds que produisaient les quelques pierres qui tapaient contre la tôle, emportées par le courant. Il écoutait le bruit de ces cailloux et la symphonie si particulière que produit la pluie lorsque le ciel pleure sur les toits et sur le lourd pavé des trottoirs, cette mélodie qui enveloppait tout dans un souvenir grisâtre et nostalgique, ce son qui lui paraissait si doux aux oreilles mais qui avait la particularité de lui déchirer le cœur quand il résonnait de cette façon contre les murs de l'abri de bus où il avait trouvé refuge. Car oui, la pluie avait cet effet sur lui : elle lui rappelait tous ces souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, qui s'étaient déroulés par un temps semblable.

Il se demandait vaguement quand la pluie arrêterait-elle de tomber, s'il serait en retard au rendez-vous à Balamb ou non, et s'il aurait le temps de passer à sa chambre à la fac pour se changer avant d'y aller. L'eau avait alourdi son jeans. Tout ses vêtements avaient beau lui coller à la peau, l'air s'infiltrait quand même entre le tissu et l'épiderme, le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

Il frissonna pour la troisième fois, serrent encore un peu plus ses bras contre lui pour garder un peu de chaleur. Le geste fut vain…A présent il était certain qu'il aurait une grippe carabinée le lendemain. Pestant entre ses dents, il jeta un coup d'œil ultime à la montre accrochée à son poignet droit.

Quinze heures trente-six.

Si jamais ça ne s'améliorait pas rapidement il pourrait dire adieu à la ponctualité du premier rendez-vous de la journée. Et si il y avait une chose à laquelle Squall Leonhart tenait, c'était la ponctualité. Malheureusement l'averse ne semblait pas décidée à passer son chemin pour noyer les pauvres habitants d'une autre ville. Il allait donc falloir patienter encore un bon moment. Ou bien…

Il prit sa décision. Le jeune mercenaire sortit de son refuge et traversa la route au pas de course avant de prendre la direction de la rue principale. Depuis quelques temps la ville s'était beaucoup développée mais sa base principale restait toujours la même : les vieilles maisons en pierres, cette architecture plutôt classique…Dolet gardait le patrimoine dont elle avait toujours été si fière. Il descendit la rue marchande sans ralentir l'allure. C'était la troisième fois qu'il revenait depuis sa mission-test pour entrer dans le SEED. Depuis, les dégâts causés par le robot avaient été réparés mais on distinguait encore un net renfoncement dans le trottoir à l'endroit où le monstre de ferraille avait sauté. Sa toute première mission…_Leur_ toute première mission.

Il l'aperçut lorsqu'il déboula sur la place. Il était là, lui aussi échappant à la pluie grâce à la précieuse aide d'un abri de bus. Squall se dirigea vers lui à grands pas. Le bruit de ses bottes résonnant contre le béton fit lever la tête à la personne qui l'attendait. Leurs regards se croisèrent : azur contre azur. Le plus jeune baissa les yeux et accéléra. Même sous la torture il ne l'aurait pas avoué mais à chaque fois il attendait avec impatience ces rencontres, bien que courtes et uniquement professionnelles. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Il arriva enfin au sec.

-Salut Squall

Toujours le même rituel, comme au bon vieux temps. Seifer n'avait pas énormément changé depuis sa dernière visite, à part que son trench-coat avait subi quelques épreuves de plus.

-Salut. Quel sale temps ! pesta –t-il en se frottant les bras dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand'chose... Le calme plat, quoi ! Ces foutus Galbadiens ont enfin décidés de laisser tomber l'idée de reprendre la tour hertzienne. Ca leur sert plus à rien maintenant. Et puis comme y'en a qui pensent encore que je suis de leur côté, ils n'ont pas été trop dur à convaincre. Bref, j'ai tout écrit sur mes rapports comme un bon petit soldat et je ne veux pas de gâcher l'immense plaisir de les lire, fit-il en tapotant la sacoche pendant à son épaule. Squall ?

Son cadet avait les lèvres bleues et visiblement il grelottait de froid. Son ensemble en jeans n'avait pas dû le protéger bien longtemps de la pluie. Il se rapprocha de lui, inquiet.

-Hum ?

-T'es complètement trempé. Ca va ?

Le brun lui fit signe que oui, mais il claquait des dents. Voyant son aîné anxieux de son état de santé, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-J'ai froid mais ça va aller. Je mettrais des vêtements secs àla BGU.

Seifer insista :

- Et d'ici là tu seras mort d'hypothermie. T'as viré au violet.

Il fit un pas de plus. A présent seuls cinq malheureux centimètres le séparait de son ami d'enfance. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi celui-ci acceptait sans rechigner la mission de transmission de rapports entre lui etla BGUalors que son niveau de SEED était, à lui seul, une raison de le dispenser de cette tâche ennuyeuse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde fois avant que le brun ne détourne les yeux. Seifer avait cru y voir un élément de réponse à sa question mais, ne sachant trop si son cerveau ne se faisaient pas des films tout seul, il n'osa pas agir.

Puis il le vit tenter de masquer une toux. Non, décidemment, son cadet avait trop froid, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état ou il devrait expliquer à Cid que son meilleur élément s'était transformé en glaçon vivant au sens propre du terme.

Et puis après tout il était Seifer Amalsy et personne ne se moque de Seifer Amalsy, pas même son rival Squall Leonhart.

Le blond réduisit alors à néant le dernier espace qui les séparait. Il passa doucement ses bras autour des épaules de Squall et le colla contre lui. Surpris, le cadet n'osa pas tout de suite bouger. Avec lenteur il sentit la chaleur de son compagnon se transmettre à ses membres engourdis. Il frissonnait encore un peu mais sa simple proximité suffisait à lui fait oublier les désagréments du mauvais temps. L'odeur du cuir du trench-coat lui emplit les narines, accompagné d'une fragrance qu'il connaissait pas cœur : le parfum de Seifer. Il laissa son front prendre appui sur l'épaule de son aîné et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien. En vérité la présence de Seifer était la seule dont il ne se déshabituait jamais. Il aimait le voir entrer dans une pièce avec son sourire conquérant, il aimait le voit maître de la situation, il aimait le voir perdre ses moyens, il aimait le voir se mettre en colère, il aimait le sentir baisser sa garde…

Il l'aimait. Tout court.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Seifer le força à se dégager un peu. Brusquement il s'en voulu de sa faiblesse. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de s'abandonner comme ça ? Seifer allait rire, il en était sur ! Au mieux il croirait qu'il se sentait mal.

Il leva un peu la tête, étonné du silence de son ami.

Le nez de Seifer glissa contre le sien. Son souffle s'attarda sur sa pommette puis descendit vers sa bouche. Le blond, les yeux mi-clos, fit durer un peu le moment, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Avec Squall tout était…différent. Plus complexe.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du brun, puis se posèrent doucement dessus, brièvement. Il recommença presque aussitôt, appuyant un peu plus le contact qui venait de faire passer son rythme cardiaque à la seconde vitesse. Il fit mine de rompre le baiser mais soudainement, dans un élan de témérité, la bouche de Squall rattrapa ses lèvres. L'aîné resserra alors son étreinte et approfondi le baiser, laissant ses doigts glisser dans la chevelure du brun alors que les mains de son partenaires enlaçaient ses hanches.

Quand il le libéra enfin, le benjamin laissa sa tête se repose contre son torse sans ouvrir les paupières. Seifer lui jeta un coup d'œil, un sourire un peu attendri accroché au visage. Il posa son menton sur le haut du front du jeune Seed, et laissa le silence s'installer, heureux de la nouvelle évolution de sa relation avec Squall. Celui-ci masqua discrètement sa toux puis brisa le silence :

-Désolé, je crois que je vais te refiler ma grippe…

-Pas grave. Au fait, Squall, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un rendez-vous en dehors du boulot ? Là, c'est pas le top mais dans trois semaines je serais relevé et je rentrerais àla BGU.Onpourrait se voir plus souvent…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le sourire amusé de Squall.

-C'est oui ?

-J'ai l'air de dire non ?

Le téléphone sonna dans la poche de Seifer. Il décrocha, un bras toujours autour de la taille de Squall.

-Allô ? Ah, salut Selphie ! Nan, ça va. Ouais il est là. Il m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il serait en retard (il répondit au regard intrigué de son ami par un sourire enjôleur) Ouais ça flotte à mort ici, l'est trempé alors le temps qu'il passe chez moi pour que je lui prête quelques affaires…Et puis il n'osera pas refuser de prendre un café avec moi…Hein ? Bon…ok, je le lui dirais…A plus !

Il raccrocha en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

-Selphie me demande de te dire que t'étais un crétin d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps mais qu'elle te félicite quand même. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Squall lui répondit un vague « oh, rien » avant de se retourner vers la pluie. Vraiment, il commençait à mieux apprécier le climat de Dolet.


	2. SVideo10060E

Reconnaissance de dettes : Les personnages de cette petite merveille appelée communément « jeux vidéo » n'est pas à moi, je les ais sournoisement piqués dès que Square Enix avait le dos tourné

_**Reconnaissance de dettes :**__ Les personnages de cette petite merveille appelée communément « jeux vidéo » n'est pas à moi, je les ais sournoisement piqués dès que Square Enix avait le dos tourné ! Héhéhé._

_**Note pour embêter les gens :**__Pour info cette idée m'est venue lorsque j'ai décidé de brancher ma console à mon écran d'ordinateur, la télé me jouant des tours. Ce qui a pitoyablement échoué. Le texte en italique est inspiré du manuel d'installation (qui ne sert à rien étant donné son manque de clarté). _

_Bref, si jamais quelqu'un sait pourquoi on donne des noms aussi complexes aux cordons de raccordement, qu'il me fasse signe. Parce que moi, je n'ai toujours pas compris ! XD_

_Bonne lectuuuuure !_

_**S Video SCPH-10060 E**_

-_Raccordez le système de loisir interactif à votre téléviseur à l'aide d'un connecteur d'entrée S Video en utilisant le câble SCPH-10060 E (vendu séparément). Vous obtiendrez ainsi une image de meilleure qualité. _Bon…C'est quoi un câble S machin ?

Assis à même le sol, trônant au milieu d'une vingtaine de câble tous différents, mais qui à ses yeux étaient semblables, Squall Leonhart, héro et chef des Seed en devenir, tentait de régler un problème primordial. A savoir trouver l'objet qui lui permettrait de transférer l'image et le son sortant de sa console de jeux jusqu'à sa télévision. Il avait donc sorti la boite de l'engin d'un carton où elle était rangée et puisqu'il était un garçon particulièrement chanceux et soigneux, avait rapidement fait le constat de la perte d'un des éléments essentiels au fonctionnement de l'appareil. Contraint de trouver une autre solution, il avait donc extirpé du fouilli de son placard le manuel d'emploi et découvert que, par miracle, il était possible de relier la télévision et la console de différentes façons. Le gunblader avait ressorti dudit placard un carton empli de fils de raccord accumulés ces dernières années, en espérant que l'un d'entre eux correspondrait aux noms indéchiffrables présentés par le manuel. Malheureusement il n'y connaissait absolument rien en informatique et sa capacité de raisonnement ne suffisait pas à elle seule à résoudre le grand mystère du cordon S Video.

Complètement désemparé face à cette situation, il se décida à jouer son dernier atout dans la guerre contre la modernité.

-Seifer !

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'appartement que les deux jeunes gens louaient depuis deux mois.

-Quoi ?

A travers la porte vitrée du salon Squall pouvait voir les nuages de buée s'échapper de la salle de bain. L'autre mercenaire sortait tout juste de la douche et visiblement s'habillait en attendant une réponse.

-Viens m'aider !

Curieux, le blond se hâta d'enfiler son pantalon. Il sortit prestement de son antre, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il laissa pendre autour de son cou.

En arrivant dans le salon, il réprima un grand éclat de rire. Au milieu de ses fils, la notice encore en main, il avait l'impression de voir un gamin perdu au milieu de ses legos qui chercherait désespérément à reproduire le fabuleux château imprimé sur la boite. Il allait d'ailleurs faire cette comparaison à voix haute lorsque Squall le devança, lui coupant la parole.

-Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble un câble S Video ? questionna-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Seifer, qui avait jusque là toujours été plus informé que lui sur les nouveaux équipements, grimaça et fut forcé d'avouer que non. Il ne voyait pas à quoi ce truc pouvait bien servir et s'en serait totalement moqué si cela n'avait pas semblé ennuyer son compagnon. Apparemment celui-ci en avait besoin. Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est quoi ce bazar ? dit-il en désignant d'un geste du menton une boite rectangulaire noire à laquelle il adressait un regard suspicieux.

-Hum ? Oh, ça ! répondit-il en suivant son regard. C'est une console de jeux vidéo. J'essaye de la brancher.

Intrigué, l'aîné s'accroupit à ses côtés et lut l'envers de la boite tandis que Squall, laissant Madame Logique revenir en force dans son cerveau, riait les raccords par ressemblance. Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres du blond. Il attira l'attention de son ami en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule et désigna une photo en bas du contenant.

-Là, regardes ! C'est ça, un câble S Video.

Le cadet fronça les sourcils, contrarié de ce qu'il voyait.

-Mais c'est rien qu'une vulgaire péritelle !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Pourquoi ils donnent toujours trente-six noms pour _un_ câble ? En plus S Video ça veut rien dire, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te vexe le plus ? Le fait que la solution ait été sous tes yeux depuis le début ou bien que je l'ai trouvée avant toi ?

Un reniflement méprisant fut la seule réponse qu'il obtînt. Squall se moquait de demander de l'aide mais il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, surtout si le pique venait de la seule personne au monde capable de rivaliser avec lui dans le domaine du combat à la gunblade. Connaissant Seifer il devait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que son année d'aînesse lui conférait quelques connaissances de plus, un savoir qui le rendait supérieur à lui.

Situation Ô combien irritante…

-Tu joues à quoi là-dessus ?

-Une saga. « fantasie finale ». C'est un RPG…

-Un quoi ?

-RPG. Quoi ? Tu connais pas ?

Immédiatement Seifer sût qu'il aurait dû se taire. Il venait d'offrir à son rival une occasion rêvée de se venger.

-Role Playing Game. Un jeu de rôle si tu préfères.

-Prends moi pour un con.

-Oh, pardon. Fallait pas ?

Il esquiva la main qui le menaçait d'une roulade sur le côté avant de rebondir souplement sur ses deux pieds, le regard rieur.

-Désolé de ne pas connaître le jargon du jeu vidéo ! Au fait, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sorti avant, ta console ? Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est installé.

-Pas eu le temps. Cid n'a pas arrêté de me donner du boulot ou bien on me proposait des sorties plus…intéressantes.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent. Squall détourné aussitôt la tête maintenant certain qu'il allait perdre la partie. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait encore prit de dire _ça _?

-Je ne savais pas que ma personne était assez importante pour te tirer de tes passe-temps favoris, ronronna Seifer en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche quasi-féline.

Il se plaça délicatement contre le brun, collant son torse au dos musclé, et l'étreignit tendrement sans pour autant le brusquer, chose qu'il savait fatal dans les moments d'abandon de Squall. Il cala son menton dans le creux de l'épaule, remerciant intérieurement Dama Nature de lui avoir offert les onze centimètres de plus qui lui permettait d'exécuter un tel geste, et commença à parcourir la peau salée de petits baisers, déclenchant chez son ami un fard dévastateur. Il gigota, tentant de s'échapper du câlin imposé bien que celui-ci soit loin de lui déplaire.

-Tu me gênes, je peux plus bouger ! protesta-t-il.

Cependant son aîné paraissait peu disposé à le laisser partir.

-Mais lâches-moi !

-A une condition.

Squall releva vers lui deux orbes bleues, intrigué.

-Dis-le.

Squall tenta de se débattre pendant une minute mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : à moins de réellement se battre il ne parviendrait pas à se sortir de cette étreinte. Son orgueil ne désirait néanmoins pas se plier à l'exigence de Seifer. Il allait devoir trouver une autre tactique.

-C'est pas le moment de jouer !

Il s'écarta du mieux qu'il put de la bouche affamée du blond mais celle-ci parvint toutefois à capturer une parcelle de cou qu'elle se mit à suçoter. Son partenaire émit un soupir de satisfaction. Finalement il céda et se cala contre le torse offert, captura les lèvres humides qui quittaient son cou. Au lieu de repousser les bras qui le ceinturaient il les entoura des siens. Pendant quelques minutes ils partagèrent un baiser à la fois tendre et vorace, à la hauteur de la possessivité qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Seifer le relâche, satisfait de sa victoire sur la timidité de Squall.

-Hey ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup. T me l'as même pas dit !

-De quoi ?

-Que ces sorties avec moi étaient _très_ agréables.

Un léger rire hérité d'un certain président accueillit la moue enfantine de son aîné.

-C'est plutôt vrai.

Squall s'agenouilla sur le carrelage du salon et entreprit de ramasser tous les branchements électriques qu'il avait sorti de leur boite. Seifer l'imita en silence. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher d'intervenir quand il s'aperçut que son ami allait faire de même avec l'appareil de jeux.

-Tu ne vas pas la brancher ? s'étonna-t-il. Le câble est juste là.

-Hum ? Oh, non…Je voulais juste voir si elle fonctionnait encore, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y jouer aujourd'hui. Tu crois qu'il reste de la placer dans le placard de la chambre ? J'aimerais la ranger là-bas.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a remets pas dans ce carton là ? dit-il en désignant l'objet d'où elle avait été tirée au début de la matinée.

-C'était le dernier.

-Hein ? fit Seifer sans comprendre.

-C'est le dernier carton.

Seifer était sur le point de lui expliquer qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport lorsque son cerveau, lui, relia les deux faits. Il sourit. Le dernier _carton d'emménagement_. Squall s'était installé ici peu après lui et bien que tout le monde ait été au courant de leur relation rien n'était officialisé. Car du moment que le dernier carton d'emménagement n'avait pas été vidé, selon les propres paroles du brun le jour où Seifer lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, alors il n'habitait pas réellement ici. Seifer avait râlé, tempêté mais Squall refusait une quelconque annonce officielle à leurs amis tant qu'il n'était pas entièrement posé dans l'endroit. Le blond avait donc attendu, bouillonnant, que son colocataire finisse de déballer ses affaires au fils des semaines. La pensée qu'agir ainsi laissait au brun la possibilité de partir du jour au lendemain lui avait rongé l'esprit pendant un bon bout de temps puis il s'y était habitué, se contentant d'apprécier chaque journée en sa compagnie.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Squall s'était rendu compte qu'il se sentait comme chez lui dans l'appartement de Seifer et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller. Il se posait, pour de bon cette fois. A présent être « un couple dans un studio » surpassait le souhait d'être « deux bon potes dans un studio » et il voulait que tout le monde le sache.

Quand il revint de la chambre il constata que Seifer avait déjà jeté le carton. Il s'assit aux côtés du blond qui avait allumé la télévision.

-Tu sais, débuta l'ex chevalier avec son sourire de vainqueur, je suis content que tu ais fini de tout vider. Enfin…

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et releva vers lui un regard lavande moqueur.

-…même si t'es pas capable de brancher une console.

-Vas au diable !


	3. Contacter le webmaster

Reconnaissance de dette : J'ai récemment tenté de changer mon nom pour devenir Square enix…c'est étrange mais on m'a répondu que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il y avait des royalties là-dessus

**Reconnaissance de dette :** J'ai récemment tenté de changer mon nom pour devenir Square enix…c'est étrange mais on m'a répondu que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il y avait des royalties là-dessus. Bizarre, non ?

**Remerciements :** A ce magnifique logiciel développé par les équipes de Bill Gates, qui corrige les fautes que je ne vois jamais ! S'il en reste, c'est de sa faute d'ailleurs !

**Note comme ça :** Je l'ai terminé juste avant rentrée mais maintenant je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'écrire. Advienne que pourra ! J'aime trop torturer ces deux-là ! XD Selon mon ordinateur il fait sept pages. Un record pour moi ! Habituellement mes oneshots ne dépassent pas les cinq pages. Et encore, dans ces moments là je suis en forme ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lectuuuuure !

**Contacter le webmaster**

Il était encore penché par-dessus son épaule, à lire. Il détestait ça et Seifer le savait pertinemment. Depuis qu'ils étaient mômes. Depuis qu'ils apprenaient à lire, en fait. Il s'en souvenait très bien.

Déjà, à cette époque, le blond avait eu le don de trouver Le Truc pour l'énerver. A l'orphelinat on apprenait la lecture très tôt, dès l'âge de cinq ans. Quistis et Seifer, plus âgés, savaient déjà lire quand ce fut le tour de Squall. En général Edéa leur faisait classe dans la plus grande salle de l'orphelinat. Assis sur des coussins, chacun son livre dans les mains, elle enseignait comme déchiffrer les minuscules signes noirs incrustés au papier. Pendant ce temps Seifer et Quistis étaient supposés jouer dehors. Malheureusement Selphie avait des difficultés, ce qui forçait la Gouvernante à rester auprès d'elle plus longtemps.

Or Seifer aimait embêter ses cadets.

Or Squall était sa cible préférée

Son jeu favori était donc de se pencher au dessus du petit brun pendant que celui-ci essayait de décrypter un mot. Il lui laissait une minute de répis puis lui annonçait les mots entiers dès que Squall butait sur une syllabe, lui coupant ainsi toutes ses réflexions, jusqu'à ce qui se lève à bout de nerfs et accepte de se battre.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Au fait que je t'ai déjà dis des millions de fois…

-…que tu n'aimes pas qu'on lise par-dessus ton épaule, je sais ! renifla le blond en se redressant, un peu contrarié du ton sec que Squall avait employé. Mais tu gribouilles depuis un quart d'heure et ça m'intrigue !

-Bon sang Seif' ! C'est un rapport de mission ! Depuis que tu lis, tu n'a toujours pas remarqué ?

-D'habitude, déclara Seifer sans prendre en compte la remarque, c'est pas vraiment ton genre de faire tes rapports à peine rentré. Alors j'en déduis que sois tu es malade, soit tu t'es fait engueulé par Cid, soit tu me caches quelque chose donc tu m'évites.

Il posa une main sur le front de son ami, ignorant son soupir ostentatoire d'exaspération.

-Mouais…t'as pas de fièvre donc t'es pas malade. Et comme le chef est en congés spécial « je pars en vacances avec ma sorcière bien-aimée », ma théorie de la remise à l'ordre tombe à l'eau. Vas-y, craches le morceau !

_Respire, Squall. Respire !_

-Je ne cache rien.

-Donc tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je le savais !

-Ma vie privée ne te regardes pas !

-Ca doit être un rendez-vous. Tu ne me parles jamais de tes rendez-vous amoureux !

-Primo parce qu'il n'y en a pas, secondo parce que ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! La discrétion, tu connais ?

Mais Seifer ne l'écoutais pas. Il se creusait la tête pour savoir avec qui son ami d'enfance pouvait bien sortir. Linoa et le gang de l'orphelinat étaient exclus d'emblée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient tous trouvés l'âme sœur. Il voyait mal Squall aborder une élève plus jeune que lui, et encore moins le schémas inverse se produire. A sa connaissance il n'avait pas fait de rencontre particulière à l'extérieur de la BGU , ni à Esthar où il allait visiter régulièrement Laguna. La vérité, c'est qu'il se demandait même s'il s'agissait d'une fille…Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu faire son choix dans la gente féminine, Linoa mise à part.

-Squall…

-Quoi ? demanda brutalement son ami en voyant son espoir d'une minute de paix s'envoler.

-Est-ce que t'es bi ?

-Pardon ? balbutia Squall les yeux arrondis dans une expression d'extrême surprise.

L'aîné grimaça un sourire. Oups ! Il venait de gaffer…

-T'es pas obliger de répondre si ça te gênes.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que…enfin ! Ta conversation est complètement décousue ! Tu me sors ça tout à coup ? Quel est le lien avec le rapport de mission ?

-Heu…un peu long à expliquer.

Il fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un regard méfiant. Il ignorait à quoi l'ex Chevalier jouait et cela ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Il avait bien peur que ce ne soit une blague, mais bon…

-Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, dit-il en retournant à son activité première, je ne suis pas bi. Je suis gay.

-Ah oui ?

-Quoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ? siffla-t-il sur la défensive.

-C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu empiétais sur cette partie-ci de mes plates bandes. On peut savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Y'en a pas.

-Oh, je vois ! minauda Seifer, bien décidé à le pousser à bout. Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas sûr de ton coup.

-Va te faire foutre !

-Ou alors…il est déjà pris ? Non, tu ne vises pas ceux qui sont casés. T'es beaucoup trop gentil pour vouloir séparer un joli petit couple plongé dans le bonheur.

-Lâches moi un peu, tu veux ? répliqua le brun qui sentait l'agacement monter d'un cran.

-Dans ce cas il doit être plus vieux que toi.

Squall fulminait. En partie parce que Seifer se mêlait de ses sentiments, sujet ultra sensible ; en partie parce qu'il avait deviné juste.

-Combien ?

-Je vais travailler dans ma chambre. Tu es vraiment insupportable aujourd'hui !

-Combien ?

-Arrêtes ça et passes moi le dossier avec la pochette verte.

Seifer attrapa le-dit dossier et stoppa net son geste, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il joua à s'éventer avec sous le regard meurtrier de Squall, puis répéta :

-Combien ?

-Donne !

-Je te le rends si tu me dis combien.

Squall soupira, las. Il ne parvenait jamais à faire son boulot correctement quand le blond décidait de le prendre pour victime.

-Un an et demie, lâcha-t-il à contre cœur. Tu me rends mon dossier maintenant ?

Il arracha l'objet de la main du chevalier avec mauvaise humeur. La journée commençait plutôt mal. Il maudit intérieurement ses amis de la BGU qui étaient sortis sans le prévenir…et surtout sans avoir embarqué Seifer. Pas que sa présence ne le dérange habituellement mais il sentait que cette fois il allait perdre son sang froid s'ils n'arrêtaient pas cette discussion.

-Un an et demie, répéta le blond. Je ne vois pas ce qui te retient. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux.

-Ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes, répondit-il froidement. Depuis quand le grand Seifer Amalsy s'intéresse-t-il aux états d'âme des autres ?

-Depuis que le grand Squall Leonhart se montre timide alors qu'il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts et faire son choix parmi ceux qui lui tombent dans les bras, autant dire la moitié de la BGU.

-Je ne les collectionne pas, moi !

-Tu insinuerais que je le fais ?

-A peine.

-Figures toi que j'ai arrêter de jouer depuis que je suis revenu !

-C'est vrai. Il n'y a eu qu'un mec dans ton lit dans un laps de temps où tu en aurais eu six. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te féliciter de cet exploit.

Seifer lui fit une mine boudeuse. Squall ne put alors retenir un sourire. Décidemment son aîné semblait retomber en enfance, parfois. Il devait sans doute fréquenter un peu trop Selphie.

-Au moins on peut dire que tu es en forme, marmonna-t-il en passant le pas de la porte.

-Hé, Squall !

Le brun s'arrêta, le regard interrogateur.

-Il est aussi bien que ça, ce mec ?

Brusquement son ami vira au rouge vif. Néanmoins il répondit :

-Mouais.

-Mouais oui ou mouais non ?

-Mouais oui, crétin !

Le brun disparut plus vite que l'éclair, sérieusement mis mal à l'aise. Parler de « ce mec » lui arrivait de temps en temps, lorsqu'il était dans un bon jour et que Linoa, sa psychologue-manager de poche, le poussait sur ce terrain. Seulement cela ne s'était jamais produit avec le concerné !

Dans la salle de cours le Chevalier ruminait, le menton sur son poing, naviguant sur le site web de Selphie un peu trop fleurie à son goût. Il cliqua sur un lien mauve le menant directement sur la page lui permettant d'envoyer un message au webmaster. Il hésita un instant puis commença à taper. S'il voulait son renseignement il allait falloir s'adresser à la personne au centre des ragots, potins et confidences. A savoir : Selphie Tillmit. Sans doute qu'elle ne répondrait pas avant un moment car elle se trouvait quelque part dans une des rues marchandes de Balamb, mais il s'agissait de l'unique moyen de lui poser une question sans que Kinnéas ne soit au courant.

Seifer sortit de sa chambre d'un pas conquérant. Rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur, pas même l'infirmière qui lui passa un savon quand il la bouscula par inadvertance dans le couloir. Il entra dans l'antre de Squall tout en frappant à la porte. L'habitant des lieux le regarda arriver avec suspicion.

-Squaaaaaaall…

-Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui va faire un mauvais coup, grogna le brun.

-Tu te rappelles de la discussion qu'on a eu il y a deux jours ?

-Celle où tu m'as harcelé pour m'empêcher de bosser ?

-Celle-ci même.

-Difficile de l'oublier.

-J'y ai réfléchi. Un mec bien (il s'approcha), avec un an et demi de plus (il était maintenant à quelques pas de lui), ça restreint les recherches. (il ne laissa que quelques centimètres d'espace entre eux)

-Un quart de la BGU, répondit sèchement Squall intérieurement inquiet du comportement de son aîné.

-J'ai aussi envoyer un mail à Selphie.

Squall pâlit. Décidemment il ne manquait plus que ça ! Si jamais elle avait tout déballé…

-C'est marrant, figures toi qu'elle avait l'air vachement sérieuse.

-Pour une fois, commenta sournoisement le brun qui prétendait faire autre chose. Il jeta un sac sur son lit, tenta d'y faire entrer un classeur de force parmi une dizaine de dossiers.

Seifer s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Et…que t'a-t-elle dit ? fit-il en espérant que Seifer ne remarquerait pas sa voix légèrement tremblante.

-Elle m'a donné des indices.

-Quel genre d'indices ?

Le Chevalier ne lui répondit pas. Squall se tendait de plus en plus face à ce silence qu'il ne savait plus comment interpréter. D'autant plus qu'il n'osait se retourner. Sinon Seifer verrait que son visage avait pris des couleurs. Il se questionnait encore sur l'attitude à adopter quand un souffle chaud lui hérissa la nuque et que deux lèvres s'y posèrent furtivement. Il se raidit et se retourna d'un bloc, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son ami. Il parvint difficilement à déglutir, fixant le menton du blond, hypnotisé.

-Essentiellement sur le comportement que tu adoptes avec une certaine personne.

Squall braqua ses iris dans celles de Seifer, les baissa presque aussitôt et recula d'un pas. Sa jambe buta contre le bois du bureau, lui coupant toute retraite. Il se gifla mentalement. Il n'était pas _en combat_ mais avec Seifer, son _ami _! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme un animal traqué, tout à coup ?

-Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler avant qu'on ne fasse notre test de Seed. Je n'ai pas osé sur le coup et encore moins après mes conneries. Mais maintenant…je voudrais te le dire…

Le cadet évitait toujours très soigneusement son regard.

-Tu vois ce dont je veux parler ?

-Non. Du tout.

-Je suis jaloux…parce que tu tournes autour d'un autre mec…

-Seif' !

Squall venait de lui poser un doigt sur la bouche et de ce geste autoritaire lui interdisait d'aller plus loin.

-Je préférerais…que tu ne termines pas ta phrase.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Le plus jeune laissa retomber son bras. Il marmonna un semblant de phrase associable à un grognement sourd.

-Répètes. Tu parles trop bas.

-Je commence à avoir une crampe dans la jambe gauche, articula-t-il avec difficultés. Alors j'aimerais qu'on évite les longs discours.

Seifer resta debout devant lui. Maintenant c'était lui qui évitait son regard.

_Merde, il a rien compris !_ pesta mentalement Squall en voyant qu'il venait de bouleverser la situation. Il bâillonna la petite voix Raison, ainsi que son amie Timidité, fit abstraction de la douleur musculaire dans sa cuisse et franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait du Chevalier.

Malgré le nœud qui contractait son estomac il saisit avec douceur le visage de Seifer entre ses paumes et l'embrassa. Le contact des lèvres craquelées du blond contre les siennes lui envoya une véritable décharge électrique dans la colonne. Il se fit un peu plus posé, un peu plus pressant comme pour mieux savourer ce petit morceau de chair. Le cerveau de Seifer eut alors le déclic. Son bras gauche enlaça ses hanches, le colla à lui tandis que son autre main glissait tendrement dans la chevelure brune. Il ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser. Squall se demanda vaguement si son cœur allait tenir le choc ou bondir en dehors de sa poitrine. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peu pâle, caressant la mâchoire tout proche de la sienne avant de se positionner sur la nuque d'où ils ne bougèrent plus. Seifer s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure et lui infligea un traitement provocateur. Squall répondit à l'attaque en glissant sa langue entre ses dents, allant à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Tous ses sens étaient complètement affolés. Il ne parvenait plus à formuler une pensée cohérente et, en toute sincérité, il s'en moquait.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les tirèrent brutalement vers la réalité. Une tête brune au broshing d'enfer passa l'encadrement en arborant un sourire grand comme une maison.

-Aloooooors ? roucoula-t-elle.

-T'avais raison, fit le blond qui comprenait visiblement ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Merci pour le coup de main.

-Mais de rien ! Je suis toujours prêtes à aider mes fidèles internautes !

-Toi !

Immédiatement Selphie exécuta sa mine spécial « je suis désolée, ne m'en vaux pas par pitié ! » jusqu'alors efficace contre les crises de colère, quelque soit leurs intensités.

-Noui ?

-Tu m'as balancé, gronda le brun en hachant ses mots, l'air dangereux.

-…T'es fâché ?

-Cours

Elle fila aussitôt Mieux ne valait pas se soustraire à un ordre aussi direct quand il se trouvait dans cet état

-T'es vraiment rancunier Squall

-C'était ça ou elle allait squatter ici, se justifia-t-il

Un ange passa

-On en était où, déjà ?


	4. Verouillage

**Verrouillage**

Reconnaissance de dette : L'autre jour Squall est entré dans ma chambre et m'a dit qu'il était et ne serait à moi, rien qu'à moi, encore et pour toujours…après quoi le réveil a sonné durement à mes oreilles. Pour le service après-vente, contactez Square Enix !

Note entre deux gorgées de café : Merci beaucoup à Florinoir pour sa review !XD Grâce à toi j'ai eu assez de courage pour terminer ce chapitre qui somnolait dans les brouillons de ma boite mail depuis deux bonnes semaines.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Pour tous les lynchages, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran !

Bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

Il s'avança prudemment dans la pièce, un peu peureux d'être surpris par un quelconque élève. Bien sûr personne ne lui aurait demandé la raison pour laquelle il s'introduisait ainsi dans un endroit où il n'avait rien à faire. Après tout il était le Chef des Seed et personne ne pouvait lui demander de rendre des comptes, mis à part le proviseur de l'école et les membres de son équipe, mais ceux-ci ne s'aventuraient jamais de ce côté du dortoir. Il voulait simplement éviter qu'un étudiant ne rapporte bêtement l'anecdote à l'un de ses camarades et que cela ne finisse par tomber dans l'une des oreilles -très affinées soit-dit en passant- de Quistis. Hyne seul savait quelle déduction elle parviendrait à tirer d'un tel fait.  
Probablement la bonne déduction en fait.

On lui avait déjà dit que les lieux avaient été vidés de tout objet n'appartenant pas à l'université mais il n'avait pas imaginé que le vide le frapperait autant. Il fit quelques pas en avant, ceux-ci résonnant entre les quatre murs blancs, nus de toutes les affiches qu'il avait connu durant son adolescence, pour venir s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'était toujours demandé quelle vue de la BGU on avait d'ici. A sa grande surprise elle ne se différenciait pas tellement du spectacle que lui offrait l'autre côté de sa propre vitre, située à l'opposé du couloir. Il apercevait un bout de la cours où une petite femme sautillait après un garçon portant un chapeau. En les détaillant il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de son amie Selphie, tourbillonnante petite pile jaune, et de son inséparable moitié, Irvine, qui discutaient. Ou plutôt Selphie parlait et Irvine se laissait entraîner une fois de plus dans un de ses projets farfelus. Le tireur paraissait dénué de volonté véritable dès que la requête sortait de la bouche de la brunette. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il demandait toujours à la Trabienne un coup de main lorsqu'il fallait le convaincre de participer à une mission barbante ou difficile.

Il faut parfois savoir utiliser les faiblesses de ses ennemis.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'intérieur. On avait totalement débarrassé le bureau de ses effets personnels. Malgré tout il restait une trace du passage de l'occupant: des griffures de ciseaux, des tâches d'encre, le creux provoqué par un coup de poing dû à une colère non maîtrisée...le caractère du propriétaire ressortait encore à travers l'état de la table de travail.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il vit le lit vide. Ordinairement une épaisse couette bleu marine le recouvrait entièrement, les draps baillant sur les côtés, l'oreiller à même le sol ou posé à l'autre extrémité du lit pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue. Parfois des livres scolaires étaient ouverts à même le sol, mais généralement ils se trouvaient perdus, noyés au milieu de revues de combat plus ou moins rangées sur l'étagère accrochée au dessus de la table de nuit. Il se souvenait d'un radiocassette lâchement abandonné sur le haut de l'armoire qu'on utilisait de temps à autre pour capter l'onde de radio clandestine qu'un groupe d'étudiants mené par l'ancien président du Comité des élèves animait tous les soirs de fin de semaine.

Les couleurs de groupes de musique, du plus grand gunbladeur du monde, de cette si célèbre équipe de Struggle...tout cela avait disparu, effacés des murs par les agents d'entretien. Où les avait-on placées? Avait-on tout détruit? Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question. C'était déplacé et surtout très embarrassant. De plus personne ne serait capable de lui répondre. A tous les coups le nettoyage avait été fait à la va-vite après la bataille des facs et rien ne lui disait que le proviseur avait supervisé l'opération.

Inconsciemment il retraça du bout de l'index la gravure dans le mur qui symbolisait une lame d'épée enflammée. A croire qu'atteindre son objectif était vraiment la seule chose qui avait compté à ses yeux.

Il voulait partir. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette chambre et la présence de son rival se propageait encore bien que la personne en question n'ait plus donné signe de vie depuis des mois. Personne ne savait où il était, personne ne savait si il vivait, et contrairement à ce que lui-même avait prévu tout le monde espérait le revoir un jour. Quand la nouvelle qu'Edea avait été ensorcelée depuis le début par une sorcière avait filtrée, la rumeur que Seifer avait été contrôlé par le même sortilège s'était répandue dans les couloirs comme une trainée de poudre un jour de vent sur la plaine de Trabia. Finalement Cid Kramer avait expliqué que tous ceux qui avaient trahis lors de cette guerre étaient de nouveau accepté à l'université et qu'il ne subirait qu'une punition légère, tout le monde s'était attendu à revoir l'épéiste.  
Mais finalement il n'était pas revenu.

Squall soupira en regardant de nouveau la marque. Si quelqu'un avait espéré aussi fort que Linoa de revoir Seifer franchir la porte du hall, c'était lui. Il avait également tenté de contacter Raidjin et Fudjin afin de les questionner mais les deux acolytes n'avaient rien lâché. Intérieurement il les maudit d'être si fidèle à leur leader. C'était de sa faute, aussi. Peut-être que s'il avait pris la peine de plus insister, c'est à dire de pousser son interrogatoire à plus de deux phrases, l'albinos et l'armoire à glace auraient accepté de lui donner un ou deux renseignements sur l'état actuel de leur acolyte qui se dissimulait du regard du reste du monde.

Et puis merde, quoi! Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble depuis l'enfance! Ce crétin aurait pu au moins passer un coup de fil pour signaler qu'il était encore en vie!

« Bien sûr, Squall! » grogna-t-il pour lui-même dans la pièce silencieuse. « Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va revenir les mains dans les poches après ce qu'il a fait? A tous les coups il va chercher à prouver sa valeur avant de revenir ici. »

Au fond de sa tête, une petite voix lui souffla que ce serait probablement la cas. Un soupir de découragement franchit ses lèvres. Si ça continuait comme ça il ne pourrait jamais entamer une discussion avec le blond. Enfin si...mais pas exactement le genre de discussion qu'il aimerait avoir. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où ils avaient échangés trois mots sans se battre par la suite. Au départ ça ne le dérangeait pas mais petit à petit il se surprenait à désirer passer plus de temps avec son aîné. Etait-ce de sa faute si l'ex-Chevalier avait un regard si captivant et une mentalité si charismatique?

A noter quelque part: trouver un moyen de calmer ses hormones.

« Squall? »

Le chef d'équipe se plaqua contre le mur derrière la porte au son de la voix qui se rapprochait. Il perçut distinctement le claquement des bottes de la résistante se rapprocher de sa cachette mais s'imposa de rester immobile. Bien que la stupidité de ce geste lui sautait aux yeux il décida de rester invisible. Non, il n'avait pas envie que Linoa ne le trouve ici. Pas si peu de temps après leur rupture. Elle aurait été capable de comprendre, avec ses raisonnements étranges (voir tordus) qui parvenaient toujours à la bonne conclusion.

« Squall, tu es là? »

La jeune femme stoppa à la porte. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'intérieur, examinant la pièce vide avant de conclure à voix haute:

« Tiens, cette chambre n'est pas utilisée...les femmes d'entretien on dû oublier de la fermer en partant. »

Elle fit demi-tour, appelant de nouveau son nom. Il attendit une minute ou deux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le verrait pas sortir avant de franchir le seuil. Ils étaient restés amis malgré le fait qu'il lui avait avoué ne pas réellement l'aimer. Depuis elle s'était habituée et avait tourné la page, à son grand soulagement. Mais il n'était pas encore capable de lui dire que ses sentiments s'étaient tournés vers le premier amour de la jeune femme. Pas après le traumatisme que la trahison du blond avait provoqué sur l'esprit de la rebelle de Timber. Il sortit le trousseau de clefs empruntées sous un prétexte bidon aux personnes chargées du nettoyage des dortoirs de la poche de sa veste.

Il verrouilla la porte.

Verrouillant en son fort intérieur tous les sentiments liés à cette pièce.

Alors le héro de Balamb emprunta le chemin menant au hall de l'université. Comme tous les héros il portait un fardeau. Mais le sien, il ne le dévoilerait jamais.

Car même lorsque l'on sauve le monde, il existe des obstacles qu'on ne peut pas franchir s'il nous manque une personne. Et il savait que personne ne verrait plus Seifer mettre les pieds dans l'école des mercenaires.

Son fardeau s'appelait solitude.


	5. Le yaoï vaincra!

Le yaoï vaincra

**Le yaoï vaincra**

Reconnaissance de dette : Square Enix possède tout…sauf la folie qui a inspiré ce chapitre, qui n'est qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi, et le concept du yaoï, phénomène n'appartenant qu'à notre magnifique génération ! XD

Note comme-ci comme ça : Merci à toi, Florinoir, pour tes revieuws ! XD Nos deux chéris ne s'étriperont pas trop dans ce chapitre, parce que je suis une pacifique de nature et Squall est un peu nunuche…enfin, juste un peu.

Squall : tousse

Redfoxline : Ouiiii ?

Squall : Tu as payé toutes tes factures ?

Redfoxline : Heu…oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

Squall : Ton assurance vie aussi ?

Redfoxline : C'est drôle, je comprend que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose mais…j'arrive pas à voir quoi…

Sur ce bonne lectuuuuure !

« Tu es vraiment un…. ! »

Heureusement pour Seifer le brun ne termina pas sa phrase. Hyne seul savait ce qu'il aurait pu rajouter comme grossièreté pour la compléter. Mine de rien, même s'il se montrait toujours poli et respectueux son voisin de chambre possédait un éventail de jurons et d'insultes presque aussi imposant que celui de Raidjin en colère. Eventail dont l'étendue impressionnante s'accompagnait généralement de coups et blessures qu'il préférait ne pas recevoir mais que Fudjin commençait à bien connaître. Squall, lui, ne frappait pas. Ou très rarement, lorsque sa gunblade lui tombait sous la main dans un moment de colère intense et il prenait toujours soin de défier loyalement son adversaire avant de lui filer la correction de sa vie. Mais pour une fois son arme n'était pas à portée directe de main, il se contentait donc de tourner dans la pièce à grands pas furieux, comme un lion en cage, témoignage irréfutable que le gros de la crise ne faisait que de débuter.

Soupirant, Seifer ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour le calmer. Il s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici mais ce n'était pas encore gagné. Bien sûr c'était de sa faute : l'acte qu'il venait de commettre valait toute cette fureur et s'il s'était trouvé dans la situation inverse il n'osait même pas imaginer à quelle réaction Squall aurait dû faire face. Personnellement il aurait tout cassé en hurlant son mécontentement jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite.

-Et tu as l'air de t'en foutre comme de l'an quarante, en plus ! aboya-t-il, de plus en plus énervé que son petit-ami ne réagisse pas à ses protestations.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! grogna le blond. Tu sais très bien que je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur ! C'est comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix. Qui me parle sans cesse de « contraintes » et « d'obligations » ?

Squall se retourna, hors de lui pour de bon, et ses yeux manquèrent de le réduire en charpies sur place. Il devina qu'il était allé trop loin mais déjà toute marche arrière devint impossible. Il le saisit par le col de sa chemise, se moquant éperdument du bouton qui s'envola sous la violence de la poigne, et le tira brutalement vers lui, plantant ses iris orageuses dans celles océaniques de son compagnon.

-Quand je te parle de devoir ce n'est pas pour fuir, lui siffla-t-il la voix lourde de menace. On a toujours le choix ! C'est juste que tu trouves ça plus pratique d'éviter le problème que de l'affronter ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! lui cracha-t-il. T'as rien entre les jambes, merde !

Il le repoussa avec autant de douceur qu'il l'avait attira, retournant à ses cercles.

La chambre de Seifer n'avait jamais été aussi ordonnée que depuis que Squall y squattait. Ce n'était naturellement pas lui qui se dévouait pour le ménage : seulement Seifer y mettait plus régulièrement de l'ordre pour que son cadet puisse installer quelques affaires lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis le début de leur relation. Le fils du Président s'était un peu ouvert au monde, l'ex-chevalier s'était mis à respecter les règles (mais pas toutes non plus !) et les deux parlaient à cœurs ouverts. Tout allait bien si on excluait une chose : ce qui n'avait pas changé, c'était l'image officiel qu'ils donnaient.

Pour les autres habitants de la BGU, Léonhart et Amalsy n'étaient que de bons copains.

Squall en avait assez. Assez de devoir se cacher pour l'embrasser, assez de vérifier que le couloir était bien vide avant de sortir le matin de la chambre de son amant, assez d'être obligé de lâcher sa main quand ils rencontraient des étudiants de l'université dans les rues de Balamb durant leurs sorties…Puisqu'on l'avait tant barbé avec cette histoire de « démonstration sentimentale », alors pourquoi lui interdisait-on de l'appliquer maintenant qu'il acceptait enfin de montrer ses sentiments ? Hyne ! Ce n'était pas un crime de dormir dans le même lit que son aîné, non ?

Il sentit la main de Seifer lui broyer tendrement l'épaule. Quelque chose d'instinctif se réveilla en lui, submergeant tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur et toutes ses pensées. Quand son regard croisa de nouveau celui de son amoureux, il n'était que glace. Le mur installé depuis on enfance entre ses sentiments et les autres venait de refaire surface pour le protéger aussi bien que faire se peut des mots de Seifer. Non, il n'était pas prêt à perdre quelqu'un de nouveau, et surtout pas l'homme qui avait eut raison de sa carapace de neutralité. Mais comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que rester sans cesse dans l'ombre devenait un obstacle insurmontable pour lui ? Pourquoi Seifer ne semblait-il pas accepter de dévoiler leur relation, puisqu'elle était sérieuse ? Est-ce qu'il avait honte ?

_« Quand on aime, on ne peut avoir honte. Alors n'ais pas peur de montrer que tu l'aimes ! Même si les gens trouvent que c'est bizarre, ils ont tort. L'amour n'est jamais anormal, fils. »_

-Ecoutes moi, Squall. Je suis vraiment désolé…je sais que ce n'est pas correct vis-à-vis de toi mais essaies de comprendre ! plaida-t-il. Comment étais-je supposé refuser ? Je ne suis pas sensé avoir des raisons pour ça, rappelles-toi !

-Pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas, des raisons ? Tu n'avais qu'à tout lui dire, on s'en fiche ! Ca te tuerais de dire aux autres que t'as un déjà un copain ?! Tu crois que les gens en ont quelque chose à faire que tu sois gay ? La seule que ça emmerderait c'est cette pauvre gamine blonde décolorée complètement dévastée par ses hormones qui te coure après dès que tu sors de la serre d'entraînement !

-Ne commence pas à me faire de crise de jalousie !

-J'en ai le droit ! Je te rappelle que c'est avec moi que tu sors ! Pas avec cette Betty !

-Elle s'appelle Betty, rectifia-t-il, et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et je te signale qu'on était d'accord là-dessus quand on s'est mis ensemble : on ne dit rien, pas même au gang de l'orphelinat, tant que ce n'est pas sérieux…

-Et si ce n'est pas sérieux, c'est quoi, alors ?! Ca fait six mois, putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Une demande en mariage ? Une annonce officielle dans le journal ? A mois que ce ne soit trop te demander d'oser dire devant une autre personne que moi que tu préfères _les hommes._

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-J'en ai pourtant l'impression.

Assez étrangement le benjamin s'était calmé. Il se tenait à présent appuyé contre le bureau à droite de la porte, plus disposé à la discussion que cinq minutes auparavant. Maintenant qu'il venait de poser lez doigt sur le fond du problème qui les empêchait d'avancer il ne comptait pas laisser s'échapper l'occasion d'en parler. Si Seifer lui refusait le droit d'exprimer librement ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui alors il doutait que cela ne marche encore bien longtemps. Et vu l'expression du blond, ça n'allait pas être une mission facile. Un de ces jours il allait l'emmener chez Linoa...cette fille valait bien tous les psys du monde et elle, elle saurait peut-être sur quel bouton appuyer pour remettre le situation dans le bon sens!

-Tu as eu combien de mecs avant moi? Dix? Douze? Quinze?

-Six. Et je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de cette discussion. Tu veux _quoi_, au juste? Que je me rue dans le couloir pour crier à tous les passants que je suis amoureux de toi?

-Je n'en demande pas tant. Me laisser t'accompagner à cette fichue soirée me suffirait amplement.

Seifer souffla, s'assit sur le bord de son lit en se passant la main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux un court instant, espérant juste qe le brun n'était pas assez remonté contre lui pour aller le laisser définitivement en plan. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir terrassé des T-Rex au niveau 100 armé de sa seule guneblade, il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir si cet imbécile -et foutrement sexy- de Squall décidait tout à coup de mettre les voiles et d'aller voir si il ne trouvait pas mieux ailleurs. Car aillerurs il y avait beaucoup mieux qu'un ancien traître et rival, et ça, ce n'était pas facile de lutter contre.

Squall se servit de ce moment d'inattention pour se poser près de lui. Il bouillonnait. Si Seifer ne lui répondait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient...

Il l'incendierait, lui feraitr mordre la poussière, le tailladerait, lui ferait cracher ses dents, le cognerait, le...

Perdu dans on océan de violence il ne se rendit pas compte qu'on lui parlait de nouveau:

-agné...

-Hein?

-Tu as gagné, répéta-t-il. J'y vais avec toi et on passe la soirée ensemble...mais à une condition.

-Pourquoi des conditions? C'est ridicule puisqu'on sort ensem...

-Il est strictement hors de question qu'on dorme de nouveau ensemble sans fermer la porte à clef! J'ai pas envie de voir cette imbécile de Selphie débarquer à cinq heures du mat' avec son appareil photo pour compléter son album sur le web! Et aussi: je veux avoir le droit de casser la gueule à tous les mecs qui te dragueront à partir de ce jour...et retire immédiatement ce sourire narquois de ton visage quand je parle de choses sérieuses, nom de...!

Une bouche le fit taire puis Squall s'écarta. Mais il souriait toujours, victorieux, malgré le regard de tueur qui lui était adressé.

-Je savais que Seifer était très possessif!

Les deux hommes firent volte-face en direction de la porte où se tenaient les deux dernières personnes qu'ils espéraient voir. L'éclair bleu et l'éclair jaune disparurent à toute vitesse de leur champ de vision aussitôt qu'un "clic" résonna accompagné de son flash. Ils auraient pu espérer à une hallucination collective mais malheureusement un cri retenti dans le couloir, envahissant l'espace vide, se répercutant contre les murs de béton en échos:

-Le yaoï vaincraaaaaaaa!!


	6. Rivaux

**Rivaux**

Reconnaissance de dette: Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de Square Enix!^^

* * *

"T'es con."

Je ne sais pas si vous avez l'habitude de laisser passer une insulte à votre encontre. Je sais qu'il existe des gens qui s'en moquent comme de leur premier mog en peluche, et d'autres qui préfèrent répondre à ce genre de provocations morales par des coups bas bien organisés qui plongent l'adversaire dans une humiliation profonde et quasi éternelle. Personnellement je n'ai jamais appris à répondre de cette façon lorsqu'on me cherchait des noises : aussitôt que les mots ont traversé l'espace pour parvenir à mes oreilles j'ai attrapé le col de Seifer pour le ramener de façon assez violente vers moi, grondant d'une voix dangereuse :

"Répètes ça, Amalsy. Je voudrais bien savoir si tu vas réussir à terminer ta phrase avant que mon poing n'ait écrasé ta jolie face de playboy."

En plus de pulsions assez réactives et peu recommandées par le corps enseignant, j'aime chercher la petite bête qui va mettre mon adversaire dans le même état d'énervement que moi. Coup de chance ou non, celui qui passe la moitié de sa vie à me harceler fait partie de mon environnement quotidien depuis la plus tendre enfance. Je connais donc toutes les remarques, les sous-entendus et les attitudes qui le mettent hors de lui. Celle qui fonctionne absolument à tous les coups, c'est de lui donner le doux nom de « playboy », ce qui le relègue au même rang que le dragueur de première Irvine Kinnéas, également réputé pour retourner sa veste quand la situation commence à ne plus briller. Hors Seifer déteste les gens comme lui qui ne respectent aucune valeur hormis : « un pour tous, tous pour moi ».

"Tu veux vraiment voir si je suis un playboy, joli cœur ?"

"Déjà des mots doux ? On dirait que tu vas battre très vite le record de ce cher Kinéas, Amalsy."

Les iris bleues braquées sur moi virèrent au violet dans un soudain accès de colère. Ses sourcils se rejoignaient presque et je savais que je gagnais cette première manche. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à le cuisiner un peu et j'aurais le droit à un duel en bonne et due forme, comme toutes les semaines depuis que nous étions capables de tenir nos gunblades sans fléchir sous le poids écrasant de l'acier. Le rendre furieux est devenu une passion, un hobby dont je ne me lasse pas, tout comme me pourrir la vie est devenu son objectif principal. Il parait qu'entre épéistes on doit se serrer les coudes. Nous, nous serrons les mains autour de nos gorges.

"Leonhart ! Amalsy !"

Si quelqu'un possède un regard aussi impressionnant que celui de Seifer lorsqu'il sort de ses gonds, c'est bien Quistis Trèpe. Cette femme a dû être persécutée dans une vie antérieure et maintenant elle se venge inconsciemment de cette humiliation sur ses élèves. Aller à ses cours est une chose plutôt agréable, excepté si on met la pagaille. Il faut se méfier de ses sanctions qui atteignent un niveau inégalable de sadisme. Cette femme n'a pas besoin d'être masochiste pour comprendre le véritable sens de 'domination' , je peux vous l'assurer. Je la suspecte même d'écrire un livre sur la meilleure façon de torturer les étudiants qui ont osé élever la voix durant une heure de cours, ou qui se sont battus dans les couloirs.

C'est une femme qui fait peur mais j'y suis habitué, et Seifer aussi. Je lâche son col et m'écarte un peu histoire de ne pas rajouter d'essence dans le brasier humain qu'elle est devenue.

"Vous êtes priés d'être plus attentifs pendant les cours ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'en ayant cette attitude vous allez un jour obtenir votre examen ?"

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Seifer à côté de moi et je me retiens de justesse de l'imiter. Tout le monde sait, et je parle sans me vanter, que nous sommes les meilleurs de notre promotion. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu une mauvaise note depuis le début de l'année et mon voisin doit avoir à peu près les mêmes résultats que moi. En plus les exercices sur le terrain sont notre point fort à tout les deux : avoir l'examen est juste une formalité qu'il me tarde de remplir.

"Allez dehors, tout les deux !" ordonne-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt. " Allez donc voir si le sous-proviseur se porte bien, et au passage expliquez lui combien vous êtes un poids de ralentissement pour la progression générale de la classe."

Belle mise en forme pour masquer le fait qu'elle ne parvienne jamais à nous empêcher de foutre son cours en l'air. Personne n'est dupe, sauf son fan club qui nous fusille du regard tandis que nous nous levons pour quitter la salle. Personne ne dit rien. Ils sont trop habitués à ce que nous soyons renvoyés de cours alors à la fin ils considèrent ça comme un rituel. Il y a des profs qui demandent aux élèves de ne s'asseoir que quand on le leur autorise, d'autres qui font des interrogations orales de la leçon, et dans le cours de théorie du combat Seifer et moi sommes virés. Même le sous-proviseur s'inquiète quand il ne nous voit pas arriver aux horaires habituels…à croire que nos disputes sont les seules choses qui puissent illuminer sa pauvre journée ennuyeuse.

Seifer fait glisser son sac sur la table avant de le soulever car il sait que le bruit des chaînes accrochées dessus sur raclant le plastique fait se crisper l'instructrice. Il doit adorer la voir se raidir en pinçant les lèvres parce qu'il ne manque jamais ce petit geste, l'accompagnant toujours d'un sourire narquois faussement innocent en la fixant. J'attrape ma bandoulière et la jette sur mon épaule avant de suivre mon compagnon d'infortune, les mains dans les poches. Comme à chaque fois il lance un « au revoir » plein de charme à l'enseignante. C'est moi qui ferme la porte , en silence, histoire de faire contraste avec le départ bruyant de Seifer. Je ne souris pas mais au fond je sens mon estomac qui se contracte d'impatience car je sais déjà ce qui va suivre.

Depuis deux mois c'est le même scénario dès que nous sommes expulsés. La première fois j'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai été incapable de réagir. Puis je m'y suis habitué et on peut dire que j'y ai pris goût. Ma raison me dit que c'est pour moi un autre moyen de le faire tourner en bourrique, mais je sais bien qu'en fait c'est plus que ça.

Au bout de quelques pas je vois qu'il ralentit sa marche. Ca y est, il va recommencer. Histoire de l'embêter je traîne les pieds derrière lui, agissant exactement comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. On sait tout les deux que c'est un jeu, et il sait qu'en ce moment c'est moi qui ai l'avantage. Mais aujourd'hui il n'a pas l'air d'humeur patiente. Il se retourne brusquement, me saisit pas l'encolure de la veste et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche avant de coller sa bouche à la mienne. Mon dos crie la douleur reçue dans mes omoplates lors du choc mais mon cerveau ne l'écoute pas, trop occupé avec mes hormones qui se déchaînent. C'est la fête du côté des phéromones : son odeur m'étourdit et je répond voracement à son invitation à la débauche sans même m'en rendre compte. J'essaie de prendre le dessus mais dès l'instant où mon corps a été enfermé entre le béton et son torse alors je perdais l'avantage. C'est enflammé, c'est affamé, et surtout c'est rempli de non-dits. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que ça signifie pour lui de se jeter sur moi de cette façon. Par ailleurs c'est le seul crétin de la planète qui n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi je le laissais faire. Dans le genre aveugle, il gagne le prix ultime.

Je suis un peu plus oppressé dans ma prison et mon corps ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire. Sa langue souligne le contour de ma lèvre inférieure. Trop orgueilleux pour tout lui abandonner tout de suite, je le fais patienter un peu mais l'envie rattrape très vite mon amour propre et finalement j'ouvre largement les lèvres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, grognant un peu de satisfaction quand je sens son corps plaqué contre le mien.

Ces échanges là perturbent grandement mon rythme cardiaque mais je fais l'heureux constat que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas là. Et bon dieu, ce type me rend dingue ! Les yeux fermés, complètement pris par l'acte à laquelle il s'adonne. Comme si j'étais la seule chose au monde.

Un jour il faudra qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse lui et moi, à propos du temps que l'on met pour faire le trajet salle 106- bureau du sous proviseur.

En attendant je laisse mes envies me guider et j'explore sa bouche comme on dévore goulûment un bonbon. Il a toujours un goût sucré à cause du soda qui accompagne son repas à la pause déjeuner, un soda dont je n'ai jamais avalé la moindre goutte mais que j'idolâtre.

Ses mains enserrent mes hanches dans un étau de fer, l'une d'entre elle glisse par inadvertance sous mon tee-shirt. Il met un temps de comprendre où elle a atterrie, je sens dans le baiser son hésitation, puis du bout des doigts il caresse le bas de mon dos. Un violent frisson me parcours et je prends une brusque goulée d'air contre sa bouche ouverte. J'ai réagis beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et ses lèvres s'étirent contre les miennes, moqueuses. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire en sachant que cela briserait immédiatement ce moment d'intimité et que je n'accepterais plus nos « déboires » après ça.

"Leonhart ! Amalsy !"

Il s'écarte de moi, un peu surpris, mais nous restons toutefois très près l'un de l'autre. C'est bien la première fois que Trèpe passe la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que nous sommes bien partis, et je ne pensais pas un jour me faire prendre dans une telle situation. En fait cela faisait tellement partie de la case « faible probabilité » de mon cerveau que je peine à croire que ceci est bien réel.

Je regarde Seifer. Il a l'air aussi abasourdi que moi. On doit avoir l'air fin : deux idiots qui ne comprennent pas eux-mêmes ce qui se passe, pourquoi ils s'embrassent comme ça dans un coin du corridor alors qu'ils sont censés rejoindre l'administration.

"La prochaine fois vous partirez accompagnés d'un membre du comité de discipline. Maintenant fichez moi le camp !"

On s'exécute sans dire un mot. Dur, dur…ça va nous obliger à nous expliquer et honnêtement je préfère quand sa bouche est trop occupée pour parler.

"C'est con Squall, va falloir que tu sortes avec moi maintenant."

Fait ton gros dur bien méchant tant que tu le peux mon grand. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas voir clair dans ton jeu. Un jour il faudra que je te dise que tu rougis à la base du cou quand tu es gêné, et cela même quand tu arbores ton grand sourire fier de conquérant. Mais pour l'instant je vais laisser en paix ton ego, histoire que tu ne décides pas de me lâcher trop vite…

"Tu te sens prêt à me supporter, Seifer ?"

"Ca devrait le faire. Je suis quelqu'un de résistant, tu devrais le savoir, non ?"

J'entre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton clignotant du troisième étage. Les portes se ferment, je sens que la machine s'élève mais soudain Seifer abat son poing sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

Les lumières s'éteignent et sa bouche retrouve la mienne.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Sans couleurs

**Sans couleurs**

Reconnaissance de dette: (se met à chanter) "Square Enix, Square Eniiiiiiix!"

Note de la femme invisible: Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Ecrit rapidement, certes. Alors j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes! Ce chapitre se passe dans un univers alternatif, et si vous voulez tout savoir, je l'ai écrit en mangeant des chips violettes...très colorées. En espérant qu'il vous plaira! ;)

Et merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! =D Ca me fait super plaisir!

* * *

Il aimait les couleurs.

Bleu rouge, vert, noir, jaune, orange, rouge, ...toutes les couleurs.

Il aimait les voir s'étaler dans le ciel, il aimait les capturer en pixels. Vraiment. C'était comme un dessert, un gateau, une sucrerie qu'il offrait à ses yeux. C'était agréable à regarder. Comme un morceau de vie pétillante découpée largement et embalée dans du papier de soie. Cela traduisait son envie de tout voir, son bonheur d'avoir déjà vu, son plaisir à se remémorer les éclats de rire entre amis sur un fond sonore de vague océaniques. Il n'était ni poéitique ni démagogue, alors il ne savait traduire ce sentiment que sous la forme de clichés volés. Des photos, par centaines, qui faisait de lui le premier de sa classe d'art dans le domaine de la photographie. Des images qui touchaient les gens au côté gauche de la poitrine.

On lui avait toujours dit que les mélanges de couleurs qu'il parvenait à saisir était la plus belle chose au monde. Et son orgeuil était totalement d'accord avec l'avis de la masse. Il aimait son travail, il aimait quand on le complimentait et il aimait surtout se dire que ce qu'il faisait méritait une reconnaissance de ses pairs. Mais son rêve de gloire universelle tourna très vite au vinaigre. Il avait suffit d'une seule personne, de trois malheureuses lettres et d'un hochement de tête évasif. C'était Linoa, sa voisine de table qui avait posé la question en regardant la dernière oeuvre de son ami accrochée dans la salle de cours, parmi celles des autres élèves.

-Tu aimes celui-là?

-Hum.

La garçon qui était à côté d'elle abait répondu d'un ton trop détaché pour être convaincant. en réalité il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa position: l'assemblage de photo de seifer ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Le blond, habitué à provoquer l'émotion chez ceux qui observaient son travail. Sa fierté piquée au vif, il retint un élan de colère. Après tout il ne pouvait pas obtenir constamment les félicitations générales. Mais quand même...Accoudé un peu plus loin contre le mur, il scrutait discrètement les réactions des gens lorsqu'ils passaient devant sa toile. Cela faisait partie d'une de ses habitudes lors des expositions de la classe d'art, avec celle de dévaliser le buffet et de discuter avec les autres artistes à propos de leurs dernières créations. Décidé à tirer plus d'informations sur la critique du brun inconnu, il s'écarta de son soutien de béton et s'avança vers les deux autres adolescents.

-Salut, fit-il d'un air désinvolte. L'exposition vous plaît?

Maintenant qu'il ne le voyait plus de dos mais face à face il reconnaissait le garçon si peu expressif. Il s'agissait d'un des amis de Linoa, sa camarade de classe. Un type beau comme un dieu mais froid comme la glace qu'il croisait de temps à autre en sortant de cours d'histoire des arts. Ils avaient parlé à plusieurs reprises et leurs discussions l'avaient toujours passionné. Cependant ils n'avaient jamais échangé un mot concernant leurs traveaux d'art respectifs, raison pour laquelle Seifer espérait pouvoir tirer de lui un avis honnête.

-Seifer! s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille. J'étais sûre que tu serais là! Tu as vu l'aquarelle de Mathilde?

-Celle avec les nénuphares? Je l'ai trouvé vraiment géniale! Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait créer des couleurs pareilles avec des bouts de bois.

Sa réplique arracha un rire à la demoiselle.

-Et toi? enchaina-t-il. Tu as exposé quelque chose ce mois-ci? Selphie m'a dit que tu avais été malade pendant deux semaines et que tu avais passé les deux autres a rattrapé les cours que tu avais manqué.

-Oh, ça! C'était l'enfer! Mais j'ai quand même réussi à faire un petit montage vidéo pendant que j'étais couchée. Ce n'est pas grand chose, et si tu veux mon avis ça ne vaut rien, mais ça me permet d'avoir quand même une note. Le prof a dit qu'il prendrait compte de mon absence et je pense qu'il devrait être assez gentil étant donné le sourire niais qu'il m'a fait lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'avais réussi à produire quelque chose. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle tout à coup, tu n'aurais pas vu Louise? Je lui ai promis de jeter un oeil sur sa sculpture.

-Je crois qu'ils lui ont donné l'emplacement dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle le remercia de l'information et s'excusa avant de filer rapidement. Seifer profita immédiatement de l'occasion pour accoster le brun.

-Alors Leonhart? Ca te plaît? questionna-t-il en désignant sa propre oeuvre d'un geste du menton. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer depuis tout à l'heure.

Squall resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de répondre.

-J'imagine que c'est supposé faire passer un message mais je ne vois pas lequel. Je ne suis pas très réceptifs aux couleurs, précisa-t-il avec un mouvement d'épaule identique à celui qu'il avait exécuté à la première question de Linoa. En fait je ne dessine qu'en noir et blanc, je trouve que ça montre beaucoup plus de choses.

Etrangement la voix de l'étudiant avait fortement souligné les dernières paroles sortant de sa bouche. Haussant les sourcils, curiosité et méfiance toutes voiles dehors, le blond ne retint pas la vague de points d'interrogation qui dansaient au-dessus de sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Disons que je pense qu'un artiste doit savoir montrer ce qu'il aime sous son jour le plus attrayant, et ne pas avoir peur de l'afficher haut et clair. Or j'ai l'impression que celui qui a fait ça, dit-il en désignant à son tour le montage de photos, n'a fait que jouer avec des élèments qu'il apprécie.

-Je serais curieux de voir ce que tu as fait alors. Etant donné ton idéologie ça promet d'être plutôt intéressant.

Mystérieusement, un sourire narquois s'étira sur le visahge de Squall Leonhart.

-Oh, tu n'as qu'à aller voir du côté de la salle de cours de chinois si ça te tente.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit au commentaire en direct de l'artiste?

-Je te l'ai dit: j'aime quand le message est clair. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'une analyse complète là-dessus.

Il se passa négligement la main dans les cheveux avant de conclure:

-Bon...je vais voir les fameux nénuphares de Mathilde. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis le début de l'expo, je ne voudrais pas rater quelque chose! A plus tard.

Seifer se demanda pourquoi Squall sous-entendait qu'ils allaient de nouveau se retrouver puis en déduisit qu'il s'agissait juste d'une formule de politesse lancée à la légère. Dévorée par la curiosité il se dirigea vivement vers le lieu où était affiché l'oeuvre de son cadet, traversant les couloirs à pas rapides au milieu de la foule de parents et d'élèves réunis pour l'occasion mensuelle. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à destination qu'il comprit le sens dissimulées des phrases du brun.

Sur le mur du couloir, entouré par une masse de visiteur, son double de noir et de blanc affichait une expression indescriptible, entre concentration extrême et passion, penché au-dessus de feuilles, un crayon à la main.

Ce jour là, Seifer consentit au fait que certaines choses se faisaient ressentir encore plus fort dans l'absence de couleurs.

* * *

La correction ben...Mr Correcteur Word n'a rien trouvé donc on va dire que c'est fait!^^

Laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez! Vous avez même le droit de me taper dessus en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert! =D


	8. Aussi grand que toi

**Aussi grand que toi**

Reconnaissance de dette: Tout appartient à Square Enix, c'est donc dans l'illégalité la plus totale que je poste ceci. Gnouiiiiii, vive l'illégalitéééé! XD (avale ses petites pilules roses)

Note heu...non rien. juste "note": J'aurais mis longtemps à le finir, celui-là aussi! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'idée m'est venue en relisant le tome 14 de Fruit Basket. (J'aime bien la relire, cette vieille série!^^) En fait dans un dessin "bonus" on apprend que Hastuharu se fixe souvent des règles très strictes mais stupides, dans le genre "je vais attendre d'avoir la taille de Rin avant que..."

Sur ce bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, discrètement. Il avait retiré ses pantoufles afin d'éviter que le son du plastique ne claque contre le carrelage froid de la pièce à vivre et alerter ainsi la gouvernante. Ses pieds s'étaient rapidement refroidis au contact du sol et il était à présent frigorifié par la température glacial qui remontait de ses orteils jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses épaules frissonnèrent, mais il s'en moquait. Il se dressa encore un peu, essayant de toute sa hauteur d'atteindre le trait de marqueur bleu tout en prenant appui avec son dos contre le bois rongé par les mites -il ne remarquerait que bien plus tard que l'état lamentable de l'orphelinat datait d'avant son départ. Mais il avait beau tout essayer, il ne parvenait pas à dépasser la marque. Il arrivait au mieux à l'égaler. Hélas, ce n'était pas son but.

Le garçonnet brun retomba lourdement sur ses pieds en retenant un grognement de colère. Le bruit sourd de son poids le statufia sur place: la gouvernant l'avait-elle entendu de sa chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir? Il resta une minute entière immobile à scruter dans le noir la vague forme de l'encadrement de porte. Il pouvait presque deviner les motifs vieillots de fleurs du papier peint jaunis sur les murs et désigner les endroits où les lais abimés se décollaient et pendaient mollement. La porte si crainte ne s'ouvrit pas, laissant plongé dans la pénombre le pot de pétunias et l'étagère où on rangeait les livres de lecture des enfants.

Rassuré de ne pas être découvert Squall se retourna vers le pilier de pierre où s'amoncelaient des dizaines de lignes multicolores. Certaines se trouvaient bien plus en hauteur que celle que visait Squall mais la plupart avaient été tracées en dessous. La gouvernant Edéa avait ainsi donné cette habitude aux enfants: tous les ans elle leur demandait de s'appuyer contre la colonne décrépie -"et attention! Sans tricher!"- avant de prendre sa grande pochette de feutre. Chaque couleur correspondait à l'un des enfants dont elle avait la charge: elle marquait la taille de son petit protégé en prenant soin d'inscrire la date et la taille pour la comparer avec celle de l'an passé. Et chaque année, lors de ce grand enregistrement, Squall ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer sa hauteur à celle de son pire ennemi: Seifer.

Il suivit du bout du doigt le trait bleu, pensif. Comment allait-il donc faire pour le surpasser? Car c'était bien de cela dont il était question pour le brun. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à battre Seifer, quelque soit le domaine dans lequel ils se battaient. Cependant Seifer était bien plus costaud que lui. Jamais Squall n'était parvenu à lui voler une victoire lorsqu'ils en venaient aux poings! De plus il courait plus vite, apprenait ses leçon plus facilement, finissait ses devoirs en premier, était toujours le dernier à se faire attraper au jeu du chat...en un mot il avait constamment une longueur d'avance sur lui. Squall avait alors compris que peu importait ce qu'il entreprenait: son adversaire ayant une année de plus, il était forcément le plus fort. Il était venu à la conclusion qu'une fois qu'il aurait acquis plus de muscles que lui il pourrait lui faire concurrence. Malheureusement manger de la soupe et dévorer sa viande ne suffisait pas pour accomplir le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Squall sentit un frisson glacé lui courir le long de la moelle osseuse en s'imaginant déjà la femme vêtue de noir, une chandelle à la main, le découvrir dans la pièce qui était supposée être vide et froncer les sourcils, ce qui donnait à son visage une expression colérique, puis le houspiller à voix basse pour s'être relevé à une heure aussi tardive alors qu'il devrait dormir depuis longtemps, sans oublier de le punir des soixante minutes journalières de récréation qui suivaient le repas du midi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout, le nabot?

Il ne l'aurait même pas craché sous la torture mais un immense soulagement s'empara de lui quand il reconnut la voix de Seifer et il relâcha un souffle retenue. D'un bloc il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, affichant une expression hautaine absolument parfaite pour un enfant de huit ans, et lui répondit le plus froidement possible:

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Retournes te coucher.

-J'obéis pas aux ordres des morveux, siffla le blond en réponse. Réponds, pourquoi t'es pas couché? T'es en train de faire une bêtise, c'est ça?

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardais pas.

Seifer tira sur un pan de son T-shirt noir pour replacer le col qui l'étranglais. Évasé sur le bas par de trop nombreux lavages, le vêtement retombait largement sur les hanches du garçon, donnant un aspect exagérément décalé à ce pré-adolescent dont le corps grandissait plus vite que les muscles ne se développait. Il avait beau prendre des centimètres son visage restait toutefois enfantin. Cette apparence semi-adolescente était d'ailleurs à l'origine de sa toute nouvelle arrogance: il prenait un malin à plaisir à rappeler qu'il était plus fort et plus grand que tous les autres, imposant sa domination sur les plus jeunes.

Le blond s'approcha de la colonne et effectua le même geste que son cadet quelques minutes plus tôt, suivant la ligne de couleur, avant d'adresser un sourire narquois vers son camarade.

-Tu désespères de ne pas me rattraper, Squally-boy? le nargua-t-il en lui administrant une pichenette sur l'aile du nez. T'inquiètes, il parait qu'il font de super chaussures orthopédiques avec des talonnettes pour les nains.

-D'abord c'est des chaussures orthopédiques, le corrigea Squall, et ensuite on ne donne pas ça pour les nains mais pour les gens qui ont mal au dos. Je m'en fiche d'être grand, de toute façon.

Seifer ne fut pas dupe du mensonge. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus néanmoins il jugea bon de garder le silence. Non, il était bien trop malin pour se moquer ouvertement de son rival: l'humiliation serait bien plus cuisante quand elle arriverait à un moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas! Si Seifer avait appris une chose dans le "baston magasine" qu'il cachait sous son lit pour éviter que la Gouvernante ne tombe dessus, c'était bien que l'attaque surprise était la plus efficace.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore debout à cette heure tous les deux?

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même bloc vers la matrone de l'orphelinat qui les observait d'un œil accusateur sur le pas de la porte, un main tenant en hauteur une bougie pour agrandir au maximum le cercle de lumière, l'autre maintenant les deux pans de sa robe de chambres fermés sur une chemise de nuit vieille comme le monde. Bien que le ton n'ait pas été particulièrement méchant ils étaient terrifiés par cette soudaine apparition et aucun des deux ne fut capable de bafouiller une excuse quelconque pour justifier leur sortie secrète.

-Alors? fit-elle.

-J'ai entendu Squall se lever alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il faisait.

Fier de balancer son camarade de chambrée tout en disant la vérité, le blond esquissa un sourire fier à son cadet qui le lui rendit par un regard féroce. Le brun aurait pu répondre qu'un cauchemar l'avait tiré du lit cependant cela aurait été rabaisser sa fierté devant Seifer et il préférait de loin se faire punir plutôt qe ça.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir. Le sommeil ne vient pas.

-Et bien il va falloir te débrouiller pour le trouver parce que si dans moins d'une minute vous n'êtes pas tous les deux dans votre lit alors je peux vous assurer que le jardin trouvera quelqu'un pour le désherber pendant longtemps!

La menace fut à peine prononcée que les enfants volèrent jusqu'à la chambre commune où ils se réfugièrent des orbes courroucés sous les couvertures, sans oublier a passage de s'offrir quelques coups de coude dans la grimpée de l'escalier.

* * *

-Oh, Squall, regardes!

Le brun ne retint pas le soupir un soupir d'ennui. Au contraire il le laissa échapper en soufflant fortement, espérant vaguement que cette manifestation ostentatoire de sa fatigue nerveuse finirait pas faire comprendre à sa jeune amie que les élans d'enthousiasme vis à vis de leur enfance ne faisaient pas partis de son programme de réjouissances. Néanmoins quand il tourna son regard vide d'émotions vers la jeune femme celle-ci ne parut pas le moins du monde troublée. Elle lui souriait, les lèvres étirées d'une oreille à l'autre en passant par le menton, en désignant une vieille colonne de pierre. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait retiré la végétation qui la recouvrait -du lierre- et les amas de terre et de poussière que l'acte avait fait saupoudrer le sol.

-Ce n'est qu'un peu de poussière, le rassura-t-elle en voyant son air accusateur. De toute façon c'est tellement délabré, ici! Franchement: un peu plus ou un peu moins, tu crois vraiment que la Gouvernante va remarquer quelque chose? Viens par là au lieu de rester planter bêtement!

Elle le tira par la manche pour lui montrer, aussi fière qu'un chocobo ayant trouvé une pépite d'or, sa trouvaille. Il jeta un œil suspicieux de la roche mais son expression passa rapidement à la surprise ravie, au grand contentement de Selphie qui avait hâte de raconter cette réaction pour le moins habituelle à Quistis une fois qu'elle retournerait à la BGU.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les marques défraîchies, un geste tant de fois répété durant son enfance! A présent on ne pouvait plus distinguer les couleurs les unes des autres, les traits épais ne manifestant plus que des variances de noirs et de gris terreux, cependant d'un simple regard il parvenue à retrouver le dernier coup de feutre effectué par la Gouvernant pour signaler sa hauteur. Au-dessus de la sienne celle d'Irvine puis celle de Seifer. Le charmeur de ces dames était aujourd'hui le plus haut de tous mais pourtant dans l'esprit du balafré c'était Seifer qui avait la supériorité...sans doute dû au fait qu'en plus de la taille supérieure à celle des autres, le blond était le garçon aîné de leur "fratrie".

-Il faut absolument que je trouve Zell pour lui montrer ça! glapit la brunette.

Il sautilla un instant sur place puis vola comme une hirondelle vers la porte de bois qu'elle passa, bousculant involontairement la personne qui tentait de rentrer dans le temple de leur enfance, lançant un rapide "désolée!" avant de disparaître.

-L'a pas retenu les leçons de politesse, celle-là! grommela Seifer en franchissant le seuil, grognon. Quoi? ajouta-t-il en voyant le mince sourire qui éclairait le visage de son ami. T'as la tête de Zell qui vient d'enfiler son douzième bretzel d'affilé...

-Viens voir ça!

Il l'amena à lui en le tirant par la main. Le blond suivit le regard du brun et ne put retenir à son tour un sourire de quatre kilomètres de long en apercevant les marques de leur enfance.

-J'arrive pas à le croire! s'exclama-t-il. C'est resté là tout ce temps!

Après un instant d'observation silencieuse teintée d'un sourire et d'une caresse sur la pierre il reprit:

-J'étais le plus grand d'entre nous à l'époque. Maintenant c'est le playboy. C'est marrant comme les choses changent, hein? Enfin sauf pour toi: tu as toujours été plus petit que moi, ne put-il s'empêcher de taquiner.

-Rigole, gros malin! Tu sais que ça m'a posé un gros problème cette histoire de taille?

-Ah oui?

Le visage du brun se rembrunit. La mode sourcils froncés et absence de sourire était de retour sur la planète Léonhart.

-Il y a des choses que je m'étais promis de faire...mais uniquement le jour où j'aurais atteint ta taille. Histoire de ne pas être désavantagé, tu vois. Et à chaque fois j'en avais tellement marre d'attendre que je finissais par le faire, ce qui me menait toujours à l'échec vu que tu étais plus grand que moi.

-Genre?

Squall esquissa un demi sourire au ton rongé de curiosité.

-La première fois que je t'ai provoqué en duel avec ma gunblade, la fois où j'ai parié mon premier salaire que je te battrai au parcours du combattant, ce genre de truc, énuméra-t-il. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose pour laquelle j'ai tenu.

Il exprima son dédain envers lui-même par un grognement contrarié en s'adossant contre un des seuls murs encore debout, sous l'oeil de plus en plus intéressé de Seifer.

-Cette fois-ci c'est fichu, poursuivit-il. Même si je changeais radicalement d'alimentation je ne pourrais jamais rattraper onze centimètres d'écart.

-Bah! Tu m'as déjà filé une déculottée pendant que je servais la sorcière alors tu sais, je pense que c'est pas onze centimètres qui font la différence entre une victoire et une défaite. Pas entre toi et moi en tout cas.

-En même temps ça ne sert plus à rien que je me pose ce genre de limite, du moins sur ce sujet-là. Je m'étais promis d'attendre d'être aussi grand que toi avant de te dire que je t'aimais, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme mais qui ne trompait personne, en vue des plaques rouges qui se formaient à la base de son cou.

L'aîné des deux homme resta un bon moment interdit face à cette révélation. Non pas qu'il ait ignoré le fait, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un bon mois maintenant, mais c'était la toute première fois que le brun prononçais clairement la phrase qui correspondait aux sentiments qu'ils partageaient. Un marmonnement le sortit de ses pensées:

-T'aurais pas pu être un peu moins grand?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche? De toutes façons je me suis déclaré alors le problème est résolu, non?

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres boudeuses en laissant échapper un rire léger, puis saisit la main de son partenaire pour commencer à le guider vers l'extérieur, où certainement les autres devaient les attendre.

-Oui, mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Tous ces litres de lait...pour rien!

* * *

Une fin toute pourrie, je sais! XD Mais on est un génie ou non, et ce n'est pas mon cas!^^

Une p'tit commentaire? Pour me faire plaisir? (sort de sa poche son arme secrète, un chocobo aux yeux de chiot battu). Pour mon petit chocobo alors?


	9. Peut être

"Peut-être"

**Reconnaissance de dette:** Et oui, même Kunsel appartient à Square Enix! Que nous reste-t-il?

**La note de l'emmerdeuse:** Et oui, du "live" cette fois-ci! ^^ Désolée, mais c'est unquement du fluff alors pour le côté sexy ben...plus tard! XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Des bruits. Des cris. Des tirs. Des appels. Des larmes peut-être.**

**Il n'entendait rien.**

**Rien qu'un nuages confus de son dans lequel son esprit nageait.**

**Et puis des espoirs.**

**Espoir de la relève.**

**Espoir de le revoir.**

**Espoir d'une promesse.**

**Et puis des certitudes.**

**Certitude qu'ils allaient arriver.**

**Certitudes que tout allait bien se passer.**

**Et pourtant un seul mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.**

**« Peut-être »**

« Allez on avance ! » hurla-t-il par dessus son épaule de toute la force de ses poumons, pour couvrir le vacarme. « On ne flanche pas et on continue d'avancer ! Les autres comptent sur nous ! »

La simple mention de leurs amis suffit pour que les troupes que dirigeait Seifer redoublent d'ardeur et se dégager de la marée de boue dans laquelle ils tentaient d'avancer depuis une bonne heure. Les pluies diluviennes qui tombaient depuis quatre jours sur le champ de bataille emportaient avec elle la terre, et cette mer brune granuleuse descendait lentement le sommet des cimes jusqu'au pieds de la montagne. Le blond pesta en dégageant une fois de plus son pied droit de la prison naturelle, encourageant régulièrement les hommes qui l'avaient suivi dans cette galère. Ce n'était pas une mission imposée mais basée sur le volontariat, et aussi surprenant que cela avait parut l'être pour Seifer, énormément de jeunes recrues s'étaient proposées pour patauger dans cet enfer.

Depuis deux semaines une unité de Seed avait été envoyé dans la vallée pour surveiller le flux de monstres qui s'était étrangement installé dans cette région, et les empêcher d'atteindre une ville toute proche en cas de besoin. Au début une mission banale financée par la maire de la ville concernée par la menace. Puis un danger devenu si grand que le Seed lui-même l'avait pris en charge pour éviter les conséquences dramatiques d'un débordement probable. Tandis qu'un des Garden tirait à intervalle régulier une rafale de missiles pour éradiquer les créatures sortant de la zone, les soldats de Balamb patientaient dans les montagnes, survivant à des conditions que l'on disait terribles.

Un sifflement plaintif parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles. Avant même que sa conscience ait pu en identifier l'origine, son cerveau fit la connection. Il se jeta à terre, se couvrant les mains sur la tête sans prêter attention aux pierres qui lui écorchèrent les genoux lors de sa glissade ni des déchirures qu'elles provoquèrent sur les jambes de son pantalon, pourtant solide. L'explosion souffla près d'eux, faisant voltiger gravas et poussière en dépit de l'eau qui chutait du ciel et qui collait tout au sol. Presque aussitôt il bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, priant intérieurement Shiva pour qu'aucun des siens n'y soit passé, même si la logique calculait que cela était impossible.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

Il compta mentalement les soldats qui se relevaient un à un, apparaissant parfois de sous des monticules de terre ou de derrière des rochers. Il soupira de soulagement en atteignant le compte de départ puis aboya de nouveau :

« Personne n'est blessé ? »

« Tout le monde va bien, Chef ! » répondit une voix sur sa droite.

Seifer s'aperçut alors de la présence de son second. Le jeune homme, pas encore majeur, souriait doucement malgré l'incomfort de la situation. Quelle que soit la situation, il semblait toujours confiant et réconfortant, ce qui était assez déroutant lorsque des bombes s'écrasaient non loin d'eux.

« Kunsel ! Envoyez un message radio aux Galbadiens ! S'ils continuent à tirer aussi près ils vont finir par nous avoir, merde ! »

« Oui, Chef ! » répondit le petit homme en exécutant son salut militaire.

« Allez, en avant ! » cria une fois de plus le blond. « Ils sont au prochain tournant ! Courage ! »

Et ils coururent.

Seifer le premier.

Ce n'était pas simplement parce que la solidarité avait pris une place importante dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait compris l'importance du soutien de ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'il avait fallu remonter la pente après sa crise démentielle "je veux être le chevalier de la sorcière la plus dangereuse du monde". La raison avait une cicatrice en travers la figure et un orgueil à couper au couteau. Mais cette raison avait aussi un très beau sourire, une lumière intérieure qui irradiait lorsque les deux coins de sa bouche se relevaient et qu'un rire volait dans les airs. Si Squall avait de la fierté à revendre, il possédait aussi un beau stock de générosité caché derrière sa barrière de glace. L'aîné comptait parmi les seuls à qui cette facette avait été ouvertement révélée, avec Linoa et Laguna, et il en éprouvait une satisfation sans borne. Au final, les deux se connaissaient bien mieux qu'ils ne l'avouaient aux autres, et tout cela avait sans douté été l'origine du sentiment qui avait grandi au sein de Seifer ces dernières semaines.

Sa quête "Approche diplomatique" avait alors débuté. Des phrases, des attitudes, des petites attentions qu'il laissait volontairement à double sens à l'attention de Squall pour tenter de découvrir si une amitié comme la leur pouvait évoluer en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus fort mais aussi de plus risqué. A ses yeux le brun avait répondu de manière plutôt positive, ce qui avait permi à un vague espoir de naître au creux de sa poitrine.

Jusqu'à ce que l'autre idiot parte en mission tout du moins.

"On y est!"

Le cri venait de son Second qui l'avait dévancé d'une dizaine de mètres. Après un virage abrupte de terre s'étendait des tranchées creusées à la pelle. Seifer grimaça en constatant les dégâts. En effet, les conditions de vie dans cette "chose" devaient plonger droit dans le négatif. Ici le bruit se répercutait, incessant, et l'eau potable semblait manquer fortement au contenu des rations. Sans compter que le dernier rapport mentionnait que le paquet de savon et de produits d'hygiène avait été perdu lors du transport...Anxieux, Seifer se demanda dans quel état il allait retrouver son ami.

"Chef!" s'écria Kunsel. "Le chef de cette section m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé grave mais un des missiles s'est écrasé juste à côté de la tranchée C4! Le Colonel Leonhart et les membres les plus solides des troupes occupent celle-là car c'est le secteur le plus difficile à vivre, et que ce sont eux les plus solides. Mais à mon avis il va falloir en rapatrier quelques uns sinon ils vont mourir déshydrater! Chef?"

Inquiet, il fixait les orbes azures écarquillées.

"Où est la tranchée C4?" questionna-t-il d'une voix froide qu'il n'usait jamais d'ordinaire.

"C'est la dernière, Chef. Il faut toujours tourner à gauche."

"OK...Bon, vous tous, écoutez moi!" ordonna-t-il en s'adressant à tous les soldats qui l'avaient suivi. "On commence par les plus abimés, couloir C, rangée 4! Repérez les blessés et les ceux qui doivent être évacués d'urgence! Vous les réhydratez, vous les nourissez et vous les soignez le mieux possible, compris? Si vous êtes paumé, demandez votre chemin aux soldats valides! Et surtout, si vous entendez siffler, planquez vous! Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures pour un rapport général!"

Sur ces mots, il fila comme l'éclair.

Il partait comme une fusée dans le tunnel de terre, se rattrapant aux parois sales lorsque la boue glissante lui faisait perdre l'équilibre. Son regard scrutait, affolé, chaque corps, chaque visage sombre. Bien que tous les hommes qu'il croisait lui paraissait difficilement identifiable, il parvenait à constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Squall. La plupart des mercenaires de la tranchées C4 étaient assis dos contre une des parois, la peau noire de crasse et l'oeil vitreux, ne réagissant même pas à cette invasion salvatrice, ignorant les pas précipités de leurs compagnons venus leur porter secours. Une partie de la contruction s'était à demie effondrée. Seifer enjamba quelques corps allongés, mais dieu merci encore vivants, et sauta par dessus les gravas en criant à Kunzel de le suivre et de s'occuper des cas les plus urgents. Mais lui-même ne prêtait qu'une attention limitée à tous ces défenseurs épuisés. Il n'en cherchait qu'un seul, trop inquiet face à ce qu'il voyait pour penser aux autres.

Et enfin, il le vit.

Il se jeta pratiquemment au sol en face de la forme sombre lorsqu'il sut que son identification était correcte.

"Squall! Squall, tu m'entends?"

Le brun releva lentement les yeux.

Assis dans cette boue malodorante, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, il tenait contre lui un fusil, l'unique arme qui pouvait lui permettre d'abattre les monstres depuis sa prison. Seifer remarqua qu'en effet, il en avait bavé. Les yeux embués par la fatigue accumulée et le stress, des cernes noires à moitiée dissimulées sous la couche de crasse qui maculait son visage fin, il mit un long moment avant de saisir que Seifer se tenait bel et bien devant lui. Un léger sourire de soulagement se dessina sur ses lèvres craquelées. Cependant, malgré l'envie de serrer la main de l'autre gunblader en guise de bienvenue, ses doigts restèrent crispés sur son arme. Il avait l'impression que son corps, entièrement courbaturé, ne parviendrait jamais à effectuer le moindre geste.

"La cavalerie est arrivée...hein?" prononça-t-il avec beaucoup d'effort.

Délicatement Seifer lui retira le fusil des mains. Puis il sortit une gourde d'eau de son barda. Il vit les yeux de son cadet s'illuminer à la vue du récipient de plastique, chose qui l'amusa en dépit de la situation peu glorieuse, puis il se positionna près de lui pour le redresser et l'aider à boire, le prenant presque dans ses bras même si cela n'était pas tout à fait nécessaire. Le brun prit sur lui même pour boire de minuscules gorgées lentes et régulières, évitant ainsi de s'étouffer comme l'autre soldat huit mètres plus loin dont s'occupait le Second de Seifer. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les bras le ceinturant solidement pour le moment. Après avoir redonné un peu de force à son organisme, il se désintéressa de la bouteille et retourna son visage vers le blond à ses côtés.

"Vous arrivez à temps" prononça-t-il d'un ton encore rauque. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps on aurait pu tenir encore dans des conditions pareilles"

"J'imagine", fit l'autre en l'écoutant distraitement, trop occupé à examiner ses blessures soignées à la vas vite. "Tu as mal quelque part?"

"Non, ça va. La bombe a cassé le mur, mais personne n'a été touché dans la galerie."

Les paupières de Squall battait régulièrement une mesure rapide, son menton descendant que quelques infimes centimètres avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

"Tu es épuisé, Squall. Et complètement déshydraté. On va te rapatrié."

Les forces de Squall ne lui permettaient pas de discuter contre ce ton sans équivoque. Il abandonna, resserant simplement les pans de son manteau contre lui, espérant ainsi trouver un peu plus de confort pouyr dormir un peu maintenant que Seifer était là.

"Tu es frigorifié" commenta le blond à qui aucun geste n'échappait.

Il retira sa prpore veste et sous les protestations faiblardes de son partenaire, la lui déposa sur les épaules qu'il entoura de ses bras, lui frottant vigoureusement le dos pour lui apporter plus rapidement la chaleur dont il manquait. Squall se laissa faire, observant avec ce regard averti et préoccupé du chef d'équipe Kunsel et trois autres hommes embarquer sur une civière son compagnon le plus proche. Il sentait sa tête se faire lourde et pencher en avant pendant que sa vision s'obscurcissait. Jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud entrer doucement en contact avec sa joue. Le geste le surprit tellement qu'il se réveilla pour de bon, ses yeux s'ancrant de ceux de Seifer, remplis de questions.

Non, ce n'était pas un effet secondaire de son état. Seifer venait bien de déposer un baiser contre sa joue. Il recommença même, affichant à son cadet un grand sourire du chat de Chester à la fin de son acte.

"C'est supposé être quoi, ça?"

"Hum....un cadeau d'encouragement?"

Le visage de Seifer avait pris une expression bien trop sérieuse au goût du brun. Les orbes marine tentaient de lui faire passer un message que les mots ne pouvaient pas transmettre tout haut. Squall se ramassa sur lui-même pour se protéger du vent glacial qui se levait. Après avoir tant souffert au milieu de ce nul part, cette soudaine démonstration d'affection avait un aspect suréaliste mais pas désagréable pour un sou.

Mais l'attitude de Seifer n'était-elle pas simplement dû à son apparence si misérable?

Comment pouvait-il être sûr, sur l'instant, qu'il n'interprétait pas correctement les sentiments émanant du blond.

Et puis, merde! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, lui! L'amour, ce n'était pas son truc. Sa dernière relation sérieuse, il ne s'en souvenait pas bien. Il flirtait, passait la soirée avec une personne qui avait l'air sympa et avait envie de prendre du bon temps, et puis il quittait l'appartement de sa conquête avant le matin, histoire d'éviter l'attachelent et les ennuis. Alors même s'il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour son rival, il ne comptait pas le moins du monde s'accrocher à quelqu'un pour finir par mourir de solitude quand l'inévitable départ surviendrait.

"Range ton réconfort où tu l'as trouvé" fit-il d'une voix glaciale en s'écartant légèrement du contre lequel il était maintenu. "Je ne suis pas un gosse et je vais bien."

"Rôôôh, ça va, monsieur le Râleur!" grogna l'autre, cachant la douleur sourde qui venait tout à coup de se propager dans sa poitrine derrière un faux sourire moqueur. "C'est pas ça qui va te tuer. Mais la prochaine fois que tu seras à demi-mort devant moi, rappelle-moi de ne pas essayer d'être gentil."

"Abruti..."

La tête pline de questions, Squall ferma ses paupières. Seifer prit le temps de le regarder, la joue posée sur son épaule, avant d'appuyer de nouveau ses lèvres contre la tempe offerte, dans un geste tendre...et et se prit un coup de crâne dans le menton lorsque Squall, qu'il croyait endormi, releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers son ami.

"A quoi est-ce que tu joues?" siffla-t-il en le mitraillant de ses yeux bleux.

Seifer tenta de maitriser ses nerfs en se massant la mâchoire avec une grimace. Que Squall ne comprenne pas ses avances, cela passait encore...après tout, il était réputé pour son manque de compréhension émotive au sein de la BGU. Mais l'engueuler alors qu'il cherchait juste à se montrer affectif, c'était un peu poussé! Il s'était inquiété pour lui, nom de dieu! Et pas qu'un peu! Il avait passé des nuits blanches à se morfondre sur toutes les raisons du monde qui auraient pu se produire et envoyer Squall dans l'au-delà, grimpé une montagne boueuse dans l'unique but de le voir, et l'autre s'en moquait? On n'était dans quel monde, là?

"Ca s'appelle _le contre coup de la peur_, crétin!" aboya l'aîné, ne pouvant plus contrôler la colère qui montait d'un cran. "J'étais _inquiet_! 'Tain, mais t'es débile ou tu le fais exprés? La prochaine fois qu'on me dit que t'agonises dans la bout à l'autre bout du trou du cul du monde, je reste bien au chaud dans mon pieu, merde!"

Il rangea d'un geste rageur la gourde dans son sac. Squall, l'esprit toujours embué par la fatigue, mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qui mettait autant Seifer en colère. Il se sentait un peu sonné.

"C'était quoi, ça? Une déclaration?"

"P'têt' ben!"

Les yeux en soucoupes, Squall manqua d'avaler sa langue. Eh! Mais il plaisantait, lui, en parlant de déclaration!

Un violent mal de tête commença à lui détruire le cerveau. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette, et sa dispute avec Seifer empirait les choses à l'exponentielle. Alors si l'autre gunblader ne plaisantait pas -et la couleur écarlate de son visage semblait être un indicateur sûr-, il aurait bien aimé replongé dans la brume de fatigue avec les bras de son aîné autour des hanches.

Sa main tremblante se décrocha difficilement de son col et se tendit vers celui de la veste kaki d'un Seifer intrigué. Ses doigst s'activaient pas accoups nerveux. Lentement, tels des serres, ils se refermèrent sur le tissu et ramenèrent vers lui l'homme vêtu du blouson, jusqu'à ce que le front aux fins cheveux blonds soit tout proche de son propre visage.

"Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose" articula-t-il "mais...je t'aime bien...alors...si jamais tu as encore ton contrecoup de la peur ou je sais pas quoi..."

Seifer se rapprocha sans un mot. Il prit place contre le mur de terre, s'installa confortablement avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Squall, laissant celui-ci fermer les yeux en posant son front contre la large épaule offerte. Maintenant un vague de chaleur l'envahissait doucement.

"Tu sais" murmura Seifer "je t'aime bien aussi alors...non, laisse tomber. On parlera de tout ça quand tu auras été soigné. Repose toi."

Un léger rire secoua son épaule. Squall, les lèvres faiblement étirées et les yeux fermés, riait.

"J'étais inquiet aussi...je me demandais si tu viendrais, si jamais j'y passais lorsque les bombes ont rasé la galerie...mais en fait tout s'est bien passé...t'es là..."

**"Peut-être"**

**C'est ce qui l'effrayait autrefois.**

**Il lui avait promis qu'en cas de problème, il pouvait compter sur lui.**

**Et il était là.**

**Ses espoirs de le voir étaient comblés.**

**"Peut-être" avait disparu.**

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la main gantée l'attirait. Sa bouche se déposa sur les lèvres meurtries, les apaisant d'une douce caresse. Seifer, le coeur battant de voir une réponse si rapide à ses sentiments, n'hésita pas et chérit tendrement la chair rosée. Il se pressa plus contre la bouche aimante, l'affectionnant de ses lèvres. Dans un grognement de bien-être, il ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer un baiser plius amoureux, un baiser quer Seifer s'empressa de lui accorder, l'aggripant de toutes ses forces, comme si l'addition de ces deux gestes d'affection pouvaient traduire la puissance de l'émotion qui l'habitait. A présent ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, se moquant complètement d'être en mission, baignant dans la boue, sans prêter aucune attention au regard stupéfait du Second, qui était désormais le seul à décider de l'ordre du rapatriement.

Kunsel soupira en se grattant la nuque.

Il allait devoir effacer quelques scènes du script dans son rapport...

* * *

Les scriboulleuses, c'est comme les chiens. Il faut les récompenser pour qu'ils pigent qu'ils ont (bien?) travaillé.

Mais si vous n'avez pas de susucre, je prend aussi les reviews! ;D


	10. Qui a éteint la lumière?

**Qui a éteint la lumière?**

Reconnaissance de dette: Seule la perversion est mienne. Le reste à Square Enix.

Note d'une hystérique: M'ennuie. Vous aussi? Alors appréciez ce très court mais yaoïste essai. Et marreez-vous bien! ;D

Sur ce bonne lecteur!^^

* * *

"Qui a éteint la lumière?"

Dans le silence lourd éclata soudain un rire quasi hystérique.

"Selphie!" aboya une voix colérique.

Cette fois-ci Zell put repérer sa cible. Avec un cri victorieux, il se jeta dans la direction d'où avait retenti le rire de la jeune femme. Il la loupa de peu: ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu un peu rapeux de sa robe jaune avant que son front ne rencontre brutalement me bord boisé d'un lit. Il grogna en se frottant le front. D'autres rires fusèrent dans le noir total qui emplissait la pièce. Glorieusen, Selphie alla se réfugier le plus silencieusement possible à l'opposé du guerrier, tout près d'Irvine, qui n'avait pas réussi à retenir un ricanement moqueur en entendant la collission entre son ami et le meuble de nuit.

La jeune femme se blottit contre son amoureux, tripotant nerveusement le porte-feuille de Zell qu'elle était parvenu à chiper un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés lors d'un dîner entre amis et que l'attention du jeune homme s'était focalisé sur la nourriture. Au moment du dessert, elle l'avair sorti de sa poche et avait commencé à fouiller les différentes pochettes avant de pouvoir sortir enfin la trouvaille qu'elle espérait: une photographie du blond et de sa petit-amie, la fameuse fille de la librairie. Un sujet selon elle très utile pour taquiner le fighter qui ne manquait jamais de rougir et de bafouiller lorsque cette demoiselle était mentionnée dans la conversation.

Zell émit un nouveau grognement alors qu'il se relevait de sa chute.

Tapit à l'autre bout de la pièce, Selphie maintenait contre elle son trophée.

Soudain elle poussa un couinement dégouté. son pieds venait de rencontrer une masse visqueuse qui collait désagréablement à son pieds nu. Elle grimaça et frotta vigoureusement la partie de son corps souillée sur la moquette dans l'espoir que la chose se décroche.

Mais ce léger chouinement avait suffi pour Zell dont l'ouïe fine signala immédiatement à son cerveau la position de la Trabienne.

Ce fut à ce moment fatidique, alors qu'il allait se jeter une fois encore sur sa proie pour lui arracher son bie, que des sons étranges se firent entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Les cristaux de plastiques colorés du lustre tintèrent joyeusement les uns contre les autres à un rythme irrégulier. Quelque chose à l'étage supérieur tremblait contre le mur, à ne point en douter. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir? Zell se frotta la nuque, fixant le plafond sans le voir à travers les ténèbres, se demandant si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de déplacer les meubles de sa chambre. Mais...

"C'est pas la chambre de Seifer au-dessus?"

La voix d'Irvine les fit tous sursauter.

"Si, je crois...d'ailleurs où il est, lui? L'était pas parti aux toilettes ou un truc comme ça?"

"Ca doit faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes, déjà." commenta Selphie d'une voix distraite. "Juste avant Squall."

Les grincements stoppèrent à l'instant où les esprits des adolescents firent la connection entre les dernières paroles prononcées par Selphie et ce qui se passait en haut.

Et ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire nerveux.

Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un poussa la porte du petit studio.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans le noir?" questionna la voix profonde de Squall quand il fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

"Tsss" ajouta Seifer derrière lui "c'est ce perverrs de Kinnéas qui est en train d'essayer de faire des coups douteux, si tu veux mon avis!"

"Hey!" protesta le tireur sans que sa remarque ne soit prise en compte.

Le brun appuya sur l'interrupteur à la droite de la porte. Après quelques clignotements incertains, la lumière se rétablit dans la "cuisine-entrée-salle de séjour" de Selphie. Celle-ci était aggrippée contre son petit-ami comme si sa vie en dépendait, serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine une pochette de cuir. A l'opposé du couple, Zell était assis sur lma couchette-lit qui servait de sofa aux invités. Tous les trois les dévisageaient avec de grandes prunelles rondes et étonnées.

"Quoi?" grommela Squall à qui cette étude ne plaisait guère.

Le silence creva l'espace pendant une poignée de secondes.

Mais Selphie et son gloussement de comère ne purent rester plus longtemps inaudibles.

"Alors, qui prend la place du dessus?"

* * *

Une petite review pour la folle-dingue de service? N'hésitez pas à faire entendre votre Woua!^^


	11. Inondation

**Inondation**

Reconnaissance de dette: A moi dans mes rêves, à Square Enix en vrai! ;D

Note d'une fille bavarde: Comme promis, un petit nouveau après le bac! ^^ Il y a eut de gros orages chez moi récemment, et on a manqué d'être inondés, ça nous est déjà arrivés), d'où l'idée de ce one-shot. Je crois bien que c'est un de mes préférés, avec "Rivaux". Sans doute parce que c'est à peu près dans le même registre. Quoiqu'il en soit merci beaucoup à vous pour tous vos encouragements, il me font chaud au coeur, et ça me donne encore plus envie de martyriser Squall et Seifer! XD N'hasitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres! ;) Surtout si vous trouvez quelque chose à redire, ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Mais si c'est pour dire des trucs gentils, vous avez le droit aussi, hein!^^

Au fait, ils sont très "hors caractère" dans ce chapitre là. Enfin bon, quand on fait du yaoï c'est déjà détruire le script alors on est pas à ça près. Un p'tit coup de fluff -mais pas tant que ça pour une fois, j'essaie de ne pas trop malmener leur virilité- et surtout ...de la séduction! XD Qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient canons s'ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là...alàlà...(rêve).

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

"De l'eau! De l'eau! De l'eau!"

Le gamin en t-shirt rayé serrait étroitement son doudou -un lapin en peluche rapiécié- contre lui. Ses grands yeux verts arrondis, il marchait à petits pas vifs et maladroits autour de son lit, totalement sous le choc de l'évènement improbable et incompréhensif qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il répétait de sa petite voix aïgue les seuls mots de son faible vocabulaire capables de traduire aussi bien la situation elle-même que son étonnement, attendant sans doute qu'un adulté, alerté par ses cris, vienne enfin remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

"De l'eau! De l'eau! De l'eau!" couina-t-il encore une fois.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, envoyant une gerbe d'eau voler dans les airs lorsqu'elle racla le sol et chassa les pariticules humides en masse. Un homma entra précipitament et se dirigea droit vers lui. Le gamin cessa de marcher, son angoisse atténuée par la simple présence d'un 'grand'. A présent il savait que tout allait s'arranger, d'une quelconque façon. Les adultes arrangeaient toujours tout. Le plus âgé le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras et le poser sur le lit, enroulant le corps frêle dans la couverture pour le sécher, car l'enfant avait barboté dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse pendant sans doute plusieurs minutes avant son arrivée.

"Ca va? Tu n'as rien?" lui demanda-t-il.

Le garçonnet fit signe que non de la tête, enfonçant son pouce dans la bouche alors que l'homme tentait de le sécher.

"Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Dan."

"D'accord. Ecoutes-moi bien Dan: il ne faut pas avoir peur. C'est une innondation, c'est tout. Tu sais ce que c'est? Ca veut dire qu'avec l'orage, il a beaucoup plût et la mer a débordé. C'est pas grave, mais il va falloir que toi et tes copains vous alliez dormir ailleurs ce soir. On va vous amener à Balamb avec un vaisseau."

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousuivre son explication plus en avant qu'un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit et ébranla le sol de l'orphelinat, prélude macabre d'une soudaine averse. Squall pesta, atttrapa sa lampe-torche et prit de nouveau le gamin dans ses bras, se hâtant de sortir de la chambre.

"Squall!"

Le brun se tourna à l'entente de son nom -un vrai miracle étant donné la violence de l'orage dehors. Comme lui, Seifer avait enfilé une paire de grosses bottes de caoutchouc et courait dans l'eau sale, un enfant dans les bras. La fillette avait l'air particulièrement terrifiée par le temps alors que Dan, lui, se contentait d'observer avec curiosité ce qui se passait. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas bien ce qui se déroulait réellement à cause de son âge. Après un nouveau coup de tonnerre, la gamine se mit à sangloter d'effroi contre l'épaule du blond qui lui frotta doucement le dos en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

"Eh, les gars!" cria Quistis par dessus le vacarme. "L'hydre a réussi à se poser! Dépêchez-vous de faire rentrer les derniers!"

Les deux hommes acquièscèrent et se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur où il traversèrent la distance qui les séparait de leur moyen de transport le plus vite possible, espérant que la pluie n'atteindrait pas trop durement leurs petits protégés. Ce genre de climat était très rare sur la côté de Central et durant leur enfance passée ici, aucun ne se souvenait d'un orage si violent. Heureusement qu'ils étaient venus passer quelques jours de permission à l'orphelinat pour aider Edéa, sans quoi la pauvre aurait eut bien du mal à trouver une solution pour un problème aussi gros.

Arrivés essoufflés dans le sas rouge pétant de l'Hydre Selphie et Edéa prenaient en charge les enfants terrifiés, préparant des couchettes dans l'une des nombreuses salles et rassurant tant que faire se peut. Au milieu des tapis rangés en rangs d'oignons, Squall aperçut Zell faisant le pitre et racontant une histoire qui parlait d'un dragon pour le plus grand bonheur des mômes qui oubliaient peu à peu ce début de nuit cauchemardesque.

"Ca y est, fini!" soupira Seifer en épongeant la moiteur de son front avec la manche mouillée de sa veste. "Maintenant que les gosses vont se recoucher au sec, on va pouvoir se reposer!"

"C'était du sport." commenta simplement Squall en déboutonnant sa chemise.

"M...mais qu'est-ce que tu branles?"

Seifer eut un mal fou à déglutir lorsque le brun fit tomber son vêtement sur le sol et s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon. Ils se trouvaient certes seuls au milieu du sas, les autres étant trop occupés avec les enfants dans d'autres parties du vaisseau pour leur préter une attention particulière, mais le blond commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui se passait dans la boite crânienne de son ami. Squall n'avait jamais eut assez de pudeur pour rougir quand il fallait se désahiller devant les autres cependant il n'avait pas de tendance exibitionniste pour autant!

"J'enlèves mes vêtements, ça ne se voit pas? Je ne compte pas laisser des traces de boue dans tout le vaisseau", répliqua-t-il sobrement. "Et puis je n'aime pas rester dans des fringues détrempées, c'est désagréable."

Seifer hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre verbalement. D'un geste absent, il déboutonnait à son tour sa veste et sa chemise, le regard braqué sur son cadet dont le pantalon gisait à présent à terre alors que celui-ci retirait les bouts de tissus tranformés en serpillères qui servaient autrefois de chaussettes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détailler les jambes quasi féminines de Squall et la cambrure de ses reins lorsque le brun se pencha en avant pour ramasser les vêtements abandonnés sur le sol.

Hyne, qu'est-ce qu'un boxer mouillé pouvait être sexy!

"Tu sais par où est la salle de bain, Squally-boy?"

"Suis-moi."

Seifer manqua de lui répliquer qu'il le suivrait partout, même jusqu'à la chambre s'il le voulait, mais jugea plus judicieux de se taire pour le moment. A la place, il se contenta de suivre son supérieur hiérarchique -bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces deux mots!- dans les labyrinthes robotisés qu'un architecte farfelu avait osé nommer couloirs. Finalement ils atteignirent le niveau de la salle de bain. L'espace n'était pas bien grand et provoqua chez Seifer un soupir. Après une soirée pareille, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester des heures sous le jet d'eau chaude d'une douche spatieuse, comme celles qui leur étaient réservées à Esthar. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela tenait sans doute du fait que la magnifique paire de fesses devant lui avait des gènes en commun avec le président de la ville futuriste.

Plongé dans ses pensées ô combien poussées intellectuellement, il ne se rendit compte qu'après un certain délai que Squall avait quitté son boxer et s'était enfermé dans l'une des cabines, cachant à la vue de Seifer la vision de son corps nu.

Seifer se gifla mentalement d'avoir loupé un tel spectacle.

Puis il se dirigea à son tour vers une des douche où il savoura l'eau chaude. Quand il sortit, une serviette autour de la taille, Squall fouillait dans son sac de voyage visiblement pour dénicher un pull, ne portant sur lui qu'un jeans, les cheveux chocolats dégoulinants sur ses épaules. Seifer sauta dans des vêtements secs puis s'empara d'une serviette éponge séche. Il se rapprocha de l'autre gunblader, et d'un geste à la fois doux et lent, essuya le dos trempé de son partenaire. Squall sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de lui décocher un coup. Le brun fit volte-face, le regard foudroyant, et Seifer se demanda aussitôt s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. En même temps ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il lui avait mis une main sur son si joli fessier. Alors pourquoi toute cette colère dans les iris bleu-grisé?

"Tu va chopper la crève si tu reste le dos mouillé."

Excuse tout à fait valable...mais si Squall ne lui hurla pas dessus, sa colère ne disparut pas pour autant.

Il lui arracha la serviette des mains sans prononcer un mot, sortant enfin un sweat-shirt de son paquage, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur, laissant Seifer perplexe face à cette attitude.

Et oui, il enrageait. Plus contre lui-même d'ailleurs. Si le blond ne maintenait pas plus sérieusement ses distances de sécurité, il lui sauterait dessus sans lui demander son avis. Et s'il se mettait à le toucher, cela n'arrangerait pas les choses pour le moins du monde!

Quand Squall y pensait, ça le rendait dingue. Seifer lui plaisait. Et pas qu'un peu. Suivant les conseils d'Ellone, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Après tout, Seifer et lui se connaissait depuis la couche-culotte. Si le blond ne voulait pas de lui, il saurait le lui faire comprendre.

Or, c'était bien cet imbécile qui ne comprenait rien.

Lors d'une sortie collective à la discotèque, ils avaient dancé ensemble. Prenant cela comme une réaction positive, Squall avait entreprit de l'inviter à sortir. Seifer avait été surpris, mais plus par le fait que lui, Squall Leonhart, puisse ressentir l'envie de se détendre que par l'invitation elle-même. Ils avaient passé un bon moment durant leur après-midi à la plage de Balamb mais impossible de faire le premier pas. Squall lui tournait autour depuis deux bons mois à présent, flirtant avec lui, riant avec lui pendant les soirées dans les bars, déployant tout son arsenal de séduction dès qu'il le pouvait.

Mais Seifer ne remarquait rien.

Ou plutôt, pensait Squall, agissait comme si. Mais le blond avait eut suffisement d'expériences amoureuse pour repérer son petit jeu. Si il faisait l'innocent, cela signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Alors qu'il n'essaie pas ensuite de se rapprocher!

Ou bien...

Ou bien l'autre venait enfin de percuter!

A cette pensée Squall s'arrêta net au milieu du corridor. Il soupira d'énervement, priant intérieurement de ne pas avoir déjà foutu sa chance en l'air. Finalement il se rendit à la cuisine du vaisseau où Quistis empilait les dernières assiettes en carton vides pour les envoyer directement dans l'incinérateur. L'épéiste en déduisit que les enfants avaient terminé leur "repas-consolateur" et qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger en paix à leur tour. La blonde se contenta de se retourner vers lui et de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux, sans une parole. Le cadet plaça un gobelet en plastique sous la machine distributrice de café et appuya sur le bouton rouge bénit. Au bout de trois secondes l'odeur de son carburant favori commença à se répendre dans la pièce sous l'oeil amusé de Quistis, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver hilarante l'expression désespérée de son ami. Oui, la soirée avait été longue et difficile. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte automatique s'ouvrit bientôt sur Seifer qui se servit à son tour un café.

Quistis se lava les mains et déclara d'une voix enjouée:

"Bon, moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons!"

Elle lança un clin d'oeil mi-encourageur mi-moqueur à Squall avant de quitter la salle, Seifer lui répondant une vague "bonne nuit" alors qu'elle sortait dans son dos.

Squall se renfrogna. Quistis avait démasqué son jeu avec Seifer, il en était certain. Pourquoi les femmes avaient-elles se sens de déduction?

Le brun se reprit. Puisqu'il était seul avec son aîné, autant en profiter pour avancer ses pions...ou ses pieds en l'occurence.

Affichant son visage le plus neutre en stock, Squall avala une gorgée de liquide noir et poussa légèrement son pied en avant pour que celui-ci bute contre la cheville de son camarade. Il répéta l'opération à quelques reprises, sans s'excuser de son geste, ce qui étonnait le blond qui comprenait enfin que ce n'était pas un accident. Osant à peine y croire, il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer tandis que les petits coups de Squall se faisaient plus répétés. Sans le savoir, il rentrait dans le jeu.

Il fut cependant surpris de la témérité du brun quand celui-ci, toujours l'air aussi indifférent, fit glisser son pied nu sous le pantalon de Seifer dans une caresse.

"Dis donc, je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire du pied, Squall?"

"Sans blague?" lui répondit-il en esquissant un sourire presque séducteur, aussitôt caché par le gobelet qu'il portait de nouveau à ses lèvres.

"Tu serais pas en train de me draguer par hasard?"

"Tu t'en rends _enfin _compte?" soupira Squall en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il t'en faut du temps pour percuter."

Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Rassuré par la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans les orbes bleu marine, le cadet s'autorisa à ajouter:

"Ca fait combien de temps que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention déjà? Deux mois, à peine?"

"Je croyais que tu plaisantais." se défendit le blond.

"Tu me vois souvent plaisanter?"

"Non. Mais tu fais pas souvent du pied non plus, hum?"

Squall grimaça. Seifer venait de marquer un point. C'était bien la première fois où il déployait autant ses atouts pour plaire à quelqu'un, et sans doute le blond n'avait-il jamais été présent au moment où Squall tentait sa chance avec d'autres conquêtes.

Seifer cacha un baillement derrière sa main, arrachant un sourire à Squall.

"Bon...comme je vois que tu es sur le point de plonger, je reviendrais plus tard te faire du pied", se moqua-t-il en le levant et en jetant son verre vide dans l'incinérateur.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas en dehors de la pièce que deux mains s'emparèrent de ses hanches, lui interdisant d'aller plus avant, et que deux lèvres humides sucotèrent la peau sensible de son cou. Il frissonna, de la surprise et du plaisir de la sensation, et l'aîné prit cela comme une autorisation. Il referma totalement sa prise sur Squall, le collant à son torse, sa bouche remontant lentement sur la gorge. Squall laissa échapper le court souffle qui était resté coincé dans sa cage thoracique. Il ferma doucement les paupières, laissant petit à petit le poids de son corps reposer contre celui de Seifer et pencha la tête en arrière pour faciliter à son ami sa démonstration affective. Tendrement pris au piège. Le souffle du blond effleura sa pomme d'adam, se coupa pour exercer la douce pression des lèvres à plusieurs endoits aléatoires, menant un chmin vers l'amont. Seifer s'empara amoureusement du menton de sa victime, lui volant un minuscule gémissement de plaisir, puis s'appropria la lèvre inférieure et la bouche toute entière qu'il apprit par coeur, en bon élève. Se saisissant de l'occasion, Squall affectionna les lèvres qui s'appliquaient à lui dire "je t'aime". Finalement, les deux bouches se décrochèrent l'une de l'autre mais le brun, les yeux mi-clos, continua son petit manège en abandonnant paresseusement des baisers sur la machoire de son compagnon. Seifer ressera un peu plus fort sa prise, si cela était encore possible, ronronnant, et le berçant presque de ses bras.

"On dort dans la même chambre?" proposa timidement le brun qui se surprenait à être effrayé que Seifer ne brise leur étreinte.

"On dort dans le même lit?" chuchota sensuellement une bouche à son oreille.

Un sourire et une main baladeuse furent la seule réponse.

* * *

Les scribouilleuses, c'est comme les poules: faut le donner du blé pour qu'elle ponde.

Si vous n'avez pas de sous, je prends aussi les reviews! ;D

30/06/2009: Tadaaaam! Les mots manquants ont été rajouté, les doublons enlevés, les lettres qui ne servent à rien et se baladent enlevés, les fautes diverses corrigés. Bref, voici un texte enfin (normalement) lisible! XD


	12. Rêve stupide

**Rêve stupide**

Reconnaissance de dette: Squarenix, grand Dieu Ultime, a mis au monde ce jeu magnifique.

Note d'une revenante: Vous pensiez que je m'étais perdue dans les méandres de ma débilité profonde? Ratéééé! XD Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pas forcément très guilleret et beaucoup moins sexy que le précédent (à mon goût). Mais, que voulez-vous, je suis dans une passe sentimentale!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

L'université de Balamb était réputée pour être la faculté de mercenaires à recueillir le plus d'orphelins. Trabia et Galbadia n'était pas en reste sur ce plan, mais par un fait inexplicable, seule la BGU accueillait une si grande proportion de génération perdue. D'un certain côté, Squall comprenait bien le sens de la manoeuvre. En effet, quel meilleur candidat à la dangereuse carrière de soldat que l'enfant qui n'a pas de but dans la vie, qui n'a pas de famille pour s'opposer à un tel choix de carrière, qui ne connait que la collectivité de l'orphelinat? Non, vraiment, l'orphelin était l'élève de choix.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Balamb avait reçue la notoriété d'avoir des élèves à la fois braves et fiers, des élèves forts qui ne craignaient pas le danger ni la tension insoutenable de la bataille. Des élèves qui jamais ne fondaient en larmes sur le champs de bataille, qui se seraient les coudes. Comment faire autrement? C'était bien l'une des questions à laquelle le brun ne pouvait répondre. Ils n'avaient plus un seul membre de leur propre sang pour épancher leurs larmes et pour les rassurer, alors il fallait bien qu'ils continuent à avancer et qu'ils se soutiennent entre eux pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence ou le désespoir. La solidarité était probablement l'une des valeurs qui primaient dans l'université de Balamb.

Et pourtant Squall Leonhart ne l'avait jamais demandé, cette solidarité. Pas plus que n'importe quel autre étudiant par ailleurs. Il existait une sorte de défiance vis à vis de cela. Recevoir du réconfort ou de l'aide n'était pas mal vu, mais le fait de le demander, si. Question d'amour propre sans doute.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Squall atteignit le milieu du couloir il fût surpris de trouver Seifer, le grand et fier Gunblader, appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés sur la poitrine et face tourné vers le sol. Dans la pénombre il ne distinguait pas son visage mais une sensation de malaise dans son estomac lui indiqua que quelque chose n'allait pas conne d'habitude chez son compagnon d'arme. Il était trop silencieux. Trop immobile.

Squall s'arrêta à son niveau et s'aperçut, dans une angoisse gênée mêlée à l'horreur, que Seifer pleurait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait le visage du blond s'inonder de larmes, et les yeux jades se teinter de tristesse ou de mélancolie. C'était néanmoins la première fois qu'il le rencontrait par hasard dans cet état et que son aîné n'était pas entouré d'un de ses fidèles amis pour le soutenir. Oui, le grand Amalsy était seul ce jour là, et ce fut ce qui perturba le plus Squall.

Soudain le regard de Seifer croisa le sein. Squall sursauta, comme assaillit par une violente décharge éléctrique, et ne fit pas un pas de plus, les bras ballants, incapable de trouver qu'elle était la meilleure réaction. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'animosité à l'intérieur de ces prunelles bleues. Rien qui ne le mette en garde. Cependant l'habitude, mais surtout la crainte, de se prendre un coup pour faire taire toute tentative de prise en pitié le forçait à rester en arrière.

Pendant une éternité les pupilles boulversantes le fixèrent, indescriptibles. Seifer semblait questionner, chercher une réponse, mais Squall ne comprenait pas la question silencieuse qui lui était posée, aussi le blond finit il par se retourner et agir comme si Squall n'existait pas.

Une sensation inconnue jusqu'alors lui broya l'estomac. Il fallait remédier à cette peine. Il _voulait_ remédier à cette peine!

A la seconde même où cette idée traversa son esprit, son instinct surpassa sa raison. Ses jambes franchirent l'espace du silence, ses bras brisèrent la muraille invisible et encerclèrent la taille de son camarade. Il le pressa contre lui, comme si le contact physique pouvait détruire la douleur sourde qui émanait de seifer, et posa sa joue contre la large dos de l'autre gunblader.

Une minute passa. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Puis il cessa de les compter.

Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ce geste d'affection que trop rare. Sa personnalité se refusait à se laisser aller de la sorte et pourtant son âme meurtrie en éprouvait un fort contentement. Il espérait juste que l'étreinte profitait autant à Seifer qu'à lui. Mais son aîné restait mystérieusement silencieux et immobile.

Doucement, des mains chaudes se superposèrent à celles de Squall et les serrèrent étroitement, appuyant la douce pression, demandeur de dette douce démonstration.

"Tu sais que je t'aime bien, hein?"

Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Seifer si basse, à la fois meurtrie et désespérée. Il devinait dans cette question une déclaration voilée. Cela ne le choquait pas. A vrai dire, il s'en doutait. Provoquer était une bonne technique pour attirer l'attention d'une personne. Et accepter de se faire provoquer, c'était aussi un subterfuge pour redemander cette attention. Ils jouaient à se faire reconnaître de l'autre, surtout qu'ils avaient cruellement besoin de cette reconnaissance.

"Je sais."

Il se rendit tardivement compte qu'il venait -plus ou moins- d'accepter une proposition, en n'ajoutant rien à cette remarque. Comment refuser cependant? Il lui manquait douloureusement, à chaque seconde. Il n'avait que lui.

"Si un jour..." reprit la voix bouleversée du blond "je devais quelque chose d'_incorrect_ pour atteindre mon rêve...tu me pardonnerais?"

"Evidemment. Sans tes rêves stupides, tu ne serais plus tout à fait toi."

"Même si je devais t'abandonner pendant un long moment? Même si je devais accomplir mon but tout seul?"

"Je ne suis pas en sucre. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi."

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce "câlin". Mais la mémoire de Squall s'était violemment débattue contre le charme des Guardian Forces pour préserver ce souvenir.

Des années plus tard, debout sur le port militaire de Balamb, Squall laissait son regard dériver sur l'océan. Ses bras s'étaient resserés sur le vide cette fois, puis s'étaient pressé contre son ventre, comme si l'adolescent tentait de se protéger d'un froid persistant.

Seifer se tenait derrière lui. Comment le brun avait-il su qu'il allait venir? Etait-il surveillé par les Seeds? Ou bien Raidjin et Fudjin avaient-ils dévoilé ses plans au tactiturne de service?

"Tu as fini?"

Le timbre lointain de Squall le surprit tant qu'il ne sût quoi répondre.

"Maintenant, ton objectif a été achevé, n'est-ce pas? Tu peux rentrer, puisque c'est fini?"

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?"

Seifer ne pouvait voir que son dos. Il se rapprocha furtivement du brun malgré sa sonnette d'alarme intérieure qui lui hurlait de se méfier. Il allait certainement se prendre un bon coup de poig pour toutes ses conneries.

"Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit: toi et tes rêves stupides...ça serait un peu ennuyeux sans vous."

Le blond l'enlaça et apposa tendrement les lèvre sur les siennes, soucieux de tester la véracité de ces paroles par un acte physique. Squall ferma les yeux tout en se laissant aller contre le torse de son comparse, relevant juste le menton pour s'enivrer avec plus d'aisance des lèvres qui lui étaient offertes. Il découvrait une chair douce, bien qu'abimée par le froid de ce début d'hiver.

"Tu sais que je t'aime bien?" déclara-t-il d'un ton léger une fois que sa bouche fut relâchée.

Seifer se contenta juste de rire.

* * *

Les reviews sont comme les notes: il n'y a qu'au moment où vous voyez ce qui est écrit que vous savez réellement ce que votre travail vaut.

'Pis ça fait plaisir, aussi!^^


	13. Vacances

**Vacances**

Reconnaissance de dette: Gnié. A Suqarenix, encore et toujours. Y'a pas une date de péremption pour leur licence? -vague espoir-

Note aussi rapide que ce chapitre: Mille excuses pour cette pitoyable longueur! C''est un tout petit OS écrit sous le coup de l'inspiration, je travaille sur le prochain qui sera d'une taille plus décente. (Promis!) En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Sur ce bonne lectuuure!^^

* * *

"Comment ça des vacances?"

"Qui a parlé de vacances?"

"Hé! Je ne savais pas ça, moi! C'est affiché où?"

"Quelqu'un peut me passer le sel? Merci. Tiens, c'est quoi ce prospectus?"

"Qui part en vacances? Vous ne m'avez rien dit!"

"D'ailleurs comment ça se ait que quelqu'un ait des congés? On ne nous a pas encore communiqué le nombre de jours donnés pour cette année! Moi, ça fait trois mois que j'attends pour organiser mes vacances avec ma famille."

"En plus elle a l'air sympa cette brochure. Franchement tu trouves pas ça tentant ce soleil, ces paysages?"

"Mouais...moi je préfère aller à la plage. J'ai pas l'impression d'être en vacances quand je suis pas loin, ou du moins près de la mer. Glandouiller sur le sable, il n'y a que ça de vrai!"

"Je me demande si j'aurais assez de temps pour aller faire un grand voyage cette fois-ci."

Squall resta dissimulé dans son silence. c'était la dernière -mais vraiment bien la dernière fois!- qu'il laissait trainer les document qu'il utilisait. Pour une fois il avait décidé de prendre ses jours de congés. Ormis les délais obligatoires auxquels l'infirmière l'avait contraint après des missions très éprouvantes il n'avait pas pris de temps pour se reposer. Cependant l'envie lui avait pris de se reposer loin du monde, de changer d'air. De se vider la tête, voir d'autres endroits, respirer un air plus pur. Un air qui ne serait pas chargé de souvenirs.

Il avait envie de voir ce que ça ferait de passer de vrais congés aurpsè d'une personne chère, de fonder pour la première fois des souvenirs à deux.

Il délaissa le groupe bavard et se réfugia temporairement dans sa chambre ou deux bras musclés encerclèrent ses hanches dès que la porte se referma.

"Dollet?" questionna une voix chaude. "Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la mer."

"Ca te plait?"

Seifer lui adressa un sourire remplit de chaleur.

"Des vacances avec toi et rien qu'avec toi, ça ne peut que me plaire, Squally-boy!"

* * *

Les reviews, c'est comme le chocolat: même aussi petit qu'une miette, c'est agréable!


	14. Moments difficiles

**Moments difficiles**

Reconnaissance de dette: Allooooons...Après tout ce temps, y'a pas préscription pour le vol des personngaes? Non? Bon, dans ce cas, vous connaissez tous la chanson. Chantons là tous ensemble, je vous donne le La: "Final Fantasy huiteuuuh, appartient à Square Enix, et je n'ai aucun droiiiit sur aucun de ses personnaaaageuh"

Note lointaine d'un esprit peu présent: Gnié, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas posté! Me revoilà donc avec un truc bizarre en guise de pré-cadeau de Noël!^^ Trèèèèès sentimental, je trouve, mon machin. 'Pis écrit sous acide, si on regarde bien le style. Vous ne m'en voudre pas n'est-ce pas? ;)

Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message à l'auteru deséspérée!^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Tu connais les moments difficiles...mais cela sont vraiment une sorte de torture que tu n'avais jamais expérimentée.

Pourtant quand tu te plonges dans le regard de tes amis, tu sais qu'ils connaissent bien le phénomène, comme si ils l'avait déjà affronté. C'est là que tu comprends. Tu comprends que c'est toi la cause, que tes erreurs ont eut des conséquences bien plus profondes que ton simple rang dans cette université. Tu ne t'en étais jamais aperçu auparavant mais à présent c'est bien la vérité qui te frappe de pleine fouet, te laisse à terre, les yeux arrondis et le noeud au ventre. Tes bêtises, les autres t'y ont vu t'y accrocher, te perdre dans les ténèbres sans avoir pu t'en empêcher. Maintenant, c'est toi à leur place et de loin tu le regardes disparaître de la surface.

Il passe de nouveau devant toi. Tu te moques bien du monde, tu tentes de lui attraper le bras. Tu voudrais lui poser des questions, lui demander pourquoi ça ne va pas, pourquoi il renforce ses murs de glace. Il se dégage, t'adresse à peine un regard et puis s'en va. Tu te retournes vers Raidjin, tu la supplies muettement de t'expliquer cependant elle ne te répond pas. Elle se contente de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, un peu basse. La voix triste elle te répond que c'est comme ça, qu'il ne faut pas chercher à faire quelque chose car cela est voué àn l'échec. Il n'y a que lui qui peut s'en sortir de son propre chef. La décision de survivre n'est néanmoins pas encore prise, c'est cela qui t'inquiètes. Tu décide que l'action sera la meilleure des solutions, que ça peut le faire réagir, bien que dans la prunelle des tes deux meilleurs amis tu comprends que tout est inutile.

Première étape du plan "Grand sauvetage", la petite brune énergique, Selphie Tillmitt. Quand elle te voit arriver elle te sourit, sûrement certaine que tu viens pour cette association stupide. Non, tu n'organisera pas de fête, tu ne sauveras pas les chats et tu iras encore moins donner des cours de soutien aux gamins. Tu la salues, tu échanges deux-trois mots, c'est incroyable une fille comme ça, qui arrives à pardonner autant à un tel salaud que toi. Après tout, c'est toi qui à détruit sa fac. Elle s'en fiche, disant que tu n'es pas responsable, c'est fou ce que ses paroles t'ont fait du bien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a Squall?"

Tu ne savais pas que les yeux noirs de Raidjin pouvaient devenir les émeraudes de la minuscule Selphie. Elle continue de sourire, mais cette fois-ci tu constate que le coeur n'y est plus, puis elle t'explique.

"On ne sait pas. Personne ne sait, d'ailleurs. Ca a commencé largement après sa séparation avec Linoa. Ca faisait longtemps aussi qu'il avait fait son coming-out alors je ne vois pas trop ce qui le met dans cet état. Irvine pense qu'il est très malade mais Quistis dit que le docteur Kodawaki n'est au courant de rien."

Par réflexe tu lui prend le lourd carton qu'elle essaye de porter et le déplace toi-même sur la pile qu'elle a commencé à former. Dedans tu imagines toutes sortes de lampions qu'elle doit préparer pour la prochaine soirée.

"Il n'y a que les missions qui le sortent un peu de a torpeur mais je doute fortement que ce soit le manque d'adrénaline qui le rende comme ça." poursuit-elle tout en époussetant avec un chiffon le chargement suivant.

"Mais alors pourquoi?"

Les mots sortent de ta bouche sans y penser. Elle hausse les épaules, murmure que c'est sans doute une passe de coup de blues, que tout le monde en a, et que cela va peut-être vite passer.

Mais toi, éternel abruti, tu décides que cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. Tu sors de cette salle d'entrepôt et directement tu emprûntes le chemin de l'ascenseur. Ce que tu sais sur lui va bien te servir, car pour le dénicher quand on ne connait pas assez le personnage, c'est un véritable calvaire. Non, il ne sera pas dans sa chambre en train de dormir car il sait que c'est le premier endroit où on viendra le chercher. Non, il ne répondra pas au téléphone quand tu vas l'appeler car il saura que ce n'est pas une mission. Non, il ne sera pas en train de s'entraîner dans le Serre de Combat , tu ne le croises presque plus là-bas depuis plusieurs semaines.

Tu traverses le couloir, passes devant une classe ouverte où tu ne peux te retenir de faire une gimace à Quistis qui enseignes. Une poignée d'élèves ricane, elle les fait taire d'une voix autoritaire mais tu devines aisément qu'elle cache difficilement son sourire. Tu ne pensais pas en revenant ici qu'elle serait aussi soulagée de te voir reprendre le droit chemin, comme une soeur aînée qui voit son petit frère revenir de sa fugue. Après les classe, la sortie de secours et puis, cette fameuse porte secrète. Pas si secrète puisque tout le monde savaient où elle menait mais très peu de personnes avaient le rang pour en posséder la clef. Heureusement toi, tu avais rangé la carte magnétique dans la poche intérieure de ta veste. Un passage éclair dans la fente métallique et le bleu incroyable du ciel se mélant avec celui de la mer t'accueillit.

C'est une image étrange. Tu aurais même bien envie de la coucher sur le papier si seulement tu savais dessiner correctement. Il n'est qu'une forme sombre en contre-jour, une silhouette qui coupe la couleur de l'océan. Tu le rejoins, va t'accouder sur la barrière. Il ne s'échappera pas de toi en marmonnant une excuse bidon car il sait bien qu'avec toi, les choses sont moins prise de tête.

Tu attends parce que c'est le seul moyen de retirer quelque chose de lui. La tactique paye. Sans doute a-t-il trop sur le coeur pour garder sa peine à l'intérieur, cette fois.

"Je me suis disputé avec mon père."

Il ne dit "mon père" que devant toi, comme si la confession de son affection pour cet homme était une honte.

Tu comprends que cela le blesse de reperdre l'homme une nouvelle fois, qu'il a peur que ce désaccord ne puisse effacer à tout jamais ce lien de sang si précieux. C'est drôle mais il n'y a pas si longtemps encore tu ne te serais jamais douté de toutes ces petites angoisses qui pourrissent la vie de Squall.

"A propos de...?"

"Une mission pour Esthar. Il voudrait que je n'y aille pas. Trop dangereux."

"Compréhensible."

"C'est idiot."

"Les deux vont souvent de paire."

Tu profites du fait qu'il n'ait pas ses gants pour lui saisir la main. Paume contre paume, ton pouce caresse ses phalanges dans un geste réconfortant. Tu sais qu'il est courant de tes sentiments pour lui, pas la peine de te cacher.

Il ne semble pas se défiler aujourd'hui. Sa main reste dans la tienne et tu peux sentir ses doigts resserer l'étreinte.

"Ca va aller. Il va s'y faire, tu verras. De toute façon il reviendra sur sa position, il a trop peur de te perdre définitivement pour bouder trop longtemps."

Tu le sens se détendre à tes mots, et un sourire nait presque sur son visage tendu. C'est vrai que le terme de bouder correspond bien à ce côté enfantin du caractère de Laguna. Il se détend pour de bon, tu jurerais même qu'un poids énorme vient de s'envoler de ses épaules.

"Tu dois avoir raison."

"J'ai toujours raison. C'est une vérité universelle, tu sais?"

Cette fois-ci il rit. Il rit jusqu'à ce que son portable se mette à sonner. Il décroche sous tes yeux, sans lâcher ta main.

"Allô? ...Laguna?...Attends une seconde."

Il brise doucement votre lien, plaque sa main contre le combiné pour étouffer le son et te déclare:

"C'est lui...je vais essayer de me réconcilier. Au fait..."

Il s'approche de toi:

"Merci pour la séance remontage de moral."

Il t'embrasse. Brièvement, tes lèvres savourent les siennes. Puis il te refait un sourire avant de quitter les lieux, poursuivant la discussion qu'il avait commencé.

Les moments difficiles, tu les déteste. Mais tu as la satisfaction de voir le vent tourner à ton avantage et tu es bien aise, ce soir-là, d'avoir été capable de changer un fait pour lequel tu te sentais impuissant.

Le plus beau cadeau, c'est sans doute la lueur dans ses yeux quand il te regarde.

* * *

Voili-voilou!^^

Et vous savez quoi? Les fanficeuses, c'est comme les mômes qui font leurs devoirs. Faut que vous leur dites ce qui ne va pas et ce qui va pour qu'ils s'améliorent!^^

Merci beaucoup à **Tite-Odey** pour m'avoir signalé qu'il y avait tant de fautes! (rouge de honte) Promis, la prochaine fois je relirais avant de publier un telle horreur!^^


	15. Ces quelques mots

**Ces quelques mots**

Reconnaissance de dette: Square Enix, ces personnnages t'appartiennent toujours mais je n'abandonnerais paaaaas!!! (sombre dans la folie)

La note que vous ne lirez peut-être pas: Encore moi, avec tout mon ramassis de bêtises!^^ Cette fois-ci l'OS n'est pas sous la forme d'une histoire ou d'une anecdote entière mais plutôt sous différents fragments qui peuvent être pris séparemment. J'ai vu ce style d'écriture dans la partie anglophone et j'ai trouvé que c'était sympa, alors ça nous fera un peu de changement pour ce chapitre!^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

**Distinction**

Seifer distinguait toujours les cadeaus provenant de Squall de ceux des autres.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas exeptionnels, et jamais le brun n'écrivait le nom de l'expéditeur sur les paquets. Mais pour le blond, les présents empaquetés sautaient aux yeux lorsqu'ils étaient offerts par son jeune amoureux.

Par le grâce d'Hyne, il n'avait jamais reontrer une autre personne dont les paquets ressemblaient à des oeuvres d'art moderne!

**Rareté**

"Nom d'un chien, Squall! Tu ne peux pas laisser s'échapper une occasion pareille!"

Seifer trépignait sur place, incapable de partir sans un regard en arrirère. Ils avaient passé la journée sur l'Ile de l'Enfer afin de remplir le stock de magie rare qu'ils distribueraient ensuite au reste de leur équipe. Il ne s'agissait pas moins d'une mission de haut rang donnée par le directeur lui-même. Les monstres sur cette zone se révelaient particulièrement dangereux, c'est pourquoi le duo y avait été envoyé. Le monstre de leur tableau de chasse était un Xilomid, une de ces créatures répugnantes dont un des membres constituait un des éléments pour consruire une gunblade plus puissante que le Lionhart, une gunblade que Squall convoitait depuis longtemps. Mais au lieu de se servir sur la bête, le brun avait préféré faire demi tour et rentrer au vaisseau lorsque de nouveaux monstres de la même espèce avaient rappliqué.

"Squall!" s'indigna Seifer "Ce truc là est super rare! Si tu le prend pas maintenant, tu n'auras peut-être jamais l'occasion de le faire!"

Un baiser le fit taire.

"On n'est pas équipé pour battre des monstres pareils, le premier n'a été qu'un coup de chance. Et toi aussi tu es rare. Si jamais je te perd, quand est-ce que je retrouverais quelqu'un comme toi?"

**Déjà vu**

Squall détestait tous les lundis.

Si les fins de semaines avaient la bonne habitudes de varier dans leurs événements, ce qui apportait un brin de piment à la vie, les Lundis semblaient être d'éternels recommencements. Chaque visage, chaque mot prononcé, tout était bien à sa place. Comme un cycle immuable dans lequel il s'empêtrait un peu plus à chaque fois que le week-end prenait fin.

Mais ce Lunid là, il se réveilla pour la première fois contre lui. Nu, la tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon, il savourait la douce étreinte que lui imposait la forme endormie.

Le sentiment était incroyable, presque irréel. Encore un an auparavant, ils étaient ennemis.

Ce Lundi matin là, ils étaient amants.

**Amphithéâtre**

C'était le premier lieu où ils s'étaient revus après le jugement de Seifer par les Hautes Autorités. A ce moment là, Squall venait tout juste d'apprendre l'issu du procès par téléphone, Quistis ayant jugé judicieux de lui faire part de ce qui se passait au tribunal. C'était même assez étonnant qu'il se soit trouvé si près du lieu où croupissait son aîné alors qu'il n'en avait nullement l'intention. En réalité il était arrivé à la Faculté de Deling pour des conclure offociellement certains arrangements avec les Seed de Balamb et, une fois hors du bureau directoriale, il avait eu envie de faire un petit tour des lieux. Il n'était pas revenu là depuis la bataille entre les deux facs volantes et lorsqu'il avait passé la porte automatique de l'amphithéâtre, il s'était senti étrangement ému. Il ne pensait vraiment pas revoir un jour cet endroit sans entendre les sons étouffés d'une bataille enragée au-dehors.

Il s'était assis sur un des sièges et avait savouré le silence.

Une heure plus tard Seifer entrait dans la salle et prenait place à côté de lui.

Silence confortable entre les deux.

"Je ne vais pas me cacher."

La voix de Seifer était déterminée.

"Je vais assumer mes erreurs, cette fois. Parce que j'ai fait tout ça pour protéger Edéa, même si mes actes étaient dictées par Ultimécia."

"Tant mieux."

Second silence avant une question, presque timide.

"Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? Tu attendais quoi?"

"Que tu rentres. Tu comprends, je ne serais pas reparti sans toi."

**Blouson**

Seifer se moquait souvent du vieux blouson en cuir brun que Squall portait dans son temps libre. Il trouvait ce vêtement démodé, délavé, rapiécé...

Il avait cessé de se moquer lorsque Squall lui avait avoué qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien manteau de Laguna qu'il avait déniché dans la petite maison de Winhill. Face à ce geste inhabituel d'affection, il n'avait rien trouvé à dire.

Quand Squall commença à porter le Swwet-shirt de Seifer pour dormir, le blond se sentit bêtement heureux et cessa complètement de se moquer.

**Contes de fées **

Il n'était pas rare que la célèbre équipe de héros se rendent à l'orphelinat pour passer quelques jours au calme. Ils en profitaient pour fonner un coup de main à Edéa, allègeant un poids certains de ses épaules plus toutes jeunes, malgré les apparances.

Ils étaient toujours accueillis par une plâtrée de cookies fait cuisinés par la Gouvernante et par les sourires ravis des gamins qui avaient pris leurs places dans les chambres. Souvent, les soldats jouaient avec eux.

La vie n'était pas un conte de fée, non. Encore moins lors des batailles. Mais lorsque Seifer s'asseyait à même le sol et commençaiet à lire une de ces histoires fantastiques aux enfants qui l'entouraient, Squall restait immobile contre le cadre de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ces instants de paix, à ces yeux, valaient bien un conte de fées.

**Rose**

Squall n'avait jamais porté du rose avant de se mettre avec Seifer.

Les yeux de Selphie s'arrondirent face à cette révélation. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs: Quistis et Irvine affichaient une mine stupéfaite. Squall, porter du rose?

"Il n'y à rien à faire: il ne comprend toujours pas que les tee-shirts rouges ne se lavent pas avec les caleçons boxers blancs."

**Annonce**

Laguna avait vraiment un mal fou à obtenir trois phrases continues de la bouche de son fils. Il imaginait qu'en tête à tête l'adolescent serait un poil plus bavard que devant ses camarades. Faux espoirs pour le Président: une tombe devait certainement en dire plus que son propre enfant. Il essayait à chaque fois d'egager la conversation sur des sujets banales susceptibles de concerner son fils mais c'était peine perdue, ils ne se connaissaient toujours pas mieux que ça.

Et puis un jour Squall avait pris les devants.

"Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler."

Laguna n'aura pas pû être plus heureux que de savoir que son fils avait une nnonce à lui faire.

"Voilà...il y a un garçon qui me plaît beaucoup et ...on s'est mis ensemble il y a quelques temps déjà. Il s'appelle Seifer....je voulais te le dire parce qu'on va passer nos vacances à Esthar, je ne voulais pas que ça t'étonnes si tu nous voyais ensemble..."

Mais il fut d'autant plus heureux de voir un véritable sourire naître sur le visage de son enfant.

* * *

Moais vouiiiii, j'aime toujours les reviews!! =D


	16. Une autre vie

**Une autre vie**

Reconnaissance de dette: Tout appartient à Square Enix...pour le moment! (attends impatiemment de s'emparer des droits d'auteur)

La dernière note de l'année: Et oui, ceci est le dernier chapitre... pour cette année! ;D Un miracle que e l'ai fini à temps d'ailleurs. Pour une fois celui-ci a été écrit sur brouillon papier et non sur ordinateur, ce qui explique le fait qu'il soit un peu court (sur papier ça parait toujours plus long que ça ne l'est en réalité!) et j'espère, le fait qu'il y ait moins de fautes. Et puis je me suis mise en mode dépression pour écrire ce chapitre, donc il est plutôt triste. On verra si je peux faire une "happy end" pour le prochain! =D

Sur ce une bonne fin d'année à tous, une bonne nouvelle année et bonne lecture!^^

* * *

"Au fait, tu es déjà sorti avec Seifer?

Squall manqua d'avaler sa cuillère. Coup de bol, celle-ci ne passait pas, il la garda donc collée à son palais, yeux grands ouverts rivés sur la personne en face de lui., à savoir Linoa. D'où ça sortait encore, cette histoire? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mentionné une quelconque attirance pour le blond à la jeune femme. Il avait certes toujours éprouvé un petit quelque chose en face de son aîné mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait , dans le passé comme dans le présent, ressenti le besoin essentiel d'avoir ce type de relation avec lui. Posée par Linoa, cette question lui semblait même ironique. N'était-elle pas le premier amour de Seifer, et vice-versa?

"Non, on était rivaux."

Ce fut la seule justification qu'il parvînt à formuler.

"Pourquoi?"

La jeune femme caressa son chien dont le museau, posé sur le genou droit de Linoa, apparaissait de sous la table. Elle paraissait être seulement à moitié avec lui, comme si les méandres du passé hantaient une partie de son esprit au point de la soustraire partiellement à la réalité.

"Rien...c'est juste qu'il m'a laissé une lettre pour toi lors de ma dernière visite."

Un nœud énorme bloqua la respiration du brun. Depuis l'exécution de Seifer la semaine passée, il avait vu bien des choses. Zell et Selphie en pleurs, Quistis se révoltant contre des juges -elle pour qui la loi avait habituellement raison sur tout, un groupe d'étudiants militant pour l'obtention d'un second procès, des journalistes assoiffés de réactions estudiantines dans le Garden, Un Fudjin et une Raidjin disparus... Il prévoyait d'observer d'autres phénomènes étranges durant les prochains mois. Mais cette petite phrase prononcée de façon presque anodine par la nouvelle sorcière, c'était un événement qui dépassait les limites de son imagination. Seifer avait écrit une lettre...pour lui?

"Il m'avait demandé de te la remettre après la sentence dans le cas où le verdict n'aurait pas été à son avantage."

"Tu l'as sur toi?" questionna-t-il prudemment.

"Tiens. Je me suis doutée que tu voudrais la voir tout de suite alors je l'ai apporté avec moi."

La délicate jeune femme à la chevelure noire tira de son sac une enveloppe craft qu'elle lui remit en mains propres. La papier lui semblait rêche sous ses doigts, il se demanda si la maigre qualité du produit était dû à une négligence de la part du personnel pénitencier ou si le blond l'avait considéré comme amplement suffisant pour ce qu'il avait à dire.D'ordinaire, les condamnés à morts veulent laisser une belle trace derrière eux, non? Cette enveloppe recouverte de scotch offrait une bien pitoyable mine.

"Tu viens Angel? On va faire une balade dehors. Je te laisse Squall. On se voit tout à l'heure?"

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Linoa, sans doute possible, luttait contre les larmes malgré son disparition de Seifer l'affectait en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Elle devait garder de lui l'image du jeune homme passionné et protecteur qu'elle avait rencontré des années auparavant. Il la regarda disparaître dans la foule et quitta lui-même la cafétéria pour sa chambre, là où il aurait plus d'intimité.

Refermer la porte derrière lui le plongea dans un monde qui lui appartenait, un monde de silence. Ici il ne percevait plus les rires des élèves passants, ni les discussions enjouées, ni le son étouffé des voitures circulant devant la faculté. Il jeta son paquet sur le bureau et fouilla dans les placards pour dénicher une tasse propre avant de mettre le café à couler. Le glouglou familier de la cafetière devint la seule mélodie perceptible. Las, il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, jetant furtivement un oeil sur la lettre empaquetée. Il n'était plus très certain de vouloir prendre connaissance de son contenu. Une fois qu'il l'aurait décachetée et qu'il en aurait lu chaque ligne, il ne lui resterait de Seifer plus que des é tout il ne pouvait pas rester bêtement là à la regarder.

D'un geste vif il la saisit et la débarrassa de son enveloppe. Dépliant soigneusement le papier, il débuta sa lecture.

_"Bien le bonsoir vieux frère"_

Il eut un mal fou à déchiffrer les premières lignes du mort. Elles étaient remplies de ratures, comme si Seifer avait dû chercher ses mots avant de pouvoir clairement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, peu après, les tâches se faisaient de moins en moins présentes, l'écriture plus fluide et plus sure.

_"Tu ne dois plus me considérer comme un frère depuis tout ce temps, surtout après mon gros délire. C'est dingue, tu as à peine un an de moins que moi mais j'ai souvent l'impression que des milliers d'années lumières nous séparent. J'ai dû mal à croire que maintenant tu peux vivre entièrement ta vie sans moi. Quand on était des gosses on se battait souvent mais j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir te protéger. Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, mais moi cela fait partie des choses que les G-Forces ne m'ont pas volé.Si je m'en rappelle bien, cette même cette manie de te traiter comme un bébé qui ta tapait sur les nerfs e qui provoquait nos bagarres. Il faudrait demander à la Gouvernante pour obtenir certitude. Dommage, je n'en aurait pas le temps._

_J'imaginais en entrant ici qu'on me pardonnerait mes conneries. Tu vois, c'est idiot, cependant je croyais qu'être encore un adolescent suffirait comme plaidoirie. C'était une excuse bidon, ok, mais même avec toutes les vraies excuses valables que l'avocat fournit, je crois que je suis cuit. Je ne faisais pas encore partie intégrante du Seed mais je suis quand même un traître. Heureusement, Rai et Fu on été déchargé de leurs peines! Ça m'aurait fait mal de savoir qu'ils auraient souffert d'avantage pour moi. Me suivre dans mon "rêve" n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir! Je suis soulagé que Linoa n'ait pas été tuée. Pareil pour le gang de l'orphelinat. Sans rire, vous êtes mon monde entier. Et Linoa est mon premier amour donc j'en garde de précieux bons souvenirs._

_En parlant d'amour, quand le grand Squally-boy se décidera-t-il à cesser de marcher tout seul? Je te le dis, moi: il te faut une petite-amie. Tu verras bien qu'on vit mieux à deux que tout seul. Enfin je dis ça mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas de ce bord. Figures-toi que j'ai même supposé que je te plaisais, pendant un temps. C'était l'époque où toi et moi on discutait souvent et on allait prendre un verre après l'entraînement. Quistis doit bénir cette époque de notre vie parce que c'est le seul moment où toi et moi on ne s'envoyaient pas mutuellement à l'infirmerie. Je dis ça encore une fois mais mon impression vient peut-être du fait que tu me plait depuis longtemps._

_C'est moche de crever à mon âge -vu ce que j'ai fait, c'est assez légitime aussi. Ce qui me fait les pieds, c'est que je n'aurais même pas pu te demander de me donner une chance, de te mettre avec moi. Je voulais le faire après qu'on soit tous les deux devenus des Seed. Comme ce n'est pas possible je me demandais si tu serais libre dans une autre vie?_

_Je sais, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, je vais le dire pour toi: "tu n'es qu'un idiot." . Il n'empêche que si tu m'attends dans une autre vie, saches que je te retrouverais. !d'ici là, j'aurais pris assez de plomb dans le crâne pour ne pas gâcher ma chance avec toi._

_Je ne te dis pas que je t'aime. C'est vrai, mais je réserve cette phrase pour notre prochaine vie."_

_Seifer_

Dans la pièce noire le café était froid. Squall, lettre en main, regardait la nuit scintiller par la fenêtre. Linoa frappait à sa porte mais il ne répondait pas.

Il attendait sa prochaine vie.

* * *

Allez, laissez moi un p'tit commentaire! =D Vous n'aurez plus la possibilité de le faire avant l'année prochaine, sinon! =D


	17. Bagne céleste

**Bagne céleste:**

Reconnaissance de dette: Squarenix possède tout...ce sont les maîtres du moooonde!

Première note de cette année: Si, si, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas! XD Cette fois, je pense l'avoir fait d'une longueur acceptable. Et puis, je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus du style de "rivaux" et "inondation". Et j'ai tué personne! =D C'est bien, hein? (Red va peut-être arrêté la caféine, ça lui donne des idées stupides et un air de gugusse). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!^^

Sur ce, bonne lecuuuure!^^

* * *

Sans murmurer le moindre mot de réconfort, l'homme se rassit de la pierre où il s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était posée près de l'embrasure qui apportait la lumière, le seul trou formé dans les décombres qui leur servaient de refuge. Une tâche dorée se formait sur le sol grisâtre, révélant à ses yeux fatigués la crasse du béton qu'il piétinait. Ca et là ressortaient barres de fer, poutres rouillés et câbles électriques depuis longtemps morts, le tout coincé entre des gravas, pans de murs entassés, et grillages déchirés. Non loin du tunnel qu'il avait creusé régnait, béante, une crevasse. Il ignorait ce qui avait pu griffer ainsi la terre et la couche de ciment dont elle était recouverte mais quelque chose lui disait que cela n'avait pas dû être beau à voir.

Bien sûr au départ il pensait avoir atterri dans une partie du monde détruite par la guerre. Les villages abandonnées, et ce peu importait combien les gouvernements pouvaient le dénier, étaient nombreux sur sa planète. Avec cette bataille contre la nécromancie beaucoup de gens avaient péris ou fuis, laissant derrière eux les vestiges d'une civilisation. Bien que les conflits se soient éteints dix-huit ans plus tôt, les traces persistaient. Personne n'avait envie de s'occuper de choses rappelant une époque sombre.

Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre contre les sorcières. Enfin, si, peut-être. Cependant pas de la façon dont il l'avait premièrement envisagé. Le lieu où il se trouvait n'appartenait pas à son monde. Etait-ce un mirage issu de son imagination? Ou peut-être les restes enterrés d'un peuple semblable au sien? Quoiqu'il en fut, cet endroit se situait bien loin de sa terre natale. Echoué dans les méandres du temps suite à la Compression Temporelle, il pensait être tombé dans un univers qu'Ultimécia s'était approprié avant de vouloir s'attaquer au sien. Squall n'avait jamais été doté d'une grande dose d'optimiste. En découvrant qu'il vivait à présent dans une ville de décombres, au milieu du néant, il avait été persuadé qu'il allait mourir ici. Seul.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir qu'il n'était pas l'unique naufragé de la tempête temporelle!

Après tant d'évènements vécus ensembles, tant d'opposition et de séparation, il était là. Seifer. Inconscient, à moitié échoué dans une des fontaines vides de la place morte, mais le cœur bien battant sous le large buste. Hypérion avait disparu de la circulation et son trench-coat en piteux état. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés là, dans la planque impovisée de Squall, un peu idiots. Seifer ne s'était jamais excusé de son geste. Il avait juste demandé si tous les autres s'en étaient sortis sans encombres. Si ses deux acolytes de toujours, Raidjin et Fudjin, avaient pu éviter d'être embarqués jusqu'au château. Squall ne lui avait pas répondu. Que lui aurait-il dit, d'ailleurs? Ils se trouvaient dans la même situation d'incertitude et d'incompréhension.

Et puis, comme les catastrophes sont causes de miracles, ils avaient finis par se réconcilier. En quelque sorte. Il fallait bien survivre ici avant de pouvoir déterminer avec exactitude où ils avaient atterri, s'ils pouvaient s'enfuir de cet endroit et comment. Seifer avait trouvé une barre de fer qu'il avait aiguisé contre d'autres bouts de ferraille. Squall avait saisi sa gunblade Lionhart. Puis, ils étaient partis à la chasse. Le monstre grillé n'était pas si mauvais après une poignée de jours d'adaptation. Dans un vieux supermarché en ruines ils avaient récoltés des sacs plastiques. Seifer, avec deux ou trois autres choses qu'ils avaient récupérés ça et là, était parvenu à filtrer l'eau d'un ruisseau urban. Ils s'en servaient pour cuire la viande , préférant utiliser l'eau de pluie pour boire, celle-ci étant certainement plus potable. Aucun des deux ne savait par où passait le ruisseau...donc quels potentiels produits chimiques s'étaient mélangées aux minéraux inoffensifs.

"Toujours rien?"

"Non."

Squall tourna des talons pour rejoindre la planque. La chasse venait de toucher à sa fin, ainsi que le temps réservé aux recherches d'indices. Comme d'ordinaire aucun d'eux n'avait mis la main sur quelque chose qui puisse les aider. Comme d'ordinaire, Squall répondait à Seifer par monosyllabe. Comme d'ordinaire, leur moral s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les méandres de l'incertitude.

Mais ce soir là, alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du feu pour se protéger du froid mordant qui se faufilait dans la planque via l'ouverture, Seifer décida de faire la discussion. L'unique fois où cela s'était produit, il avait juste voulu que Squall lui raconte en détails l'aventure.

"C'est pas normal que tu sois là." avait-il annoncé d'un voix grave en fixant les flammes.

Intrigué Squall avait relevé la tête du lézard qu'il regardait rôtir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Visiblement ce lieu a été créé pour servir de punition à des gens qui ont commis des crimes. Regardes autour de toi, Squall, et tu verras que les personnes qui ont vécus ici ne sont pas morts de façon naturelle. C'est comme si tous les cataclysmes du monde s'étaient abattus en même temps pour faire disparaître toute trace de vie. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a appris en classe, les douze fléaux de l'Egypte?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule!" répliqua sèchement le brun en se resserrant plus étroitement dans ses couvertures. "Cette terre a disparu il y a plusieurs millénaires. Si jamais étant qu'elle ait un jour existé. Pour moi c'est une légende."

"Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé si il y avait des Dieux là-haut? Quand je vois le désastre de cette ville, je n'arrive pas à penser à la malchance. J'ai plus la sensation que des divinités ont voulu faire payer le crime d'une population et qu'ils envoient tous ceux qui commettent des fautes graves. Mais pour toi, il doit y avoir une erreur. C'est sans doute à cause de la compression temporelle..."

Le bois craqua, vaincu par les flammes. La bûche commença à noircir sous l'attaque. Et Squall avait l'étrange sensation qu'un incendie intérieur ravageait Seifer de la même façon, assombrissant son regard émeraude.

"A mes yeux ta théorie n'a absolument aucun sens. Mais tu nous étions réellement dans une sorte de 'bagne céleste' alors crois-moi, j'y aurais ma place."

Voyant que Seifer le regardait en attendant de plus amples explications, il ajouta:

"Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Si je faisais l'effort d'aller plus souvent vers les autres, certains évènements auraient pû être différents. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense."

Ils scrutèrent le regard de l'autre. Squall ne fut guère surpris de trouver de la culpabilité dans celui de Seifer. Son aîné, bien qu'une peu brute sur les bords, n'était pas le genre de personne qui souhaite blesser les autres. Bien sûr, il avait voulu égoïstement la gloire. Mais il avait également voulu sauver la Gouvernante et aider une ville à se soustraire de l'occupation ennemie. Dans les iris de Squall cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel pour Seifer.

Du regret.

Le lendemain ils trouvèrent une radio.

Squall avait déjà repéré le bâtiment la veille. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule local avec deux ou trois petites salles visibles de l'extérieur. Au-dessus de la porte on avait affiché un grand drapeau en forme de rectangle. Avec le temps et les mésaventures les couleurs avaient disparu et il tombait en lambeaux. Néanmoins cela permettait encore de le distinguer des autres maisons.

"A ton avis, à quoi ça servait?" avait questionné Seifer.

"Aucune idée. Certainement pas une habitation. Plutôt des bureaux."

"Ca me fait penser aux Scouts. Surtout avec le drapeau dehors. Eh, t'as déjà vu les Scouts de Timber, Squally-boy? Franchement, ça vaut le coup d'oeil, ils sont super marrants! Ils déambulent avec des drapeaux, dans des uniformes militaires et des casquettes rouges pétantes. Ils trimbalent dans toute la ville un écureuil, soit disant que c'est une mascotte ou un truc comme ça...et ils parlent tous en utilisant des codes."

Ils avaient traversé la première salle en se faufilant sous une poutre qui barrait le passage. Dans la seconde pièce, de nombreuses bibliothèques renversées. Squall avait saisi un livre au hasard et commençait à le feuilleter tout en lançant, d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre désintéressée:

"Tu connais des scouts, toi?"

Pas dupe pour un sou, Seifer avait su repérer la lueur d'intérêt dans l'intonation de son compagnon.

"Par pur hasard en fait. Pendant les vacances d'été j'aidais une association à reconstruire des maisons détruites durant la guerre à Timber. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Linoa. Et les gamins venaient donner un coup de main de temps en temps en rapportant du matériel."

Squall avait ouvert une armoire d'archives au hasard et était tombé nez à nez avec un bloc gris et vraisemblablement à moitié enseveli sous la poussière. Chassant une araignée et sa maison de soie, il s'empara de l'objet et le déposa sur la table la plus proche.

"Eh, Squall, ça ressemble à ces vieilles stations radio d'avant la guerre occulte! Tu te rappelles? On en avait vu de le livre d'histoire, en primaire."

Après quelques heures à fouiller cette zone inconnue en quête d'autres objets utiles, ils avaient rapatrié l'objet dans leur antre, ne ressortant que pour chercher de quoi se nourrir. Seifer s'était essayé à faire fonctionner leur trouvaille mais rien ne ortait de la vieille machine à part de sombres grésillements qui leur cassaient les oreilles et menaçaient d'alerter les prédateurs quant à leur position.

Durant quatre jours sombres, il tentèrent en vain de capter un signal radio.

Ce silence de mort de la part de l'engin de communication n'avait eu qu'une conséquence positive: leurs discussions. Car il fallait bien le tuer, ce silence, après tout.

"Sans rire? Tu aimes ce genre de truc, toi? Si j'avais su!"

Et Seifer avait éclaté de rire tandis que Squall cachait un sourire.

"Finalement je trouve que ça te colle bien d'aller jouer à des jeux en réseaux. Attention, LionhartduGarden vient de se connecter et va vous mettre la raclée!"

"Très drôle, gros malin!" riposta-t-il. "Tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas que je passais mes journées à ne rien faire, si?"

"T'es tellement distant avec les autres, Squally-boy, c'est difficile de penser que tu puisses avoir les mêmes occupations que nous, pauvres mortels."

"N'est pas Dieu qui veut. Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi tiens moi ce câble pendant que j'essaie de faire le raccord."

Seifer s'était rapproché de lui. Tous les deux accroupis, presque serrés l'un contre l'autre, il semblait à Squall que la chaleur qui émanait du corps du blond le brûlait. Seifer caressa un peu sa main au moment où ils se passèrent le fil. Un geste ni discret, ni gênant. Au fond, Squall appréciait l'intention. Des frissons agréables lui couraient le long du dos. Sans doute cela était stupide, mais être perdu ainsi au milieu de nul part avec son compagnon lui permettait d'agir plus librement. N'envisageant pas réellement qu'on puisse les sauver il considérait sa vie comme toucher à sa fin. Et s'il n'y avait pas de conséquence à ses actions, qu'importait qu'il souffre en ouvrant son cœur à Seifer?

Il tenta d'établir une connexion. Une nouvelle série de grésillements s'échappèrent du petit cube noir et Squall écarta vivement le fil. Il tourna le bouton du son au plus bas avant de répéter la manœuvre. Le bourdonnement se fit minuscule fond sonore. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de laisser la radio branchée sur cette séquence pour la nuit. Si jamais la BGU voulait les contacter par ce canal, ils le sauraient.

Ce soir là ils se rendirent au lac.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un lac, plutôt une très grande mare. Coincée dans un coin de forêt, les deux adolescents l'avaient dénichée en cherchant des plantes comestibles. Au fond de l'étendue d'eau il n'y avait qu'une terre boueuse mais cela servait amplement pour se laver. Des racines d'arbres épais plongeaient dans la source, tirant un peu de vie dans ce lieu macabre. Autour poussaient quelques roseaux et fougèrent, créant ainsi un paravent naturel.

Squall appréciait l'endroit car il était le seul qui paraissait vivant. Souvent, à la nuit tombante, ils venaient ensemble pour se débarrasser de la crasse et de la sueur de la journée.

Ils se déshabillèrent dans le noir. Seifer en aurait juré de frustration. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'un Squall dénudé mais les ténèbres le rendaient bien incapable de rassasier ses prunelles sur quoi que ce soit. Il tâta vaguement autour de lui pour identifier la branche habituelle où le brun avait soigneusement accroché ses vêtements. Seifer en avait fait de même de l'autre côté. Comme les deux lourdes branches bordaient le chemin, en saisissant l'un et l'autre dans chaque main, il était possible de descendre dans l'eau sans danger.

Il entendit le son d'un cors qui entre dans l'eau. La lune, avec une concordance preque douteuse, s'échappa des nuages qui l'empêchaient de briller et éclaira leur étang d'une lumière blanche quasi fantomatique, révélant la personne qui était justement en train de se baigner dedans.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le plus jeune des deux soldats se retourna à demi, lui lançant un regard bleu profond qui le figea sur place.

Si Seifer s'était un jour attendu à voir Squall l'inviter de cette façon-là à le rejoindre...

Prestement il se glissa à son tour dans l'eau obscure, produisant toutefois plus d'éclaboussures que son compagnon.

Pendant un moment les deux hommes agirent comme si de rien n'était. Seifer s'aspérgeait d'eau pour s'habituer à la température peu clémente du bassin tandis que Squallavait plongé tout entier dans les profondeurs pour se frotter les cheveux et en retirer la poussière de la journée. Quant il remonta cependant, Seifer eut bien du mal à rester de glace. DEs mèches brunes descendaient langoureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, plusieurs décorèrent les épaules pâles de sombres arcades. Toutes collaient honteusement à la peau mouillée, poussant le blond à se rapprocher et à passer sa main dans la chevelure traitresse, la séparant ainsi de l'objet de son attention.

Aussi étonnant que cela le fut aux yeux de Seifer, Squall le laissa faire.

Enhardi par ce regard limpide de sens et par cette attitude consentante, Seifer posa le bout des lèvres sur l'épaule humide. Il déposa un autre baiser plus maintenu en grimpant une pincée de centièmtres plus haut dans le cou du june homme, puis remonta encore en appuyant d'avantage sa bouche à chaque fois tandis que, imperceptiblement, Squall se rapprochait de lui.

L'estomac de l'ainé se contracta en soubresaut lorsqu'une main vint caressa la peau sensible. Comme pour détourner son attention, Squall ferma les yeux et embrasse ses lèvres. Les mains du brun glissèrent sur le corps de son comparse, s'installant sur les hanches et les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. A présent, Seifer pouvait sentir leur visage, leur torse, leur nombril se frôler...ainsi que tout ce que l'eau cachait.

Seifer saisit la main de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Doucement il le fit reculer jusque dans un coin de l'étang plus fourni en végétation. Les feuillages formaient un coin noir. Tapis, échappant à la surveillance de la lune, ils se réchauffèrent de la meilleure manière qu'ils le purent.

***

Un grésillement strident parcourut la pièce. Frissonnant d'inconfort, Squall se blottit contre le corp chaud qui l'enlaçait. Il fourra son nez dans le creux de l'épaule en face de lui et soupira d'aise, bien décidé à se rendormir sous les chaudes couvertures.

Mais maintenant que son esprit embué par le sommeil revenait à lui, il réalisa que les couvertures n'étaient pas si chaudes que ça. Ce n'était certainement pas la couette de son lit à la BGU. D'ailleurs, il s'était allongé sur le sol. Mais que faisait-il sur le sol de sa chambre? Car, il s'agissait bien de sa chambre, n'est-ce pas? Sinon pourquoi percevrait-il le son irritant de son réveil?

"Merde, la radio!"

Le corps contre lequel il était pelotenné s'enfuit, laissant la tête du brun lourdement retomber sur la terre. Squall grogna et se réveilla pleinement cette fois-ci. Il avait réussi à oublier qu'il était perdu au milieu de nul part avec Seifer! D'un geste vif il rejoignit le blond près du poste en emportant une couverture avec lui.

Il se fichait pas mal d'être nu -Seifer l'était tout autant- mais il faisait un froid terrible dans leur antre. Tous deux accroupis près de l'émetteur ils attendirent que le signal se fasse de nouveau entendre. Il ne tarda pas. Seifer, tourna le boutan pour obtenir au mieux la bonne fréquence, lançait des appels au micro. Une réponse difficilement perceptible traversa le casque.

On venait les chercher.

***

Un grésillement strident parcourut la pièce. Frissonnant d'inconfort, Squall se blottit contre le corp chaud qui l'enlaçait. Il fourra son nez dans le creux de l'épaule en face de lui et soupira d'aise, bien décidé à se rendormir sous les chaudes couvertures.

"Debout Squally-boy, c'est l'heure." chantonna une voix grave à son oreille avant d'apposer un baiser furtif sur sa tempe.

"Humrph..."

Au moins, Seifer avait eu le réflexe d'assommer cette horreur de réveil.

Il roula en boule contre le torse chaud une seconde fois, tentant d'échapper aux mains chatouilleuses de son petit-ami.

Mais il était hors de question qu'après leur voyage sur cette îlot perdu dans l'oceéan il ne se laisse tirer du lit comme ça, ah non! Il faudrait pour ça que Seifer emploie la manière douce...très douce.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'être envoyé dans un "bagne céleste" aurait pu si bien tourné?

* * *

Vous avez envie de m'envoyer des fleurs? (Red, ne rêve pas...)

Vous avez envie de me massacrer? (Voilààààà, on revient à la réalité! XD)

Vous en avez marre de mes coquilles et fautes d'orthographes?

Vous aimez cliquer sur les boutons -en particulier les boutons verts?

Le bouton "review" est fait pour vous!

(Au passage, le prochain chapitre sera plus guilleret et plus fleur-bleue. Enfin, si je parviens à l'approfondir un peu, parce que sa taille ne dépasse pas le minimum syndicale, là!)


	18. Réflexe

**Réflexe**

**Reconnaissance de dette:** Déconnez pas, FFVIII n'est toujours pas à moi! Ca ne saurait tarder, mes agneaux...

**Note d'une caféineomane:** Ca y est! Enfin! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, qui a atteint sa longueur syndicale de publication!^^ Excusez mes fautes, j'ai corrigé au fur et à mesure pour être certaine de ne pas en laisser. Mais comme d'habitude, beaucoup m'auront échappées...

Au passage, il y a une référence à un célèbre film dans ce chapitre. Vous le reconnaitrez facilement! ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre!^^ Je me suis donné un mal fou pour le terminer. Bon, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il casse la baraque...je tenterais peut-être quelque chose de plus sexy au prochain! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

"Je t'aime."

Maudite thérapie. Maudite thérapeute, qui avait un sourire d'ange et une patience à toute épreuve. Maudit Cid qui avait eut l'idée de cette thérapie. Maudite Quistis, qui avait su le convaincre avec ses airs de grande soeur inquiète. Et puis maudit soit ce duo, Raidjin et Fudjin, ceux qui prétendaient être de fidèles amis, pour l'avoir encouragé à aller à chaque séance en lui affirmant qu'il avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis qu'il rencontrait la psy.

Maudite soit Ultimécia pour l'avoir entraîné dans ce calvaire qui avait provoqué son mal-être, et donc cet affreux suivi psychologique.

En revenant à la BGU Seifer savait que sa réintégration allait être difficile. La confrontation avec les autres élèves n'avait pas été le pire contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé au début. Lorsque le Shumi avait prétendu être le véritable directeur de la BGU il y avait eut une grande bataille entre les Templiers et certains jeunes soldats rangés de leur côté contre d'autres recrues. Si bien que, puisqu'on s'était déjà tapé dessus entre amis, le fait qu'il ait trahi et que ses deux amis l'aient suivi passait plus facilement. Le fait qu'Edéa ne soit plus perçue comme une sorcière mais une fondatrice ainsi que le message informant l'école que la sorcière du futur avait manipulée beaucoup de personnes, devaient certainement y être pour quelque chose. Bien sûr Zell lui reprochait toujours d'avoir suivi bêtement suivi ses chimères avant de réfléchir mais ce n'était pas une rancune très forte.

Et à cause de cette idiote de psychologue, qui l'obligeait sans relâche à lancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il prononçait systématiquement les mots qu'il pensait.

Une chose qu'il pensait être bon pour lui avant d'articuler cette phrase-ci.

Squall redressa immédiatement la tête de son journal, yeux ronds, visage dans une expression de surprise figée qui était franchement drolatique. Sa tasse de café restait suspendue dans les airs alors que les feuilles du journal du jour pendaient tristement de la main ouverte. Seifer soupira, maudissant sa franchise nouvelle, mais ne paniqua pas le moins du monde. Oh non! Il en avait sorti, des trucs bizarres, devant sa psy. Alors ça en plus ou en moins quelle différence cela faisait-il? De plus, il était persuadé que Squall lui pardonnerait aisément ce petit écart tant il semblait soucieux de sa réintégration dans l'école.

L'aîné lui retira doucement la tasse de ses doigts figés. Le brun restait immobile et tous deux ne prononçaient un mot, le brouhaha de la cafétéria envahissant leur table et leur univers. La joue appuyée contre sa paume, Seifer jeta un coup d'œil critique au contenu noir du récipient, vaguement distrait. Agir comme si ses paroles tenaient du discours courant était une meilleure option que de rentrer dans des explications compliquées ou des excuses désastreuses.

"Tu devrais sérieusement songer à passer au thé, Squally-boy" commenta-t-il. "Si ça continue tu ne réussiras plus à dormir jusqu'au prochain Noël."

"Ah..."

"Déjà que tu passes les 90 pour cent de ta vie dans ton bureau, à signer des papiers et tout le tralala, tu vas perdre tes cheveux avant l'âge."

Il leva les yeux du mug et, fronça légèrement les sourcils, ajouta:

"Ce qui serait franchement bizarre. J'ai dû mal à t'imaginer chauve..."

"D'accord..."

"Squall...? Est-ce que ça va?" s'inquiéta-t-il de ces monosyllabes fort peu cohérentes.

"Oui...je crois..."

Secouant violemment la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées absurdes en dehors de sa boite crânienne, le brun reprit contenance et se rhabilla de sa froideur habituelle. Seul un minuscule geste indiqua à son interlocuteur sa nervosité. Squall chassa vivement une mèche brune, une de celles qui encadraient son visage pâle, pour la replacer hors de son champ de vision.

"Bon, je retourne passer les 90 pour cent de ma vie au bureau" déclara-t-il en se levant, le ton de sa voix cachant à peine son amertume. "N'oublie pas de ramener ton apport à Shu, sinon c'est encore sur moi qu'elle va hurler."

Il tourna rapidement des talons, laissant un Seifer mal à l'aise derrière lui.

Seifer resta un instant assis sur sa chaise à se masser l'arête du nez -un geste qui appartenait d'ordinaire à son fantasme.

Squall venait d'atteindre son bureau plus nerveux que jamais. Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle, encore sous le coup de l'émotion et passablement énervé. Il jeta ses dossiers sur le bureau vernis et se laissa avachir lourdement dans le fauteuil de cuir. Grand dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passait encore? Et pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il était enfin parvenu à surmonter cette envie incontrôlable de se rapprocher de son aîné celui-ci trouvait le moyen de pulvériser ses efforts?

Il s'éventa un peu avec le paquet de copies à remplir, allant vers la fenêtre pour jeter un regard sur l'ensemble de la BGU, revenant vers l'armoire des archives récentes puis contournant son bureau ciré, cherchant un prétexte pour ne pas s'asseoir dans le large fauteuil de cuir. Il tira un peu sur un pan de la chemise de son uniforme pour la remettre en place et lissa les plis inexistants de sa veste posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Finalement Quistis toqua à la porte et lui annonça qu'ils avaient une réunion à propos du budget de l'année, une aura inquiétante flottant autour d'elle. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Nida, la jeune femme paraissait vouer une haine sans nom à ces réunions de dernière minute qui empiétaient sur son temps libre. Et combien Squall la comprenait. Lui aussi voulait profiter de ses heures de repos comme il l'entendait, et cesser de dormir sur une chaise inconfortable en attendant que ça passe.

Après une éternité cloîtrée dans la terrible salle de conférence, on les avait enfin relâché. Cid saluait les quelques dirigeants venus pour l'occasion -Squall ne se souvenait déjà plus du sujet- en leur serrant la main chaleureusement et en offrant des sourires enjoués. Vraiment, Squall ne se sentait pas fait pour être Commandant de la BGU. Impossible après une telle souffrance de faire les civilités réglementaires. Il n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur, prêt à renvoyer chacun chez soi à coups de pompes au derrière.

Il devrait aller voir un psy pour ses penchants vers le meurtres après les réunions.

_"Psy..."_

Du coup, l'incident avec Seifer lui revînt en mémoire.

Avant que Seifer lui-même ne vint le percuter de plein fouet.

"Ouch! Leonhart!"

Il grimaça en se forttant l'épaule que le brun venait à peine de manquer de lui déboiter.

"Pas mal la tête de déterré." commenta-t-il -un brin- moqueur. "Ma parole mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait à toi et Quistis pour vous mettre dans un état pareil? Un lavage de cerveau?"

"Pitié, ne m'en reparle pas! Je sens que je vais me pendre...d'ailleurs, elle s'appelle comment, ta psy?"

Se braquant immédiatement, Seifer répondit du bout des lèvres:

"Bianca Australia. Pourquoi?"

"Je risque d'en avoir besoin pour ne pas massacrer quelqu'un avant le prochain meeting."

Seifer, intrigué, décida de le suivre sur le chemin des dortoirs, histoire de poser innocement quelques questions.

"Ah oui? Quistis s'en remet plus facilement que toi on dirait. Généralement sa mauvaise humeur passe très vite."

"Ca, c'est parce qu'elle a Nida. Facile lorsque tu peux t'époumonner sur quelqu'un sans risquer de le faire fuir jusqu'à Esthar."

"Ca te dirait un petit duel? Comme ça tu pourras évacuer. Je suis très bon pour faire oublier aux gens leurs problèmes, tu sais?" fit-il en complètant sa tirade d'un clin d'oeil aguicheur digne des plus grandes pin-ups.

D'un certain côté un entraînement aurait franchement été une bonne idée: à force de rester assis toute la journée, l'adolescent sentait les muscles de son dos hurler leur souffrance. Néanmoins après la révélation de ce matin Squall ne se jugeait pas apte à affronter un Seifer sans T-shirt, luisant de sueur et rempli d'hormones. Il risquait très fortement de faire des bêtises...

"Merci, mais non merci. La seule chose qui me fasse envie en ce moment, c'est un café très serré et une longue sieste, loin de toutes formes de formulaires et de téléphone!"

Malgré les efforts de Seifer pour cacher sa déception, le brun s'aperçut clairement que celui-ci avait espéré une toute autre. Il se sentit un peu désolé pour lui mais sa raison lui dictait de garder ses distances, au moins pour quelques jours encore. Plus tard, peut-être, une fois qu'il serait plus sûr de lui-même et des sentiments de Seifer, il se laisserait aller.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Seifer ne dormait toujours pas.

Depuis trois jours approcher Squall et tenir avec lui une discussion courtoise, exploît dont il était alors le seul et unique recordman, était devenu une utopie. A chaque fois qu'il parvenait à le dénicher, quelqu'un venait chercher son cadet pour 'quelque chose d'urgent'. Ou sinon, il tentait de mettre sur les rails une conversation qui tournait invariablement à la dispute. Le blond ignorait pourquoi tout se passait si mal entre lui et Squall dernièrement.

_"On plutôt si, je sais parfaitement"_ songea-t-il en se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit.

Pourtant Squall semblait avoir bien pris sa confession au départ. Maintenant, ses mots semblaient avoir provoqué une sorte d'avalanche quelque part dans l'équilibre de leur relation amicale. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jurant intérieurement, fou de rage contre la situation à laquelle il ne pouvait plus rien changer. Squall devait certainement lui en vouloir d'avoir tout boulversé ainsi, lui qui avait tant de difficultés dans les relations humaines ordinaires.

Seifer ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir en dépit de son débat interne. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir enfin se débarasser de ses sombres pensées, un léger grattement se fit entendre.

Intrigué, Seifer rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, scrutant le vague dans le noir, se concentrant d'avantage sur son sens auditif pour percevoir de nouveau le son inhabituel qu'il aurait juré -mais alors juré!- avoir perçu. Pendant quelques secondes il n'y eut que le silence. Puis, une nouvelle fois, un bruit se glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas tant un grattement, non. Plus une série de minuscules coups contre du bois épais, ou du métal plastifié, comme si...

Comme si on toquait à la porte.

Il rejeta les couvertures puis à tâtons il mit la main sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Une lumière chaude et tamisée envahie la chambre, l'éclairant suffisamment tout en le prévenant de l'ébouissement, lui permettant ainsi de se diriger vers la porte sans se cogner contre ses meubles.

"Squall? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" chuchota-t-il, éberlué.

"Désolé...je te réveille?"

Seifer scruta l'autre épéiste des pieds à la tête. Il portait encore son uniforme, bien que sa chemise soit à présent froissée, comme s'il avait dormi tout habillé. Les valises qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux prouvaient cependant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de répit depuis un long moment.

"Je dormais pas vraiment...qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème?"

"Non...enfin pas vraiment...pourquoi tu demandes ça?"

"Pourquoi?" s'étrangla le gunblader avant de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix. "Mais parce qu'il est trois heures du matin, bon sang!"

"Ah bon?"

Squall paraissait sincèrement étonné. Seifer le vit consulter sa montre et se passer la main sur le visage avant de fixer de nouveau le cadran. Il n'était pas très réveillé, son lionceau.

"Je-je suis désolé..." balabutia-t-il en faisait mine de faire demi-tour. "J'étais au bureau et j'ai pas vu l'heure, je pensais qu'il était bien plus tôt que ça. Je vais te laisser dormir."

"Puisque je te dis que je dormais pas" grommela le blond en lui saisissant le bras. "Allez, entre!"

C'est alors qu'il la sentit. Cette légère fragence, à peine perceptible. Elle avait un ton sucré qu'il imaginait provenir d'un fruit. Ajoutée à cette touche un peu épicée...

"Squall? Tu as été boire un verre?"

C'était pas qu'il était sur le cul...mais presque! Bien sûr, il arrivait au brun comme à tout le monde de boire un verre d'alcool -que cela soit en soirée chez un ami ou dans un bar- mais jamais il ne buvait autre chose que son précieux café noir lorsqu'il travaillait. D'où la perplexité de Seifer.

"Irvine et Zell...ils sont venus dans mon bureau, ils ont apporté une bouteille d'alcool de prune..."

Ah oui, maintenant c'était flagrant. Squall marchait correctement, certes...sauf qu'il peinait à suivre une ligne droite. Voilà une anecdote qu'il pourrait raconter à Quistis un de ces quatre, elle n'allait pas en revenir.

Seifer se laissa choir sur une chaise.

"Ou bien alors c'était de l'alcool de pomme...je crois qu'il y avait de la bettrave, aussi..."

"Original comme mix."

Le blond soupira. Il fallait rester stoïc...

Ou pas. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu? Ca apprendrait à Squall à ne pas se laisser entrainer par Dincht et Kinnéas dans ce genre d'activités. D'ailleurs, ces deux là allaient l'entendre demain matin! On ne laissait pas Squall se bourrer comme ça!

Bon, ok, c'était drôle et très courant pour les gens de leur âge. Mais quand même!

"Laisse moi donc voir." fit-il en s'asseyant prestement sur une autre chaise qu'il fit glisser jusqu'aux côtés du brun.

Il l'embrassa doucement, mais fermement, et s'éloigna, affichant une expression sérieuse.

"Ouais. Je crois qu'il y a de la bettrave en effet."

Squall, les yeux anormalement brillants, arborait un léger sourire.

"Mais je suis pas très sûr de moi pour la pomme..."dit Squall d'une voix faussement innocente. "Tu veux pas réessayer, histoire de trancher?"

Bien que l'idée d'embrasser Squall de tout son saôule lui file des frissons, Seifer n'en fit rien.

"On va éviter. Demain tu vas vouloir me mettre une beigne pour ça" répondit-il avec bienveillance en lui frottant affectueusement sa tignasse brune. "Va plutôt te coucher. Avec un peu de bol, ça t'évitera un mal de chien au crâne!"

Squall fit mine de bouder puis se releva, toujours aussi peu élégant dans sa trajectoire. Il fit son chemin vers la porte et puis, au moment de partir il s'appuya lourdement sur elle pour se retourner vers le blond qui l'observait:

"T'veux pas me raccompagner? Dans cet état là, Hyne seul sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver..."

Seifer retînt un rire moqueur. Voilà qu'à présent le brun tentait de le faire venir dans sa chambre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit honnête pour ne pas saisir cette opportunité au vol! Il lui ferait cette remarque là, demain, lorsque son cadet aurait retrouvé ses esprits.

Néanmoins Squall venait de marquer un point. Il ne tenait pas à ce que cet idiot se retrouve endormi sur son propre palier parce qu'il aurait été incapable de mettre la clef dans la serrure. Il s'apprêta donc à le suivre.

"Votre guarde du coprs est prêt, princesse."

Le voyage se fit sans encombres. Secrètement Seifer avait espéré une main baladeuse, histoire de pouvoir charrier l'autre gunblader plus tard mais celui-ci fut étonnemant sage pour quelqu'un ayant fait des sous-entendus quelques minutes plus tôt. Le contre-coup de cette soirée arrosée se fit sentir et il se mit rapidement au lit tandis que l'aîné regagnait sa chambre, amusé par cette interlude.

"Seifer."

Oulà. Ca commençait mal. Ton glacial et expression neutre était de mise ce matin. Et Seifer qui avait espéré que le petit-déjeuner le rendrait plus aimable!

"Tu m'a embrassé." reprocha-t-il froidement.

"Tu étais d'accord."

"J'étais ivre. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais. C'était lâche d'en profiter de la sorte."

"C'était stupide de venir toquer à ma porte à une heure improbable." répondit-il calmement en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de muffin.

"C'est parce que tu m'as troublé hier."

"Et toi tu as essayé de me mettre dans ton lit. On est vraiment des vicieux, Squally-boy!" s'exclama-t-il presque joyeusement.

"..."

"Rôôh, fais pas cette mauvaise tête, princesse! C'est pas comme si je t'avais sauvagement sauté dessus pour assouvir mes fantasmes non plus!"

"...Ne m'appelle pas princesse" grommela Squall d'un air buté.

Seifer soupira. Si le brun venait uniquement dans sa chambre pour tenir ce genre de conversation, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Soudain une main passa sous son nez pour lui prendre le gâteau qu'il tenait alors entre ses doigts. Il observa hébété la douceur traverser l'espace jusqu'aux lèvres brunes où elle disparut. Squall paraissait pronfondemment plongé dans ses pensées. Mais Seifer ne remarqua que vaguement cette attitude -bien que Squall ne l'aborda que lorsque quelque chose d'important lui provoquait des soucis. Trop absorbé par les miettes qui ornaient le contour ourlé de la bouche de son rival, qui disparurent d'un coup de langue. Le blond déglutit et son regard se décolla de la bouche pour grimper vers les yeux.

Squall avala et sembla alors seulement noter qu'il était observé. Il se tourna vers lui. Cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

"Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?"

"Tu viens d'engloutir ma nourriture."

"Voilà qui est terrible."

"Sans me demander."

"Pauvre chou."

"C'est pas parce que j'ai un rang de Seed inférieur au tien que tu peux tout te permettre."

"Je ne fais pas ça pour te rabaisser." marmonna-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Seifer émit un reniflement désaprobateur.

" Alors t'es en colère ou pas?" questionna-t-il en sentant ses dernières gouttes de patience s'évaporer. "Je suis pas dans ta tête Leonhart. Si t'es un sale con à un moment et que tu agis comme si on était les deux meilleurs potes du monde l'instant d'après, ça me fout les nerfs!"

Il mangea rageusement un autre gâteau sous le regard indéchiffrable de Squall.

"C'est de ta faute: depuis que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, ça m'a détraqué les neurones." se justifia-t-il.

"C'est ma psy. Depuis que je vais la voir, ça devient un réflêxe de dire ce que je pense."

"Je devrais faire ça moi aussi..."

Seifer entendit un " ça me ferait pas de mal de l'ouvrir de temps en temps" marmonné tandis que le brun saisissait un cookie, dévalisant la boite que venait d'ouvrir son ami.

Seifer se passa la main dans les cheveux. Puis, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il lança:

"C'est l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec elle, justement. J'te laisse les clefs, t'auras qu'à fermer en partant. Tu me les rendras ce midi."

Il se mit debout et parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la porte.

"A tout'."

"A tout'. Je t'aime."

"Alors c'est pour cela que vous êtes en retard?" gloussa doucement la femme blonde en réhaussant ses lunettes écaillées.

Seifer et elle échangèrent un regard complice, et amusé. Malgré son apparence froide elle était très ouverte et Seifer s'était tout de suite senti en confiance. Presque des amis. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait sû rester professionnelle et se concentrer à ce qu'il fasse des progrés. Et depuis qu'il y mettait sincèrement su sien, ils devenaient amis.

"Et ensuite?" demanda-t-elle en faisant une pichenette sur une poussière qui avait élue domicile sur sa jupe de tailleur impeccable. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"

"Je lui ai roulé la pelle de siècle!"

Cette fois-ci elle éclata franchement de rire.

"C'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas perdre de temps!"

"Vous savez, avec Squally-boy, s'agit pas de rester en plan! Pour une fois qu'il fait part ouvertement d'un sentiment...C'est un vrai iceberg quand il s'y met. Et si j'avais rien dit ou rien fait à ce moment-là, il aurait pris ça comme un refus et se serait renfermé aussi sec."

Elle lui offrit un sourire heureux et bienveillant -qui était gratuit, contrairement à ses honoraires.

"Bon! Je suppose que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure?"

"Ca marche, doc!"

Elle inscrivit son nom dans le grand agenda noir et le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. A sa grande surprise la salle d'attente n'était pas vide: un jeune homme brun se tenait dos au mur et, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendait.

"A la semaine prochaine, doc!"

Seifer traversa la salle et embrassa amoureusement son compagnon qui s'était détaché du mur pour l'accueillir. Elle les regarda partir en se tenant la main.

Son petit protégé faisait des bonds ahurissants dans le processus de rétablissement!

* * *

Les reviews, c'est comme le silence pour les idiots. Ca aide à dire encore plus de conneries après!^^

Quoique vous pensiez, n'hésitez pas à le dire!^^


	19. Menteur

**Menteur**

Reconnaissance de dette: Squarenix, toujours pas Redfoxline...

Note de la barbouilleuse: Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai menti! (Mais pas intentionnellement!) Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout sexy...et c'est pas particulièrement joyeux non plus. Bref, à l'opposé de ce que je comptais écrire à la base. Que voulez-vous, on est esclave de notre inspiration! Et j'ai toujours l'inspiration triste à l'approche des exams...Par contre j'ai fait une première _vraie_ correction! N'hésitez toujours pas à me taper dessus si vous en trouvez. Je le mérite!

Sinon, à part ça, c'est l'époque des fraises...j'aime les fraises! 3

Je suis contente de voir qu'en ce moment, le fandom reprend un peu de vie. Soyez sympas, laissez des commentaires, surtout aux nouveaux arrivants! Rien de plus décourageant de ne voir aucune réaction quand on poste sa première fic sur un fandom...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

"La mission s'est bien passée?"

Le jeune Commandant avait l'impression de répéter toujours la même chose. Comme si il avait appris par coeur les phrases qu'il devait prononcer pour chaque occasion. Cela expliquait sans doute la méchante impression de déjà-vu qu'il vivait tous les matins depuis qu'on lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir derrière le bureau ovale. Ces mots, ils macéraient longuement dans un coin de sa tête. Ils tournaient et tournaient encore, prononcés inlassablement aux mêmes personnes. Une véritable machine, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Une machine à répéter les mots.

"Très bien, comme d'habitude."

Seifer souriait et le brun sentit pendant un instant sa propre expression se relâcher, comme si la bonne humeur du blond l'avait enveloppé. Il reprit cependant son visage neutre en signant un papier qu'il lui tendit. L'aîné saisit la feuille promptement et la fourra dans sa sacoche, une vieille chose brune un peu rapiécée. Assis confortablement dans le large fauteuil de cuir, Seifer paraissait impatient de quitter le bureau directorial. Squall devinait qu'il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de remplir la paperasse mais celle-ci était indispensable pour construire le dossier que les deux hommes complétaient ensemble depuis des mois. Un dossier entier réservé à la nouvelle attitude de Seifer et qui, après examen par les jurés de son procès, déciderait de l'avenir de l'ex Chevalier. Un rapport très important sur sa mise à l'essai...que Squall allait bientôt achever.

"Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas venir à la fête de Selphie?"

Squall arqua un sourcil distrait en relevant les yeux vers son camarade:

"Tu l'as croisée avant de venir ici, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contente de ta réaction. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de dancer ou de faire la discussion si tu y vas. Personne ne te demande ça. Mais ça pourrait être l'occasion de t'amuser un peu, non? Du moins de te changer les idées. C'est pas bon de rester trop enfermé à notre âge. Surtout que toi, t'es pas le genre de mec qui peut se satisfaire d'une vie passée derrière un bureau."

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'osait pas le contredire car c'était bien la vérité: être Commandant était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver dans sa carrière. Pas de grand air, pas de découverte, pas d'action. Cloîtré, il remplissait des papiers et prenait des décisions, deux activités qu'il exécrait. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le pire dans sa nouvelle vie de Seed.

"Ce silence veut dire non, j'imagine?"

"Tu imagines bien."

"Tu t'es disputé avec les autres? J'ai remarqué que c'était tendu entre vous ces derniers temps."

"Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Seifer." répliqua-t-il froidement. "Maintenant prend tes papiers et file, j'ai beaucoup de boulot."

Seifer fit une mine étonnée mais ne broncha pas. Ca ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, de rester ici. Son rival ne lui démontrait plus qu'une attention polie la plupart du temps. Sauf parfois, où il le regardait sans le voir. Dans ces moments-là, il arborait une expression indéchiffrable et ses yeux, semblaient dire tout un tas de sentiments à la fois. Seifer n'avait jamais réussi à percer le secret de ce visage mais il sentait bien que Squall souffrait d'une quelconque manière.

Le blond mit allègrement les voiles tandis que Squall l'observait quitter la pièce avec amertume.

Ainsi donc Seifer avait remarqué cette tension entre lui et les autres membres du gang de l'orphelinat? Rien d'étonnant à cela, après tout, il était l'un des leurs. Néanmoins l'adolescent avait espéré que cela lui aurait échappé. Il soupira, classa quelques documents avec désinvolture puis referma sèchement le classeur gris. Il avait besoin d'une pause, de préférence comportant un café et un bol d'air frais. Ca lui ferait du bien aux neurones.

Entre-temps Seifer avait rejoint ses deux amis de toujours à la cafétéria où ils avaient pu enfin discuter: entre les missions de l'épéiste et le travail au sein du Comité de Discipline de ses acôlytes, il était devenu plus ardu de se voir et d'échanger des nouvelles. Après avoir passé un long mois dans la ville de Dollet à s'occuper de négociations, Seifer éprouvait un vif soulagement de pouvoir savourer la présence de ses compagnons.

Attablés depuis une demi-heure ils passèrent à la séance habituelle de ragôts.

"Vous savez ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Squall?" s'enquit Seifer. "J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est disputé avec tout le monde..."

Raijin et Fudjin échangèrent un regard.

"VRAI."

"Quoi, tu sais pas?" s'étrangla le grand black. "C'est Squall, il a pété un câble, tu vois? Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pense...c'est que cette histoire a déjà fait le tour de la BGU, tu vois? Il a annoncé au gang qu'il allait céder son poste à la fin du mois, le temps que le vieux Cid trouve un remplaçant parce qu'il quitte la BGU. Il s'en va pour Esthar, tu vois? Il paraîtrait même qu'il a un nouveau job qui l'attend là-bas."

Abasourdi, Seifer manqua de s'étrangler en buvant son moka. Comme beaucoup de monde avant lui, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Squall pouvait imaginer quitter le Garden de cette façon. Cette université c'était leur maison! Leur vie! Ils y avaient été élevé!

"INCOMPREHENSIBLE."

"Attends...mais pourquoi il ferait un truc pareil? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?"

L'expression sur le visage de Seifer montrait très clairement qu'il n'en revenait pas.

"AUCUNE IDEE."

"Personne ne sais. Sauf le gang, il le leur a dit, tu vois? Mais ils refusent de répondre quand on le leur demande."

~~O~~

Squall grelotta en se glissant dans un épais peignoir blanc. Il souffla fort à deux ou trois reprises, espérant que cette action suffirait à lui faire oublier la sensation glacial de l'eau coulant sur sa peau. Il noua fermement la ceinture et se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette posée au préalable sur le bord du lavabo. Ce genre de reméde n'était certes pas agréable mais il avait le don de calmer efficacement un problème majeur entre ses jambes.

Un problème qui revenait autant de fois que Squall se remémorait le corps nu et suintant de Seifer dans les douches de la Serre de combat.

Squall secoua vivement la tête. Ne pas y penser. Ne _plus_ y penser.

Autrefois il osait encore laisser sa main glisser vers son bas-ventre dans ces instants de faiblesse...mais à présent il se sentait trop mal vis à vis de son camarade qui était on ne peut plus hétéro. Une vague de honte le submergea lorsqu'il se rappela que Seifer avait également une petite-amie. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Jusqu'au sang, là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Il sortit de la salle de bain embuée, rejetant la serviette à même le sol. En poussant un soupir il songea qu'il lui faudrait la ranger avec tout ce qui traînait encore un peu partout dans sa pièce à vivre. Dans moins de deux semaines il s'en allait et il lui faudrait tout rassembler dans des cartons. Il saisit la télécommande et alluma la télévision pour effacer le silence solitaire de la chambre avant d'ouvrir son armoire. Il resta une minute devant le contenu soigneusement plié, ses doigts pianotant sur une des étagères, et enfin choisit un pantalon et un sweat qu'il enfila. Aujourd'hui il avait son après-midi de libre, il comptait bien en profiter pour commencer à empaqueter.

Il commença par ranger sa chambre puis entreprit de mettre dans les boites cartonnées tous ses livres.

Par dessus le son du téléviseur il entendit frapper à la porte.

"C'est ouvert!" déclara-t-il d'une vois forte.

Seifer déboula dans son dortoir visiblement en furie. Squall, surpris par l'aura violente qui semblait émaner de son aîné, n'osa pas lui demander immédiatement la raison de sa visite. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps car Seifer aboya aussitôt:

"Pourquoi tu t'en vas?"

"Ce sont mes affaires" répondit sa bouche avant que son esprit n'ait suffisament de temps pour analyser la situation. "Et comment tu sais ça?" ajouta-t-il après coup.

"Rai et Fu. Je croyais que tu aimais le Garden?"

"J'aime le Garden." _Et je t'aime aussi, toi. C'est ça mon plus gros problème._

"C'est ton boulot qui te plaît pas? Parce que si tu te fais trop chier t'as qu'à demander à Cid de te renvoyer sur le terrain et..."

"J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Quistis" le coupa-t-il brutalement. _Et avec tous ceux à qui je l'ai annoncé en fait._ "Ma décision est prise."

"Alors quoi?"

Seifer semblait désemparé. Déboussolé qu'un des membres de sa famille quitte leur petit monde pour s'installer loin d'eux, les laisser derrière. Il reconstruisait sa vie et pensait pouvoir la faire ressembler trait pour trait à celle qu'il menait avant l'épisode Ultimécia. Sa petite-amie Tena en plus.

Squall était un frère. De coeur à défaut de sang. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés, une personne à qui il pouvait montrer ouvertement ses craintes et ses faiblesses sans être jugé, une personne qui ne cherchait pas à le prendre autrement que comme lui-même...un homme qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, le remettait dans le droit chemin par une bonne raclée, avec qui il pouvait se disputer un soir et se réconcilier sans problème le lendemain matin.

"C'est le Président, Laguna Loire..."

Seifer le fixait. Et bien quoi, Loire?

"C'est mon père."

"Pardon?" s'écria-t-il.

"C'est mon père" répèta Squall à l'homme incrédule. "On se voit régulièrement depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne quitte pas le Garden parce que ça ne me plaît pas, je me rapproche juste de lui." _Et je m'éloigne de toi._

Court silence, le temps nécessaire pour assimiler la nouvelle.

"Mais...c'est génial! Enfin, c''est chiant que tu partes mais je trouve ça cool que tu ais de la famille quelque part!"

Squall acquièça sans oser faire de commentaire.

_J'ai surtout de la chance d'avoir un père qui s'aperçoive qu'être amoureux me rend malheureux._

"Pourquoi tu tenais tant à le cacher? Je n'allais pas le répéter sur tous les toîts."

"Je ne tenais pas à avoir une foule de gens toquant à la porte de ma chambre pour essayer de me dissuader...exactement comme tu t'apprétais à le faire en venant ici au départ."

"Un point pour toi!" admit Seifer en riant.

Squall se délecta de le voir se passer la main dans sa chevelure dorée. Il prenait une pose séductrice sans même s'en rendre compte, l'animal. Difficile pour lui de rester de marbre devant un tel sourire. Son regard suivit la courbe de la machoire du blond, discrètement, mémorisant les délicieuses lignes qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus admirer.

Après cela Seifer passa deux bonnes heures dans la chambre du brun. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Seifer parlait beaucoup et Squall, peu. C'était un rituel, un contrat entre eux jamais formulé à voix haute: Seifer faisait le maximum d'effort pour respecter les ordres comme les autres élèves et Squall, en échange, lui tenait compagnie et disait ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Pas tout, certes, mais du moment que les mots étaient sincères Seifer n'en demandait pas d'avantage. Le porteur d'Hypérion lui prêta main forte pour ranger ses livres et trier quelques documents après quoi il l'invita à dîner avec lui.

Tena, Quistis, Raidjin, Fudjin et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans le minuscule appartement du blond à déguster sa cuisine.

~~O~~

Squall jeta un dernier regard rempli de nostalgie par dessus son épaule. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa chambre aussi vide. Propre et blanche, elle avait retrouvée son aspect impersonnel, prête un accueillir un nouvel étudiant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre qui lui puisse dormir entre ces quatre murs, mais il fallait s'y faire. Ce n'était plus chez lui.

Il traversa rapidement le corridor et le hall d'entrée, priant pour ne croiser aucune de ses connaissances. Heureusement tous ses amis étaient partis effectuer diverses missions, ils devaient d'ailleurs tous se retrouver d'ici une poignée de jours à Esthar dans le tout nouveau logement de Squall. Un splendide cinq pièces au 74ème étage d'une tour gigantesque, à deux pas du palais présidentiel. Et seulement 6 étages en dessous de là où habitait Laguna.

Cid lui serra la main avant de partir, prononça quelques formalités. Les yeux clairs du proviseur lui disaient combien il allait manquer à tout le monde, lui compris. Avec un pincement au coeur, Squall lui offrit un sourire. Le seul cadeau qu'il pouvait donner à l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Une chose que Cid n'avait encore jamais vue.

Puis il se retourna, se dirigea vers le côté opposé du parking des visiteurs.

Laguna l'attendait, accoudé à l'énorme voiture aux vitres teintées. Il le prit dans ses bras en guise de salut malgré les protestations de l'adolescent, et lui ébourrifa les cheveux.

"Prêt?"

"Pas du tout. Mais ça va aller."

Laguna ne camoufla pas son éclat de rire.

"Parfait alors! En voiture!"

Laguna déposa la valise et l'étui de la Lionheart dans le coffre avant de grimper à son tour dans le véhicule. Il attacha sa ceinture, régla le rétroviseur et mit le contact. Alors qu'ils prenaient la route, trois autres voitures identiques quittaient le parking, silencieuses. Squall retînt un sourire: les gardes du corps n'étaient jamais loin.

"Et Seifer...tu vas le revoir?"

L'esprit de l'épéiste rejoua la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Tena et Seifer s'échangeant des regards amoureux...leurs sourires, leur complicité...

"Non."

Squall chassa l'eau de ses yeux embués.

"C'est mieux comme ça."

Laguna lui broya l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Concentré sur la route, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder son fils pour savoir qu'il pleurait: la voix rauque le lui indiquait.

Et puis Squall lui fit un sourire dans le rétroviseur. Il fallait garder espoir: il commençait une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas finir _que_ sur du négatif!^^

Une p'tite review? N'hésitez pas à faire entendre votre avis: la démocratie, c'est fait pour ça!

Add du 31/05/2010: Comme je suis une quiche, j'ai oublié le plus important: les remerciements!

Alors merci énormément à **Cassy**, **Gwenhifar**, **Tite-Odey**, **Niemand-ist-da**, **Tyanilisha **et **Squally-boy **a qui je n'ai pas répondu pour les reviews reçues au précédent chapitre. Merci, merci, merci! Et merci aussi à tout les anonymes, à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Promis, je ne vous oublierais plus! ;)


	20. La mer sous la glace

**La mer sous la glace**

Reconnaissance de dette: Une fois de plus l'utilisation des personnages -mise à part le second rôle nommé Mathilde- relève totalement du vol et doit pouvoir, j'imagine, être puni par la loi si l'envie en prend les propriétaires de l'œuvre. Mais j'ai envie de dire: rien à foutre, j'plaiderais la folie. Et toc!

Note d'une fille aux ongles violets: Alors là, j'ai envie de dire...que cette fois-ci, bingo, c'est du sexy! :) Depuis le temps que je vous dit que j'en écrirais, ma promesse est tenue. Au passage un gros merci à Squally-boy, sans qui je n'aurais jamais eut l'idée de faire une suite à "Sans couleur". Depuis que tu m'as dit ça, ça m'a tellement trotté dans la tête qu'il a _fallu_ que je le fasse!^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!

Bon, j'avais des tas de choses à dire mais je les ai toutes oubliées. Alors, je vous laisse, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Seifer tira délicatement la pellicule noire en dehors du liquide dans lequel elle trempait. Ondulant comme une algue, le film se fit soigneusement pendre le long d'un fil par une pince à linge. La pièce était plongée non dans le noir mais dans le rouge sombre d'une énorme ampoule coincée sur l'étagère par deux gros dictionnaires que le jeune homme n'utilisait plus depuis sa sortie de l'école primaire. Il aimait beaucoup l'effet de cette couleur propagée dans la chambre noire -si mal nommée selon son avis. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son antre, il se sentait comme un enquêteur qui découvre à l'improviste une scène de crime. Ou comme un dangereux criminel venu perpétuer un forfait terrible dans sa cachette, à l'abri des regards indiscrets...Dans cette salle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, il se sentait à la fois protégé du monde extérieur, hors des regards curieux et hors du temps, autant qu'il se sentait planer dans une aura de mystère. Le mystère de ce qu'il allait découvrir sur ses négatifs, des images et des couleurs qui apparaitraient comme par magie sur le papier.

Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean: il était neuf heures trente, l'heure de partir.

Rapidement il quitta la pièce. Il s'occuperait de ses dernières photos plus tard. Celles-ci ayant été prises la vieille par simple plaisir, il n'en n'avait pas besoin pour son futur projet d'art plastique. Celles qui étaient essentielles, il les avait religieusement rangées dans une enveloppe de papier craft placée sur sa table de nuit, l'unique meuble de sa chambre qui n'était pas encombré, afin d'être certain de les retrouver toutes dans un état parfait pour aujourd'hui. Il avait attendu ce samedi avec tant d'impatience que cela aurait été un crime de commettre un tel impair! Il était hors de question que quelque chose tourne mal en ce jour bénit où, enfin, il faisait équipe avec Squall Leonhart.

Il arriva au café pile à l'heure. Squall se tenait déjà attablé en terrasse, un thé glacé posé devant lui. La chaleur de l'été commençait à se faire sentir en cette fin de matinée. Le brun semblait s'ennuyer ferme et l'arrivée de Seifer le tira de sa torpeur.

"Salut!" fit ce dernier en prenant place. "Ca va? T'as vu ça, pour une fois je suis pas en retard! Un vrai miracle, non?"

"Un vrai miracle, en effet. Tu as les photos?"

"Yep! Un Pampasoda, s'il vous plaît." ajouta-t-il à l'attention du serveur venu prendre sa commande.

Le serveur acquiesça et s'en alla s'occuper d'autres clients.

"Comment tu peux boire quelque chose d'aussi sucrée de si bon matin?"

"Bah quoi? Ca t'arrives jamais de boire un soda le midi?"

"Il n'est pas encore midi et, personnellement, je n'aime pas avaler de saloperie de ce genre après mon petit-déjeuner."

"Que veux tu, mon équilibre alimentaire s'est cassé la gueule depuis belle lurette. Tiens, " dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe " jettes-y un coup d'œil et dis moi ce que t'en penses."

Sans un mot de remerciement Squall extirpa les photographies de leur protection précaire et les regarda une à une, prenant visiblement le temps de les étudier soigneusement, cherchant à capter chaque détail. Il ne prononça pas une seule parole durant son observation. Seifer remercia l'homme qui lui apporta sa boisson fraiche qu'il décapsula lui-même et sirota en attendant que son compagnon termine son inspection. Il en profita ainsi pour laisser son regard voyager sur les traits harmonieux du brun, notant au passage qu'il portait encore une chemise. Grise nacrée cette fois. A chacune de leur rencontre, qu'elle se soit tenue au sein de l'établissement scolaire ou non, son cadet témoignait d'une certaine élégance sans jamais paraître trop habillé pour autant. A la lumière du soleil, scintillant entre un mur de mèches brunes, on distinguait une boucle d'oreille en argent. Squall reposa les images en papier glacé sur la table.

"Je les aime bien."

Seifer sourit, heureux d'avoir conquis la critique.

"Tu vois! Un peu de couleur ne fait jamais de mal dans la vie. Notre projet va être d'enfer!"

"Attends un peu de le voir achevé avant de te lancer des fleurs. Je te rappelle que ça, c'était la partie la plus facile. Maintenant il va encore falloir trouver la disposition des dessins, prendre les photos de nu et tout assembler."

Le sourire de Seifer s'agrandit d'avantage, dévoilant ses dents. Il devait avoir l'air d'un loup affamé à présent mais s'en moquait bien. Il connaissait l'intérêt que lui portait Squall depuis cette fameuse exposition.

"Je sens que la prochaine prise de photos va me passionner." commenta-t-il en lui coulant un regard amusé.

"Ne t'emballes pas trop. Je compte me déshabiller tout seul."

"T'es pas drôle!"

Sa réplique arracha une demi sourire au taciturne qui bu la dernière gorgée de son thé frais avant de manger le glaçon dans la lancée sous le regard cette fois-ci médusé de son partenaire de projet.

"Quoi?" lâcha-t-il de mauvaise humeur en se sentant fixé, ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

"Ca te fait pas mal aux dents de manger un truc aussi froid?"

"Tu n'as pas d'autres questions aussi stupides à poser, histoire que je puisse choisir la plus débile d'entre elles?"

"Dit le mec qui vient de me demander comment je pouvais boire des sodas le matin."

Il ne reçu qu'un reniflement méprisant en guise de réponse. Décidément, on ne faisait pas aussi facilement admettre sa défaite à Squall Leonhart.

"Comment on fait pour les nus?" questionna le blond qui n'avait pas envie de laisser un silence s'installer dans cette ambiance de défi. "On les prend aujourd'hui?"

Il fut soulagé de constater que Squall non plus ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur cet échange de sarcasmes.

"Tant qu'à faire, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Je préfère qu'on ait le maximum d'avance au cas où il faille recommencer tout depuis le début, si jamais le résultat final ne nous plait pas. Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est que tu partes chercher ton matériel photo. On se rejoint chez moi. Je te montre les aquarelles pour que tu me dises si ça te va ou non et on en profitera pour faire les photos."

"Tes parents, ça les gène pas...? Je veux dire, qu'on prenne des clichés de ce genre...surtout que c'est toi le modèle. La plupart des parents n'aiment pas trop l'idée qu'on prenne une photo de leur enfant nu et qu'elle soit exposée ensuite."

Squall se contenta de hausser les épaule avant de lancer pour toute réponse:

"Ils ne sont pas là donc ils ne les verront pas. Et puis ils s'en fichent du moment qu'on ne sait pas que c'est moi. Il me semble qu'on était bien d'accord là-dessus..."

"Je n'ai pas oublié, t'inquiètes...on ne verra pas ton visage." confirma-t-il en prenant une voix plus sérieuse, espérant ainsi lui prouver qu'il lui arrivait d'être mature, parfois. "Bon, on y va? Je te rejoins chez toi?"

"Entendu."

Ainsi, une heure plus tard -maudites soient les grèves de bus qui lui avaient fait perdre son précieux temps!- Seifer sonna à la porte d'une maison pittoresque en banlieue pavillonnaire. Elle semblait relativement grande vue de l'extérieur, dominant un jardin entouré d'une haie épaisse. Cependant, quand Squall l'invita à entrer, il se rendit compte que, malgré leur argent (les parents du brun gagnaient plutôt bien leur vie) la famille vivait modestement. Il suivit le guide et grimpa l'escalier pour s'introduire dans la chambre de son hôte.

"J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'ordre histoire qu'on ait de la place."

Silencieusement, Seifer hocha la tête. Il s'était imaginé la chambre de Squall des milliers de fois, s'attendant à quelque chose hors du commun. Au final cela n'était qu'une chambre d'adolescent tout à fait normale, avec un papier-peint de couleur lin et des meubles clairs en bois ciré. Dans un coin de la chambre il distingua un ordinateur enfoui sous une tonne de feuilles dispatchées qui formaient une étrange colline sur le bureau du brun. Squall s'y dirigea puis en tira quelques unes qu'il déposa à plat sur le sol afin que Seifer puisse les voir correctement à la lumière du jour, juste devant l'immense fenêtre.

"Eh, pas mal!" commenta le blond avec admiration. "Pour quelqu'un qui préfère dessiner en noir et blanc, tu sais drôlement bien marier les couleurs! Ouah, celui-là faut vraiment qu'on s'en serve avec la photo de la statue du parc, ça va rendre un truc d'enfer!"

"Content que ça te plaise."

Seifer masqua son sourire: malgré le ton assurée de la voix grave, il avait discerné la pointe de soulagement.

Ils passèrent un moment à commenter quelque peu les dessins du plus jeune puis discutèrent de conserver leur idée de départ quand au montage des photographies qu'ils avaient déjà organisé auparavant. Finalement ils décidèrent de commencer le plus rapidement possible la séance de photo car Squall souhaitait pouvoir les regarder dès la fin de la journée.

A présent Seifer avait tout rangé dans ses poches: son égo, ses répliques grinçantes, son humour à deux balles et sa fausse attitude de lover. Il tentait juste de ne pas se laisser submerger par le flot bouillant d'adrénaline que générait l'incroyable spectacle qui se déroulait lentement sous ses yeux.

Squall, sans aucune pudeur, se déshabillait.

Il vit les mains défaire souplement les boutons de sa chemise. Dans un état frôlant le coma, il réalisa que Squall avait de véritables mains d'homme malgré son apparence un peu féminine. Il portait un ou deux anneaux aux doigts, l'éclat de l'argent semblant étinceler deux fois plus fort en contraste avec la peau nue qui apparaissait sous ses yeux. Le vêtement glissa sur ses épaules avant d'être soigneusement plié puis déposé sur le dossier de la chaise. Le souffle de l'aîné cessa intempestivement quand les mains s'attaquèrent à la boucle de la ceinture et au pantalon. Celui-ci resta une poignée de secondes en suspens sur les hanches de son propriétaire, menaçant de tomber à tout moment, tandis que Squall retirait ses chaussettes. Le jeans sombre finit sa course sur le sol avant de rejoindre à son tour le dossier de la chaise.

"Je pense que pour l'instant je peux encore rester en boxer, non?"

"Il vaudrait mieux, oui."

Squall lui adressa un de ses petits sourires mystérieux, mi-amusé et mi-séducteur, comme lors de ce jour de l'exposition. Les entrailles du blond jouèrent aux montagnes russes.

"Bon, alors...une idée de pose?" se reprit-il.

"A vrai dire je comptais un peu sur toi là-dessus. Moi je ne m'y connais pas trop alors que toi, derrière l'appareil, tu vois mieux ce que ça donne..."

Seifer songea vaguement qu'il pouvait en profiter, lui demander n'importe quel geste ou position qu'il désirait. Quelque chose de sexy qu'il pourrait garder rien que pour lui.

Mais en voyant Squall ainsi quasi nu, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la beauté de ce corps. La minuscule étincelle se réveilla en lui et, d'un instant à l'autre, il redevînt le passionné de photographie qu'il était. Comme si ses cellules grises s'étaient échappées du charme qu'opérait Squall sur lui, il envisageait à présent la multiplicité des possibilités qu'il avait. Dans sa tête trottaient des dizaines d'idées différentes, il hésitait sur celles qu'il allait exploiter, ayant du mal à faire le tri car il désirait toutes les essayer.

"Voyons voir...attrapes ta veste et tiens là par dessus ton épaule, comme si tu te baladais dans la rue..voilà, comme ça. Hum...mets ta main dans ta poche pour voir?"

"Je n'ai pas de poche."

"Fais comme si. Comme ça, ouais." l'encouragea-t-il en prenant quelques clichés. "Hum...non, ça va pas...fais comme si tu tenais ta ceinture. Tu sais, comme les mecs des westerns..là, parfait!" dit-il de nouveau en appuyant sur le déclencheur. "Maintenant assis toi et..."

Squall suivait scrupuleusement les instructions sans rien dire. Impressionné par le nombre de suggestions de Seifer et par l'expression si sérieuse qu'il arborait quand il travaillait. Quand il prenait des photos Seifer ne semblait plus voir que l'aspect esthétique des choses, si bien que, lorsque Squall dû retirer son sous-vêtement, il ne se sentit ni gêné ni observé comme un vulgaire bout de viande. En un sens il se sentait flatté que Seifer le trouve beau une fois dénudé, lui qui maudissait sa corpulence façon fil de fer.

Puis vînt le dernier cliché. Squall se tenait debout, appuyé sur le rebord de son bureau, les bras en arrière pour garder l'équilibre, une jambe repliée et les reins cambrés. Dans son objectif Seifer ne voyait que cette cambrure et le nombril, préférant ne garder que les éléments 'pudiques' de ce nu -après tout ces photos constitueraient un montage qui serait dévoilé à toute leur classe.

"Voilà, je pense que ça va suffire."

"Parfait. Je commençais à avoir la chair de poule."

Le brun enfila promptement son boxer et son jeans avant de rejoindre Seifer.

"Tu as combien de clichés?"

"Une cinquantaine."

"Quoi? Tout ça?" s'étonna-t-il. "On va devoir faire un sacré tri..."

"T'inquiètes pas, il y a pas mal de doublons. Je ne vais pas toutes les tirer, je ferais un premier triage en regardant les négatifs. A mon avis, ça en fera déjà beaucoup moins."

Squall lui retira l'appareil des mains avec douceur.

Et par ce simple geste, Seifer sût ce qui allait suivre. Il s'était évidemment douté que cette séance de travail s'achèverait de cette manière avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Pourtant il eut l'impression d'être pris de court par ces avances, encore un peu groggy par sa propre concentration au travail. Il vit son objectif se faire déposer sur le bureau alors qu'une main s'aventurait sans se presser sur sa hanche.

Toujours comme au ralenti Squall redressa le menton pour happer délicatement la bouche de son partenaire de projet. Il lui suçota la lèvre inférieure, laissa son souffle se balader sur la chair rosée.

Seifer ferma les yeux, imitant ainsi l'autre adolescent, laissa ses mains descendre le long du torse pâle en le caressant du bout des doigts, sentant Squall frémir. Le brun sentit une main glisser sur sa nuque pour presser leurs bouches plus fort l'une contre l'autre alors qu'une autre main soulevait son tee-shirt, apparemment déterminée à s'introduire en dessous. Durant une minute -ou deux, Seifer perdait la notion du temps- ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se caressant. Puis Seifer s'enhardit, fit glisser ses doigts dans le pantalon de son compagnon pour toucher les fesses de façon quelque peu provocatrice tout en introduisant sa langue entre les lèvres du brun qu'il lui rendit volontiers la démonstration affective.

"Eh..." Seifer murmura contre la bouche qu'il venait d'embrasser. "Tu es toujours sûr que tu veux te déshabiller tout seul?"

"C'est toi le plus habillé de nous deux."

Oh Douce Shiva...Squall avait la voix rauque.

Son esprit se perdit dans la brume, il ne se souvînt plus comment ses vêtements et ceux de Squall se retrouvèrent abandonnés sur le parquet. En revanche il savait que c'était lui qui avait poussé Squall sur le lit, qu'il avait pu enfin satisfaire son envie de découvrir au toucher le corps qu'il avait observé au travers de son appareil photographique. Il se souvenait du gémissement que son partenaire avait émis quand il lui avait amoureusement embrassé le nombril. Il se souvenait aussi de la fébrilité de Squall pendant qu'il farfouillait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit à la recherche de préservatif, autant pressé par son désir que par les titillements de Seifer qui le couvrait de caresses.

Après cela, ça n'avait été qu'un brouillard, confus et très agréable, dans lequel il avait vissé son regard dans celui du garçon qui ne dessinait qu'en noir et blanc. Il peinait à croire qu'il faisait l'amour à cet homme là, que ce garçon si froid puisse gémir son nom de cette façon. "Seif'" avait-il murmuré. Seifer, lui, avait prononcé son prénom en litanie, le faisant rouler sur sa langue comme on suce un bonbon. Avec délectation.

Pourtant, une fois le plaisir passé, il se retrouva haletant au-dessus de ce même garçon qui tentait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle. Le ténébreux Leonhart n'avait plus rien d'un glaçon. La glace de façade avait disparue, et dans les prunelles qui se redressèrent vers lui, l'apprenti photographe vit la mer. L'océan tout entier, avec toutes les nuances de bleu qu'il peut contenir. A présent qu'il faisait face à la véritable personnalité du brun, celle qui affichait ses faiblesses et ses émotions, celle qui l'avait dessiné pour lui témoigner son affection, Seifer hésita entre prendre le ton de la plaisanterie et la discussion sérieuse.

Finalement il ne fit rien de tout ça.

"Me fait pas ses yeux là, ça me fait craqueeeeer!" couina-t-il en lui dévorant le cou de baisers.

"T'es bête..." lui souffla l'autre en réponse, se tortillant sous lui pour s'échapper.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Comme soudain parcouru d'un courant électrique le blond cessa de l'embrasser et sauta hors du lit pour se ruer vers l'appareil photo.

Squall le regarda faire, abasourdi.

Seifer effectua avec fébrilité quelques réglages et reposa l'engin.

"J'ai une idée, viens vite!"

Seifer enfila à la va-vite son pantalon, tira son amoureux des couvertures et lui noua le drap autour des hanches, d'où il menaçait gracieusement de glisser. Hébété par leurs ébats récents et le comportement ahurissant de son comparse, Squall se laissa attirer contre l'autre homme. Il imita les gestes de celui-ci, l'enlaçant en laissant toutefois un léger espace entre eux. L'appareil émit une lumière rouge clignotante.

Seifer exécuta à voix haute le compte-à-rebours, déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser pour chaque chiffre.

Un flash de lumière inonda la chambre.

"Elle va être belle, celle-là."

Squall ne peut retenir son rire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

~~O~~

"Tiens, la voilà."

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans les marches de l'escalier, les deux adolescents observaient le monde passer. Depuis le début de la matinée ils n'avaient cessé de recevoir des félicitations pour leur projet qui trônait dans le hall, là où il y avait le plus de monde pour l'exposition. Bien sûr il datait de plusieurs mois déjà, leurs professeurs avaient alors rendu un verdict très positif quant à leur note, et pourtant même des élèves de leurs classes venaient encore les féliciter pour leur travail. Depuis cette fameuse séance ils s'étaient mis ensemble, s'affichant ouvertement.

Mais Seifer n'avait alors jamais montré la fameuse photo à son amoureux.

De leur visage on ne distinguait que le menton et le début de la lèvre inférieure. S'en suivaient les deux corps enlacés, jusqu'aux hanches, là où débutaient le jeans et le drap. Comme les autres images prises lors de ce projet, elle avait été tirée en noir et blanc.

"T'avais raison. Elle est vraiment belle cette photo." avoua Squall.

Seifer passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules, se rapprochant. Profitant de l'occasion, Squall lui déposa un baiser fugace sur les lèvres, les faisant s'étirer dans un sourire goguenard.

"Ouais. En couleurs c'est vrai que ça rendait pas aussi bien. Mais j'affirme toujours que tu es bien plus beau quand on voit la couleur de tes yeux."

"Eh, les amoureux!"

Linoa les rejoignit en fendant la foule, suivie de près par Mathilde.

"Alors, vous allez enfin nous le dire?"

"De quoi?"

"Mais enfin! Ca fait des mois qu'on vous pose la question!"

"A qui vous avez demandé pour poser pour les photos?"

"En quoi ça vous intéresse?" grogna Squall, patibulaire.

"Je veux savoir à qui appartient une si belle paire de fesses!" gloussa Mathilde.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Seifer de grogner sous le regard moqueur d'un certain brun.

* * *

Vous savez quoi? En plus des fraises maintenant c'est aussi l'époque des cerises. Ca me donne envie d'être un piaf, y'a qu'eux pour arriver à manger les plus belles (pourquoi elles sont toujours e haut, j'vous le demande?)

Si une âme charitable passe par ici et veut me consoler de mon manque de fraises et cerises...j'aime les reviews aussi! :D


	21. Cascadeur

**Cascadeur**

Reconnaissance de dette: Les personnages sont à Squarenix. A ce qu'il paraît.

La note de la plagieuse: Hello, vous! Ca faisait un bail que je navais pas écrit un OS aussi long pour ce recueil! A ceux que ça intéresse le début du scénario est outrageusement inspiré (voire carrément plagié) du roman **"Vol plané"** du 'Je Bouquine' n°256 (Juin 2005) écrit par Marjolaine Jarry. J'étais une inconditionnelle de ce magazine au collège et en faisant du rangement l'autre jour je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relire certains numéros, dont celui-ci. J'ai toujours adoré cette histoire!^^

Voilà donc un chapitre dédié à tous ceux qui lisaient Je bouquine autrefois, tous ceux qui ont eu leur Bac cette année, et tous ceux qui -comme moi- sont incapable de faire le ménage sans farfouiller avec émerveillement dans leurs vieilles affaires.

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Dollet. Foule invivable dans la ville. C'était l'hiver, il neigeait. Et pourtant les gens arrivaient en masse pour aller à la mer. Elle était splendide, paraissait-il, à cette période de l'année. Sans compter qu'on y pratiquait les plus grands concours de cerf-volants. Sur le port se réunissaient les artistes, anxieux à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir reproduire les couleurs merveilleuses qu'offraient l'eau sombre et le sable gelée.

Pour Seifer, c'était juste son chez-lui.

Depuis la cuisine de l'appartement où il logeait avec sa mère, Seifer entendit la sonnerie mécanique du bouton de l'ascenseur qui résonna rapidement par trois fois. Bien qu'il n'y prêta pas grande attention, son corps se tendit quand même, attendant les mots de sa génitrice comme on attend de recevoir des coups.

"Tiens, c'est encore Charles. Il n'a jamais eu de patience, celui-là." commenta-t-elle aigrement en frottant vigoureusement l'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Sous la force du geste, le torchon sec grinça contre la porcelaine. Seifer décida de se taire, espérant ainsi couper court aux tirades méprisantes qui n'allaient pas tarder à défiler. Il se sentait fatigué de cette haine constante. Haine qu'il endurait chaque jour, coincé entre les deux adversaires.

Il se rencogna donc dans les profondeurs du canapé, priant pour se faire oublier, les yeux rivés sur les pages ouvertes de son livre de maths.

Depuis tout petit Seifer vivait au deuxième étage, porte 12, d'un immeuble moyen, en compagnie de ses deux parents. Ou presque. Sa mère et son père avaient divorcé quand il avait eu 14 ans. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il l'avait difficilement vécu. Malheureusement le drame familial ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il y avait eu une terrible bataille pour sa garde durant laquelle son père comme sa mère avait tenté de le monter contre l'autre, ne cessant de médire sur l'autre et surtout cherchant inexorablement à lui faire prendre parti. Finalement sa mère avait obtenu la garde mais le père de Seifer possédait un droit de visite illimité dès l'instant où il ne rencontrait pas Seifer au domicile de sa mère. La première année l'adolescent l'avait passée dans les moyens de transport, toujours à courir derrière son bus, pour visiter son géniteur à son appartement de fonction ou le retrouver dans des lieux publics où ils passaient leur journée ensemble. 365 jours parfaitement éreintants.

Et puis le véritable calvaire avait commencé.

Son père, Charles, s'était résolu à changer d'appartement, celui de fonction n'étant ni assez grand ni assez confortable pour lui. Comme il souhaitait se rapprocher de son fils et lui éviter ces longues heures de route, il avait opté pour revenir en centre-ville. Une nouvelle qui avait d'abord entousiasmé le plus jeune. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de revenir vivre dans l'immeuble où vivait sa première femme, le studio d'un étage supérieur au sien. A présent Seifer n'avait plus qu'à grimper quelques marches. A ce moment là, alors que ces parents évitaient soigneusement de parler de l'autre en sa présence, ils s'étaient mis à faire des reproches sans cesse.

Et depuis quelques semaines, ils en venaient même à se disputer dans la cage d'escalier.

"Oh, c'est encore ton père et sa musique de sauvage!"renchèrit soudainement sa mère en levant le nez vers le plafond, dardant un regard courroucé à celui-ci. "Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous en faire profiter!"

Seifer n'entendait rien mais il savait que sa mère avait l'oreille fine, en particluier pour se genre de chose. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Charles elle trouvait tout d'un coup plein de détails désagréables à souligner. Si le locataire d'en haut avait été un inconnu le son de la musique ne l'aurait certainement pas importuné.

"Au fait mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir?" déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, semblant avoir oublié la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. "J'ai enfin réussi à trouver cette sauce Shumi et je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer une recette exotique, pour changer. Tu sais, comme celle que nous avons mangée au restaurant samedi dernier?"

"Je veux bien." répondit, soulagé. "C'était bon. Mais tu as ce qu'il faut dans le frigo? Sinon, je peux toujours aller chercher quelque chose, la supérette n'est pas encore fermée."

Il savait par expérience que se montrer docile, aimable, gentil -c'est à dire jouer au petit garçon modèle- adoucissait sa mère après une crise "venimeuse" (comme il se plaisait à les appeler).

"C'est très gentil mon trésor mais ça va aller. Je crois qu'il me reste encore des..."

Elle fut brutalement interrompue par le son strident de la sonnette.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un mon trésor?"

"Non...Ah, si!"

Il voulu la retenir toutefois sa mère avait déjà ouvert la porte, découvrant son ex-mari qui attendait impatiemment sur le palier. A la vue de son expression courroucée l'adolescent se sentit frémir. Si son père n'était pas dans un bon jour alors il était certain qu'un autre conflit éclaterait entre ses parents.

L'homme dans l'encadrure de la porte ne salua même pas celle qui lui avait ouvert.

"Seifer, tu es retard." rappela-t-il gentiment mais fermement. "Nous devions manger ensemble, tu te souviens?"

"Oui, désolé p'pa, j'allais justement..."

"Comment ça?" explosa sa mère. "Mais pas du tout, Seifer reste dîner à la maison! D'ailleurs, si c'est pour qu'il avale ton horrible cuisine ou un quelconque repas de chez le traiteur, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait qu'il mange plus équilibré!"

"Mèle toi donc de tes affaires!" riposta-t-il en haussant lui aussi le ton. "Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de mon alimentation?"

"Oh, je t'en prie Richard, je te connais assez bien! Comment veux tu que mon fils grandisse correctement si tu ne lui donne que des saloperies? Hein?"

"Je te signale que c'est aussi mon fils et qu'à son âge on n'a pas besoin de se restreindre, contrairement à ce que tu penses! Oublies un peu tes lubies diététiques, c'est un ado, pas une de tes patientes obèses!"

Quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant Seifer avait pris l'habitude de subir ce type de discussions houleuses. Ses parents ne se souciaient plus qu'il en soit témoin.

Mais à présent qu'il était un adolescent -déjà bien engagé sur la voie de la maturité- il réalisait à quel point se situait l'égoïsme de ses parents.

Les deux adultes ne remarquèrent même pas qu'il se levait du canapé rouge.

Le jeune homme blond s'empara de son casque et de ses rollers. Il franchit la porte d'entrée en bousculant son père et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, se ruant dehors où il enfila ses patins pour filer plus vite que le vent, loin de cet immeuble maudit.

Il en avait marre, marre, marre!

Il était quoi à la fin? Un jouet? Pourquoi se disputait-on sa présence sans jamais lui demander son avis? Pourquoi devait-il jouer le rôle du trophée entre ces deux hystériques de la revanche? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si leur mariage n'avait pas bien tourné! Alors à quoi bon l'utiliser pour se venger de cet échec?

Et puis, merde! Il en avait par dessus la casquette de ces deux gamins gâtés qui passaient leur temps à se chercher des noises, à se pourrir la vie! Ils l'avaient très bien fait mariés et, à son souvenir, le divorce devait servir à "prendre un nouveau départ".

Et sa nouvelle vie à lui, elle était où?

Il passa en trombe devant son lycée, croisa quelques têtes connues qui l'interpelèrent mais qu'il ignora superbement. Il ne désirait que prendre de la vitesse, s'enivrer de cette sensation grisante dans laquelle plus rien n'a le pouvoir de vous atteindre.

Plus rien...ou presque.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître il ne ressentit pas vraiment la douleur. Il se sentit propulsé dans une vague de brouillard cotonneux, un crissement de frein en fond sonore.

Et étrangement il découvrit le ciel.

Au dessus de lui, l'immense étendue grise. Allons donc, comment cela était-il possible? Trente secondes plus tôt il se tenait parfaitement à la verticale...

Encore sonné il comprit qu'il avait été percuté par quelque chose. qui se révéla être une mobylette bleue éléctrique. L'engin était couché à côté de lui.

"Ca va? Tu m'entends?"

Il tenta de trouver l'origine de l'octave profonde. Elle sortait de la bouche d'un garçon dont il ne distinguait pas le visage, dissimulé par un casque. Il se sentait absolument fasciné par cette silhouette en contre-jour, et ne songea même pas à répondre à la question. Faire une quelconque action, réfléchir...cela lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

"Mais appelez les secours bon dieu!"

"Misère, ce n'est pas le petit Amalsy?"

"Ces machines...de véritables dangers publiques!"

"Plus aucun respect du code de la route!"

"Les jeunes...!"

"Oui, au carrefour de la rue Atomos et Odin...non, il est conscient..."

"T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller."

Il reconnut distinctement la sirène des pompiers.

"Respirez à fond. C'est le l'oxygène."

La main chaude ne lâcha pas sa paume durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital.

~~oOo~~

Naturellement ses parents vinrent lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Le geste ne l'enchanta guère puisque, malgré sa crise d'overdose de haine, les deux adultes ne semblaient pas avoir pris conscience de l'effet qu'ils avaient eu sur lui.

"Tu sais mon chéri, je ne pensais pas que notre divorce te bouleversais encore..." avait minaudé sa mère d'une voix penaude. "Tu ne veux pas en parler à quelqu'un? Un spécialiste, par exemple...?"

Un psy! Il piquait une crise de nerf et sa mère lui demander de voir un spy!

Quant à son père, bien que plus réservé sur cette idée, il n'avait pas non plus compris son erreur.

"Salut. Je peux entrer?"

Surpris, Seifer releva la tête.

A l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un ado de son âge. Il était presque aussi grand que lui, avec deux grands yeux bleus et il était d'une grâce époustouflante. Ce fut du moins l'avis qu'émis le blond en voyant le garçon faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Il avait le visage fin, entouré de mèches brunes, et des épaules carrés. Un contraste qui lui allait à merveille.

Abasourdi, il lui serra la main avant d'oser le questionner.

"Heu...mais...t'es qui?"

Quelle belle entrée en matière, vraiment! Seifer, non seulement se sentit ridicule, mais regretta également de ne pas s'être préoccupé plus avant de son apparence. Il ne s'était pas coiffé et portait un T-Shirt déformé.

"Je m'appelle Squall Leonhart" lui répondit-il posément. "C'est moi qui t'ai renversé."

Sa voix grave, en effet, lui revînt en mémoire.

"Je suis venu voir comment tu allais." poursuivit-il. "Les médecins m'ont dit que ce n'était qu'une grosse bosse mais bon, ça m'a quand même tracassé de t'avoir envoyé voler comme ça."

"Désolé, j'ai dû sortir de nul part..." s'excusa le blond en se grattant l'os de la machoire, affreusement gêné. "Ta mob', elle a rien?"

"Non, non, elle est solide...mais oui, c'est sûr, t'es arrivé sur l'intersection j'ai à peine eu le temps de freiner. On t'as pas appris à regarder à droite et à gauche quand tu dois passer sur la route?"

Aussitôt Seifer se renfrogna, bien que ce Squall n'ait pas prononcé la phrase d'un ton accusateur.

"Disons simplement que ce n'était pas une bonne journée..."murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme l'observa du coin de l'oeil, toujours aussi impassible. Il ne paraissait pas vouloir en savoir d'avantage. Ou si ce fut le cas contraire, il n'en fit rien paraître et détourna poliment la conversation.

"Tu sors bientôt?"

"Demain. J'étais juste là en observation."

"Dans ce cas, ça te dira qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble? Je t'invite."

Seifer n'en revenait pas. Ce garçon lui proposait de sortir comme de bons vieux amis alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas. D'ailleurs un autre n'aurait-il pas plutôt cherché à éviter la personne qu'il avait renversée? Squall n'était pas n'importe qui, visiblement. Refuser l'invitation d'un si beau garçon, ça aurait été un crime.

"On se rejoint où?"

~~oOo~~

Ils avaient déjeuné tous les deux dans une brasserie dont le brun semblait être un habitué. Discutant de tout et de rien. Seifer découvrit, incrédule, combien Squall pouvait comprendre ceux qui l'entouraient sans pour autant se montrer particulièrement sociable. Tout le monde paraissait l'apprécier -ils avaient croisé plusieurs de ses connaissances- et pourtant pas une seule fois il n'avait réellement sourit. Cependant de temps en temps il lui adressait, rien qu'à lui, un réhaussement de lèvres heureux et mystérieux, un rictus réconfortant. Quand il le voyait, le blond sentait un foyer s'embraser dans sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient pas pu se séparer aussitôt le repas achevé si bien qu'ils étaient descendus sur les quais ensemble pour une promenade. Seifer s'était moqué de la fausse fourrure blanche qui ornait la capuche de son compagnon, le brun avait riposté par une boule de neige.

Les gamins du quartier les avaient regardés avec de grands yeux ronds.

S'en était suivi une deuxième sortie, puis une troisième, et encore une autre. Elles se suivaient depuis cinq longues semaines, rythmant la vie de Seifer de distrayantes escapades durant lesquelles ses problèmes parentaux se diluaient dans l'insouciance et le bonheur du présent. Ils parlaient beaucoup et Squall, malgré son apparence froide, comprenait tout. Parfois il lui arrivait même de deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez le blond avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Quand Seifer avait voulu passer chez lui pour chercher son téléphone portable oublié et qu'ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec ses géniteurs hurlant sur le palier, Squall avait deviné pourquoi le blond avait joué à la fusée sur rollers le jour de leur rencontre.

"Viens" lui avait-il dit en lui prenant la main, voyant son ami au bord des larmes, honteux du spectacle. "S'ils sont trop occupés pour faire attention à toi alors je prend volontiers leur place."

Ils avaient filé à l'anglaise.

La semaine suivante Squall avait décidé de l'emmener à la plage, sachant pertinement que son camarade était un véritable fanatique de l'océan et de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver à proximité: le sable, le soleil, les glaces et les crèpes. Le mois de Mars n'était pas vraiment la saison pour se baigner mais ils se contenteraient de tremper les pieds.

"Ca m'a toujours fasciné comment un mec aussi petit que toi puisses abriter autant de détermination." commenta Seifer en jetant le batonnet de sa crème glacée dans une poubelle.

"Ma mère a tout misé sur la qualité, pas sur la quantité."

Le plus grand éclata franchement de rire tandis qu'un mince sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de son ami. Seifer avait remarqué que Squall riait plus avec les yeux qu'avec la bouche. Il voyait alors les orbes bleus pétiller.

"On s'asseoit là?" proposa-t-il en désignant un banc partiellement rouillé.

"Si tu veux."

Ils prirent place et restèrent silencieux.

Seifer ne put se retenir de détailler encore le jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Le type qui lui avait foncé dedans, qui était devenu son -presque- meilleur ami en une poignée de semaines, qui effaçait tous ses tracas d'un sourire et qui, inlassablement, essayait de le rendre heureux.

C'était à se demander comment un adolescent avec un regard aussi dur, comme celui qu'il avait à présent tourné vers la mer, pouvait autant se soucier de son prochain. Une aura protectrice se dégageait de lui, cette "force calme" comme le nommait Raidjin, une de ses amies. Et Seifer, bien qu'étant un garçon au caractère bien trempé, se surprenait à vouloir bénéficier de cette protection. Oui, il voulait cette attention constamment.

Perdu dans ses pensées il tourna à l'écarlate quand il réalisa que Squall avait reporté son regard sur lui. Il le regardait...le regarder, justement. Bien, il devait avoir l'air d'un sacré imbécile maintenant. Pourtant le brun lui adressa un énième sourire, clairement amusé par la situation, voir moqueur. Il le laissa mariner dans sa gêne quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main derrière la nuque et de l'attirer à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement, s'écartant légèrement après ce bref échange, attendant une réaction.

Seifer sentait son cœur cogner, son estomac se tordre, son esprit ralentir, puis soudain fonctionner à double vitesse. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire! Il aimait beaucoup Squall mais de là à sortir avec lui il y avait un pas à franchir. D'un autre côté, songeait-il, un refus pourrait lui coûter la précieuse amitié du brun dont il ne pouvait moralement pas se passer. Malgré tous ses amis, il n'y avait que depuis sa rencontre avec lui qu'il parvenait à surpasser l'enfer qu'il vivait dans son immeuble.

"Tu as peur?"

En dépit de son manque totale de réaction Squall n'avait l'air ni attristé ni embarrassé. Son visage se trouvait toujours presque aussi proche du sien que lors du baiser et il arborait ce demi sourire de l'homme sûr de lui. Comment parvenait-il à conserver autant de confiance en lui-même en cet instant?

"Un peu..." avoua Seifer à contrecœur.

"Tu sais, je prendrais bien soin de toi."

"Hé! Je suis pas une jeune fille des années 50 que tu demandes en mariage!" protesta-t-il avec amusement.

"Zut. Et moi qui voulait acheter une grande maison entourée d'une barrière blanche et t'acheter un chien..."

"Trèèèèès drôle!"

Pour toute réponse il sentit un souffle chaud fondre sur sa bouche et s'emparer amoureusement de la lèvre inférieure qu'il suçota avec douceur, envoyant une décharge électrique traverser la colonne vertébrale de son compagnon. Seifer ferma les yeux puis s'abandonna à ce geste d'affection si simple. Se laissant étreindre, il passa ses bras autour du coup de l'adolescent pour effacer la dernière distance qui les séparait. Il se sentait affreusement bien, la tête légère comme une bulle de savon. Finalement, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui tenir la main.

~~oOo~~

On sonna à la porte des Amalsy.

Mella repose en hâte son rouleau à pâtisserie et dénoua son tablier tâché qu'elle jeta rapidement sur le dossier d'une chaise pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Seifer était déjà rentré depuis un bon moment, elle voyait donc difficilement qui pouvait se cacher de l'autre côté du seuil. Dans un coin de sa tête elle se demanda, anxieuse, de quelle qualité était son invité. Un bazar gênant encombrait sa cuisine, ce n'était pas un spectacle à montrer pour un hôte.

"J'arrive, j'arrive!" chantonna-t-elle alors que son interlocuteur s'impatientait en appuyant de nouveau sur la sonnette.

"Charles?" glapit-elle en perdant aussitôt son sourire.

"Tu as l'air surpris de me voir."

"Evidemment! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"C'est le petit qui m'a demandé de venir." répondit-il en entrant sans attendre une autorisation qui, sans doute, ne viendrait pas. "Il a dit qu'il voulait nous parler de quelque chose à tous les deux, ça avait l'air important. Il ne t'a pas mise au courant?"

Elle referma la porte, silencieuse, hochant la tête en signe de négation. Se sentant à la fois déçue et attristée que son enfant n'ait pas voulu l'informer de cette petite réunion de famille, probablement de peur qu'elle ne se braque. Il ne lui faisait donc pas assez confiance...

"Salut P'pa! Désolée M'man, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir."

"Pas de soucis, trésor." répondit-elle avec une douceur et un calme qui surprirent les deux hommes. "Je fais un peu de thé? Oh, et attendez, je met juste ma tarte au four et je suis à vous!"

Charles échangea un regard entendu avec son fils pendant qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table de la cuisine. Mella s'acharnait à faire des tartes dès le début de l'été pour une raison qui leur restait obscure, comme si la chaleur déclenchait un interrupteur secret dans le cerveau de la femme. Et ce tous les ans.

"Alors, où en étions-nous?" dit-elle en déposant devant chacun une tasse remplit d'un liquide ambrée.

Ils se tournèrent vers leur fils qui prit la parole.

"Voilà...c'est à propos de l'année prochaine."

Il manipulait anxieusement sa tasse de porcelaine. Malgré tous les encouragements reçus de la part de ses amis et de son petit-ami lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'idée, le tout juste promu bachelier se demandait comment ses géniteurs allaient réagir.

"Tu ne veux plus aller en Fac de Maths?" s'enquit son père.

"Si, si, toujours...mais j'ai choisi de ne pas aller à cette de Dollet. Je me suis inscrit à Balamb."

Deux cris étranglés suivirent sa déclaration. Sa mère manqua de recracher la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de siroter et son père effectua un mouvement brusque sur sa chaise.

"Mais pourquoi? L'université de la ville ne te plaît pas?"

"Balamb est largement mieux placée dans le classement des grands campus. C'est la meilleure fac de maths du continent, ils ont de supers profs! Et puis, après le diplôme, c'est bien plus facile de trouver du travail quand on sort de là-bas que de la fac de Dollet. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté." expliqua-t-il. "Et puis...je veux aussi avoir mon propre appartement. J'ai déposé un dossier pour des bourses d'études universitaires et une aide au logement, et j'ai été retenu. Donc financiairement parlant je vais être indépendant."

"Trésor" le coupa sa mère "on aurait pu déménager si cette université de tenait autant à coeur! Je me serais débrouillé pour avoir une place dans un autre cabinet..."

"Non. Je veux vivre tout seul."

Il prit une inspiration, les mains tremblantes, dévisagé par deux adultes estomaqués.

"J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille pour étudier. Je sais que dans cet immeuble ça ne sera pas possible...vous vous disputez tout le temps, ça me stresse. Et puis j'ai 18 ans et un copain! " ajouta-t-il avec un rire forcé pour dédramatiser la situation. "J'ai besoin d'un peu...d'intimité."

Mella gloussa et Charles rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, la main plaquée sur le visage.

Sur ces faits on sonna de nouveau. Squall, essoufflé, se tenait debout dans la cage de l'escalier. Il avait le visage rouge d'avoir couru et le souffle court. En recevant le message de Seifer concernant son initiative, il avait pris peur que celle-ci ne tourne mal et était venu constater les dégâts -et surtout réparer les morceaux.

"Bonjour! Vous êtes un ami de Seifer?"

"Je suis son petit-ami" répondit-il en prenant les devants sur le blond. "Je viens vérifier que vous ne me l'ayez pas jeté par une fenêtre."

Finalement il fut invité à déguster une part de tarte.

Au souvenir de cette soirée Seifer souriait. Squall s'était montré possessif et protecteur, bien décidé à montrer aux parents qu'il ne les laisserait pas porter atteinte au moral de leur fils. Un détail qui avait fait rire sa mère aux éclats.

Mais surtout il avait pu parler avenir avec ses deux parents réunis dans la même pièce, sans dispute ni tension, blotti contre son amoureux.

Il ne jouerait plus jamais au cascadeur en rollers, il en était certain.

* * *

4344 mots au compteur mes agneaux. Ca mérite bien une petite review ça, non? ;) Même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous avez déjà lu "Vol plané", ça me fera plaisir!^^


	22. Cadeau empoisonné pour un héros

**Cadeau empoisonné pour un héros**

Reconnaissance de dette: Seule ma profonde bêtise m'appartient, le reste est Square.

la sempiternelle note: Coucou, vous! Si vous saviez ce que j'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre...pour une fois est inclus un sujet sérieux (j'ai même fait des recherches pour connaître le sujet, bien que je ne m'en soit pas servies au final), j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous secouer. Disons que j'avais envie d'écrire là-dessus car j'ai moi-même lu une superbe fic anglaise qui traitait de ça. Donc rien à voir avec une thème sexy, mais je prie pour qque ça vous plaise d'une quelconque façon.

D'ordinaire je n'insiste pas autant là-dessus mais sachez que chaque commentaire, positif ou non, court ou long, et même s'il n'est pas construit mais exprime un ressenti, me sera TRES utile! Je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de ce que ça vaut, j'ai besoin qu'on éclaire ma lanterne.

Par contre je me suis déchirée, il est trois fois plus long que d'habitude! ^^ Au passage, ces 20 pages ont été une torture à corriger...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Balamb était une ville connue dans la région.

Ce n'était pas uniquement son campus reconnu ou sa célèbre université de mercenaires que l'on connaissait. Si le nom de cette ville littoral s'était exporté au-delà des continents c'était pour son charme. Malgré les nombreuses industries touristiques développées dans la région les habitations, et l'architecture en générale, étaient restées pittoresques. On y trouvait à la fois calme, confort et nombreuses activités à faire. Les brochures publicitaires le publiaient en grand et de toutes les couleurs.

La cité universitaire ne se trouvait pas « _intra-muros », _comme le disaient les gens d'ici, mais elle était un peu plus enfoncée dans les terres. Pour y aller la collectivité avait fait construire un chemin de fer et mis en place tout un système de bus dont elle était très fière. Le maire ayant eut cette brillante idée se fit même réélire grâce à ce chantier. C'était donc sur une plaine légèrement éloignée du centre-ville que Cid Kramer et son épouse avaient eu l'autorisation de faire construire une gigantesque faculté visant à former des mercenaires. On racontait qu' Edéa, directrice d'un orphelinat à Central ayant soi-disant des pouvoirs paranormaux, avait lancé cette idée afin de fournir plus facilement des emplois à la vague d'enfants abandonnés. La précédente guerre occulte avait fait de si nombreux morts dans le pays que l'on peinait à trouver des lieux où placer la progéniture de ceux tombés au front.

Seifer comptait parmi ces petites bouilles aux grands yeux apeurés que l'on avait recueillis quinze années plus tôt. Il ne se souvenait guère de ses parents. Élevé par la fameuse Edéa, il s'était retrouvé propulsé dans le monde scolaire lors de son entrée au Garden, la femme à la longue chevelure noire avait, disait-on, trop de problèmes de santé pour continuer d'élever elle-même les orphelins qu'elle avait pris sous ses ailes.

Avant ses dix-sept ans Seifer n'avait jamais eu d'ennuis particuliers avec ses semblables. Il était plutôt beau – grand, blond, doté d'un sourire charmeur et d'iris vertes; un peu grande gueule, musclé , d'un naturel enjoué et moqueur, toujours sûr de lui. L'adolescent marchait accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, à la vie comme à la mort, Raijin et Fudjin. Cependant depuis quelques mois sa popularité se trouvait à mal pour une partie faible -mais néanmoins bien présente- de la population estudiantine.

On en était sûr: on l'avait vu, on l'avait entendu, on l'avait vérifié. Il l'avait avoué lui-même!

Seifer Amalsy était gay.

Dans cette bourgade si jolie, dans cette université si prestigieuse, le jeune homme se fit bousculer pour la troisième fois de la journée. Deux garçons passant dans le couloir en sens inverse n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'écarter pour faciliter le passage, l'un d'entre eux cognant fortement l'épaule de Seifer sans se retourner ni s'excuser.

Le blond fit demi-tour aussi sec.

« Et pardon, ça t'écorcherait les dents? » aboya-t-il.

L'élève continua son chemin en préférant simuler qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa remarque acide. Bête mais pas courageux: connu pour son homosexualité, Seifer était également réputé pour sa capacité à surpasser n'importe quel adversaire dans les bagarres.

Fujin ouvrit la bouche pour rappeler l'importun à l'ordre mais Raijin lui tapota doucement l'avant-bras pour lui faire signe de laisser. Le colosse ébène hésita pendent plusieurs secondes à retenir le sale type puis obéit à l'ordre silencieux. Il détestait ce genre de comportement. Raciste, homophobe, pour lui tout rentrait dans le même catégorie et puisque son ami l'avait défendu à plusieurs reprises il concevait mal ne pas agir en retour lorsque c'était le tour du blond d'affronter les regards de haine.

« Laisse, Fu. Tu sais, c'est la rentrée. En Automne, les cons ça pousse comme des champignons! »

Le géant éclata de rire alors qu'un mince sourire étirait les lèvres de sa comparse. Fier de son effet, Seifer reprit sa marche de bonne humeur. Il n'aimait pas être la cible de méchanceté gratuite mais il l'endurait bien, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois de l'eau coulée sous les ponts, tout retournerait à la normal. De plus la plupart des élèves se fichaient royalement de sa sexualité. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être rejeté...Juste d'être entouré d'idiots.

Au détour du dédale carrelé son regard se posa sur une silhouette fine courbée . Il n'en distinguait qu'une forme vague à cause du contrejour mais il identifia néanmoins rapidement le genre masculin de l'individu. Il semblait ramasser un objet sur le sol.

«Salut! » fit-il fraichement.

« Nouveau? » questionna Fujin.

L'étranger darda un regard glacial sur le blond. Ne répondant pas au salut amical il se contenta de répondre à la jeune femme d'une voix peu avenante. Fujin ne parut en rien fâchée de ce ton et continua de poser ses questions de routine d'un ton égal, bien qu'élevé en décibels.

« Campus? »

« Non, appartement personnel. »

« Besoin de renseignements? »

« Ca ira. »

« Enregistré au comité? »

« Pas encore. »

« Si t'as le temps tu peux nous suivre jusqu'au bureau, tu sais. C'est pas loin et y'en a que pour deux minutes, t'sais! »

L'adolescent acquiesça et suivit le trio sans dire un mot. Gardant le silence il signa le règlement intérieur dans le bureau du comité de discipline et quitta l'école en ne lâchant qu'un faible « au revoir » par dessus son épaule.

Seifer avait l'impression qu'un con de plus venait de mettre les pieds dans la faculté.

« Encore un roi de l'amabilité. » soupira l'épéiste. « J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop mettre le bordel. Il a l'air d'être plutôt du genre à répondre quand on le provoque en bagarre, celui-là. »

« Il peut pas faire plus de mal que la bande de Steiner, tu sais? Dans le pire des cas on ira lui faire un topo sur les gars un peu chiants de la fac pour qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir avec eux. Il vient d'arriver, après tout, il est peut-être un peu intimidé tu sais? »

Le colosse saisit un crayon qu'il s'employa à faire tourner entre ses doigts. Jamais le blond n'était parvenu à reproduire ce geste qu'il trouvait, sans oser l'avouer, assez cool. Appuyé contre le mur il regardait autour de lui sans voir.

« Il s'appelait comment, déjà? »

« Squall Leonhart. » lui répondit l'albinos en jetant un regard sur le dossier encore ouvert.

« Bizarre comme nom. » commenta-t-il. « Au fait on a des nouvelles de Tillmitt? Elle devait pas nous ramener la fiche récapitulative de son association? »

Une longue discussion sur le comité que fondait la jeune arrivée de Trabia s'engagea entre Seifer et Fujin. Tandis qu'ils discutaient projets de l'année et réévaluation de budget, de son côté leur acolyte feuilletait les données qu'ils possédaient à présent sur le mystérieux jeune homme du couloir. Étrangement le visage ciselé de cet homme lui paraissait familier. Pourtant certaine de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré ici auparavant elle savait qu'elle l'avait vu quelque part. Où donc?

« Rai, tu es avec nous? »

La voix chaude de Seifer la sortit de sa réflexion. L'éborgnée lui sourit et rangea cette énigme dans un coin de sa tête, certaine d'en trouver la réponse plus tard.

La semaine suivante se révéla être plus chargée que les membres du comité de discipline ne l'avaient pensé. Outre la cohue de rentrée habituelle qu'ils devaient aider les Templiers à gérer, il fallut faire face à de nombreux problèmes. L'un d'entre eux se nommait au féminin, portait une courte robe jaune poussin et ne cessait jamais de dépenser son énergie. Selphie Tilmitt, ancienne trabienne nouvellement transférée, avait pour objectif ultime de recruter le plus d'élèves possible dans son association. Hélas pour les candidats potentiels elle n'usait pas de délicatesse et ne rechignait pas à harceler ses camarades pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Dans sa ligne de mire les nouveaux arrivants, prêts à tout pour s'intégrer et se faire rapidement de nouveaux amis. Après un discours ultra-vitaminé sur les bienfaits d'évènements musicaux, artistiques et fêtes, les naïfs jeunots acceptaient de s'inscrire, persuadés du bienfait de la chose.

Pour sa seconde slave d'inscription Selphie avait mis en joue les personnalités les plus populaires de leur promotion, espérant ainsi attirer encore plus de monde.

Malheureusement pour les concernés.

« Non. »

La manieuse de nunchaku exécuta une moue boudeuse mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

« Mais pourquoi? » geignit-elle.

« Je n'aime pas les fêtes. »

« Tout le monde aime les fêtes. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse. « Il n'y aura pas que ça à organiser en plus! On s'est chargé du bal de promotion, c'est vrai, mais on a aussi l'intention de préparer un concert avec l'association musicale de l'école, une expo avec le regroupement des artistes et un tournoi inter-Garden avec les clubs de sport. » énuméra sur ses doigts la jeune fille. « Tu fais du sport, Squall? J'ai remarqué que tu faisais souvent du jogging le matin et pour être musclé comme tu l'es il faut une pratique intensive... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber Tillmitt. Je te rappelle qu'en tant qu'aspirant dans une école militaire, entretenir son physique est primordial. »

Squall s'entrainait régulièrement avec sa gunblade, une épée gravée d'un lion à la poigne de cuir qui possédait un barillet suffisamment garni pour ne pas perdre l'avantage lorsque le combat ne s'effectuait pas en corps à corps. Le garçon ne s'était que peu intégré depuis son arrivée, préférant instaurer des distances entre lui et les autres.

« Leonhart, t'es occupé? »

La chef du comité d'organisation ne cacha pas le fait qu'elle n'était pas ravie de le voir. D'ordinaire elle s'entendait bien avec Seifer. Il était drôle, bienveillant, et encourageait toutes les entreprises de la jeune fille. Il avait négocié l'ouverture d'un site web avec le proviseur quand elle s'était vu obtenir un refus et lui avait permis de faire de nombreuses rencontres. Mais là il interrompait sa plaidoirie et Squall n'était pas le genre de candidat qu'on abandonnait ainsi sur le grill. Il fallait qu'il se décide sur un coup de tête, le laisser réfléchir n'apporterait rien!

« Non. »

« Eh! Je te parle! »

« Rai m'a dit que tu utilisais une gunblade, c'est vrai? »

« C'est exact .' répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une personne portant le nom de Rai. Il n'avait pratiquement mémorisé aucun prénom en réalité mais ne pas savoir qui parlait de lui l'agaçait.

« Génial! » Face à l'accentuation de l'assombrissement du brun il s'expliqua: « Moi aussi. Ca te dit qu'on aille se faire un petit duel pour s'entraîner? »

« Ah non Seifer, pour l'instant il est à moi! »

« Je suis partant. »

Ses traits se détendirent. Selphie gesticulait dans tous les sens, frustrée de se faire évincer de la sorte alors qu'elle mettait toutes ses forces dans ce recrutement de choix.

« A la serre de combat? »

« J'attrape Hypérion et je suis tout à toi. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle de cours. Dépitée -ils l'avaient complètement ignorée!- Selphie se laissa choir sur un des bancs rembourrés, une expression renfrognée inhabituelle envahissant son visage.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que Squall accrochera des guirlandes. »

La trabienne lança son regard le plus noir à Quistis confortablement installée derrière le bureau professoral. La menace n'eut aucun effet sur l'instructrice qui ne fit qu'émettre un gloussement moqueur en triant ses copies.

« Ne boudes pas, va. Pour me faire pardonner je te paie un milk-shake. »

Le visage de la cadette s'éclaira et l'enseignante ne put retenir un rire devant tant d'enfantillages.

Entre-temps les deux amateurs d'escrime s'étaient retrouvés dans le centre servant à l'entraînement. Seifer avait choisit un coin écarté de l'allée centrale pour qu'ils puissent se battre sans que les bruits de lutte n'attirent les autres élèves venus améliorer leurs performances. Il voulait se retrouver seul à seul avec le brun, tester ses capacités et découvrir ce qu'il valait réellement. Le terrain plat permettait une large marge de manœuvre en dépit de buissons parsemant le sol terreux.

« Un petit échauffement avant? » proposa-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment quelle en serait la réponse.

« On n'a pas besoin de ça. » Squall s'éloigna de quelques pas et se plaça en position d'attaque, levant son épée. « Il y a des règles? »

« Pas de magie. Montre moi juste si tu es aussi bon qu'on me l'a dit. »

Il se positionna à son tour puis, une fois passées de brèves secondes d'immobilité, les deux adolescents s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Les lames se heurtèrent, glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, grinçantes, se séparant brutalement, repoussées des deux parts. L'aîné para une offensive par le bas et attaqua sur le côté opposé mais son adversaire repoussa l'assaut aussi vivement qu'il avait porté le coup. Une joie subite de trouver enfin un rival à sa hauteur fit bouillir le sang de Seifer, l'entraînant dans une euphorie sans borne. Poussé par l'adrénaline il tenta de percer la défense de l'autre épéiste, cherchant la faille, contraint lui-même de bloquer les tentatives du brun. Il exécuta un demi-tour sur la droite aussi élégant qu'un pas de valse pour échapper à l'arme de son ennemi et contre-attaqua violemment. Squall fut forcé de porter sa gunblade en visière pour se protéger mais la violence du choc le fit tomber à terre. Il roula sur le côté pour se sortir du périmètre d'action de Seifer et se remit sur pieds comme un chat retombe sur ses pattes après une chute.

Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres de Seifer.

« Pas de bobos, chaton? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un reniflement méprisant. Squall chargea de nouveau.

Des graviers s'envolèrent sous les pas furieux des combattants. Ils s'acharnaient à vouloir mettre à terre l'autre, le clouer au sol et lui faire ravaler sa fierté mais leur niveau semblable n'autorisait pas un vainqueur.

Seifer se plia, échappant de justesse à Lionheart -il avait apprit le nom de cette lame à la couleur bleue fascinante. Ils se battaient depuis plus d'une heure à présent à la fatigue se faisait ressentir dans les deux camps.

Un appel au microphone les fit se stopper d'un même mouvement.

_« Avis aux élèves: la serre de combat va fermer dans 5 minutes. Vous êtes priés de cesser vos entraînements immédiatement et de sortir de la serre. Attention, je répète... »_

Seifer grogna de mécontentement. Il aurait aimé poursuivre la joute encore un peu. Il n'avait que rarement l'occasion d'affronter quelqu'un possédant le même type d'arme que lui et cet affrontement lui apportait bien plus d'expérience qu'un entrainement solo.

« Il faudra remettre ça. »

« Hum. »

Squall Leonhart le dépassa et quitta le centre sans lui dire au revoir ni sans se retourner. Seifer ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Quelque part au fond de lui une petite voix lui soufflait qu'un lien venait de se nouer.

~oOo~

Squall rangea précautionneusement son arme dans son étui et fouilla dans sa minuscule armoire à la recherche de vêtements propres. L'effort physique lui avait offert la fatigue et l'odeur de bouc en prime. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'enfiler un pull qui ne sente pas le rat mort ou il mourait d'asphyxie avant la fin de l'après-midi.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'interrompit dans son élan. Intrigué -il ne recevait que rarement des appels car peu de personnes possédaient son numéro privé- il décrocha. Les chiffres affichés sur son écran ne le ramenaient à aucun visage connu.

« Allô? »

« Squall? »

Le timbre de la voix le statufia sur place. Une vague de haine l'envahit, le figeant sur place et accélérant la cadence de son coeur.

« Fiche moi la paix » ordonna-t-il à son interlocuteur d'une voix meurtrière. « Efface mon numéro et n'essaie plus jamais de me rappeler. »

Il raccrocha brutalement, ne laissant pas la chance à l'individu de lui répondre. Il éteignit également son appareil afin d'avoir la tranquillité et le jeta d'un geste rageur sur le matelas où il rebondit un peu avant de se perdre dans les couvertures défaites.

La journée se terminait mal, il sentait qu'il allait ruminer cet appel toute la nuit.

En sortant de la salle de bain, malgré son envie plus que ferme de rester enfermé dans sa chambre afin d'éviter tout contact avec l'extérieur, il s'aperçut que ses placards ne n'abritaient plus rien de comestible. Sérieusement agacé il dut se résoudre à descendre de son cocon et chercher le repas du soir dans la minuscule épicerie de son quartier, un magasin de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche où l'on pouvait se procurer absolument tout -par quel miracle, Squall se le demandait bien.

Il adressa un « bonsoir » poli en entrant dans la boutique. Le commerçant, un petit homme à la couleur de peau entre l'or et le caramel, l'accueillit chaleureusement d'un signe de main. Lorsque l'étudiant avait emménagé il avait fait ses premières courses dans cette boutique et, le temps passant, il était devenu un visage familier pour le vendeur. Il l'interpellait quand ils se croisaient dans les rayons, lui faisait la conversation à son passage en caisse, prenait de ses nouvelles quand le jeune homme passait devant son perron.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Fujin! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Pas trop dur la rentrée? »

« Bien! Élèves fatigants mais sympathiques. »

« Tant mieux alors, tant mieux. »

La femme albinos, habituée du commerce, traversa les gondoles d'un pas décidée, se dirigeant sans hésiter vers le fond de l'épicerie où étaient entassés les condiments. Elle et Raijin s'étaient invités pour le dîner chez Seifer mais le blond n'avait plus assez de réserves pour nourrir trois estomacs affamés; elle s'était proposée d'aller chercher du ravitaillement pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des derniers rapports dans leur QG.

Son doigt suivit la surface bombée des conserves. Macaronis, raviolis, lentilles, haricots? Non, pas de haricots. Elle ne voulait pas en empoisonner un, non plus.

Son oeil unique s'arrêta au-dessus des étalages.

Le garçon du couloir -Squall si elle se souvenait bien- traversait les gondoles de fruits, plaçant quelques pommes appétissantes dans un sac en plastique. Elle le vit payer ses achats, échanger une poignée de phrases avec le propriétaire puis quitter la boutique. Curieuse elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde de vue.

La jeune femme resta un moment immobile, scrutant le coin de rue où il avait disparu. Ces prunelles grises plus froide que l'acier, cette tignasse chocolat, ces traits fins... par Hyne, elle connaissait ce visage! Mais où l'avait-t-elle déjà vu?

Où donc?

~oOo~

« Je t'attends, Squall! »

Provocation typique soufflée par la bouche narquoise de Seifer Amasly. Le sang du cadet se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines. Chaque combat avec son partenaire réveillait en lui une volonté de vaincre dont il ne se souvenait plus. Il se sentait vivant et ne pensait que stratégie, sa conscience endormie pour un laps de temps où seuls les réflexes et ses sens aiguisés réagissaient. L'adolescent fléchit imperceptiblement les jambes, prenant appui dans le sable en y plaçant tout son poids, prêt à bondir sur son adversaire quand il fut coupé dans son élan par une sonnerie de téléphone. Tiré de leur bataille comme on est tiré d'un rêve, les deux hommes se regardèrent étonnés. Squall pesta. Il n'oubliait jamais d'éteindre son portable habituellement, il détestait être interrompu de la sorte, en particulier durant ses entraînements.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il en sortant l'appareil de son sac de sport déposé contre le tronc d'un pin auprès de celui de Seifer.

« Tu devrais décrocher, c'est peut-être important, non? » intervint son camarade en s'apercevant qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la machine.

Squall cligna des yeux, un peu surpris de sa remarque. Il pensait plutôt que ce serait dérangeant pour le blond d'attendre qu'il ait fini son appel. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure, après tout, il allait décrocher avant que son interlocuteur ne se lasse.

« Allô? »

L'expression de Squall se durcit soudainement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler! » cracha-t-il au combiné alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers un point invisible.

La réponse de la personne à l'autre bout du fil lui arracha même une grimace de dégoût, à la plus grande surprise de Seifer qui n'avait jamais vu Squall perdre son calme légendaire ni son masque d'indifférence. Dévoré par la curiosité il tendait l'oreille, faisant cependant mine de s'intéresser au polissage de sa gunblade.

« Va en enfer! »

Il raccrocha brutalement et rejeta le portable dans son sac.

« On peut reprendre. » annonça-t-il froidement.

«Pas très commode quand tu téléphones. Une dispute avec ta petite-amie, peut-être? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. » répondit-il hargneusement. « Tu comptes discuter autour d'un thé ou on continue? »

Seifer s'empara de son arme sans ajouter un mot qui, il devinait comme on sent venir l'orage, déclencherait une fureur monstrueuse.

L'appel avait malheureusement fait perdre sa concentration au plus jeune des épéistes. Il ne parvenait plus à maintenir son attention à un degré aussi élevée que le réclamait le niveau de son partenaire en escrime. Il peinait à contrer les attaques et ne portait plus une seule offensive, souvent contraint d'esquiver les coups. Après plusieurs minutes de ce mauvais jeu et quelques rappels à l'ordre Seifer cessa de se battre, frustré que son compagnon ne réponde plus à ses attentes. S'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses problèmes extérieurs comment pouvait-il se battre correctement?

« Laisse tomber Squall. T'as plus la tête à ça, c'est clair. »

« Je n'étais pas assez concentré, c'est tout. »

« C'est justement là le problème! Si t'es pas fichu de faire la part des choses, c'est pas la peine de t'entraîner comme un malade parce qu'en situation réelle tu pourras pas dire au mec d'en face que t'es désolé mais que t'es pas assez concentré pour lui mettre sur la gueule. »

« Très bien » le coupa Squall d'un ton tranchant. « Si je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, je m'en vais. »

Il récupéra sèchement ses affaires et partit à grandes enjambées, intérieurement vexé et furieux. Seifer grommela en le regardant partir, trop fier pour le retenir et s'excuser en dépit de son envie de garder son si bon partenaire. Le nombre d'élèves possédant une gunblade se comptait sur les doigts d'une main et ceux qui arrivait à son niveau...il ne voyait que Squall de suffisamment doué pour se mesurer à lui.

Énervé il donna un coup de pied dans une touffe d'herbe qui vola sur deux mètres avant de retomber dans la poussière. Il prit à son tour sa lame et son sac avant de quitter le terrain où ils s'étaient installés. La colère grondait en lui comme une bête sauvage, lui arrachant des feulements de rage. Il avait beau avoir passé énormément de temps auprès du brun durant les derniers mois, il ne connaissait presque rien de lui et cela l'agaçait plus que de se disputer avec lui. Squall ne parlait jamais de lui ni de son passé, sujet qu'il évitait avec la plus grande dextérité du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? »

La question, plus un rugissement qu'une véritable interrogation, attira l'attention de Seifer lorsqu'il sortit de la serre de combat. Dans le hall vide, car à cette heure tardive plus personne ne trainait dans les couloirs mis à part le concierge, deux figures sombres se détachaient dans la faible lumières des lampes nocturnes. Le propriétaire d'Hypérion reconnut aisément Squall. En face de lui un homme de leur âge quelque peu plus grand.

« Comme tu me raccroches toujours au nez je suis venu te voir. Ecoutes, il faut qu'on parle. »

Seifer n 'était pas un garçon possédant trop de préjugés. En revanche le seul fait d'entendre la voix suave et un peu geignante de l'inconnu lui inspira une sensation de répulsion. Ce type, il ne le sentait pas.

« Ne m'approche plus, c'est clair? » gronda la voix dangereuse du brun. « Si jamais je te revoie dans les parages je porterais plainte pour harcèlement. J'aurais déjà dû le faire depuis des lustres mais je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide pour continuer à m'emmerder! »

« S'il-te-plaît, Squall, écoute moi juste cette fois! Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais mais on peut encore tout recommencer... »

Jugeant que Squall ne tiendrait pas une réplique de plus sans le mettre en pièces, Seifer décida d'intervenir.

« Et toi! » soma-t-il en s'avançant vers eux comme s'il venait d'arriver. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? La BGU est fermée aux civils à partir de 18 heures, tu n'as rien à faire ici! »

Squall et l'inconnu sursautèrent tous les deux à l'entente de sa voix. L'étranger afficha une expression contrariée à son approche. De près Seifer remarqua qu'il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et de grands yeux verts méprisants. Il pinçait des lèves en le détaillant, jaugeant Seifer comme on estime un produit de mauvaise qualité.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes? »

« Seifer Amalsy, président du comité de discipline » asséna-t-il en espérant impressionner l'énergumène. « Il est interdit de s'introduire dans la BGU aux heures non autorisées sauf pour la famille pour circonstances exceptionnelles, sous peine de poursuites judiciaires. Alors dégage moi de là avant que j'aille en toucher un mot au proviseur! »

Le visiteur hésita durant quelques secondes, estimant le sérieux de la menace, puis jeta un regard à Squall avant de lui souffler d'un ton sec:

« Je t'appelle ce soir. »

« Inutile, je ne décrocherai pas. »

L'homme fit une moue et quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter.

« Alors » fit Seifer en se retournant vers Squall une fois l'autre partit « C'était qui, lui? Qu'est-ce qui te voulait? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? » explosa le blond, en colère pour de bon. « Ce mec n'avait aucun droit d'être ici et visiblement c'est à cause de toi qu'il est là alors évidemment que ça me regarde! Je suis responsable de la sécurité des élèves! »

« Fous moi la paix! »

La voix blanche de Squall avait légèrement grimpé dans les aigus mais Seifer, trop hors de lui, n'y prêta aucune attention. Il n'appréciait guère de se faire évincer de la sorte alors qu'il venait de lui venir en aide. De plus il considérait les enfreintes au règlement comme impardonnables quand cela concernait les règles de sécurité. Si un simple civil réussissait à entrer sans se faire remarquer alors qu'en serait-il pour quelqu'un de dangereux?

« Range ta putain de fierté là où tu l'as trouvée Leonhart! » ordonna le blond en haussant le ton, lui saisissant l'avant-bras qu'il serra sans ménagement. « Et réponds! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici? C'est toi qui l'a fait entré? Il est venu tout seul? »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce connard! » cracha le brun d'une voix de plus en plus enrouée. « Oui, il est venu tout seul! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait et je m'en branle, ok? »

Seifer relâcha lentement sa prise sur le cadet. Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux.

« Je rentre chez moi, »

Il le laissa s'enfuir, réalisant avec un peu de retard que Squall était au bord des larmes.

Dans sa paume restait imprimée la sensation dérangeante d'un bras trop maigre pour un adolescent de la physionomie de son camarade de classe. Rien qu'en regardant Squall on savait qu'il avait un physique naturellement mince; ce n'était cependant pas normal. Il se demanda avec une pointe d'angoisse si un corps bien plus maigre ne se cachait pas sous le large pantalon de cuir et le pull épais. Non, Seifer Amalsy ne connaissait rien de Squall Leonhart. Il n'avait vu que le beau profil du jeune homme, sa grâce innée et son talent au combat. A présent il se questionnait sur son histoire. Il redoutait de l'apprendre et pourtant il se promit mentalement d'obtenir plus de renseignements.

Le jeune homme hésita longtemps dans l'immense entrée de la faculté entre courir après son compagnon d'arme ou retourner dans sa chambre d'internat. Il opta finalement pour la dernière option à contrecœur, jugeant plus préférable de laisser passer la nuit et de prendre du recul avant de se lancer dans un interrogatoire plus poussé.

~oOo~

Balamb rayonnait, comme toujours.

Dans l'université militaire prestigieuse un élève en bouscula volontairement un autre. Même dans les plus beaux endroits, la bêtise humaine parvient à s'épanouir. Mais pour cette fois Seifer Amalsy ne se retourna pas, n'insulta pas ou ne rappela pas à l'ordre l'imbécile qui avait décidé de distribuer sa méchanceté gratuitement. Trop plongé dans ses pensées il laissa faire la brute inconnue et poursuivit sa route tandis que ses deux compères, surpris de son comportement, lancèrent un regard haineux envers le fauteur de trouble.

«Seif', ça va? »

« Hein? »

« Si y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond tu peux nous en parler, tu sais? »

« Parfaitement. »

Seifer s'excusa d'un sourire.

« C'est rien, j'me prend trop la tête pour des broutilles. C'est juste qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec Leonhart hier et comme j'arrive pas à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ça me tracasse. »

La Sagesse et la Force échangèrent un regard empli de sous-entendus dans son dos.

« Explications. »

Roulant les yeux Seifer se fit une note mentale: ne jamais cracher le morceau à mots couverts devant ses amis. Ils étaient bien trop curieux pour le laisser filer sans avoir plus de détails.

« Ca peut pas attendre? »

« Non. »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi? C'est carrément suspect ce que t'es en train de dire! » compléta l'armoire à glace pendant que la jeune femme sortait un trousseau de clefs de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre d'internat.

Elle les invita à entrer. Seifer accrocha son trench-coat au porte-manteau puis s'affala dans le canapé-lit. Fujin installa son mètre quatre-vingt sur une petite chaise en bois qui craqua dangereusement sous son poids, se pliant un peu.

« Ca n'a rien de 'suspect ' comme tu dis. » Il raconta brièvement la raison de sa dispute avec le taciturne, l'apparition de cet inconnu et la fuite de Squall. Il omit toutefois le fait que son partenaire ait été à moitié larmoyant. Le jeune homme donnait une image forte et froide, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de casser son apparence tant qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même compris la raison de cet étrange attitude.

« Qui? »

« Aucune idée il ne m'a pas donné son nom. Et puis j'étais trop énervé pour le lui demander, franchement. »

« Cuisine Squall . »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire! » se défendit-il en voyant que Raijin le dévisageait d'un oeil dubitatif. « Non mais c'est vrai! De toute façon il se serait complètement cabré si je l'avais suivi. Il était vraiment remonté, ce n'était pas le moment. »

« Viens voir. »

La chambre de la jeune femme était bien trop exigüe pour y cacher quoi que ce fut, si bien qu'elle n'y dissimulait même pas les cadeaux de Noël pour ses propres amis quand venait l'hiver. Elle se demandait encore par quel miracle Seifer n'était pas tombé sur ce vieux journal qu'elle avait conservé sur sa table de nuit pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle l'avait rangé la nuit dernière et le mystère entourant Squall Leonhart s'était dissipé pour elle.

« C'est quoi? »

« Article page 9. »

Intrigué l'épéiste saisit le papier qu'elle lui tendait, suivit ses indications et lu à haute voix le titre imprimé en gras.

« L'escrimeur déclare forfait face à la maladie. »

Fronçant les sourcils il se tut pour lire la suite. Le visage en tons gris de Squall affichait un sourire timide à l'objectif, tenant un trophée entre ses mains. Les lignes se succédant narrait une histoire moins joyeuse que le suggérait la photographie. Squall semblait avoir remporté de multiples victoires dans divers championnats et son avenir était tracé. Puis il était tombé malade -le journal ne citait pas le nom de la maladie en question mais Seifer supposait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Le comité en charge des sports lui avait fait passé des tests et l'avait contraint à abandonner pour la saison suivante jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétablit. Peu de temps après il avait annoncé qu'il mettait fin à sa jeune carrière.

« Tête déjà vue. »

« Tu le connaissais déjà toi, Fu? » Un signe négatif de tête lui répondit. « Comment ça se fait qu'on en ai pas entendu parlé? »

«Esthar. »

« Oh... »

Esthar, ville séparée sur un autre continent, était réputée pour être la plus repliée sur elle-même. Elle organisait ses propres évènements sportifs et artistiques, avait une politique différente des autres continents, une technologie qu'elle refusait de partager. Esthar, c'était le rêve d'une vie riche et menée comme on l'entend, une vie enveloppée d'une culture différente. Esthar et ses buildings touchant le ciel, Esthar et ses fusées envoyées dans l'espace, Esthar et son égalité parfaite entre chaque homme.

Si beaucoup tentaient de rentrer sur ce magnifique territoire et d'y faire leur vie, peu osaient l'aventure dans le sens inverse. Qu'avait-on à gagner à vivre chez le voisin quand son herbe n'est pas aussi verte que la sienne?

« Ca explique tout...t'es bien la seule personne que je connaisse qui lise les journaux esthariens, Rai, tu sais? »

« Culture générale. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on est des incultes, Fu! » plaisanta-t-il pour dissimuler le noeud d'angoisse qui se logeait dans sa poitrine. « Bon, ça nous éclaire un peu sur le sujet mais ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre qui c'était le zigoto de la nuit dernière. »

« Copain en colère? »

« Tu crois? » marmonna-t-il pas tout à fait convaincu, reposant le journal sur l'accoudoir.

« Possible. »

Fujin, ayant lu à son tour l'article, confirma vigoureusement l'hypothèse de son amie.

« Sûr! Ami ou petit-ami, il a certainement pas été heureux de voir Squall partir alors il est venu pour essayer de le convaincre de rentrer à Esthar. Ca peut être aussi quelqu'un de sa famille mais je pense pas que son frère serait entré de cette façon. Il serait venu dans la journée, il aurait eu le soutien du proviseur s'il l'avait mis au courant. Tu connais Cid et ses idées sur la famille. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« Rien. »

« Ce ne sont pas nos oignons, tu sais? »

Le leader du comité ne fut pas convaincu. Il haussa les épaules et dériva vers un autre sujet de conversation. Cependant, intérieurement, il continuait d'élaborer diverses suppositions pour résoudre cette énigme. Une petite part de lui était dévorée par la curiosité, une autre part se faisait ronger par la jalousie à la pensée qu'un amoureux transis toque à la porte de son partenaire et parvienne à l'emmener loin de la ville balnéaire.

Il irait parler à Squall. Dès ce soir.

~oOo~

_« Salut, je m'appelle Dan. »_

_Squall sortit la tête de son casier, surpris. Depuis le début de la séance d'escrime il n'avait pas échangé un mot amical avec les autres membres du club, sa timidité maladive le pétrifiant à chacune de ses tentatives. La coach n'avait rien dit, espérant sans doute que cela s'améliorait dans les vestiaires une fois la concentration retombée. Cela n'avait pas du tout été le cas. Il s'était changé dans son coin et avait à peine réussi à saluer ses camarades lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle de sport. Toutefois il avait devant lui un visage souriant et une main tendue._

_«Enchanté. Squall. » répondit-il en rougissant._

_« Ca ne m'étonne pas que Rham ait tant voulu te recruter, t'as un sacré niveau! J'ai hâte qu'on se fasse un duel tous les deux, je sens que ça va être intéressant! »_

_« Tu es ici depuis longtemps? »_

_« Trois mois seulement. Comme tout le monde pratiquement, le coach a eu une espèce de crise de recrutement intensive...quand tu connaitras un peu mieux la bête, tu verras de quoi je parle! » _

_Il éclata de rire et ajouta:_

_« Désolé on n'a pas été très cool avec toi. Normalement on fait de notre mieux pour souder l'équipe quand il y a un nouvel arrivant mais y'a une méga compétition qui arrive et on est assez nerveux. »_

_« Je vois. Plutôt d'humeur boulot-boulot? »_

_Il commençait à se sentir plus détendu auprès de Dan. Ce garçon aux yeux vert des prés avait quelque chose de relaxant. Etait-ce sa voix suave? Il avait indéniablement du charme et une aura sympathique semblait s'échapper de chaque pore de sa peau halé._

_« T'as tout compris! »_

_« Pas de soucis. Je peux les comprendre...quand je jouerai moi aussi ma carrière je serai dans un état pas possible! »_

_Ils rirent ensemble. Dan réajusta sa veste rouge et demanda:_

_« T'as un peu de temps devant toi? Si ça te dit on pourrais aller prendre un café et manger un morceau en ville, histoire de faire connaissance. »_

_Squall hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureux d'accepter l'invitation. Il se sentait mieux. Accepté. Dan était le premier ami qu'il s'était fait au sein de son club d'escrime. Par la suite les autres membres s'étaient rapprochés de lui et il avait rapidement fait partie de l'équipe. Etre l'un des leurs avait quelque chose de fabuleux. Il restait néanmoins plus proche de Dan, celui qui lui avait ouvert sa porte dès le tout premier jour. Ils sortaient souvent en duo quand ils n'étaient pas accompagnés de l'équipe. _

_Au fil de temps Squall avait fini par tomber amoureux._

~oOo~

Balamb, ville de rêve, voyait une foule de choses se produire et une marée humaine se déverser sur ses quais à chaque lever de soleil.

C'était du moins la rumeur qu'avait entendu Ellone, vingt et un ans, fille adoptive d'un des plus hauts magistrats de la ville futuriste. La jeune femme retroussa de quelques centimètres sa longue robe banche pour descendre plus aisément les marches métalliques qui la menèrent sur le sol bétonné du port. A terre une paire de bras musclés l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« Bonjour Squall! »

Elle lui rendit l'étreinte avec un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vu son frère d'adoption depuis des semaines lorsqu'il avait quitté l'immense appartement familial pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur père.

Il lui porta son sac jusqu'à la voiture de location. Ellone regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux émerveillés.

« C'est magnifique! Je n'avais jamais vu la mer aussi belle! Et ces maisons, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont jolies! Regarde! » fit-elle en pointant du doigt une maisonnette ancienne comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu alors qu'il passait devant tous les matins. « Ces colombages sont superbes! »

« L'architecture n'a rien à voir avec celle d'Esthar, je te l'accorde. »

« Oh oui, je comprend pourquoi tu as tant tenu à venir ici. Merci! » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il lui tenait galamment la portière.

Elle attendit qu'ils aient quitté le parking pour poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Alors, c'est qui ce garçon avec qui tu fais de l'escrime? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'escrime. C'est du combat avec une épée-revolver. Techniquement ça n'a rien à voir. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est la même chose! »

« Et il s'appelle Seifer Amalsy. »

« Mignon? »

« Ce n'est pas l'adjectif que j'aurais choisi. Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est un canon dans le genre gros nounours sous l'armoire à glace. »

« Et ça en est où? »

Il lui lança un regard courroucé au travers du rétroviseur. Il n'aimait pas ses insinuations.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai laissé tomber ça. »

« Squall...on ne décide pas de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne serais plus jamais amoureux, j'ai dit que je ne m'investirai plus dans une relation sérieuse, nuance. »

Un silence plana dans l'habitacle avant qu'il ne murmure:

« Il ne sait pas qu'il me plaît...et il ne sait pas _le reste_. »

Les lèvres pincées, le teint pâle et une expression de tristesse douloureuse dans le regard, Squall gara la voiture au bas de son immeuble. Ellone n'osa plus remettre le sujet sur le tapis, elle souffrait trop de voir son frère de coeur ainsi. Ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles en grimpant les escaliers et passèrent une soirée agréable, reprenant leurs vieilles habitudes d'enfance, dévorant un pot de glace à la menthe en visionnant une série télévisée de qualité médiocre qui leur arrachèrent des rires.

Soudain, au moment où la fin du générique laissait place à la publicité le téléphone portable de Squall chanta les premières notes du chanson à la mode. Il écrasa la touche rouge en apercevant le numéro.

« Un problème? » questionna anxieusement la jeune fille en s'avançant dans la cuisine.

« C'est Dan » grommela-t-il en guise de confession. «Il n'arrête pas de m'appeler depuis quelques temps. Il est même venu à la BGU cette semaine pour me parler. Cet abruti dit qu'il est désolé et il voudrait que je lui donne une autre chance! Non mais quel connard... »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Il fallait avoir beaucoup aimé pour haïr autant par la suite et elle se souvenait bien combien le brun était attaché à cet homme qui l'avait trahi ensuite.

« Tu es allé voir la police? »

« J'irais déposé plainte bientôt mais j'ai pensé que ça pouvait attendre un peu. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça alors que tu venais, et puis Seifer l'a fait fuir la dernière fois, je pensais que ça allait le calmer. Ne dis rien à Papa! Tu le connais, il en ferait toute une histoire. »

Elle soupira.

« Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ma langue! » avertit-elle gentiment. « Si je m'aperçois que tu n'a rien fais d'ici mon prochain coup de fil, je lui en toucherais un mot. »

« Tu es une femme diabolique. Comment fait ton copain pour te supporter? »

« Une fois qu'on leur a mis la laisse autour du cou, il faut serrer le collier! » chantonna-t-elle en ouvrant les placards pour se faire un thé. « Retiens bien ce conseil, il va t'être utile! »

« Ah oui? Dans ce cas fais moi penser à acheter une cravache la prochaine fois qu'on ira en ville. Quitte à devoir mater la bête je voudrais être bien équipé. Je suppose que tu en connais un rayon là-dessus, non? »

Elle pouffa dans sa main. Ce type de sous-entendus faisaient sauter au plafond leur père mais ils en plaisantaient souvent. Un fou rire s'emparait systématiquement du jeune homme lorsqu'il imaginait la timide et fragile Ellone un fouet en cuir à la main, une expression sadique sur son visage de poupée en porcelaine. C'était inimaginable et grotesque.

Son portable se remit à sonner. Agacé, Squall vérifia l'identifiant de l'appelant et se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ancien petit-ami mais d'une autre personne qui occupait régulièrement ses pensées: Seifer. Observant le changement de ton, Ellone se détendit et partit ranger sa valise défaite dans la chambre d'à côté.

« Allô? Squall? »

« C'est moi. » répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

« C'est Seifer. Je t'appelle parce que mon partenaire d'entraînement s'est fait la malle alors qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous en début d'après-midi et que je n'ai pas vu le bout de son nez. Une idée sur cette disparition soudaine? Ma théorie à moi, c'est qu'il s'est fait enlevé par des extraterrestres. Fujin m'a bien fait remarqué qu'il était possible que cette personne ait oublié de me prévenir d'un changement...mais honnêtement comment peut-on oublier quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que moi? »

Il fit une grimace.

« Désolé... mais ma soeur me rend visite et j'avoue que j'ai zappé complètement le reste. »

« Je suis outré, Squall. Que dis-je? Je suis profondément blessé dans mon amour propre, ma confiance en moi est vacillante, je suis en train de développer un traumatisme sans précédent...! »

« Abrège . »

« Mais je ne plaisante pas! »

Le sourire de Squall s'étirait au fur et à mesure que son camarade faisait son cinéma au travers du combiné. Il imaginait ses larges gestes, son trajet en cercle dans sa petite chambre d'internat par de grands pas passionnés.

« Tss...briseur de coeur, va. Tu ne serais pas libre demain alors? Je serais raaaavie de rencontrer ta charmante soeur. Je suis certain qu'elle est aussi belle que toi! Rassure moi, elle a l'humour noir et grinçant en moins? »

« Comment veux-tu que je réponde à autant de questions à la fois? Non, tu ne la verras pas parce qu'on doit rendre visite à des amis pendant qu'elle est là, oui elle est adorable et non, elle n'est pas un cas sociale comme moi. »

« Tu viens encore de me briser le coeur, tu le sais, ça? Tant pis, j'irai acheter un paquet de gâteaux ultra-caloriques qui vont faire grimper mon cholestérol et je le mangerai devant un film de guerre bien violent à la trame inexistante devant lequel je m'endormirai... »

« ... »

« Squall? »

« Et tout ça sans reprendre ta respiration. C'est impressionnant. »

Ils échangèrent d'autres plaisanteries avant de se donner rendez-vous en ville la semaine suivante. L'université fermait provisoirement ses portes pendant les vacances. Les deux hommes se retrouveraient sur la place de la mairie et de là, feraient ensemble le chemin vers l'extérieur de la ville où ils seraient suffisamment au calme pour user de leurs talents guerriers sans craindre de terroriser les foules.

L'ambiance s'était cependant faite plus morose que lors de leur entretien téléphonique. Squall lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il ne comptait pas réellement passer l'examen de Seed pour devenir un homme de terrain. Seifer n'avait pas compris pourquoi il désirait tant se diriger vers la voie de bureaucrate alors qu'il vibrait si clairement d'excitation à l'approche d'une bataille, son arme en main. Sans compter que les procédures administratives demeuraient mortellement ennuyeuses, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un contexte guerrier.

Le souvenir de l'article de journal et la découverte qu'il y avait faite tournait en boucle sous son crâne comme pour l'empêcher de penser correctement. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentait une véritable terreur en songeant que cet homme en face de lui, dans la pleine force de l'âge, soit atteint d'une maladie mortelle et incurable. Une part de lui-même chuchotait qu'il exagérait, que l'escrimeur avait donné cette raison à la presse pour dissimuler d'autres raisons peut-être moins honorables.

« Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui n'est pas concentré. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais la mise en évidence d'un fait que Seifer ne prit pas la peine de nier.

« Désolé. C'est un truc que j'ai lu qui m'a intrigué et ne veut plus me lâcher maintenant. » Il ne souriait plus comme d'habitude, Squall prit soudain peur. « Dis, c'est vrai que t'as été un super champion de l'escrime dans ta jeunesse? »

Le visage de Squall se rembrunit et quand il éleva la voix, celle-ci fut plus sèche qu'auparavant.

« Qui t'as raconté ça? »

« Rai avait un journal d'Esthar où on a écrit un article sur toi. Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi célèbre je t'aurais déjà demandé un autographe pour le revendre! » fit-il dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde.

« J'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement de trois lignes qui indiquent le finaliste de tel ou tel championnat, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais... »

Squall émit un soupir las en massant l'arête de son nez de son index et son pouce. Il avait tant mis d'effort à cacher à son nouvel entourage cette partie de sa vie, il se faisait démasquer par une feuille de choux qu'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine avait dû laisser trainer sur la table de son salon. C'en était tristement risible.

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. »

« Je sais bien que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Il n'empêche que toi et moi, on se déchaine tous les deux pour s'améliorer depuis un bail et que si tu ne vas pas sur le terrain, j'ai du mal à comprendre à quoi va te servir cet entraînement. Tu n'aimes pas les bureaux. Tu n'a rien à faire là-bas, ce n'est pas ta place. Alors pourquoi tu y postules? Ca a un lien avec la maladie dont ils parlaient dans le journal? J'espérais que cette histoire, c'était du pipot pour échapper au média... »

L'adolescent questionné ne répondit pas de but en blanc, laissant son regard acier dériver sur la ligne d'horizon colorée. La nuit commençait à tomber et, en dépit de l'apparente luminosité, la pénombre gagnait du terrain.

Seifer n'était pas Dan. Il n'avait pas ce sourire charmeur ni ce tact incroyable. Seifer était franc, sincère, avec une affection souvent brute de décoffrage. S'il ne disait pas tout ce qu'il pensait il avait au moins le mérite de penser tout ce qu'il disait, c'est ce qui plaisait le plus au brun chez lui. Il ne mentait jamais sur les sujets importants. Ne cachait rien.

Non, Seifer n'était pas Dan.

Les sentiments qu'il lui vouaient n'étaient d'ailleurs en rien comparables. Il avait aimé Dan avec la passion aveugle d'un premier amour. A présent il aimait Seifer comme on aime une personne de confiance totale. Ce n'était pas venu aussi vite qu'avec Dan. Ce sentiment oppressant dans sa poitrine s'était construit lentement, se montrait si solide qu'il ne parvenait à s'en défaire.

« Ma maladie n'est pas un mensonge. Ecoutes, Seifer...tu vas sans doute m'en vouloir de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais c'est assez grave et dans une bataille réelle il y a de gros risques de contagion... »

Seifer l'écoutait, silencieux. Hyne, il lui semblait entendre son ex-petit-ami quand il parlait.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Dan? »_

_La voix de Squall tremblait malgré tous ses efforts pour garder son calme. Il avait simplement voulu prendre la carte d'identité de son compagnon pour en faire une photocopie. Il avait besoin du document afin de les transmettre à l'agence de voyage; ils partaient ensemble pour leurs premières vacances à deux. La station balnéaire se trouvant en dehors d'Esthar, leur ville natale, ils devaient suivre scrupuleusement la procédure. Le tiroir du bureau était plein à craquer et le jeune homme s'était vu contraint de le vider en partie sur la moquette de la chambre. Il avait été surpris de voir que son amoureux avait conservé les résultats du dépistage, un test qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt. Grâce à cela ils avaient pu arrêter le préservatif. _

_Squall avait jeté l'enveloppe presque aussitôt. _

_Mais le bulletin de résultats ne datait pas de la même époque. Il remontait à l'année précédente, bien avant sa première rencontre avec Dan. _

_Et il était positif._

_L'expression gracieuse et souriante de Dan perdit immédiatement de sa superbe, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs dans le processus. L'adolescent fit mine de se lever mais les forces lui manquèrent._

_« C'est...quoi...ça...! »_

_La voix du champion d'escrime se brisa. Il avait peur, affreusement peur. Il avait mal, aussi, de voir que l'homme qu'il aimait ne réagissait pas. Son silence hurlait sa culpabilité et pourtant Squall espérait encore une quelconque méprise de sa part. _

_« Ce n'est pas...Bébé, s'il-te-plaît, écoutes moi... »_

_« C'est à toi? C'est ton test, ça? »_

_« Oui. Oui, c'est bien le mien mais s'il-te-plaît... »_

_« Donc tu savais que t'étais séropositif avant de me rencontrer? »_

_Il sentait les larmes piquer le coin de ses yeux. En essuyant violemment cette humidité indésirable de la manche de son blouson, il se griffa le haut de la joue. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur le papier tels les serres d'un rapaces et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur l'autre garçon et le frapper avec toute la rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veine. Il ne comprenait pas comment après avoir placé sa confiance dans une personne cela pouvait se retourner contre lui de cette façon._

_« Oui. »_

_« Et tu comptais me le dire quand? Est-ce que tu prévoyais seulement de me le dire? » explosa-t-il. « On ne se protège plus depuis des semaines! Et tu m'a menti! Tu l'as refait ce test, au moins? »_

_« Quand tu l'as fait je suis allé prendre un café dans le bar d'en face. »_

_Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun. Il entendait pour la première fois le timbre froid que pouvait prendre la voix de Dan, et cela le fit frémir pour une raison inconnue._

_« J'avais pas besoin d'avoir confirmation de ce que je savais déjà. »_

_« Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit depuis le début? »_

_Il n'obtînt jamais sa réponse._

Dans le bus nocturne qui les ramenait au quartier des logements étudiants, Seifer veillait sur le sommeil de son coéquipier. La joue de l'ancien champion reposait sur son épaule, sa tête ballotant légèrement au gré des mouvements du véhicule. Les veilleuses qui éclairaient les rangées de sièges imprimaient sur son visage une expression exténuée, cette fatigue que l'on ne voit que sur les guerriers qui combattent durement chaque jour. Seifer ne s'en était jamais rendu compte auparavant mais les héros ne se trouvent pas que sur les champs de bataille.

Dans un geste tendre il étreignit les doigts du brun dans sa paume. Une fois l'histoire de Squall achevée il lui avait pris la main et ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis, comme pour sceller un pacte dont il en ignorait encore lui-même les termes. La voix rauques, les yeux brillants, l'escrimeur avait rit jaune en lui disant, ironiquement, qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'anecdotes comme la sienne. On attrapait très peu le SIDA de cette façon. La trahison ne figurait dans la liste qu'après l'oubli de protection et le parage de seringue. Seifer n'avait pas su quoi dire, quoi faire. Existait-il seulement une « bonne » attitude? Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur la recherche médicale, encore et encore.

N'est pas Dieu qui le veut.

Squall bougea dans son sommeil et se rencogna contre lui dans sa recherche de chaleur. Seifer lui embrassa le front et se promit de lui proposer de sortir dès le lendemain. Pour changer leurs habitudes, ils n'iraient pas s'entraîner. Ils iraient s'amuser, ils se feraient de bons souvenirs. Avec une conséquente dose de courage et de persévérance ils sortiraient ensemble avant la fin de la semaine. Il faudrait un peu de chance, aussi.

Il ferait de son mieux et verrait bien si Squall accepterait d'être son partenaire dans tous les sens du terme.

Le chauffeur stoppa le bus, annonçant le terminus. Seifer serra la main du brun pour le réveiller.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il jura qu'ils lutteraient à deux.

* * *

Je me répète (Red radote, elle le sait) mais tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus!

Vos impressions sont mon unique outil d'évaluation.


	23. Etape numéro un

**Etape numéro 1**

Reconnaissance de dette: Seules les remarques perverses m'appartiennent dans cette histoire. Mais ça, vous le saviez, vous connaissez le personnage maintenant! ;)

Note exeptionnelle: Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'il devait impérativement être publié le 29 Octobre. Et pourquoi? Parce que sinon, la note exeptionnelle, qui comme son nom l'indique est hors des habitudes, aurait perdu de son sens.

Allez, tous ensemble: 1, 2, 3...**_Joyeux anniversaire, Niemand-ist-da_!** (^.^) J'aurais bien voulu écrire un joli Squirvine pour l'occasion, mais hélas ça n'a rien donné de concluant. Alors à la place, petit chapitre dédié à notre grande Master du parapluie vert pomme, avec les gros Küssen de Seifer en soubrette!^^

Note non-exeptionnelle: Scénario improbable qui m'est venu en dessinant (très mal, d'ailleurs) Linoa apostrophant Squall. Un de ces quatre je mettrais peut-être le dessin sur mon Devianart. Pour le moment j'en ai trop honte, alors je le cache! XD Ce chapitre est moins long que le précédent, mais je suis toutefois très fière de sa longueur. En ce qui concerne la correction, je la ferrais très rapidement (demain certainement) alors si les fautes vous écorchent trop l'oeil, revenez dans les jours qui suivent, ne vous découragez pas tout de suite! ;) Et merci beaucoup à _Queen Moumoune_ pour sa review à laquelle je n'ai pu répondre directement! Et merci à tous les autres, n'hésitez pas à me remplire de nouveau ma boite mail! :)

Au passage, ne vous excitez pas du passage de la fic au ratin T+. C'est juste pour les gros mots et les allusions outrageusement salacieuses.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

« Excuses moi, c'est toi Squall Leonhart? »

Je du revoir à la baisse mon champ de vision afin de trouver la personne qui m'adressait la parole. J'étais tellement habitué à déambuler dans les couloirs sans jamais me faire interpeller que voir cette fille se planter devant moi me semblait tout à fait irréel. Après une rapide recherche mentale je parvint à la conclusion que je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant. Une chevelure encre tombait sur ses épaules et une paire d'yeux noisettes me fixaient avec une pointe de curiosité. Elle était exactement le type de fille que l'on qualifie de mignonne: pas très grande, menue, des seins ronds comme des pommes, un sourire enjôleur. Je remarquais le logo de son tee-shirt, un cercle entourée de deux minuscules ailes blanches au graphisme typique des mangas. A cette vue le déclic se fit: je ne lui avais pas encore parlé mais je la croisais régulièrement lorsque j'attendais Quistis le vendredi midi devant sa salle d'arts plastiques. Je me souvenais l'avoir vu sortir de l'atelier avec Selphie Tillmitt, la présidente du comité d'organisation et Seifer, celui du comité de discipline. Durant un autre instant je me demandais si je n'avais pas enfreint un quelconque règlement pour qu'elle vienne me voir, puis me ressaisis. Je respectais toujours les règles.

« C'est moi. » répondis-je d'un ton neutre qui m'étais propre.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Linoa Heartilly! »

Elle paraissait plus sure d'elle à présent que je lui avais répondu. Souriante, elle me questionna encore.

« Tu es bien amie avec Quistis Trèpe, n'est-ce pas? »

Je manquais de lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Je n'aimais pas qu'on se mèle de ma vie privée mais en l'occurrence elle ne voulait pas se renseigner sur moi mais sur ma meilleure amie. Quistis étant souvent recherchée par les nouveaux arrivants à cause de son rôle de tutrice, il me fallut bien lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne m'avait rien fait, avait respecté toutes les règles de politesse -et c'était quelque chose de bien rare de nos jours. Sans compter qu'elle avait peut-être de gros problèmes qu'elle ne pourrait régler qu'avec Quistis.

« C'est exact. »

Toutefois je ne comptais pas lui faire un grand discours. Les réponses les plus courtes, décidais-je, sont les meilleures. Le visage de Linoa parut s'éclairer d'avantage et ses joues s'embrasèrent pour une raison que je ne pu déterminer. Elle prit soudaine cet ait timide que je connaissais affreusement bien, et se tortilla sur ses jambes, gênée. Hélas j'avais déjà maintes et maintes fois vu cette expression sur des filles de mon âge, quand elles venaient à ma rencontre pour se déclarer, ou pour m'offrir des chocolats à la Saint valentin.

Mais quel était le lien avec Quistis?

« Tu vas me trouver ridicule de te demander ça mais...est-ce que tu sais si elle est...libre? »

L'information mis un temps à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau.

A présent ses pommettes atteignaient une couleur cramoisie et, sous l'effet de la surprise, mes yeux se firent aussi grands que ceux des hiboux. C'était bien la première fois de ma vie que l'on me posait ce genre de question sur une de mes connaissances! Linoa s'agitait de plus en plus sous mon regard hébété, mal à l'aise dans cette foule d'étudiants qui risquaient de saisir notre conversation au vol et dont certains nous dévisageaient avec curiosité, s'imaginant certainement qu'il s'agissait d'une scène de déclaration comme je l'avais moi-même cru plus tôt.

« Quistis est célibataire pour le moment...pourquoi? »

La fin de ma phrase m'avait échappé sans que je n'y réfléchisse. J'aurais personnellement applaudi ma propre bêtise si je n'avais pas craint de paraître encore plus ridicule. Je venais d'en rajouter une couche pour la pauvre Linoa qui se trouvait déjà dans une situation embarrassante et qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Idiot, idiot, idiot!

« Hem...c'est assez évident, non? Elle me plaît bien et je...enfin tu vois, quoi! Je voulais juste savoir si ça servait à quelque chose que j'aille la voir. »

« Très bien. »

« En tout cas merci du renseignement. Oh, et...s'il-te-plaît, ne lui raconte pas que je t'ai demandé ça. Je voudrais la connaître un peu mieux avant et ça serait vraiment gênant pour nous deux si elle savait que j'ai des vues sur elle. D'accord? »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Merci! Merci beaucoup Squall! »

Je la vis filer comme le vent, son grand sourire de retour sur ses lèvres maquillées. Je trouvais la situation presque amusante.

Faisons un brin les présentations: je m'appelle Squall Leonhart, je suis -hélas- encore au lycée et la moitiée de cette école vous dira que je ne suis qu'un sale type. Je n'oserai pas affirmer le contraire. Je n'aime pas trop faire semblant de bien m'entendre avec des gens que je connais à peine sous prétexte que nous sommes dans la même classe et je voue un culte à la haine envers les activités de groupe obligatoires, mes pires ennemies depuis la maternelle. Selon les dires de mes proches je suis assez populaire. Ce qui me laisse perplexe. Visiblement ma froideur envers autrui donnerai du charme à ma personnalité.

Les gens sont dingues.

Ma meilleure amie se nomme Quistis. Elle et moi nous nous connaissons depuis la plus tendre -ou cruelle, selon les points de vue- enfance, par le biais de nos parents, deux jeunes couples voisins qui discutaient au-dessus de la barrière. Monsieur et Madame Trèpe ont adopté leur fille lorsqu'elle avait six ans, et bien qu'ils aient été de très bons parents sur de nombreux points, ils semblent qu'ils aient oublié de freiner l'élan de leur enfant sur le niveau scolaire. Etant une excellente élève, à comprendre ici la meilleure, les professeurs l'ont poussé à s'inscrire dans le plus d'activités parascolaires possibles et Quistis s'est vite retrouvée à devoir assumer un siège dans les assemblés tels que les conseils de classe, les comités d'élèves, les associations et divers groupes sportifs. Une véritable galère qui a creusé un fossé entre elle et le reste des élèves. Elle est « spéciale », très peu de personnes la considèrent comme une simple élève. Comme j'étais moi-même mis à part pour mon caractère de chien, nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Je m'installai à ma place, troisième rangée et collé à la fenêtre. Oui, je sais, c'est pas la joie en hiver mais ça permet de voir autre chose que des regards amorphes vissés sur un prof ou sur un écran de portable -tout le monde n'est pas studieux. Rappelez-vous: je n'aime pas les gens.

Quistis entra une poignée de minutes plus tard. Je fus surpris de ne pas apercevoir son éternel sourire poli. Derrière le cadran de ses lunettes régnait le vide total, une abysse d'ennui enrobée de mal-être. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent légèrement lorsque qu'elle me vit. Elle me salua d'un geste de la main, échouant à faire un véritable sourire.

« Bonjour Squall. »

Elle avait une toute petite voix, ça me collait un vilain frisson dans le dos. Même en étant très proche d'elle, la voir dans cet état était un fait plus que rare.

« Bonjour. Tu n'as pas la grande forme, on dirait. »

Le monde devait tourner à l'envers, c'était moi qui faisait la conversation...Habituellement ma meilleure amie se bataillait pour m'ôter trois mots de la bouche. Je la vis poser son sac à dos sur sa chaise, l'ouvrir pour en tirer une trousse qu'elle déposa sur sa table de travail en soupirant, comme exténuée. Le fond de teint qu'elle avait rapidement appliqué ce matin ne cachait pas suffisamment les cernes qui se formaient sous ses yeux. Une main invisible me broya le coeur à ce constat. Quistis n'allait vraiment pas bien, et je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple manque de sommeil. Elle s'effondrait moralement sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

« Oh...mal dormi, c'est tout. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'ai aucune motivation aujourd'hui, je me demande même comment j'ai pu me lever pour venir en cours. » Elle expira une nouvelle fois son souffle, abattue.

« Tu travailles trop pour les autres, Quistis. Tu devrais laisser tomber une de ces associations et prendre le temps de souffler. »

« Si tu savais ce que ça me fait envie! » Je vis son regard pétiller. « Je commence à en avoir assez de tout ce monde qui a absolument besoin de moi, comme si j'étais la seule personne capable d'assurer le poste! Parfois j'aimerais juste...comment dire ça? J'aimerais juste...que...que les gens me fichent la paix. Voilà, c'est ça! J'aimerais juste qu'il n'y ai pas un seul être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde et écouter le _silence_. »

« Tu sais que j'ai l'impression de m'entendre? »

Ma réplique lui arracha son premier rire franc de la journée -et j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas le seul.

Cid Kramer, le professeur chargé du cours de civilisation, entra dans la salle. Aussitôt tous les élèves s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur place respective. Je fis de même, m'éloignais de Quistis pour m'asseoir. Cependant mon esprit était trop occupé pour écouter le cours -qui était rébarbatif par ailleurs. Ces deux heures ne furent pas vaines. J'avais établi un plan d'action pour remonter le moral de mon amie d'enfance.

Etape numéro 1: trouver Seifer Amalsy.

~oOo~

Je me sentais ridicule au possible.

Premièrement c'était la première fois de mon existence que je me démenais sérieusement pour trafiquer quelque chose dans le dos de Quistis, et ce pour son propre bien. Après réflexion approfondie je peux même assurer que c'était la première fois que j'arrangeais un « coup du hasard » pour qui que ce soit. Je me jurais intérieurement que ce serait l'unique fois gravée dans les anales, la toute dernière. Ce n'était simplement pas mon genre, ces combines foireuses. Je n'aimais personne, on me le rendait bien. Par conséquent je n'aidais personne non plus. Si Quistis n'avait pas été une si bonne amie, jamais l'idiotie que je m'apprêtais à faire ne se serait produite.

Mais Quistis était quasiment ma soeur.

Maudissant les dix prochaines générations à venir sur cette terre, je jetais un oeil derrière mon épaule. Non seulement le plan en lui-même était à mourir de rire -du moins à mes yeux- mais en plus il me fallait la coopération de l'un des plus narquois des blanc-becs de cette école. Adossé à un pilier, je sirotais mon café, patientant que Seifer ne se sépare de ses deux acolytes. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant mais Seifer était lui aussi constamment entouré d'une troupe, d'amis ou de simples connaissances croisées au détour d'un couloir. Il semblait presque impossible de l'approcher pour lui parler seul à seul. J'en étais donc résolu à attendre l'unique moment où tout homme se retrouve seul: le passage aux toilettes. Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais je me voyais mal l'interpeller au milieu de son harem pour lui demander de venir à l'écart. Toute l'école serait au courant dans les secondes suivantes. Bon, je me voyais tout aussi mal discuter au-dessus des pissotières...

L'heureux moment apparut enfin. Seifer s'excusa auprès de ces dames, s'engouffrant avec un balancé de hanches parfaitement maitrisé dans l'antre masculine sous les regards appréciateurs et les gloussements ravis de son public. Je saisis ma chance au vol, envoyant mon gobelet en plastique vide dans la première poubelle venue, suivant le même chemin que lui.

La porte se referma derrière moi dans un claquement lourd de métal et plongea la pièce dans un silence presque assourdissant par rapport au brouhaha du dehors. Seifer se trouvait penché au-dessus des lavabos et se recoiffait légèrement dans la glace, s'offrant à lui même une grimace moqueuse avant de se laver les mains. Je me sentais particulièrement ridicule...mais je m'étais imposé un objectif et il n'était pas dit qu'un Leonhart recule devant qui que ce soit!

« Seifer Amalsy? »

Ma tentative maladroite -pourquoi ma voix sonnait-elle aussi peu sure? - lui fit lever les yeux.

« Ouaip. Squall Leonhart, c'est ça? »

Je clignais des paupières, un peu abasourdi qu'il connaisse mon nom. Je renonçais pourtant à lui poser la question. J'étais connu pour être un sale con, après tout.

« Oui. Il y a deux ou trois petites choses que je voudrais te demander. »

Respire. Un, deux, trois, on règle son souffle, on reste calme. On ne frémit pas sous le regard perçant des yeux émeraudes (c'est possible d'avoir cette couleur de prunelle sans lentilles? ) et on agit normalement.

« Oh? Et quoi donc? » Il sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les mains.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un ami de Linoa. Tu es au courant qu'elle s'intéresse à Quistis Trèpe? »

Je n'avais pas l'intention de tourner longtemps autour du pot. D'une, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. De deux, ce n'était certainement pas non plus dans les siennes. De trois, je comptais mettre en route mon plan dès que possible, je n'avais donc pas de temps à perdre en formalités. Je ne voyais d'ailleurs pas comment j'aurais pu amener la chose sur le tapis de façon plus délicate étant donné que, pour moi, aucune diplomatie ne pouvait être utilisée pour ce type de discussion. D'accord, c'était peut-être simplement mon côté misanthrope qui pensait, mais quand même...

Je vis Seifer froncer des sourcils. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que l'information ait fait le chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles, il croyait sans doute que j'avais entendu une rumeur de couloir et que je venais le voir pour me confirmer les faits.

« Ouais...et alors? » me répondit-il d'un ton méfiant, ses gestes ralentissant alors qu'il se mettait sur ses gardes.

« Je voulais savoir si elle était sérieuse. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te regarde » fit-il calmement. « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça d'abord? Si c'est Irvine qui a craché le morceau je...! »

« Linoa est venue me voir » le coupais-je. « Elle m'a demandée si Quistis était libre. »

« Oh? » Visiblement elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de son initiative. « Dans ce cas c'est différent. »

Voyant qu'il avait repris son calme je réitérais ma question. Cette fois il ne refusa pas de me donner ma réponse.

« Linoa est toujours sérieuse quand ça concerne les histoires de coeur. C'est son petit côté fleur bleue qui ressort. Par contre j'ai du mal à saisir en quoi ça t'intéresse. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de mec qui se préoccupe des amourettes des autres. »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne va pas fort en ce moment... » grommelai-je entre mes dents, n'aimant pas trop devoir me justifier à un inconnu. Il se pencha vers moi avec un sourire à la fois entendu et moqueur. « C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. »

Il commençait à me taper sur le système à me fixer en silence, se foutant ouvertement de moi. J'avais déjà eu cette conversation dans ma tête, il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi?

« Je ne suis _pas_ inquiet, et encore moi _bienveillant! _Précisai-je d'une voix grondante. « Je remplis juste ma part de contrat social. »

« Tu sais que t'es un gars bizarre? Je n'ai absolument rien dit. »

Je rêvais ou quoi? C'était bien ma veine de tomber sur un type dans son genre...je devais vraiment avoir commis un crime horrible dans un vie antérieure pour qu'on me le fasse aussi chèrement payer dans celle-ci.

« C'était tout ce qu'il te fallait Leonhart? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur son visage.

« En fait j'aurais besoin de toi. »

Il arqua un sourcil et j'enchainais, répondant à ses interrogations muettes.

« Mets toi à avec moi en travaux pratiques. »

Etape numéro deux: mentir à Quistis.

~oOo~

Voilà donc les évènements qui me menèrent à me placer près d'un -presque- un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de confiance en soi.

Lorsque j'ai annoncé à ma meilleure amie que je ne pouvais pas me mettre à côté d'elle pour le cours parce que Seifer et moi avions décidé de nous mettre ensemble pour le nouveau projet, elle m'a renvoyée une expression abasourdie. Derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires ses grands yeux bleus se sont arrondis, elle a haussé un sourcil, suspicieuse.

« Tu connais Seifer? » m'a-t-elle demandé, confuse.

Je lui ai répondu que oui, narrant évasivement que nous étions rencontré durant un tournoi inter-classe de sport de basket, que je ne lui parlais jamais à l'école mais que nous discutions un peu par internet. Que ce n'était pas très important alors je n'avais jamais pensé à le lui dire avant. Elle m'a cru -ou du moins j'espérais de toutes mes force que mon mensonge soit passé. Elle n'a fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet, ce qui me laissais supposer à très forte probabilité qu'elle allait me questionner sur cette amitié sortie de nulle part dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, puis Linoa s'est approchée d'elle pour lui proposer de se mettre avec elle.

De loin je les ai observé faire connaissance. On ne pouvait pas dire que Linoa connaissait vraiment Quistis puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé en tant qu'amie auparavant, ce qui me laissait songeur sur la façon dont elle était venue à éprouver des sentiments pour la blonde. Dans le pire des cas elle la voyait elle aussi comme la déléguée toujours très sure d'elle, comme la quasi totalité des élèves de cette école. Si c'était le cas il y avait alors une chance pour qu'elle saisisse le véritable caractère de mon amie, ce que j'espérais. Si Quistis pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui tienne à elle autrement que pour l'image de la femme parfaite qu'elle affichait en public alors elle s'épanouirait sans doute et redeviendrait la jeune femme souriante que j'avais toujours connue. Bien sûr cela incluait que, pendant ce laps de temps où elles apprendraient à se connaître, je devais me coltiner la présence d'Amalsy.

Je peux vous le dire: ça n'a pas été du gâteau.

La seule et unique raison qui a poussée le héros du bahut à supporte de plus près mon existence, c'est son amitié pour la brunette. Du peu qu'il m'a avoué lorsque nous travaillions ensemble, j'ai appris qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance en amour, surtout que sa famille avait très mal pris le fait qu'elle s'intéresse aux filles. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle puisse avoir une relation stable et sincère, de façon à ce qu'elle soit heureuse. Comme nous avions le même but je ne ne me suis pas moqué de son discours chevaleresque. Ca m'a pourtant démangé.

De façon général mon plan se déroulait à merveille. Nos deux amies passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, que cela soit pour achever leur projet de travaux pratiques ou simplement parce qu'elles devenaient de grandes copines. Hélas Quistis se doutait de quelque chose. Il y avait bien sûr un « hic » dans toute l'histoire: j'éprouvais de grosses difficultés à me montrer amical avec Seifer, mon soit-disant ami, en public.

Que Linoa et Quistis se rapprochent était super.

Hélas j'ai du moi aussi apprendre à connaître qui était Seifer Amalsy.

Ce qui était étrange c'est que, au départ, tout semblait très bien se passer. Est-ce que c'était grâce à notre objectif commun? Aucune idée. Toujours est-il que le playboy se montrait de plus en plus difficile à vivre au fur et à mesure que nous nous rencontrions. Je ne savais pas comment exactement nous en étions arrivés là mais chacune de nos discussions, quand elles commençaient de façon civilisées, tournaient vite au vinaigre. Nous finissions systématiquement par échanger des propos venimeux à voix basse en cours. Le problème étant que nous devions à tout prix faire croire à nos amies respectives que nous étions 'copains', il nous fallait nous insulter à voix basse durant les cours et garder un visage impassible.

Avec le temps j'avais découvert que Seifer éprouvait autant de difficulté à contrôler ses émotions que je n'avais de facilité à les dissimuler. Dès qu'il éprouvait de la colère et qu'il tentait de ne pas s'énerver, ça ne faisait que rajouter du bois dans le brasier déjà ardent. Je pouvais lire aisément dans ses prunelles ce qu'il pensait des autres à l'instant même où il posait son regard amande sur eux. Très joli cette couleur d'ailleurs -mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?

Dans l'ensemble Seifer était un type bien. A peu près. Mais il agissait parfois en sale con, ça me donnait une envie furieuse de lui éclater la tête contre un mur. Il avait toutefois développé un défaut auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Un défaut qui me désemparait.

Seifer éprouvait _quelque chose_ pour moi.

Je ne parvenais pas à décrire ce que c'était exactement. Je savais seulement que cette émotion forte, que je soupçonnais fortement d'être uniquement une attraction sexuelle, se manifestait à chaque fois que nous étions à proximité de l''autre, qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de la contenir. Rappelez-vous, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il contrôlait mal ses émotions: ce fut aussi le cas pour celle-ci. Je sentais son regard braqué sur moi quand je lui tournais le dos, la rage qui l'étouffait dès que je flirtais avec un garçon de notre classe -Stan- ainsi que sa fureur lorsque je l'ignorais délibérément. L'indifférence le rendait fou, je l'avais remarqué. Du coup j'usais à outrance cette attitude quand je voulais lui faire payer une remarque désobligeante.

« Allô, Done à Squall, tu m'écoutes? »

Je regardais Quistis stupidement, sorti brutalement de mes pensées par le claquement de ses doigts fins juste sous mon nez. Les élèves quittaient la salle de cours pour rentrer chez eux, se pressant de ramasser leurs affaires et d'enfiler leurs manteaux en vue d'affronter le froid terrible qui régnait dehors.

« Tu disais? »

Quistis soupira, faisant s'envoler une mèche blonde au passage. Elle me fixait d'un air amusé. Depuis qu'elle et Linoa se côtoyaient, elle avait repris une meilleure mine, ce qui me rassurait sur son état de santé, et avait délaissé quelques obligations afin de passer plus de temps auprès de la brune.

« Je disais donc » reprit-elle d'un ton un peu exaspéré « que je ne t'avais jamais autant vu dans la lune que depuis ces derniers temps. D'où ma question: est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Oui » mentis-je. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Vraiment? »

« J'ai voulu regarder un film hier soir et je me suis couché tard. »

Je voyais Linoa dans le couloir se pencher pour voir si ma meilleure amie en avait bientôt fini avec moi. Je fus surpris de la voir légèrement maquillée, habillée de façon plus coquette qu'à l'ordinaire. Est-ce qu'elle faisait tous ses efforts pour que Quistis la remarque?

Maintenant que j'y prêtais plus d'attention, Quistis aussi s'habillait avec plus de soin que d'habitude. A mon souvenir elle n'avait jamais porté cette petite robe, sans compter qu'elle n'ornait jamais ses oreilles de boucles dorés.

« Je crois que Linoa t'attend pour repartir » déclarais-je d'un ton nonchalant.

« Ah bon? » Elle se retourna, un sourire plus large envahissant son visage quand elle adressa un signe de la main à la jeune fille qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. « En effet. Ca ne te dérange pas, Squall? »

« Vas-y. » répondis-je en retenant mon envie de rire face à sa question timide, comme si elle me demandait la permission. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on rentre ensemble depuis qu'on est des gamins que tu dois te sentir obligé envers moi. Surtout si tu veux vraiment qu'elle remarque cette robe, Quisty. »

Je la vis rougir furieusement, puis elle me salua et rejoignit l'autre fille.

Je soupirais en rangeant mon livre de cours dans ma besace de cuir. Je me sentais épuisé par cette journée.

« Alors, Squally-boy, on rentre tout seul? »

Le ton narquois de Seifer ne me fit pas rire. Agacé, mais le dissimulant du mieux que je le pûs, je lui répondis que oui, en effet, je retournais chez moi.

« Dans ce cas on pourrait faire le chemin tous les deux? » me proposa-t-il.

« Si c'est pour que tu m'honores de tes remarques élégantes alors non merci. » sifflais-je. J'avais assez enduré ses plaisanteries idiotes aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de me reposer les nerfs.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Et voilà, je venais encore de le vexer, déclenchant une fois de plus une crise diplomatique.

« J'essayais juste d'être amical avec toi, Leonhart. » gronda-t-il froidement. « Tu sais, être social, tout ça...mais apparemment tu te fous pas mal qu'on veuille être sympa avec toi, tu préfères te la jouer ermite et snober tout le monde! »

J'avais juste envie de tourner les talons et de faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais été entamée. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se disputer. D'un autre côté je me sentais furieux d'être traité de snob alors que je ne faisais que me placer à l'écart. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si je préférais rester éloigné des gens? C'était ma vie, non? Je ne faisais de mal à personne, il ne pouvait pas me reprocher ça!

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me témoigne de la pitié, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Etre à l'écart c'est ma décision. »

« Putain, mais c'est pas de la pitié! » s'énerva-il. « Tu piges vraiment que dalle! T'es un sacré con! »

« Avant de commenter les autres, tu devrais te regarder. Tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler le meilleur exemple de socialisation, sauf si par là tu comprend que la 'socialibité' ça veut dire provoquer le premier abruti venu juste pour montrer que tu as des muscles à trois ados en mal d'hormones mâles. »

Je savais que j'étais allé trop loin. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, sous-entendre que Seifer n'était qu'un gros tas de muscles sans cervelle le mettait en rage. Je _savais_ qu'il sortirait de ses gons et me ferait amèrement regretter mes mots. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir lorsque son poing s'est élevé, dirigé vers moi à toute vitesse avec la ferme attention de me défigurer à vie.

J'avais encore moi prévu qu'il se stoppe en cours de route, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ni de voir les traits de Seifer déformé par la colère alors que l'hésitation faisait trembler sa main. Ses yeux me lançaient désespérément des éclairs. J'expirais, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Je ne savais pas s'il comptait réellement me frapper, mais même en voyant son poing brandi vers moi et maintenu en l'air, je ne trouvais pas la force d'effectuer un geste pour me protéger. Finalement il frappa de toute ses forces le mur derrière moi en hurlant une injure, puis quitta la salle d'un pas rageur, balançant un coup de pied dans une table au passage.

Je restais immobile une bonne minute, ignorant comment réagir.

J'avais l'impression dérangeante d'avoir manqué un épisode alors qu'une écharde semblait s'être plantée droit dans ma poitrine.

J'avais visiblement rouvert une plaie.

Et je ne savais même pas comment.

Le pire dans l'histoire, songeais-je en poussant la porte de mon portillon, était que je n'avais plus personne avec qui discuter de mes problèmes maintenant que Quistis entretenait une relation, pour le moment amical, avec Linoa. Bien sûr, si je l'avais appelé elle aurait tout de suite répondu et se serait même rendu jusque chez moi pour discuter de toute l'histoire autour d'un thé. Ca, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Mais je m'étais trop donné de mal pour qu'elle sorte de sa coquille, je n'allais pas risquer de tout gâcher alors qu'elle et Linoa étaient sur le point de devenir un couple officiel.

« Salut M'man. »

Ma mère se tenait debout devant la cuisinière, le tête penchée au-dessus d'une gigantesque marmite fumante. Elle se retourna pour me sourire, puis réévalua la cuisson de son plat. Pendant qu'elle rajoutait quelques épices à la préparation j'en profitais pour voler un muffin au chocolat encore tiède sur le plateau en porcelaine. La quantité de douceurs préparées laissait à supposer que nous allions recevoir du monde pour le dîner. Je m'affalais sur une des chaises en croquant voracement dans ma pâtisserie préférée, heureux de pouvoir enfin savourer au moins une chose positive dans cette journée infernale.

« Une mauvaise journée, peut-être? »

Certains diraient que je suis un fils à maman. C'est peut-être vrai. Ce qui est certain c'est que j'adore ma mère. D'un amour tout à fait inconditionnel. Depuis ma naissance ma mère sait exactement ce que je pense, comment je me sens, et ce même si je ne suis qu'un iceberg pour le reste du monde. La période de l'adolescence a sans doute rendu sa capacité un peu moins efficace mais elle n'en reste pas moins redoutable.

« Hum... » marmonnais-je n'ayant pas trop envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. « Pas top. »

Le goût sucré du cacao envahit mes papilles mais n'effaça pas pour autant l'amertume qu'avait laissé dans ma bouche ma discussion avec Seifer.

« Toi, tu as une peine de coeur. »

Je m'arrêtais net de mâcher et la fixais d'un air blasé, me tendant instantanément. Mes propres sentiments pour le playboy de mon lycée me paraissaient très confus depuis ma sortie de cours. Si ma mère se mettait à vouloir dépatouiller tout ce bazar, ça n'allait pas rendre les choses plus faciles. Et puis, franchement, qui aime qu'un de ses parents se mêle de sa vie amoureuse?

Attendez, j'ai bien dit «vie amoureuse », là?

« Non. »

« Ca, ça veut dire oui, trésor. »

« Non, ça veut dire non. Et ne m'appelle pas 'trésor', je n'ai plus quatre ans! » protestais-je.

Ma protestation fit rire ma génitrice mais elle n'en tînt pas compte. Elle évitait de m'affubler ce type de petits surnoms affectueux depuis que j'étais obligé de me raser, mais parfois elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, juste pour me faire enrager. Les mères sont diaboliques, je vous le dis.

« Tu seras toujours un petit garçon à mes yeux. » pouffa-t-elle derrière sa main. « Tu ne veux pas dire à ta vieille maman le nom de ce garçon dont tu n'es pas amoureux? »

« C'est pas tes affaires... »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est pour ça que c'en est d'autant plus intéressant. Dis moi quel est l'intérêt de raconter à soi-même des choses que l'on sait déjà? »

« Ce n'est pas en cherchant à m'embrouiller comme ça que tu vas réussir à me tirer des informations. Je précise d'ailleurs que c'est une technique tout à fait mesquine. »

« Tu es déjà bien assez embrouillé tout seul mon trésor, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. » me répondit-elle calmement sur un ton de voix similaire à celui qu'elle employait pour m'expliquer quelque chose lorsque j'avais six ans. Elle s'empara à son tour d'un muffin pour en déguster une bouchée. « Tu réfléchis trop à ce que tu ressens, tu devrais te laisser aller de temps en temps et ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences. Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas de responsabilités et tu es beau garçon, pourquoi tu n'en profites pas un peu? »

« Et c'est ma propre mère que me dit ça... »

« Ne crois pas que je sois restée aussi sage qu'une none avant de rencontrer ton père, Squall. Il faut savoir vivre de temps à autre, c'est comme ça que l'on peut apprécier pleinement les relations sérieuses par la suite! »

Je grognais, peu enthousiasmé de recevoir une leçon de vie après ma journée misérable.

« Bon! » déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet « Je vais faire m'occuper de mes plantes pendant que ça finit de cuire. Ne mange pas tous les gâteaux, d'accord? Kiros et Ward viennent dîner ce soir, j'aimerais qu'ils puissent y goûter. Et n'attaque pas le dessert non plus! » ajouta-t-elle par dessus son épaule avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Je m'emparais d'un autre muffin pour lui ôter sauvagement la vie. Tant pis pour Kiros et Ward.

J'avais osé espérer que mon lendemain sera un jour plus agréable que le précédent. Hélas, le bienfait que j'avais semé me revenait en pleine figure plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, m'apportant plus un sentiment de malaise que la satisfaction que j'avais imaginée. Quistis me rejoignit devant l'animalerie de ma rue, notre point habituel de rencontre. Elle avait un sourire radieux, du gloss sur les lèvres et un petit haut écarlate qui dévoilait ses épaules. Il ne m'avait pas été donné de la voir aussi épanouit depuis sa rupture brutale avec Nida, son ancien petit-ami, qui s'était empressé de lui faire ses adieux quand il avait décroché son admission dans l'une des écoles les plus brillantes spécialisées dans l'aviation.

Nous traversions la rue piétonne tout en discutant. Ou plutôt: Quistis faisait la conversation pendant que je peinais à m'accrocher à chacun de ses mots, la scène de la veille se rejouant sans cesse dans le cinéma de ma mémoire. Je revoyais la lueur de rage dans le regard vert de Seifer, entendant de nouveau sa voix perdre toute once de calme.

Quistis poussa un soupir fatigué qui me remit sur les rails.

« Désolé » tentais-je de m'excuser « J'étais ailleurs. »

« Avec qui étais-tu donc partie sur ta petite planète, Squall? » me demanda-t-elle, moqueuse. « Est-ce que tu profites que j'ai le dos tourné pour remplir ta vie amoureuse? »

« Pardon? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec ça? »

« Tiens, je vois que Raine est déjà passée par là! » Ce fut à son tour de cacher son rire derrière ses doigts élégants. « Tu as beau tout faire pour cacher tes émotions, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert une fois qu'on te connait! »

J'en étais absolument ravi...

Devinez quoi? J'ai un scoop pour vous: la vie est une vieille femme aigrie et cruelle. Elle doit avoir en commun le karma de ma voisine, cette horrible chouette colporteuse de ragot qui savoure avec délectation chaque scène d'un romantisme douteux qu'elle visionne à la télévision, dans les séries affreusement produite dont le succès et la longévité tient du mystère. Elle n'en verra probablement jamais la fin d'ailleurs, tout comme les premiers acteurs ont eu le temps de mourir et de laisser une fortune en héritage à leurs arrière-arrière-petits-enfants. Mais je l'égard.

La vie, donc, est vicieuse.

Seifer Amalsy venait tout juste de passer le tournant et je venais -de façon assez phénoménale- lui rentrer dedans. Je n'ai eu que le temps de me dire que ses abdos, c'était du béton, avant qu'il ne me saisisse le bras pour me retenir et m'éviter une aussi douloureuse que ridicule.

« Quand on parle du loup... »

« Quistis, épargnes moi la fin de ce diction. »

« ...on en voit le bout de la queue. Enfin pas moi, mais toi ça ne devrait plus tarder, n'est-ce pas Squall? »

« Quoi? » m'écriais-je à l'unisson avec Seifer.

Quistis ne rougissait même pas -la traîtresse. Elle paraissait même amusée par la couleur écarlate qui avait envahie mes pommettes et le visage tout entier du blond.

« Bon, je vous laisse? Linoa doit déjà être en train de m'attendre, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'ennuie de trop. On se voit Lundi, Squall. »

Elle nous adressa un signe de la main avant de partir. Alors comme ça elle partait rejoindre sa petite-amie à peine nous nous étions retrouvée? Elle qui disait vouloir passer la journée avec moi, la bonne blague. J'aurais mis ma main au feu que l'arrivée du playboy du lycée avait été soigneusement planifiée par ma diabolique meilleure amie, et que son amoureuse était largement impliquée dans le coup.

« P'tain, mais elle vachement vulgaire Quistis en fait! »

La remarque -ô combien poétique- de Seifer eut le don de me faire revenir sur terre. Je m'écartais de lui et décidais de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de son langage, étant moi-même assez choqué des propos de Quistis. Pas qu'elle retienne ses taquineries du même goût d'habitude, mais elle ne les effectuait jamais en public.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Seifer? » décidais-je de demander.

« Linoa m'a trainé ici de force, figure-toi. Sauf qu'elle ne m'avait absolument pas dit qu'elle était venue en centre-ville pour rencontrer mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Elle me plante comme une merde...en même temps j'aurais dû m'en douter, peut pas s'empêcher de jouer les marieuse, celle-là.. »

« Pardon? »

Je croyais avoir mal entendu. Seifer parut soudain très mal à l'aise, je me surpris à réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Cette journée se déroulait de façon bien trop anormale pour que mon pauvre petit esprit malmené par les hormones ne puisse encaisser sans erreur fatale. Quelque chose clochait et ça commençait à me faire dangereusement flipper. Je ne m'attendais qu'à une seule chose: voir le ciel me tomber sur la tête, accompagné d'un piona à queue et d'une machine à café (peut-on imaginer un scénario plus improbable?).

« Hem...disons que Linoa...c'est comme la vie tu vois? C'est une fille cruelle, vicieuse... »

Si ce n'était pas de la télépathie, c'était carrément de la communion spirituelle.

« Comment dire? Elle s'est mise dans l'idée de me caser. »

« Avec moi? » fis-je, dubitatif.

« Bah comme y'avais déjà le béguin dans un sens, elle s'est sans doute dit que ça serait plus facile. »

Stoooooooop! Rembobinez la cassette, là...comment ça maintenant on est passé au lecteur DVD? La touche « reculez », vous connaissez?

Des sueurs froides me coulaient dans le dos alors que'une lumière rouge clignotait furieusement dans mon cerveau: Quistis -traîtresse un jour, traîtresse toujours- m'avait honteusement balancé à Linoa, qui s'était sans doute fait une joie de tout raconter à son meilleur ami. Evidemment, le tout effectué pendant que je vivais ma phase de plein dénie de sentiment, merci de mettre encore plus le souk dans mes pensées.

« C'est Quistis...c'est ça? »

« Hein? »

« Qui m'a balancé. » développais-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez, évitant à tout prix son regard. « C'est elle, pas vrai? »

« Heu... » Seifer paraissait bien plus incertain que moi. « En fait je parlais de _moi_, là. »

Je restais abasourdi, immobile, comme si on m'avait planté dans le béton à l'image de ses lampadaires à l'ampoule grillée. Seifer émit un rire nerveux, où pointait paradoxalement une pointe de soulagement. Il se gratta le menton et déclara avec un sourire:

« Bon...j'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire alors. Ca te dis d'aller boire un verre? »

~oOo~

Comme tous les dimanches matins depuis le début de l'été je n'entendis pas le réveil sonner. Une bouche chaude et mouillée, vorace, s'affairait à me suçoter le cou.

« Vampire... » soupirais-je en retenant à grande peine un gémissement, les yeux fermés, m'étirant légèrement en frôlant le corps quasi-nu à mes côtés.

Il ne restait qu'une poignée de jours avant les vacances salvatrices. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, une poignée de jours d'examens. Je bachotais comme un fou dans la semaine et passais le plus de temps possible auprès de Seifer le week-end, lui-même trop occupé à travailler ses cours pour venir me voir. Nous dormions un tour de cadran le samedi mais le dimanche matin, inévitablement, nous nous levions plus tôt, réveillé par la lumière du soleil au travers de rideaux. Le réveil était programmé à 10h30 pour avoir le temps de réviser ensemble la matin et de sortir l'après-midi. Mais au final, Seifer me réveillais à l'aide d'une méthode bien plus attractive avant que ne retentisse la sonnerie, jetant aux oubliettes nos heures de travail prévues.

Il ne répondit pas mais je pu le sentir sourire dans le creux de mon cou, s'attaquant à présent à ma carotide, m'arrachant cette fois un soupir fiévreux. Trop enhardie par ses lèvres chaudes qui éveillaient la sensibilité de ma peau, je ne pu retenir mes mains. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, mes doigts effleurèrent son buste, provoquant un sursaut appréciateur de sa part. Mes paumes caressèrent franchement son ventre, si sensible autour du nombril, et s'aventurèrent plus bas. Mon geste le fit s'arrêter, il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être lorsque je commençais à me montrer plus entreprenant.

Quand Seifer m'avait avoué, des mois plus tôt qu'il en pinçait pour moi et que ma froideur le rendait hors de lui, qu'il se frustrait de ne jamais me voir lui prêter autant d'attention qu'il voulait, ça m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Comme je suis un home nouveau, un homme qui établit des plans stupides pour venir en aide à ses proches même s'il se rend particulièrement ridicule à cette occasion, j'avais donc établit un nouvel ordre de mission: ne jamais donner l'impression à ce séduisant playboy du lycée que je ne le remarquais pas.

Etape numéro 1: ne jamais le laisser se rendormir un dimanche matin.

* * *

Les reviews sont appréciées, idôlatrées, nécessaires, carrément vitales!

Vous avez le droit de jurer et de m'insulter, aussi!^^


	24. Interlude musical

**Interlude musicale**

Reconnaissance de dette: Vous connaissez le topo: Squarenix a tous les droits et tous les pouvoirs.

Note d'une prêtresse des chocobos: Ce chapitre est court, j'en ai bien peur, mais j'ai voulu poster un petit quelque chose pour vous faire patienter, en attendant d'avoir un chapitre plus long (et plus beau!^^) à vous offrir. En tout cas encore merci beaucoup à **Nied** (qui ne manque jamais à l'appel! :3), **Squallyboy**, **Tyanilisha** pour leur commentaire! Merci aussi à **Queen Moumoune** et **Cassie** que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement de leurs gentils reviews!^^ Vos messages m'ont énormément fait plaisir et m'ont poussé à me bouger un peu les fesses pour poster ce chapitre!

Au menu du jour un peu d'angst , d'humour, et une pincée de sexy. Ce chapitre se divise en 2 mini-histoires, j'espère que vus aimerez! Au passage, la seconde partie a vu le jour grâce à ma frangine qui voue un véritable culte au jeu vidéo concerné. Pour la correction -pas encore faite, meaculpa- je m'en charge durant la semaine, promis!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

**Un, deux, trois**

Sais-tu quel effet cela fait de souhaiter de ne jamais se réveiller, Squally-boy?

Oh non, tu ne sais pas. A ton air profondément réfléchi, je sens bien que tu imagines la situation mais que tes si rationnelles petites cellules grises refusent ta créativité d'élaborer pour toi ce triste cauchemar.

Ca commence comme dans une chanson, Squally-boy.

Au départ le tempo est lent et morose, comme le réveil difficile d'un rêve douloureux. A l'exception près, c'est qu'un rêve n'est qu'un rêve et que mon histoire -ou devrais-je dire la notre?- s'est sacrément bien ancrée dans la réalité. Tu ne connais pas encore les paroles de cette chanson, l'air ne t'est pas familier, alors tu te contentes de taper du pied pour saisir le rythme et tu te laisses porter par la cadence. Un, deux, trois, tout ça c'est facile. Et puis c'est une voix de jazz qui s'élève, qui résonne et qui te perturbe. Tu danses d'un pied à l'autre, car tu ne sais pas lequel est le bon; tu crains de tomber à chaque instant. Tu fredonnes sur la chanson pour te donner courage mais comme je l'ai dit, tu ne l'as connais pas. Et comble de malchance tu ne parviens pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce que la chanteuse raconte, alors tu patientes pour le moment.

C'est après que tu plonges.

Le tempo t'as emporté sur son rythme morbide, tu connais tous les pas de la mortelle salsa. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul pied pour danser mais bel et bien une chorégraphie sinistre faite de heurts et d'échecs, une ondulation dense qui t'étouffes et que tu suis à la lettre, parce que ce sont les seuls pas que tu peux encore effectuer sans t'écraser sur le sol. La chanson? C'est du blues, mon grand, pas la quadrille. La femme ne chante plus, ce sont tes propres paroles de désespoir qui accompagnent la musique.

Ca, c'est dépérir, Squally-boy.

Finalement la chanson tourne en boucle, tu en as assez de ce CD. Tu décides qu'il est temps pour le silence de faire son entrée, comme au cinéma, quand le générique entêtant t'insupportes et que tu attends le retour de l'écran noir. C'est fini. Maintenant tu veux que tout s'arrête, simplement parce que tu es trop fatiguer pour danser et chanter, qu'il n'y a plus de chaises de libres pour toi dans la salle, alors tu ne peux plus te reposer. Il faut quitter la pièce, quitter la Terre.

J'ai suivi le tempo. Un, deux, trois. Voilà que je sautes, que j'espère qu'il y aura un train sur cette voie.

Un, deux trois.

Tu apprends d'abord en regardant, tu sembles vouloir suivre la musique, et tu sautes sur la voie avec moi. Mais les rails sont vides et ne se complaisent que du silence après lequel je cours. Tu as compris mon petit jeu, même si les autres se questionnent et que tu ne leur dit rien. Tu m'observes, retiens tes commentaires, me prends la main et me retire du passage à niveau. Je dois apprendre une nouvelle danse, parait-il. Mais, Squally-boy, je ne connais plus que celle-ci.

Je retourne dans le truck. C'est Selphie qui conduit, nous sommes seuls à l'arrière et avant que nous n'ayons perdu la Prison du Désert de vue, tu me chuchotes à l'oreille.

« Le chemin de la rédemption, ce n'était pas celui-là Seifer. »

Tu as une vois drôlement suave pour quelqu'un né dans les bras de la déesse Shiva. Je peux sentir ta chaleur humaine m'arriver dans un souffle, lorsque tu me parles, et me faire frissonner l'échine. Tu as les yeux trop bleus pour une quelconque être humain. De cette remarque tu ne réagit que d'un sourire, me répond avec ce timbre amusé que Shiva y est pour quelque chose, qu'elle aime bien se montrer séduisante, et cela quand bien même personne ne peut la voir.

« Et il se trouve de quel côté, le chemin de la rédemption? »

Est-ce ma voix qui sonne si calme, si résignée, si fade?

« Là où tu voudras le trouver. »

Un deux, trois. C'est le nouveau tempo, la nouvelle danse. Tu es excellent professeur pour quelqu'un aussi peu tourné vers la transmission de savoir.

Un, c'est ta tête sur mon épaule.

Deux, ce sont nos mains qui se lient.

Trois, c'est le nombre de baisers que tu abandonnes le long de mon cou.

Un, deux, trois.

~~oOo~~

**Les héros de la guitare**

Seifer tourna la clef dans la serrure en poussant d'avance un soupir de soulagement. Après une journée harassante, la simple visualisation de son petit chez lui bien confortable soulageait son dos meurtri et ses pieds martyrisés par le cuir mordant de ses chaussures trop serrés. Son minuscule sofa de cuir vert bouteille, dans lequel il allait pouvoir se jeter avec délectation, sa machine à café qui allait bientôt émettre le doux glouglou du liquide noir, le paquet de madeleines qu'il allait savourer, sa baignoire qu'il remplirait à ras bord d'une eau bien chaude recouverte de mousse..douce chimère.

Quand il posa un pieds dans l'appartement il réalisa cependant qu'une mélodie de rock s'échappait à volume raisonnable de son salon. Surpris il coula un regard vers le meuble de l'entrée sous lequel il aperçut qu'on avait rangé soigneusement une paire de bottes si usées que la couleur en devenait indéfinissable. Sur le dit meuble ciré reposait un trousseau de clefs avec un porte-clef qu'il reconnut immédiatement: un lionceau en plastique coloré qui clamait sur une banderole rouge « bienvenue à Esthar », cadeau du zoo de la ville futuriste gracieusement rapporté par Selphie Tillmit. Seifer sourit, balança son sac dans un coin avec ses chaussures qu'il envoya valser. L'homme se hâta de pousser la porte entre-ouverte. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé quand il découvrit dans sa pièce à vivre son petit-ami, une imitation de guitare entre les mains, appuyant sur des touches de différentes couleurs en fixant d'un air concentré l'écran. Il appuya sur le bouton pause en entendant le son derrière lui, lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue.

« Salut » fit le brun en retirant la bandoulière de par dessus son épaule. « Passé une bonne journée? »

« Une horreur, mais elle est finie. » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur la bouche offerte.

« Désolé de squatter comme ça mais ma belle-mère était à la maison et je n'en pouvais plus. Du coup j'ai ramené ma console pour passer le temps en attendant que tu finisses le boulot. »

« T'as bien fait. Alors c'est ça ton super jeu, qui est soi-disant si génial et qu'il faut absolument que je l'essaye? »

« Tu te moques mais une fois que tu en auras fait une partie je n'arriverais pas à t'en décrocher même en retirant ma chemise devant toi. »

Seifer ricana en lui caressant sensuellement la hanche.

« Squally-boy, _rien_ ne peut m'attirer plus que toi en train de te déshabiller, tu le sais bien. »

Seifer dénoua sa cravate et la jeta sur la table basse du salon, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo dans l'intention de se décapsuler une bière fraiche, ou un quelconque soda du moment que la boisson fut bien froide. Il poussa un cri de ravissement en apercevant les boites en cartons emballées dans un sac plastique.

« T'as acheté à manger? »

«Je suis passé chez le traiteur avant de venir chez toi. Comme je m'impose et que tu rentrais tard, je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins ramener un truc sympa pour le dîner. Tu as faim? »

« Je suis _affamé. _» répondit-il avec un grognement animal qui arracha un autre sourire au brun. « Mais pas que de ça... »

Les yeux rivés sur la forme séduisante qui roulait inconsciemment des hanches en suivant le tempo de la chanson, Seifer s'approcha de son compagnon., silencieusement. Tendrement il fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses musclées, approchant suffisamment son corps de son comparse sans pour autant le toucher, ondulant sur la même fréquence que la sienne, laissa son souffle chasser quelques cheveux rebelles sur la nuque ivoire. Squall frissonna, pesta en enchaînant une série de fausses notes involontaires. Malgré lui il se rapprocha et se colla dos contre le torse épais de son partenaire, comme si son corps avait enregistré l'identité de l'homme qui lui prodiguait quelques caresses.

« Tu me fais rater! » protesta sans grande conviction le cadet, ses doigts fins s'agitant sur le manche pour reprendre correctement la nouvelle mesure.

« Hmmm... » marmonna pour seule réponse Seifer en en s'attaquant malicieusement à son cou. Il suçota la chair tendre pour la marquer, punissant le brun de ne pas abandonner directement son jeu vidéo alors qu'il lui faisait d'ouvertes avances. Une série de sons désaccordés sonnèrent désagréablement à son oreille et lui fit lever les yeux de l'épaule de son amoureux. Sur l'écran les tâches de couleurs défilaient sur la représentation schématisée d'un manche de guitare et finissaient leur course en bas de l'écran de télévision. Dans un coin de l'écran, un compteur semblable à ceux des automobiles indiquait le rouge et des sifflements outrés pré-enregistrés commencèrent à fuser aux travers des enceintes. Seifer se rendit alors compte que Squall ne prétait plus du tout attention à son jeu. Il avait fermé les yeux, se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans une expression non dissimulée de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière et légèrement placée sur le côté opposé pour que le blond puisse avoir un accès entier à son cou. Ravi de son effet, Seifer laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'au fessier de son amoureux qu'il entreprit de masser.

« Et si je retire ma chemise...est-ce que tu lâcheras ta guitare, l'artiste? »

Squall feula de frustration en sentant les paumes de son partenaire effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans jamais s'aventurer plus haut, la où la vague brûlante avait déferlée. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'écran, se maudit de ne pas savoir résister à un Seifer câlin -mais où partait son masque de glace quand il en avait le plus besoin?- et capitula. Aussitôt que l'aîné eut fini de lui retirer la bandoulière de l'instrument en plastique Squall pivota sur lui-même, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la tête blonde, le saisit par les hanches et le fit reculer vers le canapé quelques pas derrière eux où il le força à s'asseoir.

Seifer le regarda faire, bouche-bée.

Sous ses yeux appréciateurs se déroulait un spectacle sur un fond musical de rock. Muse, s'il ne se trompait pas. Un spectacle dont son amant était l'acteur principal.

Le brun, taquin sous son expression faussement neutre, commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Imperceptiblement ses hanches roulaient encore sur le tempo sensuel de la musique. La chemise tomba à terre avant la fin du premier couplet. Très lentement, trop lentement, littéralement sournoisement aux yeux de Seifer, Squall s'attaqua à sa boucle de ceinture. Le jeans gris, trop large pour la musculature quasi féminine du jeune homme, s'affaissa de quelques centimètres, dévoilant un ventre plat albâtre. Seifer n'eut pas conscience d'avoir du mal à déglutir lorsque son regard se figea sur la peau nacrée sous le nombril. Un besoin oppressant d'embrasser cette chair dévoilée le poussa en avant mais d'un geste Squall l'envoya s'effondrer dans le canapé. Il se jeta presque sur lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne se séparant de lui que pour faire passer le pull au-dessus de sa tête, le blond se pliant à ses commandes. Il traça goulûment une suite de baisers sur le torse contre lequel il s'était pressé, descendit sur le ventre alors que la respiration de Seifer se faisait erratique.

Le souffle se coupa net lorsque la bouche de Squall se perdit dans son pantalon.

Deux heures plus tard Squall avait lui aussi le souffle coupé bien que pour une toute autre raison. Après un repas copieux, une douche pour se laver et une seconde parce qu'ils ne s'étaient _pas_ lavés, Seifer s'essayait à devenir un héros de la guitare. Squall en riait aux éclats.

Parce que, franchement, c'était mal barré.

* * *

Vous savez à quel point j'aime les reviews: c'est mon carburant! Alors ne vous privez pas, je prend le bon comme le mauvais! ;)


	25. Sablés d'hiver

**Sablés d'Hiver**

Reconnaissance de dette: Square Enix, notre Dieu qui est nippon, accorde nous tes droits d'auteur...comment ça, non?

La note de la fille en retard: Hello vous! Que dire pour excuser mon retard? Je suis allée m'acheter un Mog en peluche (trop mignoooon) à la Japan Expo et puis j'ai cherché du boulot pour cet été. Oh, et après deux ans de fantasme j'ai enfin acheté une PSP avec Dissidia Duodécim! Devinez avec qui je joue actuellement. (Tous ceux/celles qui ont répondu "Laguna!" ont gagné).

Dans ce chapitre...du lime! Et oui, enfin le retour du sexy dans ce recueil. Au passage merci à **K88** pour sa review! ^^ Contente d'avoir pu te plaire avec ce couple!

Pour finir j'ajouterai que ce chapitre est issu d'une crise étrange et inexpliquée d'envie de BN...

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Il m'a bien fallu me résigner à me lever. Le froid du carrelage, particulièrement désagréable en cette fin d'hiver, m'est directement remonté dans les jambes en me mordant les pieds avec violence. Je ne pût réprimer le frisson qui traversa ma colonne vertébrale comme une voiture de course s'élance sur l'autoroute, et sautai littéralement dans la vieille paire de pantoufle abandonnée à l'entrée de ma chambre. Une fois mes orteils mis à l'abri dans le confort de ces tatannes rapiécées je me résolue à jeter un coup d'oeil au contenu de mon armoire afin de préparer la grande mission. Un regard critique me suffit pour trouver l'objet des mes désirs : ma veste d'aviateur, comme le disait mon adorable peste de petite cousine, et une chaude écharpe rouge. Avant de m'emmitoufler là-dessous j'enfilais quand même un jeans et un pull-over.

Moi, frileux ?

D'ordinaire je me serais contenté de prendre une veste en jeans, une paire de basket qui traîne dans un placard et j'aurais filé tout droit avant même que le chat sur le lit n'ait eu le temps de se réveiller. Aujourd'hui j'étais cependant tombé dans un gouffre sans fond de flemme aiguë, saupoudré d'un début de grippe, délicieux cadeau soigneusement enveloppé dans un dimanche matin enneigé. J'avais froid, et cela depuis hier soir. Je grelottais pour la moindre raison, me cachais sous ma couette un mocha au pied du lit accompagné d'un paquet de gâteaux. Et voilà d'où venait tout le problème : le paquet de gâteaux.

On a tous des exigences débiles quand on est malades, des habitudes profondément ancrées dans notre quotidien lorsque l'on s'installe tout seul dans son premier appartement, des superstitions étranges selon nos origines. Il se trouve que mon défaut, rien qu' moi, c'est ce maudit paquet de gâteaux qui se trouve dans toutes les épiceries, supermarchés, et boulangeries du monde. En tout cas c'était ce que je croyais. Depuis mon enfance je me gavais de ces magnifiques sablés ronds, comme absolument tous les gamins de mon âge. Il n'y avait pas un seul marmot dans la cour de récré dont le goûter ne comporte pas des choco-mogs. Je le jure. C'est sans doute la marque la plus vendue au monde, la première chose qu'une maman met dans son caddie...mais visiblement j'avais tort. En déménageant à Done pour y faire mes études j'avais emménagé, naturellement seul, dans un petit trois pièces payé par mes parents. Imaginez l'horreur, moi gamin d'Esthar, quand j'ai découvert que sur ce continent les choco_mogs n'existaient pas.

Habillé, une paire de bottes en cuir au pieds, je suis sorti dans l'air glacial de Done.

Résolu je traversais la route en direction du centre commercial, quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin.

Sur les trottoirs les gamins jouaient à la neige. Je ricanais en voyant le cœur tracé par un doigt enfantin sur le pare-brise d'un énorme véhicule tout-terrain à la peinture métallisée qu'un gros dur à cuire avait dû payé une fortune. Il allait en faire une tête, en voyant l'œuvre d'art.

Je commençais déjà à ne plus sentir mon nez lorsque je suis enfin arrivé à destination. Je comptais me rendre à la supérette qu'abritait le centre commercial pour y acheter des gâteaux quelconques, des sucreries, du chocolat ou des céréales...bref, n'importe quoi qui pourrait temporairement remplacer les sablés de mon enfance.

« C'est quoi ce délire? » grognais-je pour moi-même.

A peine eu-je passé les portes vitrées que je fus submergé par la foule. Ça grouillait de partout ma parole ! Mais d'où sortait tous ces gens ? J'en étais tellement étonné que j'hésitais à me renseigner auprès du vigile pour en savoir plus. Son air renfrogné m'en dissuada mais une banderole en papier glacé, fièrement suspendu au-dessus des caisses, me répondit à sa place.

GRANDES PROMOTIONS DE LA FETE DU PRINTEMPS

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une coutume locale, et n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter une telle foule, je tournais des talons et sorti aussi vite que j'étais arrivé. Je songeais qu'il allait falloir que je me renseigne d'avantage sur cet étrange événement au moment où mon regard vagabond s'égara sur la vitrine d'une boulangerie. Je m'arrêtais, me dis que finalement pourquoi pas ? Une douceur comblerait certainement tout aussi bien mes envies qu'un des mes habituels muffins en sachet.

Je poussais la porte. La sonnette tinta gaiement à mon arrivée. Devant moi une petite vieille au chapeau d'un autre temps ramassais son paquetage cartonné avec une précaution presque touchante. Je la laissais passer, lui maintînt la porte ouverte à son passage. Elle parut surprise et me remercia d'un sourire.

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir? »

Le vendeur avait un sourire brillant, lui.

Ici les gens du même âge se tutoyaient, je n'en avais pas encore l'habitude et cela me sonnait bizarre à l'oreille de la part d'un commerçant. En y regardant de plus près je me dis qu'en effet, il ne devait pas me précéder de beaucoup sur cette terre. En tout cas il ne venait pas de Dolet lui non plus. Ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds clairs démontraient clairement qu'il appartenait originellement à Balamb, ou peut-être Timber.

C'est là que je vis les étagères derrière lui où, entre des briques de lait un des sacs de farine se tenaient des paquets de choco-mogs.

Je restais une poignée de secondes ébahis devant ma découverte aussi improbable qu'inespérée, suffisamment pour que mon interlocuteur me dévisage d'une façon étrange.

« Je vais prendre tous les paquets de gâteaux de cette étagère, si c'est possible. »

La garçon se retourna pour voir ce que je désignais du doigt.

« Pas de soucis, ils sont là pour ça. Tu as un accent, tu n'es pas du coin ? »

Je le regardais me mettre les précieux sablés dans un sac plastique, hésitant à répondre. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il engage la conversation mais en même temps les gens d'ici se montraient bien plus ouverts que ceux de ma région. Et puis, il me vendait des choco-mogs. Je ne pouvais pas décemment l'envoyer paître alors que grâce à lui j'allais enfin pouvoir combler mon manque.

« Je viens d'Esthar, je suis là pour les études. Est-ce que vous vendez souvent ces gâteaux, ici ? Parce que c'est la première fois que j'en trouve depuis que je suis arrivé. »

« On en a de temps en temps, c'est ma patronne qui les commande. Comme il faut tenir tête au centre commercial d'en face on a décidé de vendre des produits un peu plus exotiques, histoire d'attirer un peu la clientèle. »

Exotique ? Les choco-mogs ?

Je fixais le sac, dubitatif. Nous n'avions pas du tout la même conception du monde.

« Et avec ça, qu'est-ce que je te mets? On vient de sortir du four de la brioche, elle est encore tout chaude. Par un temps pareil, avec un chocolat chaud, je t'assure que c'est royal. »

J'acquiesçais, payais mon dû non sans lorgner sur la mâchoire délicieusement formée du jeune vendeur puis quittais la boutique.

Tout à coup la vie me parût beaucoup moins vile et l'hiver moins froid. En montant les escaliers qui menait à mon appartement, même mes voisins me semblèrent moins bruyant, le concierge plus aimable et les murs moins lugubres.

Un simple paquet de gâteaux peu parfois changer votre vie.

Je me suis installé confortablement sur le canapé et ai ouvert le précieux paquetage. Je passais la soirée vautré à savourer mon gain.

La semaine suivant je fus de meilleure humeur. Je vous sens sourire : non, pas uniquement à cause de mes choco-mogs. Ceci dit je n'ai pas manqué de raconter à Tifa, une bonne amie à moi, comment j'avais mis la main sur ce qui me manquait cruellement dans cette ville.

Tifa est une femme née dans les montagnes. Elle a un bonnet D, des yeux noisettes, une paire de jambes comme celles des pin-ups et un caractère plus que trempée. Elle est également je ne sais plus quel titre dans je ne sais combien d'arts martiaux car, selon ce qu'elle m'a raconté, sa famille tient un dôjo depuis des générations et être une fille n'empêche pas de devoir apprendre l'héritage de la famille.

Nous étions tous les deux assis dans l'amphithéâtre. Elle finissait sa boite à repas, un truc qu'elle appelait bentô. J'avoue que les saveurs qui s'échappaient de sa boite en plastique me mettaient l'eau à la bouche mais, malgré sa proposition d'y goûter, je préférais être prudent et mordre dans mon sandwich. Nous devions tous les deux assister au même cours de civilisation de Central. Tifa et moi étudions tous les deux les langues, à la différence qu'elle en parlait deux, dont sa langue natale, et mois quatre. Nous nous étions rencontré devant les panneaux d'affichage de l'université, tout aussi perdu l'un que l'autre devant l'énigme que représentaient les différents emplois du temps, et nous étions entre-aidés jusqu'à avoir achever de noter nos heures de cours. J'avais découvert que Tifa, sous ses allures de brute épaisse et de femme fatale, était une fille incroyablement intelligente en plus d'avoir le cœur sur la main. Sans compter qu'elle était d'une franchise absolue, un trait de caractère qui m'avait énormément plu. Et surtout elle était ouverte d'esprit. Moi qui avait caché ma sexualité au lycée pour éviter les embrouilles, il ne m'avait fallu qu'une semaine pour lui révéler que je m'intéressais aux hommes. Elle n'avait pas été dégoûté, elle n'avait pas rit.

Mais depuis, lorsque nous restions assis à regarder les gens passer, nous partagions notre avis sur les qualités des fessiers de nos comparses.

« Mais pourquoi choco-mogs ? »

Tifa sirotait son jus d'orange. La brique cartonné émit un gargouillement lorsqu'elle commença à en aspirer le fond, ce qui fit frémir d'agacement deux filles assises devant nous.

« Parce qu'ils sont ronds comme les pompons des mogs. »

Ai-je précisé que nos conversations étaient parfois particulièrement absurdes ?

« Je me doute que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu appelles un mog mais justement : à quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Tu n'as jamais vu de mogs ? »

Je dû avoir l'air très surpris car elle me fit une mine contrite. Je m'empressais de retrouver une expression neutre -elle savait que je détestais montrer mes sentiments devant les gens que je ne connaissais pas- puis entrepris de lui expliquer l'allure des ces drôles de petites créatures. Inutile que j'attirais l'attention de mes voisines à l'oreille baladeuse, en particulier au moment où je racontais comment ces peluches délivraient le courrier à travers mon continent sous le couvert d'une organisation appelé « mog-poste » où, bien entendu, aucun humain ne faisait office.

Ce soir là Tifa et moi avions décidé de travailler sur la présentation que nous devions faire en Estharien moderne. Nous avions pris le bus jusqu'à chez moi après avoir pris des repas à emporter chez le traiteur Shumi du coin. Je me suis généreusement moqué d'elle quand elle a poussé un très audible soupir de soulagement en entrant dans mon appartement, sortant un nez rougi se sous son écharpe rose. Après tout, c'était elle la montagnarde.

Nous avons travaillé jusque dans la soirée. Heureusement elle avait déjà un très bon niveau en estharien et étant bilingue moi-même l'affaire ne fut pas longue à régler avant de nous installer confortablement elle sur le canapé et moi sur une chaise retournée, pour dîner. Dehors il faisait terriblement noir, j'avais hâte de voir arriver le printemps.

« Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était mignon le gars de la boulangerie ? »

Je manquais d'avaler ma cuillère. Depuis quand laissais-je ainsi entendre mon avis sur une pareille question sans qu'on ne me le demande ? Evidemment j'avais remarqué que ce boulanger blond était beau. Mais de là à le dire à Tifa comme une adolescente amoureuse ? J'avais perdu la tête ?

« Ne te creuse pas le crâne, champion. Tu ne me l'as pas dit pour je le devine. Tu avais le sourire en coin quand tu m'as parlé de ton histoire de choco-mogs ! »

Avec ça elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil moqueur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« C'est drôle comme tu peux perdre la mémoire dès qu'il s'agit de me raconter tes amourettes. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes...amourettes ? C'est quoi ce mot, en plus ? Tu parles comme ma grand-mère. »

« Tu n'as pas de grand-mère mon cher ami. »

« C'est vrai tu parles juste comme mon père mais son langage date d'un autre siècle. »

« Ce n'est pas très juste, tu sais ? Tu connais tout de mon histoire avec Cloud, que tu m'as d'ailleurs traiteusement tiré au moment où j'étais bourrée comme une cantine, et tu ne veux rien me lâcher sur tes anciennes conquêtes ! C'est pas marrant ! »

« Mais la vie n'est pas drôle ma douce enfant... » fis-je d'une voix faussement sinistre en engloutissant une cuillerée de glace à la vanille.

« C'est ça, joue la comme si tu étais du côté sombre de la force...rôh, tu veux même pas me raconter un petit truc ? Allez, dis moi au moins comment était ton premier copain ! Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps ? »

« Il s'appelait Irvine » grommelais-je à contre-coeur.

Je me demandais pourquoi je lui racontais cette vieille histoire. Ce n' était pas si désagréable, après tout, de me souvenir de ma première véritable expérience en amour. Mis à part le fait que ça s'était fini, on aurait presque pu crier au Happy End.

« On est resté deux ans ensemble avant de se séparer. On était très complice mais avec le temps on s'est aperçu qu'on était plus des copains avec affinités qu'un couple. On s'entend toujours très bien et on s'envoie des nouvelles mais notre relation est purement platonique. Et il va se marier avec une amie d'enfance l'année prochaine. Satisfaite ? »

« Non, il n'y a aucun détail croustillant ! Pas de scène de sexe, pas de rival jaloux ni de compromis douloureux. Franchement il n'y a pas de quoi faire un bon scénario de téléfilm. »

Elle attrapa mollement une chips dans le paquet éventré et croqua dedans sans grande conviction. Elle me parut plus triste, son regard habituellement pétillant de malice désormais voyageant dans le vague. Je savais que ses histoires d'amour, peu nombreuses, finissaient toujours de façon abracadabrantesques et que, malgré nos rires lorsqu'elles narraient ses anecdotes, je me doutais qu'elle souffrait de tant de soucis.

« Si ça se trouve je l'ai rendu hétéro. Tu trouves ça bien, toi ? »

Elle éclata franchement de rire.

Je préférais ça.

Le lendemain fut épique dans ma vie monotone -vie à laquelle j'aspirais.

Comme on peut s'en douter, cela à tout de suite commencé très mal. Après tout, pourquoi attendre midi pour s'acharner sur le quotidien des pauvres mortelles lorsque l'on s'appelle « Destin » et qu'on a toute l'éternité devant soi ? Non, mieux vaut s'y prendre tôt, c'est plus efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon téléphone a sonné à cinq heures du matin. Naturellement mon père se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil, pimpant et frais comme la rose, déblatérant déjà toute une montagne d'inepties auxquelles mon cerveau embrumé ne pouvait pas correctement répondre.

« Tu te rappelles où je vis, Dad? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu vis à Done, sweetheart ! Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu te souviens où c'est situé ? L'autre bout du monde, tout ça... »

« Oups !... Je te réveille, peut-être ? »

Non, sans rire.

Une fois passé sous le jet d'eau chaude et -presque- coiffé, je voyais pourtant l'avenir d'un bon œil. Tout ça, bien sûr, avant d'ouvrir le placard et de m'apercevoir que plus aucune boite de sablés ne subsistaient pour mon petit-déjeuner, j'allais donc devoir acheter quelque chose en chemin. J'étais donc d'une humeur massacrante en montant dans le bus.

Le ciel gris menaçait de pleurer des flocons avant la fin de la journée. Je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre, soufflant dessus dans une vaine tentative pour les réchauffer, me dirigeant à grands pas vers la devanture soignée de la boulangerie salvatrice. Au travers de la vitre j'apercevais la lumière. Personne ne semblait être en train de faire la queue dans le magasin, ma montre indiquait tout juste les sept heures, mais un vendeur se tenait déjà derrière le comptoir, je le voyais de loin. J'entrais dans le petit commerce en poussant un faible soupir de soulagement, ravi de sentir le souffle du chauffage m'accueillir en même temps que le tintement de la clochette. Le commerçant qui plaçait les pains dans les larges cases de bois se retourna pour m'accueillir à son tour.

« Bonjour ! »

C'était le même garçon aux cheveux blonds que j'avais croisé la première fois. Son sourire immense me désarma et

m'apporta une douce onde chaleureuse au creux de l'estomac.

« Bonjour... »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir? » fit-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi, ses larges mains blanches posées à plat sur le comptoir de brique.

« Deux pains au chocolat s'il-vous...s'il te plaît. »

« Ah, t'as encore les réflexes de chez toi à ce que je vois ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment. « Je t'apporte ça tout de suite . »

Je m'étonnais qu'il se souvienne de moi et de notre discussion. Enfin moi, c'était compréhensible dans un sens puisque mon accent et mes manières n'étaient pas les mêmes que la plupart des gens vivant ici. Mais je n'étais venu qu'une seule fois, et il se souvenait déjà que j'arrivais d'Esthar ?

« Et voilà ! » fit-il en me tendant un sac en papier fermé. « Ca te fera cinq gils. Et si tu veux, on reçoit une nouvelle caisse de sablés esthariens demain au plus tard. »

« Merci » marmonnais-je en lui tendant la monnaie.

Je me surpris moi-même en lançant un «Passes une bonne journée » par dessus mon épaule juste avant de sortir. Je perçus vaguement la réponse joyeuse lorsque la porte se referma sur moi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Selphie frissonner sur le pas de la porte principal de notre bâtiment. Les mouffles coincées sous les aisselles, le nez dans une lourde écharpe à grosses mailles vertes, elle tapait les pieds contre le sol comme un cheval énervé pour se réchauffer.

« Oh, Squall, te voilà! »

J'avais appris deux choses importantes sur Selphie depuis mon arrivée : premièrement il ne fallait jamais lui dire « oui » pour les services ou faveurs qu'elle demandait les yeux papillonnants. D'une façon ou d'une autre cela aboutissait à des problèmes et/ou à de l'esclavagisme. Secondement, quand elle disait « Te voilà ! » il fallait fuir. Merci à mon ex petit-ami pour tous ces précieux renseignements.

« Tu es bien matinale. » commentais-je en grimpant les quatre marches gelées.

« Mon père a piqué une crise contre la voisine ce matin » commenta-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. « Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors j'ai décidé de venir en avance pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner au calme. »

Un commentaire me brûla la langue, je le ravalai et lui tendis mon sachet de viennoiseries à la place.

« Tu en veux un ? Ce sont des pains au chocolat. »

Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je ne suis pas un gentleman. Seulement, comme tous les autres amis de Selphie, je sais que ses relations parentales sont comparables à l'enfer. Les parents de Selphie sont divorcés depuis plusieurs années et se sont également les pires salopards possibles quand il s'agit de leur enfant. A leurs yeux Selphie est une bonne à rien, même si elle réussit brillamment ses études, elle est ingrate bien qu'elle travaille à côté de sa licence pour aider à payer les charges, et j'en passe. Son père passe son temps à boire de la bière devant la télé et à lui hurler dessus, sans compter qu'il la vire régulièrement de la maison à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour des raisons loufoques, la laissant généralement le ventre vide.

J'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'aujourd'hui était nouvel exemple de cet amour familial foireux.

« Oh, des pains au chocolat ! »

Tifa la Rapace arriva comme tombent les giboulées, toute couverte de flocons blancs qu'elle épousseta en secouant son bonnet de laine.

Je lui coupais la moitié du mien et le lui tendis tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le même banc que Selphie et moi.

Les femmes sont décidément de terribles rapaces. Les trois-quart de mon petit-déjeuner consolateur allait finir dans des estomacs inconnus et le mien, actuellement criant famine, n'aurait que de quoi se rassasier entièrement pour le déjeuner. Et encore, peut-être même me faudrait-il attendre de sortir de cours pour acheter une substance capable de combler mon manque de sablés.

C'est qu'on retombe vite dans son addiction, avec ces petites bêtes là !

« Dis, Léon, tu viens jeudi soir ? »

Avalant ma bouchée sucrée, je ne compris que de quoi elle parlait quand Selphie se mit à bondir sur sa chaise (et se lancer dans un long plaidoyer que je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter).

« Je ne vais pas aux soirées étudiantes. »

« Ce n'est pas une soirée étudiante, crétin! » fit Tifa en me donnant une taloche sur le crâne. « C'est moi qui la fait, cette fête ! Tu te rappelles quand je disais qu'on allait fêter l'arrivée du printemps avec quelques copains ?»

« Ah, oui... »

J'avais oublié que dans cette contrée de dingues, ils adoraient célébrer les saisons...

« Tu sais que tu fais une tête presque drôle, là ? »

« C'est de votre faute. Fêter le printemps...on se croirait dans un dessin-animé pour enfants. »

Les yeux de Selphie s'arrondirent.

« Il y a de l'alcool dans vos dessin-animés? »

Je me passais la main sur le visage sous le rire éclatant de Tifa.

« Maintenant que tu m'y fait pensé, tu te rappelles de mon amie institutrice ? Elle doit venir, il faudra qu'on passe la chercher. Et Seifer aussi ! »

« Seifer ? Tu connais Seifer ? » bredouillais-je.

Tifa me dévisagea de ses grandes prunelles noisettes,aussi confuse que moi.

« Tu veux parler de Seifer Amalsy ? C'est un de mes amis cousins pourquoi ? Comment _toi_ tu le connais ? »

Je restais un moment silencieux.

« Le type de la boulangerie. C'est lui. »

~~oOo~~

Le jeudi soir à neuf heures et demi je me suis donc retrouvé sur le palier illuminé du pavillon dans lequel Tifa -et ses deux illustres inconnues de colocataires- vivaient. J'ai sonné, attendant que l'on m'invite à entrer. Alors que je commençais à douter que l'on m'ait entendu par dessus la musique, la porte s'est ouverte sur ma meilleure amie dans une robe courte au balconnet ravageur. Tifa me sourit, me prit la main pour m'attirer à l'intérieur tout en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Elle avait les yeux brillants mais je savais que ce n'était pas le résultat de l'alcool. Plutôt la conséquence inévitable d'un certain blond que j'aperçus dans l'entrée, un verre à la main.

« Donnes moi ton manteau, je vais l'accrocher » fit-elle en me retirant ma veste presque de force. « Zell, je te présente Squall, mon meilleur ami ! Squall, voici Zell, un ami d'enfance. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, non ? »

Évidemment qu'elle m'en avait parlé. Zell, le fameux garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à l'âge de six ans au club de karaté, celui avec qui elle se battait tout le temps, qui l'effrayait avec des vers de terre et qui lui tirait les cheveux. Également le garçon dont elle était folle.

« Salut ! » me fit le garçon avec entrain. « Ravi de te rencontrer, mec ! »

Je serrais la main tendu. Pour une fois, je pratiquais un peu la politesse. Uniquement pour ne pas casser le coup de Tifa, cela va sans dire.

« Selphie est dans le salon, elle s'occupe de la sono. Va donc prendre un verre de ponch ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! » ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

« Dans ce cas je vais m'abstenir : je ne tiens pas à finir sous la table. » commentais-je, incapable de résister à la tentation

de la titiller.

Elle poussa un cri d'indignation et me donna un coup de poing joueur à l'épaule. Je partis en riant, me frottant quand même mon membre endolori. C'est qu'elle en oubliait sa force, la garce !

Bien décidé à goûter le fameux ponch j'entrais dans l'autre pièce d'un pas ferme. On avait accroché de nombreuses guirlandes colorées sur les murs et éteint le plafonnier, plongeant ainsi le salon dans une ambiance festive et tamisée. Tifa et colocataires avaient repoussé les meubles contre les murs afin d'improviser une piste de danse. Plusieurs personnes s'y déhanchaient déjà. Ça et là des groupes se formaient, discutaient, se séparaient, et allaient discuter ailleurs. Le buffet enfin dans mon champ de vision, j'évitais les attroupements et abordait la table revêtue d'une grande nappe blanche en papier.

« Hey, tu es là toi aussi ? »

Surpris, mais gardant un masque d'attention polie, je fis un quart de tour et me retrouvais devant le fameux vendeur de la boulangerie.

Il portait une de ces chemises qui collent au corps, vous donnent l'air d'un paquet cadeau si vous n'êtes qu'un tas d'os et l'air d'un sex-symbole lorsque vous êtes taillé comme un dieu grec. Elle épousait finement la forme de ses muscles, les rendant presque visibles au travers du tissu, et je pouvais imaginer sans effort l'allure de son torse dévêtu.

Je m'étais simplement habillé d'un jean gris moulant et d'un pull en cachemire, ne voulant pas paraître trop habillé pour l'occasion. Je le regrettais un peu en le voyant si élégant. Et pourtant, il ne portait rien d'extraordinaire.

« Salut . » répondis-je. « Je suis un ami de Tifa et de Selphie : ce sont elles qui m'ont invité. »

« Sans rire ? Le monde est petit ! » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je te sers un verre ? »

Sans attendre de réponse verbale il me remplit un des gobelets en plastique coloré et me le tendit gracieusement. Je le remerciais du bout des lèvres, puis il se servit à son tour. Je prit une gorgée du liquide coloré. Une douce saveur sucrée envahit mon palais, laissant derrière elle une pointe amère d'alcool sur la langue.

« Je sais pas si t'as retenu mon nom... »

« Seifer. » répondis-je un peu trop vite. « Squall » lui rappelais-je au cas où.

« Le monde est vraiment petit, hein ? » Son commentaire fut ponctué d'un rire doux qui me rendit mou du genou. « Je suis le cousin de Tifa et j'ignorais qu'elle avait des amis aussi bien fait de leur personne. » ajouta-t-il, ponctuant sa flatterie d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Je choisi d'ignorer sa dernière réplique, préférant m'appliquer à ne pas rougir comme une collégienne à qui l'on offre des fleurs. Heureusement il continua sur sa lancée, n'attendant visiblement pas de moi que je réponde à ses avances.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes des amis de fac ? »

« Tifa et moi avons plusieurs cours en commun. Et c'est probablement l'une des seules personnes de la faculté qui ait des neurones et qui sache véritablement comment s'en servir. »

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux coiffé. Le geste, bien que totalement désinvolte, me fit frémir. Si je n'avais pas les hormones en ébullition alors je devais déjà être sacrément ivre pour réagir d'une telle façon. Il me dévisagea, m'offrit un sourire en toute innocence qui me donna plus envie de lui déchirer sa précieuse chemise que de vider mon verre, ce que je fis néanmoins.

« Et comment elle est, Tifa ? A la fac je veux dire. »

Seifer paraissait un peu gêné. Je trouvais ça étrange. N'était-il pas un membre de sa famille ? Comme pour répondre à ma question muette, il entreprit de m'expliquer.

« On a reprit contact il y a peu de temps seulement. » Il en bredouillait presque, le pauvre. J'étais si intimidant ? Probablement pas. « Nos parents sont en très mauvais termes parce que les miens...Comment dire ? C'est une sacrée paire de salopards, pas le genre de personne avec qui tu aimes traîner. Tifa et moi on ne se voyait plus depuis une bonne dizaine d'années mais récemment on a commencé à s'envoyer des messages via le net. Et puisqu'elle étudie maintenant dans la ville où je travaille, on se voit de temps en temps. Mais je vois bien que je la connais pas autant que ça alors... »

« C'est certainement la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et aussi celle qui a le moins de chance en amour. Si ce Zell lui brise le cœur, on fera une descente pour lui casser la gueule. »

Il éclata franchement de rire, toute gêne passée, et trinqua son verre contre le mien pour sceller notre accord.

« Je suis étonné de voir qu'un mec aussi froid et silencieux que toi ait autant de franc parlé ! »

Je rougis furieusement en fixant le sol, espérant que le faible éclairage dissimulerait ma gêne. Je n'avais jamais trouvé le moyen de dire les choses avec délicatesse ou diplomatie, peu importe combien j'essayais. Je choisissais souvent mal mes mots, insinuant des choses sans le vouloir, formulait mal ma pensée et blessait presque inévitablement la personne que je tentais de raisonner ou de réconforter. Je m'étais fait une raison. Alors au lieu de l'ouvrir trop souvent et de m'emmêler les pinceaux je prenais la parole le moins possible lorsque la situation devenait délicate. Et je ne tournais jamais autour du pot.

Mais Seifer ne me parût pas ennuyé par ce détail. Au contraire, ma parole brute de décoffrage sembla lui plaire puisqu'il m'offrit de nouveau ce sourire brillant.

« J'aime bien les gens qui disent ce qu'ils pensent. » admit-il face à ma silencieuse question. « Honnêtement je pensais qu'un gars venant d'une ville comme Esthar, aussi poli que toi, serait tellement soucieux de paraître courtois qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire un truc pareil. »

« Hum. Le tact n'a jamais été mon fort. »

« Je vois ça. »

Je passais une bonne partie de la soirée avec lui. A discuter. Moi. Tifa m'a adressé un haussement de sourcil aux alentours de minuit lorsqu'elle passa près de nous, attirant Zell sur la piste de danse. Nul doute qu'elle allait me faire un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Un effleurement sur mon bras me sortit de mes pensées.

« Tu veux danser ? »

Seifer s'était rapproché durant les quelques heures où nous avions partagé nos vies. Je sentis son haleine chaude, légèrement parfumée par l'alcool, caresser mon visage. Ses yeux brillaient un peu mais il tenait très bien les verres qu'il avait bu. J'en étais d'autant plus ravi que je vouais une haine sans borne contre les ivrognes.

« C'est un rock. »

Terrible argument, je m'en rendis bien compte.

« Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas le danser ? »

Je n'eut pas le cœur de refuser.

Le rock était une partie de plaisir. Cette danse était agréable, elle met de bonne humeur. S'en est suivi le Madison, la plus ridicule et la plus populaire des danses. Hélas Seifer me retînt et me força à rester sur la piste et à lui apprendre les pas. Selphie et moi l'encadrions et faisions de notre mieux pour le guider. A la fin de la chanson il parvenait à exécuter les pas presque sans se tromper. Cela eut au moins le mérite de nous faire rire.

Je riais déjà beaucoup moins quand les premières notes du slow ont résonné dans la pièce. Je grognais, irrité d'être coupé dans un rare élan d'envie de danser tandis que les premiers couples se formaient autour de moi. Je n'eus pas le loisir de me lamenter sur mon sort toutefois. Une poigne solide m'attira contre un torse et un bras de fer me ceintura sans me laisser de chance de m'échapper.

Levant les yeux je lançais à Seifer mon plus beau regard noir, espérant que mon aura meurtrière suffirait à le convaincre de me lâcher. Il n'en fut rien. Seifer commença à danser, m'entraînant avec lui. Son souffle balaya mon visage et il rit.

« T'es chou quand tu boudes ! »

Bonjour la virilité. Chou ? Bouder ?

« Souris ! Tu as le plus beau cavalier de la soirée. »

« Hum. »

« Merci, mon ego vient de filer vers les étoiles. »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« C'est vrai, tu n'as rien dit du tout. Dis moi, Squall, es-tu au courant que tes pairs ne lisent pas encore dans les esprits ? Si tu veux que l'on te comprenne, mieux vaut formuler tes pensées tout haut. »

« Si je devais faire ça, ton ego serait perdu dans le cosmos. »

« Vraiment ? »

Oh, merde. Squall, tais-toi !

« Vraiment. »

Je sentis ma jambe fourmiller, prête à m'offrir la plus belle crampe de mon existence, indifférente au grand moment de solitude qu'endurait ma fierté. Ce maudit cadeau génétique faisait interruption lors de mes plus embarrassants moments de gêne -merci Papa pour tes précieux chromosomes- et menaçait de faire surface à chaque seconde passée dans les bras du blond. L'alcool n'aidant pas, je formulais mes pensées à voix haute.

« Si tu persistes à me flatter comme ça, je risque de le prendre comme une invitation . »

« Je ne fais jamais rien le premier soir. »

« Menteur. »

Oh oui. Menteur !

Quoique...est-ce que j'avais mentis ? Avant cette nuit là, je n'avais jamais réellement sauté jusqu'à la case « chambre à coucher/canapé » avec des petits-amis dès le premier soir. Avec Irvine, j'avais attendu un peu avant de me lancer, espérant lui montrer que je désirais une relation durable.

Une fois de plus , je m'égare. Seifer n'était même pas un petit-ami potentiel.

Pourtant nous nous sommes sauvés de la soirée comme deux voleurs jusqu'à mon appartement. Durant le trajet en voiture qui nous menait jusqu'à chez moi, sa bouche quitta difficilement mon cou et ses mains manquèrent de me faire lâcher le volant plus d'une fois.

Arrivés sur mon palier Seifer avait entreprit de ne laisser passer aucun atome d'air en moi et son corps. Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon dos, me rendant nerveux et empressé. Je fis tomber mes clefs, qui glissèrent trois fois contre le métal avant de se faufiler correctement dans la serrure. Cinq doigts joueurs firent pression sur l'une de mes fesses.

« Dépêches-toi.. « chantonna une voix séductrice à mon oreille.

Je le fis précipitamment entrer dans mon antre. Je fermais derrière moi le plus vite que me le permirent mes mains tremblantes pendant qu'il retirait son manteau. Une fois sa tâche accomplie il me retira le mien avec empressement. Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi détendue et joueur avec un homme que je connaissais peu. Une vague de désir m'embrouilla les sens, accompagnée d'éclairs d'euphorie courants dans les veines. Je m'esquivais de ses caresses sournoisement, déboutonnant ma chemise, dénouant ma ceinture sous ses yeux devenus gourmands. Il m'attrapa le bras par surprise et me fit tomber sur le canapé où sa bouche vorace reprit le merveilleux travail entamé dans la voiture, m'arrachant un soupir d'excitation.

Perdu dans cette bulle de chaleur je ne me posais plus de questions . Je défis rapidement les boutons, ceinture et fermetures éclaires rencontrés sur mon chemin, repoussait le pantalon gênant de toute mes forces à l'aide de mes deux mains et de mes jambes, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec mon corps coincé sous le ciel.

Sa bouche descendit le long de mon torse. J'étouffais un gémissement.

Seifer ne me laissa que mon pendentif en argent pour me faire l'amour sur mon canapé. Le pauvre meuble, peu habitué à de tels élans fiévreux, grinça plusieurs fois de protestations et rencontra même le mur lors d'une étreinte particulièrement passionnée. Un dixième de seconde, je songeais à mes voisins. Puis décidais que les voisins importaient peu maintenant.

Ma vague de désir monta jusqu'à noyer la plus fine partie de ma raison dans le plaisir charnel. Je profitais de la moindre occasion pour donner au blond qui me surplombait un baiser enflammé, baiser auxquels il répondait avec une ardeur toujours plus forte.

Après avoir découvert qu'on pouvait voir des étoiles, voire même la galaxie, depuis son salon, je réalisais que Seifer m'étais retombé dessus et qu'il respirait fort. Ma propre respiration me parût saccadée et j'avais les jambes toutes flageolantes. Je caressais doucement les petits cheveux blonds de sa nuque en réponse aux baisers doux et lents qu'il laissait dans mon cou, à demi endormi. Je savourais la proximité de nos corps assouvis, sentant le poids de nos ébats tomber sur mes paupières.

Avant qu'un rappel glacial à la réalité ne me force et les rouvrir.

« Merde ! »lâchais-je le souffle court. « On a pas utilisé de capote ! »

Seifer se tendit puis il se redressa sur ses coudes pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est la première fois que je l'oublie.» dit-il sobrement. « Mais si tu veux on peut faire un test dès demain. Toi? »

« Toujours utilisé une protection sauf avec mon ex, mais on avait fait un test avant. » précisais-je.

« Alors ...tout va bien. Non ? »

Je fixais ses yeux émeraudes. Devant le reflet honnête que je perçus, je me sentis me détendre. Maintenant que le mal était fait, si mal il y avait, on ne pouvait plus faire grand chose. Et bien que ce fut tout à fait naïf, la confiance que j'avais placée dans ce blond quasi-inconnu me disait que je ne craignais rien. Seifer se rassis sur le canapé, me laissant me relever.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. « J'aurais dû y penser avant de te sauter dessus comme ça. »

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure de cette façon, les sourcils froncés, il était la copie parfaite d'un bambin qui s'aperçoit avoir marché sur la patte de son chiot adoré. Cela acheva d'effacer le peu de panique qui persistait dans ma poitrine. Je me levais et m'étirais.

« T'inquiètes pas trop pour ça. J'ai ma part de culpabilité là-dedans. Tu restes dormir ici cette nuit ? »

Une heure plus tard, après une douche et un plat de pâtes -ça donne faim de faire l'amour à des heures indues- Seifer avait passé un bras autour de ma taille pour s'endormir. Dans le noir mon réveil affichait 4h38 du matin.

~~oOo~~

Je grimaçais en posant la plante des pieds sur le carrelage froid.

Dehors le temps faisait grise mine, un peu comme moi. La semaine passée je m'étais réveillé au matin seul dans mon canapé avec aucune trace des événements de la veille, pas même un mot laissé sur la table basse pour me dire qu'il partait ou pour me donner son numéro de téléphone.

Ma – vie – est – nulle.

Tifa s'est inquiétée de me voir si morose. Ce n'était pas tellement mon genre, disait-elle. Je lui ai répliqué qu'elle avait certainement oublié, avec le temps, ce à quoi je ressemblais lo jour où nous nous étions rencontrée.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » m'a-t-elle répliqué . « Tu étais froid , pas malheureux, Squall ! »

Malheureux mes fesses ! -pour rester dans la politesse. J'étais au-delà de la frustration, au-delà des espoirs brisés et des souvenirs amers. J'en voulais énormément à ce beau garçon de m'avoir laissé en plan, de m'offrir une seule de ses nuits alors que j'en aurais voulu d'avantage. Je lui en voulais aussi d'avoir paru si gentil, d'être le cousin de Tifa à qui je ne pouvait pas casser la figure, de travailler dans le seul endroit de ce foutu pays où l'on dénichait mes gâteaux préférés. Je n'avais par ailleurs pas remis les pieds dans la boulangerie depuis cette nuit là, de peur que la gêne ne me transforme en statue de sel.

Avoir une nuit volage n'a rien d'embarrassant. L'avoir avec la personne pour laquelle on a le béguin, ça me paraissait beaucoup plus difficile à gérer.

Avalant un rapide petit-déjeuner, une compote et trois biscuits, je tâchais de m'habiller rapidement. Je comptais occuper ma journée afin de ne pas penser à ce maudit blond bien que j'ignorais encore comment j'allais remplir mes heures vides. Je me souvenais d'avoir vu sur des panneaux publicitaires que des expositions artistiques avaient lieu un peu partout dans la ville pour fêter l'établissement du printemps.

On toqua à ma porte. Surpris je levais les yeux de l'écran de télé, ignorant le présentateur au sourire blanchâtre qui annonçait la météo. Un retour rapide vers la boite à image m'informa que, oui, il était bien neuf heure et demi du matin, et qu'on tapait à ma porte.

Seifer se trouvait derrière, un demi sourire collé sur le visage.

« Bonjour » fit-il relativement détendu. « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Comme insensible à la mauvaise humeur des autres, et particulièrement de la mienne, il ne se froissa pas de ma réponse hostile. Au contraire il s'adossa légèrement contre le cadre de la porte d'entrée avant de me répondre sur un ton égal, comme si la discussion se dirigeait vers la pluie et le beau temps.

« Tu as été faire ton test ? »

« Non. » répondis-je abruptement. « Pourquoi ? »

Le reste de ma phrase fut prononcé avec une pointe de curiosité malgré moi .

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, même si je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose à trouver. »

« Pourquoi tous les deux ? » m'étonnais-je.

« S'il t'arrive quelque chose ça sera de ma faute. » répondit-il avec nonchalance. « Et une fois que tu m'auras pardonné, je pourrai peut-être te proposer un rendez-vous sans me faire rejeter. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. »

J'émis un son désapprobateur, le même que ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle voyait mon paternel me laisser reprendre du dessert pour la troisième fois.

« Bah, pourquoi tu es en colère alors ? » s'étonna-t-il sincèrement.

J'avais presque envie de coller ma main sur cette jolie face sincèrement abasourdie. Était-ce possible d'être aussi aveugle ? Ou bien était-ce moi qui espérait bêtement que les choses soient différentes alors que je n'avais aucune chance ? Peut-être m'étais-je trompé. Peut-être que j'avais lu dans ses gestes une affection qui n'existait pas, que dans ses mœurs les gestes tendres étaient partie intégrantes des coups d'un soir comme des relations durables.

« Tu es parti comme un voleur. » fis-je.

« Tu aurais voulu que je reste ? » Face à mon silence hésitant il s'empressa d'ajouter « Après ma bavure, je pensais que moins tu me verrai, mieux tu te porterai. »

« Tu penses mal. » rétorquais-je, ayant toutefois perdu la majorité de ma rancœur.

Il dû le sentir car son expression s'adoucit considérablement. Je poussais un soupir résigné.

« Attends moi deux secondes. J'enfile un manteau et on y va. »

En sortant de mon appartement Seifer me prit la main. Bien que surpris de l'initiative, je ne fis aucune remarque. Étrangement je ne ressentais pas l'envie d'instaurer un mur entre nous. Même si nous n'étions, au final, que des connaissances de vue, la perspective de le voir envahir mon espace personnel me réchauffait la poitrine.

La traversée de la ville fut silencieuse. Nous passâmes les vitres automatiques du centre de dépistage ensemble. Un couple qui se tenait la main nous suivi de peu. Ce fut en les voyant que je réalisais combien nous leur ressemblions en cet instant, vu de l'extérieur. Une petite voix au fond de ma tête me souffla que c'était bon signe pour la suite.

Seifer s'adressa pour nous deux à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous ? »

« Il fallait ? » répondit Seifer, gêné, en se frottant la nuque.

« Naturellement. » Son air pincé ne me disait rien qui vaille. Elle tapota sur les touches de son clavier, fixant son écran d'ordinateur avant de s'exclamer. « Vous avez de la chance ! Il y a de la place pour dans deux heures. Je vous y met ? »

« Allez-y. » fis-je.

« Très bien. Je vous appellerai quand viendra votre tour. » déclara-t-elle après avoir pris nos noms.

Seifer m'entraîna une poignée de mètres plus loin, se tournant vers moi pour me demander si je voulais aller quelque part ou si je préférais rester attendre ici. J'indiquais du menton la cafétéria du centre hospitalier située en face du nous et cinq minutes plus tard autour d'un café, nous discutions comme deux bons amis.

« J'ai rapporté ça » fit-il en sortant un paquet de sa poche. « J'avais bien pensé à un bouquet de fleurs pour me faire pardonner mais les roses ont des épines, je me suis dit que ce serait moins douloureux si tu décidais de me le renvoyer en pleine figure. »

J'enfournais un gâteau.

~oOo~

_« Et surtout, pour la grâce du Ciel : prend le bus ! Je n'ai pas envie que Squall m'appelle au beau milieu de la nuit pour me dire que tu n'es toujours pas arrivé, d'accord ? »_

Les paroles de Raine sonnèrent comme un grelot au fond de ma tête à avortèrent mon élan vers la porte du bus que je comptais quitter un station plus tôt. Qu'y pouvais-je si j'aimais la marche, et que mon sens de l'orientation était aussi élevé que celui d'une petite cuillère ?

Descendant à l'arrêt suivant, et vérifiant trois fois que je n'avais commis aucune erreur de station, je traversais la route. La porte d'un des immeubles longeant la rue s'ouvirt soudainement et la tête de mon chérubin en sortit avant de m'adresser un grand signe.

« Papa, par ici ! »

Je le rejoignit à petit trot et lui offrit une étreinte serrée qu'il tenta d'esquiver -mais j'avais derrière moi des années d'expérience d'esquive de câlin, il n'allait pas me battre sur ce plan là !

Je n'étais pas retourné à l'autre bout du monde depuis la visite de l'appartement, ce qui me semblait remonter à des siècles plus tôt. L'endroit était bien propre et accueillant . Le carrelage à carreaux me rappelait la cuisine de mon enfance. Squall m'avait expliqué que le _vintage_ -en gros le vieux- revenait à la mode à Done, d'où le choix de décoration du propriétaire. Squall dissimula mal un sourire à la vue de mon accoutrement : Raine avait insisté pour que j'emporte des vêtements chauds pour mon voyage. Sous mon bonnet et mon écharpe décalés en ce début de printemps j'éprouvais mille difficultés à observer mon environnement. Je pu toutefois constater que mon fils était pieds nus, ce qui me surpris un peu. S'il m'attendait, pourquoi donc était-il sorti en hâte de son appartement, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une paire de chaussures ?

«Coucou fiston ! » fis-je en le relâchant. « Ta mère t'embrasse mais elle ne pourra pas partir avant la semaine prochaine. Avec la saison des mariages qui commencent elle a reçu des tonnes de commandes de bouquets. »

« C'est pas grave. Entre ! Je suis étonné que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici sans te perdre. »

« Mauvaise langue ! »

Squall referma la porte derrière moi et me prit mon sac.

« Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé le déjeuner. Oh, et Seifer a préparé quelques pâtisseries pour le dessert ! »

« Seifer ? » répétais-je sans comprendre.

Un grand garçon blond entra dans la pièce et me tendit la main, souriant mais visiblement nerveux. Je remarquais alors la paire de chaussures supplémentaire dans l'entrée.

« Bonjour monsieur Loire, je suis Seifer Amalsy. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Seifer et moi sommes ensemble depuis un petit moment maintenant. » ajouta Squall en se rapprochant de nous.

« Ca alors, comment tu as réussi à le dompter ? »

« Comme pour les fauves : je lui ai donné à manger ! »

Sa remarque m'arracha un franc éclate de rire et lui valut une claque retentissante sur l'épaule de la part de Squall, ainsi qu'un regard courroucé. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à sa mère, ce petit !

Et là la réalité me frappa plus fort qu'un bahamut en pleine course :

Mon bébé est devenu un_ homme_ !

* * *

Blâmez Dissidia pour cette fin stupide...mais je l'aime bien quand même, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!

N'oubliez pas: comme les Mogs ont besoin de Noix de Kupo, les scribouilleuses ont besoin de votre avis!


	26. Trinité

**Trinité**

Note de l'auteure: 

Vous ne m'attendiez plus n'est-ce pas? Me revoià avec un tout petit chapitre...moui, je sais, c'est pas drôle quand c'est court mais j'avais envie de vous poster un mixte de trois OS pour vous faire patienter avant de me remettre au travail sur un grand chapitre (qui est par ailleurs déjà en cours d'écriture.) J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Au passage, Nied, merci pour ton idée! Mais Seifer s'est encore débattu et ça n'a pas tourné exactement comme prévu...Ce garçon est indomptable!

J'en profite pour remercier **Tenshira** pour sa review du chapitre précédent! ^^ Contente de voir que ça t'a donné envie d'y rejouer!^^ Parfois je me dis que de rallumer ma console m'aiderait à retrouver l'inspiration.

Sur ce bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un pitite review! :)

* * *

**Forum**

Il déplaça sa souris sur le carré mousseux à effigie d'un tomberry, cliqua. L'index resta suspendu en l'air quelques secondes, se trémoussant nerveusement dans le vide alors que ses congénères se crispaient sur le boîtier ovale de plastique, puis s'abattît de nouveau sur la touche de plusieurs coups répétés et furieux. La trotteuse, accrochée avec ses deux sœurs sur le mur d'en face, poursuivit sa course. Le tomberry affichait sa mine impassible et tendant sa lanterne et la souris, aussi joyeuse que l'animal dont elle tirait le nom, s'aventurait ça et là sur l'image reproduite du monstre, cherchant son chemin, perdue dans le monde numérique.

Elle fut brusquement relâchée et Squall, qui se débattait depuis de nombreuses heures, s'affaissa dans son dossier en poussant un soupir audible, bien contraint de se résoudre à abandonner son affaire. Il possédait sans aucun doute un talent de meneur et des capacités tactiques hors-pairs, l'informatique parvenait encore et toujours à le laisser sur le carreau.

« Seifer ? »

Pas de réponse de l'autre côté de la cloison. Depuis leur intégration au sein du Balamb Garde, université de mercenaires, les deux enfants avaient été placés dans des chambres voisines. Aussi moderne que semblait être l'imposante bâtisse, elle datait du sicèle dernier, où les premiers soldats issus de l'aristocratie possédait une antichambre à leurs appartements. Les deux pièces avaient été reliées dans ce but par une porte dont seuls les chefs de dortoirs possédaient la clef, à présent fermée à double tour. Mais cela ne concernait plus les chambres des deux épéistes. Seifer avait trouvé bon, quatre ans plus tôt, de démonter la serrure pour pénétrer en toute impunité dans l'antre de son compère afin de lui dérober son shampoing lorsqu'il en manquait, les douceurs qu'il dissimulait habilement dans sa chambre, et autres choses. Squall s'était plaint au début, l'avait flanqué dehors avec un pied aux fesses à plusieurs reprises, puis avait découvert qu'il pouvait également utiliser la console de jeu de son partenaire d'entraînement comme bon lui semblait. Ils étaient devenus depuis presque des colocataires.

A l 'époque l'informatique n'était pas encore démocratisée et le blond n'était pas averti des problèmes futurs que rencontrerait Squall avec le numérique. Et donc du son futur emploi de service « hot-line ».

Squall se pencha d'avantage en arrière, les roulettes en plastique de son siège grinçant sur le linoleum bon marché de l'infrastructure scolaire. Au travers le la porte entre-ouverte, il distingua la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet, une chemise chiffonnée qui trainait sur le sol depuis le début de la semaine et un livre ouvert.

« Seifer ? »

Un grésillement, un sifflement qui le poussa presque à porter ses mains sur ses oreilles, puis le son poussièreux d'une radio qu'on allume.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu as une minute ? »

Seifer grimaça de l'autre côté du mur. Ca s'annonçait plutôt mal. Lorsque Squall demandait de l'aide avec un ordinateur, la session de rattrapage pouvait durer longtemps. Mais cela avait aussi des avantages...

« J'arrive ! »

En un éclair il fut derrière lui, les deux mains posées à plat sur la surface en PVC du bureau, la poitrine contre les épaules carrés du brun et le nez pratiquement fourré dans ses cheveux.

« Alors petit scarabée, quel est ton problème ? » ronronna-t-il en frottant sa joue contre la tempe de son cadet.

Squall tenta d'échapper au contact mais le blond, plus affectueux qu'un chat en manque de câlin, possédait l'art et la manière d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. De plus il pouvait difficilement le chasser alors qu'il avait requis son aide.

« Tu sais comment ça marche, un forum ? »

Un soupir chaud fit s'envoler quelques mèches de son visage, puis elles retombèrent sur sa joue.

« Ca va être long ça. »

Avant que Squall n'ait eut le temps de lui répondre qu'il n'allait pas le forcer s'il avait autre chose à faire, que ce n'était pas si grave s'il ne parvenait pas à poster un message dans la discussions sur les nouveaux modèles de gunblades le soir-même, que Seifer fourrait déjà son visage dans le creux de son cou. Squall essaya de rester stoic mais son cœur battait déjà à toute allure, comme à chaque fois que le blond franchissait la barrière de son espace vitale.

« Bon. T'es inscrit sur le site, déjà ? »

Seifer adorait internet.

**Mon rival de frère**

Squall avait l'esprit bien trop embué dans une victoire qui lui semblait si irréelle qu'il ne se rendait plus très bien compte de son environnement ni des personnes qui l'entouraient. Pourtant il avait bien trop peu marché sur le tapis rouge qui accueillaient les visiteurs devant le bureau du proviseur pour s'empêcher d''y jeter un regard intéresser, bien trop peu venu à cet étage pour manquer de parcourir des yeux la pièce ronde si richement décorée. Cette pièce qui rappelaient aux éventuels investisseurs ou opposants que, malgré son apparence universitaire, le Garden n'en restait pas moins une faction militaire indépendante, riche et puissante.

Ses pupilles grise-acier s'étaient perdues dans un avenir incertain, aux traits que son tout nouvellement reçu diplôme parvenait à peine à dessiner. Ces yeux-là ne voyaient pas Zell qui marchait devant lui, sautillant de hautes enjambées plus aux clowns qu'aux véritables mercenaires. Il ne voyait pas la jeune fille, Selphie Tillmit, qu'il avait rencontrée depuis peu et qui discutait gaiement avec l'un de ses plus anciens camarades de classe, Nida. Les deux élèves, plus en arrière dans le couloir, partageaient leur bonheur d'avoir été reçu après l'examen sur le terrain. Ils ne les voyaient pas. Non. Mais une fine partie de son esprit ressentait leur présence et écoutait la douce litanie de leurs voix heureuses.

Squall ne revînt dans sa ferme réalité qu'une fois redescendu de l'étage mystique du directeur. Zell s'était stoppée net. Squall avait fait quelques pas de plus machinalement, le dépassant, alors que les deux autres ralentissaient eux aussi, intrigué par l'attitude du boxeur. En relevant son regard, l'adolescent bardé d'une cicatrice s'était rendu compte que parmi les étudiants venus prendre des nouvelles des résultats se tenait Seifer Amalsy et sa bande

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant lourd de silence qu'il réalisa que, peut-être, Seifer rageait de ne pas avoir été accepter alors les deux co-équipiers qui lui avaient été attribué pour la mission étaient désormais des Seeds. Que peut-être il les tenait responsable de son échec.

Lorsque Seifer se redressa du mur où il s'était appuyé et qu'il s'avança de quelques pas vers eux, Squall entendit Zell se préparer au combat. Mais Seifer, sans un mot, commença à applaudir.

Alors seulement les étudiants réunis autour, jusqu'alors emmurés dans le silence de peur de déclencher une quelconque bouffée de rage chez le blond, se permirent de taper dans leurs mains à leur tour. Bientôt le couloir du second étage fut remplit d'applaudissement et de félicitations lancées à la cantonade. Quelques uns osèrent même les sifflements.

Zell se sautait d'un pieds à l'autre, gêné comme jamais, alors que Selphie et Nida ne cessait de remercier, visiblement touchés par le geste.

Sous le regard émeraude braqué sur lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Squall se sentit agréablement embarrassé. Il détourna légèrement les yeux de l'homme blond et se frotta la nuque d'un geste qui se voulait désinvolte.

Car dans le regard de Seifer régnait la fierté.

**Après l'orage, le soleil**

« Tu dois être la première personne que je rencontre qui n'aime pas Noël. »

Je sourie à Sun sans lui répondre. Accroupis au pied du sapin de Noël nos genoux se frôlent, se touchent presque. Mais de ce geste intime je n'en tire qu'un étrange sentiment de malaise alors que, je le devine, la charmante jeune femme à côté de moi sent une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son estomac. Mes yeux se lèvent vers son regard rieur. Elle replace une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, gênée, mais ne cesse de me regarder et de me sourire. Elle doit avoir la sensation d'être si proche de moi à présent que je n'ose m'écarter de peur d'empoisonner l'atmosphère.

J'accroche la boule en verre écarlate et translucide sur l'un des rameaux épineux qui se présentent devant moi. Sun plonge aussitôt la main dans la caissette en plastique jaune qui se trouve entre nous deux, y fouille quelques secondes, puis en tire une étoile couverte de paillettes qu'elle me demande d'accrocher sur une branche plus à gauche, vers le radiateur. C'est elle la directrice des opérations pour préparer la fête de Noël et depuis le début de la matinée, après être passé au marché pour acheter un sapin digne de ce nom, elle m'a traîné de force dans la salle à manger pour l'installer et le décorer.

La plupart de mes souvenirs d'enfance ont été effacés par les G-Forces et les dernières fêtes ont sonné pour moi la fin de ma vie à Balamb Garden, une vie dont elle ignore complètement l'existence. Je ne peux lui révéler que j'ai été un monstre, qu'il y avait toi près de moi sous un sapin, une fois. Que nos genoux se frôlaient comme maintenant, entre elle et moi et que j'étais fou, fou de toi. Que je pouvais faire l'idiot sans craindre d'être stupide juste pour tenter de t'arracher un sourire, que je t'ai contraint à regarder et décorer ce sapin avec moi. Que c'était notre dernier Noël ensemble, mon dernier Noël sans remords, et qu'aujourd'hui je regrette chaque seconde passée sous les branches protectrices du roi de la forêt.

« Moi j'adore ça. » Sun me lance à brûle-pourpoint. « Les gens baissent les yeux et ils commencent enfin à te voir, ils se rappellent que toi aussi t'es un être humain même si tu vies dans la boue ou que tu crèves dans la neige, et ils te parlent. Le reste de l'année ils ne se rendent même pas compte que tu vis sous leur porche, à leurs pieds, mais Noël c'est comme une alarme qui te réveille le matin. C'est comme s'ils se réveillaient de leur vie de robots et qu'ils redevenaient humains. »

Je repositionne doucement la guirlande mauve placée un peu plus tôt et me tourne vers Sun, dont les grands yeux gris paraissent soudain perdus très loin. Loin, très loin de ce sapin multicolores et joyeux, absorbés par une époque morose où elle vivait recroquevillée dans la rue, contre un mur, sous un porche. Elle m'avait murmuré, une fois, qu'elle tendait la main dans le vide en espérant un peu d'argent, un peu de nourriture, n'importe quoi, mais que personne ne la remarquait. Personne ne voyait la gamine qui mourrait de froid et de faim dans la rue. Personne, à part cet homme de l'association qui l'avait littéralement ramassée pour l'emmener au refuge.

Moi aussi j'ai fini par m'échouer ici. J'imagine que c'était mon destin d'achever ma course dans un endroit pareil. Au début paumé parmi les paumés, j'ai commencé à donner un coup de main ça et là. Je disparaissais parfois pendant plusieurs jours pour errer dans les rues, incapable de rester entre les murs de ce qui me semblait être une nouvelle prison, puis revenant un soir, comme un fantôme. Sun était déjà là depuis longtemps à mon arrivée mais je ne l'ai véritablement rencontrée qu'au bout de quatre mois de galère. Elle s'était proposée pour la corvée de vaisselle et Mademoiselle Rose, la vieille gérant du centre, m'avait envoyé l'aider pour éviter que je ne me sauve encore dans le froid nocturne. Elle est moins maigre, Sun, depuis notre première rencontre. Si ce pull paraît encore bien trop grande pour elle, on a cessé de voir ses os. Et son sourire, bien plus grand que le tien, émerveille tous les occupants de cette maison.

« Peut-être que Noël ne sera pas si mauvais cette année. » je répond pour lui faire plaisir.

Je commencerai presque à y croire, à ces fêtes heureuses . Je me verrai presque rire et pousser la chansonnette sur un ton typiquement hivernale, guitare en main et bonnet rouge sur la tête. Presque.

Sun s'applique à frôler encore nos doigts lorsqu'elle me tend la dernière boule du sapin. J'ignore son geste, comme j'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir les précédents, puis je suspends la sphère de verre.

« Mais tu as déjà passé de bons réveillons, non ? Tout en devait pas être mauvais, sinon tu n'aurais jamais accepté de le fêter et de m'aider à la préparer cette année. »

« Il y en a eu en, en particulier, qui a été formidable. »

Me voyant acquiescer voilà ma petite vendeuse d'allumettes – son histoire n'est-elle pas semblable?- qui se penche un peu vers moi de la curiosité plein les yeux, comme une enfant qui s'attend à un conte de Noël.

Mon histoire n'a rien d'un conte de Noël, même si pendant les brèves semaines où nous avons été ensemble je l'ai cru. Je me souviens que notre gouvernant nous racontais beaucoup de contes à cette époque de l'année. Certains étaient très heureux et d'autres finissaient étrangement de façon assez tragique. Edéa, la mère de notre enfance, murmurait parfois de sa voix douce et sombre que c'était par la tristesse que l'on appréciait mieux le bonheur du présent. Je me dis que peut-être, en cette journée enneigée, je peux moi aussi me permettre un d'écrire une fin triste.

Je lui raconte qu'avant je vivais dans un internat, au sein d'une de ces grandes universités qui accueille gratuitement les orphelins de la guerre occulte. Je ne lui parle pas de la mer de Balamb qui me manque tant, ni de mes amis si fidèles que j'ai abandonnés sans un second regard. Je mentionne que l'endroit était cependant grand et que nous vivions relativement bien. Je parle de ta chambre dans laquelle nous avions installé un sapin, de ce matin frais où nous étions partis faire un jogging et où tu avais fini par me parler de sentiments, de nous deux riant bêtement sous les exquises branches d'aiguilles, de comment nous nous tenions la main lorsque nous nous promenions en ville.

Je lui parle un peu de tes humeurs moroses, de comment un garçon qui s'appelle 'orage' était si différent du petit soleil qui m'attendait dans ce sordide refuge. Je lui parle de culpabilité et de remords, de fautes commises et encore impunies, d'une séparation froide mais douloureuse comme une brûlure.

Sun me regarde intensément, j'ai l'impression que ses prunelles d'enfant innocente deviennent soudainement l'adulte qui a vécu l'enfer de la rue. Une adulte qui accuse le coup, qui entend, qui comprend.

Sun pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule et serre gentiment pour me montrer qu'elle est là, qu'elle ne s'en va pas. Je me demande si toi pour toi aussi Noël porte un tout autre sens maintenant.

Aujourd'hui tu dois certainement sortir de ton bureau, seul, glacial, associable. Tu dois te dire que c'est mieux comme ça que de faire entrer les gens dans ton petit monde ça fait trop mal pour prendre le risque de t'ouvrir, que tu es mieux sans moi et sans les autres. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, faire réchauffer un reste de repas dans ton micro-onde et le manger devant la télévision avec le sentiment que ta solitude est le meilleur choix du monde.

Sun se lève et frotte son pantalon que le sol a rendu grisâtre.

« Avec la nouvelle année, on tourne la page ! » déclare-t-elle comme résolution.

Je souris mais la cœur n'y est pas.

* * *

Et en plus ça se termine mal, je suis une fille immonde..

Review? Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, mêmes les plus courtes sont très inspirantes!


	27. Alphabet (partie 1)

******Alphabet (partie1)**

****Reconnaissance de dette: Squall et Seifer ne sont pas encore partie intégrante du domaine public... Tant pis pour moi!

La note de la fausse note: Désolée de cette absence prolongée. Pour faire cours mon master se passe très mal et je n'ai plus le temps de rien. Alors en découvrant que j'avais ce petit bout de truc dans mon ordi, je me suis dit que j'allais le poste, histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'aux prochaines lettres.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des messages et à qui je n'ai pas répondu! Croyez le ou non, mais ça me donne de la force pour écrire mais aussi pour le reste! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**A : Annonce**

« Tu as vu Seifer ? »

Quistis se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui répondre âprement qu'un '_Bonjour_' ne lui aurait pas troué la langue, et qu'une question digne de ce nom débutait par l'inversion verbe-sujet ou par la formulation '_est-ce que_'. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ajouta qu'une quelconque formule de politesse supplémentaire, _s'il-t plait_, ne lui aurait pas déplut. Néanmoins la jeune demoiselle rangea dans sa poche le dédain naissant au sein du cœur du petit génie de douze ans qu'elle était et lui répondit d'une voix posée :

« Non, pas encore. Vous seriez-vous encore disputés ? »

A ses mots le jeune pré pubère –car il en était bien un- croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une habitude prise depuis peu qui allait le suivre toute sa vie, et fixa le sol carrelé en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs, comme en quête d'une réponse. Les secondes s'égrenèrent mais Quistis, que la nature avait faite patiente, attendît qu'il daigne lui adresse une forme de réponse. Le garçon au pull gris acheva sa méditation en haussant les épaules puis tourna les talons aussi sec, sans laisser le temps à la demoiselle de s'en formaliser.

Refermant d'un geste claquant le lourd ouvrage passionnant qui l'avait tenu émerveillée une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Quistis soupira, descendit de la chaise en paille sur laquelle elle s'était perchée bien plus tôt, et s'avança dans le couloir où elle avait aperçu l'un des habitants se réfugier après le déjeuner. Sa longue chevelure blonde glissait sur ses fines épaules albâtres et Quistis en savourait la douce sensation, avec l'impression de ressembler aux mannequins magnifiques des publicités. Dans un recoin de sa tête, le petit génie songea qu'il faudrait les attacher pour éviter qu'ils ne la gênent lorsqu'elle rentrerait à l'école militaire. Au revoir doux rêves de mannequinat, cette carrière n'appartenait pas au destin des orphelins.

« Seifer ? »

Le garçon avait poussé comme une mauvaise herbe durant les vacances d'été. Mais suivant l'adage, comme le bambou il avait poussé droit, si bien que seuls les inconnus et l'impressionnable Zell croyaient encore à son attitude de mauvais garçon. Tout seul dans son coin sombre du couloir, accroupi sous le tableau défraichi du Treizième chevalier d'Hyne, il feuilletait un magazine sans grande conviction. Quistis ne prit pas place à ses côtés, elle devinait déjà le geste malvenu, mais elle se posta devant lui et entreprit de le faire parler.

« Squall te cherches. Je crois qu'il est un peu perturbé. Est-ce que je dois aller chercher du coton ? »

Elle avait pris l'habitude de courir jusqu'à la trousse de secours et de désinfecter les plaies des parties adverses à l'aide de coton et d'alcool à la moindre escarmouche.

« Non. J'ai dit à Squall qu'on partait, et qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais. »

Le prodige des études écarquilla les yeux et battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de poursuivre son interrogation.

« Pourquoi ? Squall viendra l'année prochaine, on va se revoir, c'est évident. »

« Dans le bouquin que j'ai lu, ils disent que les Guardian Forces détruisent tes souvenirs pour se faire une place dans ta tête. Si ça se trouve, on le reconnaitra même pas l'année prochaine, parce que d'ici là on aura tout oublié ! »

« Pour une fois que tu lis un livre, il fallait que tu choisisses une ânerie pareille. C'est ridicule ! Cette théorie n'a jamais été démontrée par les scientifiques. » Elle compléta sa tirade d'un geste vague de la main, comme elle l'aurait fait pour chasser un insecte. « Tant qu'il n'y a pas eu d'annonce officielle, c'est que ce n'est pas vrai. Quand Squall viendra nous rejoindre, tu pourras l'embêter autant que tu veux, comme avant. Alors arrêtes de faire la tête et vas le voir, tu sais bien que ça le perturbes lorsque vous vous disputez. »

Seifer hocha la tête.

L'année suivante, Squall arriva seul en gare. D'annonce officielle il n'y eu jamais. Mais personne ne le reconnut dans les couloirs neufs du Garden.

**B : Bonimenteur.**

Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'on me disait. La Gourvernante m'avait si souvent répété « Ne sois pas si crédule ! » que mes oreilles en vrillent encore lorsque j'entends cette phrase à la télévision. Pourtant c'était pas son genre de jouer au vieux disque rayé, mais j'avais tant tendance à prendre les paroles des autres au pied de la lettre qu'il m'arrivait souvent que cela me joue des tours.

Squall, d'ailleurs, était plutôt bon comédien à ses heures perdues. C'était même le premier à me faire tourner en bourrique, lui le petit taciturne mélancolique, toujours tout seul et tout sage. En vérité c'était une vraie tête de diable mais la Gouvernante n'y voyait que du feu.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour me convaincre, il faut bien le dire. J'étais tellement prêt à avaler n'importe quoi qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre son air sérieux et à utiliser sa voix monotone. Je tombais direct dans le panneau.

« La Gouvernante a dit à Cid qu'elle avait entendu des bruits cette nuit. Apparemment les loups des sables sont encore revenus, et ils ont déchiquetés les poubelles. »

Les loups de sables n'existaient pas, bien sûr, mais je ne remettais jamais en question ce qu'il me disait.

« Ah bon ? J'ai rien entendu. Tu crois que c'est dangereux, les loups des sables ? Normalement les loups ça vit loin des habitations. »

« Ils vivent dans des crevasses de sables, sous les grosses dunes. Tu ne savais pas ? C'est pour ça que Cid refuse qu'on aille jouer là-bas. »

Naturellement Cid m'avait intercepté avant que je ne puisse y jeter un coup d'œil, armé de mon épée en bois et d'une barre en fer rouillé. La Gouvernant m'avait privé de dessert, parce que j'avais fichu le bazar en fouillant près des poubelles pour rechercher des indices, et Zell avait été terrifié toute la nuit, sursautant au moindre hululement de chouette.

« Franchement c'est complètement naze, j'comprend pas pourquoi on peut pas aller au sous-sol ! Ils y planquent un trafic de drogue ou quoi ? Tous ces mecs avec un gros champignon sur la gueule, ils y passent au moins trois fois par jour ! »

« Le chef du comité de Discipline a une permission spéciale, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il a le droit d'aller où il veut dans le Garden. »

« Partout ? Genre, tu crois qu'il sait ce qu'il y a là-dessous ? »

« Certainement. » Haussement d'épaule. « La discipline est censée s'appliquer partout. »

Ni une ni deux, j'avais embarqué Raijin et Fujin dans la grande aventure pour entrer dans le comité. Après plusieurs mois de travail acharné et la fin de l'année approchant, le chef m'avait nommé comme son successeur. Bien entendu je n'avais strictement aucun droit d'accéder au sous-sol via l'ascenseur, et Brandy O'Kallak n'en savait pas plus que moi sur ce qui pouvait bien se trouver sous nos pieds.

« Je crois que Squall en pince pour toi. »

« Sérieux ? » J'avais ouvert de grands yeux mais Irvine, lui, n'avait pas levé le regard du _Daily Trabia_ depuis une demi-heure.

« Hm. Mais à mon avis il ne tentera rien si il n'est pas sûr que tu sois intéressé par sa sombre personne. Tu devrais essayer d'aller lui parler et voir ce qu'il en sort. »

A défaut d'avoir pu entamer une conversation avec lui, j'avais attendu trois jours. Après tout, Irvine n'était qu'un bonimenteur. Et puis au retour d'une mission je lui avais proposé assez naturellement qu'on se fasse un débriefing autour d'un déjeuner. Ca tombait bien qu'on soit rentré tôt à Balamb, je connaissais une pizzéria du tonnerre où il servait que des plats faits maison et un petit vin sucré.

« Fais attention, les pizzérias c'est le premier lieu de rendez-vous galants, selon Selphie » m'a affirmé Squall sans se départir de sa placidité.

« Tant mieux alors, parce que c'en est un ! »

Squall vira de couleur (trois fois) avant de balbutier :

« Ne prend pas tout au pied de la lettre ! »

Je ricanais, goguenard, et lui saisit le poignet pour le trainer jusqu'au fameux restaurant. Avant même que l'enseigne ne soit en vue, sa main avait glissé dans la mienne et il regardait obstinément le trottoir, le visage écarlate.

Bonimenteurs, la crédulité vous salue !

**C : Chevelure**

Toute sa vie durant, Seifer n'avait jamais imaginé être vieux.

Ce n'était pas par égocentrisme ou par l'indifférence des jeunes de son âge pour le futur lointain : de façon spontanée et tout à fait sincère, Seifer n'avait jamais conçu qu'il puisse un jour finir vieux.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à s'enfermer dans cette vision. Très peu de personnes, comme dans toutes les institutions militaires, ne se voyaient vivre jusqu'à ses soixante ans en restant sur le champ de bataille. Pour ceux qui avaient eu la chance de suivre des parcours administratifs ou éducatifs en complément de leur formation de Seed pouvaient se permettre d'envisager un avenir dans les bureaux ou dans l'enseignement dès que l'envie leur en prendrait. Hélas la démarche de ces parcours scolaires ne concernait que très peu d'orphelins.

« Tu penses que j'aurais fait un bon professeur ? »

Un ricanement lui répondit et une main se glissa doucement dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser le front. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son crâne s'enfoncer dans le dossier du canapé.

Il savait que certains, comme la douce Quistis, choisissaient cette voix par pure passion. C'en était presque risible. Quistis, Mademoiselle Parfaite, avait probablement été la première a décidé qu'elle poursuivrait sa carrière dans le domaine qui lui tenait à cœur en dépit de ce que les membres de la faculté avaient pu lui dire. D'autres suivaient les cours à cause de leurs parents qui, par expérience, savaient que la vie de mercenaire était courte et qu'il fallait prévoir un plan de secours. Les enfants recueillis, eux, n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir des parents pour obtenir de tels conseils.

« Tu aurais été absolument atroce. »chuchota la voix moqueuse. « Tu aurais été le plus terrifiant possible pour te faire respecter, et tu les aurais fait souffrir pour le simple plaisir de les voir se débattre avec leurs devoirs. » Après une pause, la voix ajouta : « et je te vois mal porter un costume. »

Heureusement même les moins bien servis par la vie pouvaient s'en sortir. Raijin et Fudjin avaient ouvert un restaurant. Raijin pêchait une bonne partie des poissons que Fudjin cuisinait et achetait le reste des ingrédients et des fruits de mer qu'il ne pouvait avoir seul lors de la criée du matin sur le port. L'idée même de ce couple étrangement assortis tenant une telle affaire ne l'aurait même pas effleurée une dizaine d'année plus tôt. Et pourtant ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans ce modeste restaurant. Avec une petite fille bruyante qui portait deux couettes d'un brun pâle.

« Alors je n'ai pas loupé ma vocaction, j'imagine. » Pouffa-t-il encore. « Mais peut-être que j'aurais pu faire autre chose. J'ai toujours eu la bosse du commerce. »

« C'est toi qui a négocié le bail de Raijin et Fudjin . » confirma Squall sans cesser ses rares administrations affectives. « Tu es un voleur dans l'âme. »

Un sourire goguenard s'étira sur les fines lèvres du blond. Oui, il en avait roulé des passants, en jouant en cartes. Et une quantité monstrueuse d'élèves, aussi. Tout se payait dans la vie, et Seifer était toujours prêt à échanger quelques potions qu'il gardait en stock contre un objet de plus forte valeur. Au moins, les autres apprenaient à faire plus attention de refaire leur stock de produits médicinaux avant la veille de leur mission.

« On se fait vieux pour des mercenaires. » commenta simplement le blond, comme si ce fut une évidence. « Il va falloir penser rapidement à une option B avant de se faire tuer sur le terrain. »

Se tournant pour faire face à son fiancé il questionna : « Tu te ferais vieux avec moi ? »

Squall cessa de triturer les mèches blondes et le fixa, surpris d'un tel retournement de situation. Il avait toujours pensé que Seifer ne resterait pas éternellement dans le domaine militaire, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire la même chose toute sa vie. Mais il avait pensé qu'il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver. A présent il était là, et Seifer envisageait un futur différent qui les incluait tous les deux.

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que tous tes cheveux soient blancs » promit-il. « Au moins jusque-là. »

* * *

Les auteurs sont tous des petits poucets... avec vos reviews semés comme des petits cailloux, nous retrouvons notre chemin! =)


End file.
